Inquebrantable
by Lira12
Summary: Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaba. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos aparecen, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. La batalla comienza.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola todo el mundo, soy Lira12, algunos ya me conocen otros no, espero que todos nos llevemos bien. Hoy les traigo mi nueva entrega de un proyecto que con esperanza espero que salga muy pero que muy bien, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no he escrito un fics porque cada vez que iniciaba uno no tenía tantas ganas de seguirlo y siempre lo terminaba borrando, pero espero de corazón que este valga así que sin más que decir, empecemos con el fics.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos._

Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **INQUEBRANTABLE  
1**

La lluvia se hacía cada vez más pesada que antes. La última vez que había visto algo tan pesado había sido la primera noche en el bosque, en medio de la soledad y de sus pesadillas. Ahora, se encontraba en un pequeño refugio construido con sus propias manos ensangrentadas y con un filoso cuchillo que prometía arrancar la vida de alguien en segundos. No era la gran cosa el refugio, solo un par de troncos apilados en forma de cono con un par de hojas de árboles encimas. El espacio dentro era lo suficientemente amplio para su cuerpo acurrucado en el frío suelo y sus objetos preciados. Una pequeña fogata que podría ser capaz de revelar su ubicación se encontraba deslizando el más ligero humo blanco, las cenizas consumidas anteriormente comenzaban a convertirse en lodo y a su alrededor todo era un silencio absurdo de la naturaleza. La luna en su más grande apogeo y el viento soplando como un peligroso huracán.

La mirada en su rostro, sus ojos verdes ya sin vida se encontraban puestos en la leña mojada, que a la mañana siguiente no serviría de nada, pero eso no importaba en realidad, porque al día siguiente sería otro día para moverse. Sabía que la buscaban, era obvio, siempre la buscaban. Borraba sus huellas, eliminaba su aroma, deshacía su presencia. ¿Por qué buscar a alguien que no quería ser encontrado? No lo entendía.

Recostó la cabeza en el helado y duro suelo. A su costado piedras y ramas clavan en su cuerpo, no le importaba.

Cerró los ojos para sumergirse más en la oscuridad y solo el tiempo diría cuanto estuvo en esa posición antes de que una sombra invadiera su pensar. Su corazón saltado de pronto, ni ella podía entender que sucedía en su cabeza. Apretó los puños a sus costados de la cabeza, sobre sus orejas, cerró los ojos con más fuerza y reprimió los gritos en su interior. Una noche más, una pesadilla más.

Con el alba, el sol despertó y eso significaba que llego la hora de moverse. Su hambriento estomago pedía comer, su cuerpo cansado pedía dormir y sus ojos pedían un momento en paz. No se molestó en reparar a ver si se encontraba sola o no. Su mente solo podía pensar en alejarse de donde se encontraba.

Piso con fuerza las leñas antes de disolverla por todos lados, tiro del refugio hacia otro lugar y luego se decidió a moverse hacia el este. No necesitaba que supieran en donde se encontraba por lo que tuvo cuidado por donde caminar.

Las horas pasaban y el hambre se volvió silencio, su cansado cuerpo dolía al caminar y la sed había secado su boca. Se detuvo en algún momento sentándose sobre un tronco caído. Un charco de agua reflejó su rostro y vio lo miserable que había se veía.

Sus ojos verdes sin vida, su cabello rubio había perdido el color por completo, un tono rojo que comenzaba desde la raíz hasta las puntas y su rostro manchado por tierra y sangre. Su propia ropa hecha un desastre y los mangos de sus armas sobresaliendo desde las botas hasta la espalda.

Respiró hondo.

El aroma húmedo de la naturaleza después de una noche de lluvia, la brisa de las plantas silvestres y la soledad del silencio. No se sentía bien, pero se sentía real.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba en tierra firme desde el primer día, aquel día en que la sacaron de su celda y la ataron a la nave. ¿Serán tres meses? ¿Será un año? Le parecía que el tiempo había sido más que solo unos tres meses, tal vez sí llevaba un año viviendo entre la espesa niebla verde y los líquidos de la tierra. El reloj en su muñeca ya no tenía la batería suficiente para anunciarle cuantas horas habían pasado desde la última vez que lo había mirado, hacía ya una eternidad, pero siempre estaba allí para recordarle que una vez perteneció a alguien importante en su familia.

La vida que llevaba ahora no era la vida en al que alguna vez hubiera pesando. Esperaba que cuando se hiciera mayor sería médico, o sanador en el nuevo lenguaje, en el arca y ayudando a todas las personas que la necesitaran, pero en su lugar estaba en tierra firme con las manos manchadas, había sido una líder y una sanadora, también había sido una traidora y una cobarde, una débil y fuerte. Su cabeza era un remolino de emociones. Era cobarde. Sin importar lo que haya sido antes o lo que vaya a ser luego: era cobarde, y esa es la única cosa que se le metía en la cabeza.

Un ruido de hojas moviéndose hizo que su cabeza girara de pronto, se levantó con cautela del tronco en donde estaba y viajo con la mirada hacia el arbusto que se movía. Su mano lentamente se movió hasta su costado izquierdo donde se encontró con el mango de un pequeño cuchillo forjado con un material descendido para ella, conseguido en una aldea hacía ya unas semanas atrás y peligrosamente afilado.

Su corazón dejo de sentir lastima hacia sí misma y se concentró en la criatura que podría estar allí dentro. Con fuerza apretó el mango desenfundando el cuchillo y alzándolo hacia un poco más arriba de su pecho. Su lengua lamió sus labios y en pocos segundos dio un suave y silencioso paso hacia adelante. El movimiento de las hojas se detuvo y la muchacha se puso hacia abajo en el suelo, una rodilla tocando la tierra húmeda y la otra flectada, una mano en el suelo y la otra alzada con el cuchillo, preparada para saltar en cualquier momento.

Ralentizo su respiración solo para permanecer con algo más de silencio. Si algo había aprendido en su tiempo fuera del campamento era a cazar.

Entonces lo vio tan rápido moverse tan rápido que ni ella se lo esperaba. La sombra negra saltó hacia ella antes de que pudiera hacer algo y por la sorpresa había caído de espaldas levándose un fuerte golpe, pero en su mirada no había miedo ni desesperación, solo humillación e irritación.

La bola de pelos se encontraba mirándola calmadamente, no debía ser más grande que su pie, o al menos eso parecía, y tenía unas suaves orejas que se movían ligeramente, su nariz se zarandeaba de un lado a otro y sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche. Enojada, agarro a la criatura por la espalda desde el pelaje, éste chillo y con cero piedad clavo el cuchillo en el pequeño conejo que emitió un grito final.

Para cuando era de noche, la muchacha ya se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de lo que parecía ser una aldea. Una extraña y nueva sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia las farolas hechas con leña y fuego.

Nadie la miro, nadie la juzgo y a nadie le importo su presencia.

Diviso algo entre tantas chozas hechas simplemente con troncos y hojas. Tenía un letrero tallado en madera que ponía algo extraño, no una palabra, pero si un dibujo de dos manos estrechadas. Allí entro.

Cruzó una persiana hecha con piel de algún animal, nada lujoso y muy despilfarrador. Vio una mesa en donde se encontraban muchos artículos y otras con más aún, colgaban del techo algunas pieles de animales y de las paredes algunas armas creadas con materiales silvestres como hojas o partes de animal, un perchero contenía los abrigos más grandes para el invierno y en una especie de mostrador habían algunas joyas artesanales.

Camino hasta donde se encontraba un hombre robusto que parecía resoplar vapor por su nariz. Gruñía como un animal de caza mientras que golpeaba de un puñetazo la mesa. Del otro lado, un hombre alto y musculoso, con barba descuidada y algún trozo de madera en la boca se burlaba de aquel hombre despreocupadamente, el objeto que en sus manos se encontraba fue lanzado al hombre enojado y luego le pidió que fuera. La chica vio al imponente hombre golpear la mesa una vez más para irse enojado.

– Hombres como los de ahora. Se creen que todo lo saben – Había comentado el hombre de la barba desaliñada. Quito la pequeña barra de madera de su boca, como un granjero tendría un trigo en su boca en los tiempos remotos hace ya 97, 98 años atrás, y enfoco su mirada en la muchacha que acababa de entrar – ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Es un centro de intercambio? – Su voz salió rasposa y ronca, le dio a ella incluso haber hablado.

– ¿Intercambio? – Se burló aquel hombre – ¿Qué tienes? Una chica como tú seguro que quiere algo bueno. ¿Comida? ¿Abrigo? Se viene e invierno y con esas ropas morirás pronto

La chica dejo caer la presa que había conseguido horas atrás. No era muy grande, pero seguro que algo debía valer. El hombre alzó la mirada al conejo muerto sobre su mostrador y luego miro a la chica.

– He visto peces más grandes que esa cosa –

– Se viene el invierno y conseguir animales como este es un lujo – Advirtió la muchacha con un tono frío – ¿Qué me das por él?

Con la ramita de nuevo en boca, el hombre se sentó cruzándose de brazos. Una sonrisa en sus labios, peligrosa e endiablada hizo que la muchacha revisara el lugar en donde se encontraba solo mirando por el rabillo de sus ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres? He visto cazas mejores, pero supongo que podemos hacer una excepción por el invierno –

La muchacha miró al hombre despectivamente. Estaba jugando con ella y no lo permitiría. Necesitaba comida, agua, un lugar para pasar la noche, pero en lugar de eso se había fijado en algo más. Necesitaba un transporte.

Una yegua no muy grande de pelaje negro la había estado mirando un buen rato. Ella decidió que valía la pena debido a que su cuerpo ya no era capaz de moverse por sí mismo, necesitaba quien la llevara en un viaje de soledad y traición.

El hombre no parecía de acuerdo con la tregua. Se había negado con facilidad y hasta se había burlado de la pelirroja sin racionamiento. Lanzó sus piernas sobre la mesa mientras comenzaba a sacarle punta a una lanza que parecía estar haciendo solo con una vara de madera de su tamaño en altura.

– Si quieres la yegua tendrás que darme algo más que eso – El hombre bufó – Ese animal vale más que tu pobre conejo

– ¿Qué quieres por el animal? –

El hombre sonrió con perversión y la pelirroja endureció su rostro.

Pocos segundos después había sabido de la tienda del hombre cargando al conejo a su costado. Se disponía a salir de la maldita aldea cuando tres hombres entraron alterados. Gritaban y lloraban. Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. Heridas por todo su cuerpo.

– ¡Vienen los Seskins! ¡Escondan el ganado, corran a sus casas, están aquí! – Uno de los hombres grito.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y vio a la gente correr alarmada, el mismo hombre que le había propuesto un trato indecente había cerrado su tienda con miedo en su mirada. Niños que eran arrastrados por sus madres hacia las chozas y ella misma se vio envuelta en una especie de callejón.

Apoyó su espalda en la madera y miro con cautela hacia los dos hombres que habían entrado a los minutos después de la advertencia.

Grandes y de hombros anchos, cabello largo hasta los hombros o más abajo. Vestían con pieles de animales y traían armas en su espalda. Sus zapatos eran más primitivo a sus botas, usaban pieles como zapatos, probablemente también tenían algo debajo de esta para que fueran algo más duras. Sostenían lanzas en sus manos, sin contar esas espadas y tenían una trenza colgando por el frente, ambas al costado derecho. Unas marcas extrañas en sus brazos eran visibles, parecían hechas con algún tipo de metal fundido en el fuego. El símbolo en sus brazos parecían ser una gota cayendo hacia abajo, con otra más pequeña que se apuntaba hacia arriba, dejando ambas puntas frente a frente, después había un punto en el centro y debajo de este punto una gota de líquido pequeña y otra más grande, ambas mirándose de punta a punta, a los costados del circulo en medio hacia dos especies de arcos, uno chico y uno grande después del chico, a ambos lados se repetía el diseño. Desde el punto de vista de la muchacha parecía ser una gota cayendo hacia el agua y solando ondas, y debajo parecía ser el reflejo del diseño. La muchacha frunció el ceño y se debido a observar lo que estaba por suceder.

Un hombre anciano que no había alcanzado a llegar a su hogar o no había tenido la intención de hacerlo se encontraba allí mirando a los dos hombres. Su cuervo encorvado y sosteniendo un bastón con una mano mientras la otra se encontraba en su espalda. Vestía con delgadas ropas y tenía una larga barba blanca, su cabeza calva y también su tez morena.

– ¡El tiempo se acabado! – Uno de los hombres gruñó – Hemos venido por las cosechas. Hemos venido a cobrar la deuda por desafiar a sus amos

– Fuera de mi aldea. Nosotros no le debemos nada a _La señora del salvaje mundo_ – El hombre menciono. La muchacha inclino la cabeza hacia un lado mientras fruncía el ceño ante el nombre que jamás había escuchado.

– ¡Eso lo decide ella! – El hombre volvió a hablar – Por su irreverencia en el consejo de reunión y por su desobediencia se les ha decidido castigar. Venimos en el nombre de _La señora del salvaje mundo_ a castigar a sus rebeldes

La muchacha dirigió su mano hacia su cuchillo mientras se inclinaba un poco más para mirar a los dos hombres. El nombre de la mujer que jamás había oído y la alusión a una nación desconocida hacían que su interés se despertara. Se le heló la sangre cuando uno de los dos hombres había desaparecido. Podía ver a uno de ellos, al más alto y al que más hablaba.

– Mierda – Murmuró.

Eso no le daba buena espina. Se dio la vuelta cuando escucho un crujir de ramas y el aliento asqueroso de varios días sin lavar estaba chocando con su rostro. El segundo hombre, alto y pecho fuerte estaba frente a ella con una mirada endemoniada que buscaba problemas. La muchacha no tuvo tiempo de moverse o hacer un gesto, un feroz golpe en su cabeza la dejó noqueada en segundos.

Cuando abrió sus ojos lentamente, todo estaba nublado y borroso, una punzada poderosa se situaba en la parte alta de su cabeza y un líquido caliente parecía extenderse por la zona. Alzó la mirada e intentó mover sus manos pero se toó con éstas atadas tras su espalda. Sus pies tocaban el suelo forzosamente y su brazo era fuertemente sujetado por alguien.

Fue lanzada al suelo con fuerza. Su cuerpo chocó y emitió un silencioso gemido. Una risa abrumadora se hizo presente y vio a uno de los hombros.

– ¿Qué intentas, anciano, con esta clase broma? –

La muchacha frunció el ceño y observó a su alrededor. Hombres y niños mirando con miedo, mujeres intentando evitar que los enanos se acercaran a la escena y la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del anciano.

– No sé quién es ella – Declaró el anciano antes de que uno de los dos hombres lazara varias armas al suelo.

– Estaba equipada con esto y planeaba atacar – Por último lanzó un cuchillo.

La chica frunció el ceño lográndose de rodillas frente a los dos hombres. Sus manos atadas en su espalda y su cuerpo adolorido.

La muchacha miro a ambos hombres y notó como uno de ellos se acercaba con una lanza en mano, apuntó hacia su garganta y reía.

– Mandas a una cría a defenderte, anciano. Das lastima – Rió aquel que la había noqueado. Tenía una tez mucho más oscura que el otro.

– Basta de juegos. Danos tu cosecha y entrega a tres niños para morir –

La muchacha en el suelo vio la gota de sudor correr por el cuello del anciano. Algo dentro de ella le pidió a gritos no hacer nada, dejarlo ser y ya está, pero su propia consciencia se movió mucho más rápido que ella cuando vio al hombre que la había atacado moverse hacia una pequeña niña que se encontraba con su padre. Vio al hombre ponerse frente a la muchacha y cuando este había sido golpeado por un puñetazo ella movió su cuerpo por suelo derribando al hombre frente a ella.

Con un movimiento fugaz logro acercarse al cuchillo en el suelo y a ciegas comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que la ataban de manos. Sus ojos se movían desde un intentó por ver sus manos hasta donde estaban los dos hombres, aquel que ella había derribado y aquel que se acercaba con rabia en sus ojos. Cuando la lanza del segundo hombre salió disparada hacia ella las cuerdas se cortaron y se deslizo por el suelo evitando que la perforaran.

Termino de rodillas evitando un golpe del hombre derribado, el cuchillo viajo por el aire hasta el brazo del hombre que emitió un grito. Ella lo pateó antes de recibir un golpe a un costado proveniente del segundo hombre, cayó al suelo en un sonoro silencio y rodó por él hasta agarrar la espada en el suelo. La alzó con rapidez para evitar el golpe de la espada del hombre de la nación desconocida. Forzó un poco el movimiento para hacerlo retroceder y luego se agachó cuando éste paso la espada por el aire como si intentara cortarle la cabeza, pateó su pantorrilla y con un movimiento audaz lo dejo en el suelo. Se volvió hacia el siguiente que corría ella con espada y lanza en mano, la muchacha diviso un elemento esencial en el suelo y chocó su espada contra la lanza partiéndola en dos, no detuvo el movimiento de la espada, peor logro evitar que el daño recibido fuera menor. De alguna forma barrió en el suelo hasta el arma de fuego y le apuntó al hombre, su dedo en el gatillo y su mirada decidida, podría haberlo apretado, pero no lo hizo. Dudo.

Recibió un corte en la pierna y cayó al suelo.

Cubierta de tierra y algo de sangre, todo a su alrededor comenzó a volverse borroso. La adrenalina de su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse y los dolores por la pelea estaban apareciendo. Ella gruñó levantándose y antes de poder hacerlo más, recibió un pisotón en la espalda. Gimió con dureza y apretó la espada en su mano. Cerró los ojos un momento antes sacudirse con fuerza, la lanza se clavó en el suelo a solo centímetros de ella, y sabía que si no se hubiera movido entonces sería ella la que estuviera perforada, por segunda vez.

Los sonidos de las armas chocando de lado a lado, de los gritos de la gente y el llanto de los niños se había ensordecido a su alrededor. Su propia respiración no la podía oír y su los latidos de su corazón solo eran un bombardeo de silencio. Logró acabar con ambos hombres, casi pereciendo en el intento, pero saliendo victoriosa al fin y al acabo.

Huir.

Ellos huyeron cuando habían quedado desarmados. En un idioma que no entendía hablaron y corrieron lejos.

Uno de ellos se detuvo antes de irse y apuntándole con un dedo le gritó algo que sonaba realmente mal, aunque no tenía ni idea de que era.

Su cuerpo casi cae, detuvo la caída poniendo su pie atrás y luego con cansancio se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus armas. Recogió algunas de sus armas y luego llevo la mano a su cabeza, un mareo hizo que su visión se volviera borrosa de nuevo y de pronto todo fue negro.

* * *

Un aroma intenso a silvestre se coló por su nariz hasta su cerebro, reconoció las hojas desde el primer día en que cayó a la tierra. Los rayos del sol sobre su rostro eran tan suave y cálido, el delicado aroma del viento era tan dulce y el aroma de las plantas era un manjar exquisito para su olfato. La sensación de calma en su interior era abrumador, pero en el buen sentido.

Sus ojos se dispararon de pronto y lo primero que pudo ver fue a una mujer junto a ella, contenía un mayo goteando desde su mano y la miraba preocupada. Ella miró hacia un costado y habló en un idioma nuevo. La muchacha frunció el ceño e intento incorporarse con un persistente dolor en su cuerpo.

– Cuidado – La mujer dijo con calma.

La muchacha tuvo tiempo de poder apreciar el rostro de la mujer de pronto. Un cabello largo y castaño ondulado. Sus ojos eran claros como el día y suaves como los de una madre. La muchacha desvió la mirada por el lugar en donde se encontraba y descubrió que estaba tendida en una cama hecha con pieles de animales, el colchón no era más que paja envuelta en una piel suave y gruesa. Había una mesa con una vela, un cuenco con agua de color roja y otros objetos. Ella vio sus cosas apiladas en una esquina y junto a ellas un hombre de aspecto firme. Hombros delgados y algo de músculos, no tanto como los de un gorila, de cabello castaño y medio largo, atado con una cinta en la frente, junto a él se encontraba una pequeña que vestía con ropa hecha por algún tipo de pelaje animal, parecía la lana de algo. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño como ambos hombres.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó ella con dolor en su voz. Vio al hombre dar un paso en frente y a la mujer pasar el paño rojo por la cabeza de la chica, donde el dolor punzante se volvió más fuerte aún. Reprimió un gruñido.

– ¿Estás loca? Nadie se enfrenta a los Seskins como lo has hecho. Podrías haber muerto – El hombre declaro.

Seskin. Otra palabra nueva, aunque vagamente podría haberla oído antes.

– ¿Los quiénes? – Preguntó aturdida. Parpadeó un poco.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza con irritación. Pasó ambas manos por su rostro y se dirigió a la chica.

– Seskin. La Nación Salvaje – El hombre murmuró suavemente, apretando los puños bajo sus brazos cruzados – Vienen dos veces cada treinta días por algunas provisiones. Saquean nuestro alimento y a quienes se enfrentan a ellos los eliminan. Tuviste suerte

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza sentándose en la cama, con los pies tocando el suelo.

Miró al hombre y a la mujer un segundo, antes de que alguien más entrara en la habitación. La chica levantó la mirada hacia el anciano que parecía contento al entrar en la habitación.

– Aren, no seas brusco. La chica acaba de despertar –

El hombre frunció el ceño dirigiéndose hacia el anciano. La pelirroja vio al hombre de edad caminar hasta ella y extenderle la mano con cortesía.

– Gracias por habernos salvado de los Seskin. Mi nombre es Selamir –

– Clarke – La muchacha extendió la mano para tomar la suya. Después de un segundo movió la mano hacia donde se encontraba la herida en su cabeza y gruñó – ¿Qué está pasando?

El hombre dejo escapar aire, su mirada envejecida era triste – Me temo que son tiempos difíciles hoy en día. La Nación del Salvaje Mundo nos ha tenido acorralados cuando nuestros guerreros se negaron a ir a guerra contra otras aldeas por desobediencia –

– ¿A guerra? – La muchacha frunció el ceño.

El hombre dio unos pasos enfrente hacia la muchacha y asintió.

– No debes ser de por acá. Jamás te había visto y con la audacia que tienes es obvio que no conoces a lo que te has enfrentado –

– Estaba por irme cuando ellos llegaron – Sacudió la cabeza. Aún la punzada la tenía aturdida por un instante, la chica volteó hacia el hombre y frunció el ceño – Estoy confundida

– Eso se puede ver – El hombre asintió.

La mujer que estaba junto a ella le sonrió a la muchacha y luego camino hasta el cuenco de agua roja solo para tomarlo en sus manos.

– Clarke, ¿por qué no descansas un poco y cuando te hayas despertado hablamos? Se te ve cansada – Sonrió con amabilidad – Puedes descansar aquí el tiempo que queda. Estamos en deuda contigo. Evitaste que esos hombres se llevaran nuestra comida y arrebatan tres vidas, entre ellas la de mi hija. Gracias

La muchacha asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Los dos hombres y la mujer abandonaron la pequeña habitación cruzando por una puerta. La chica se quedó sentada por unos instantes antes de alzar la vista a la criatura que camino hasta ella con una mirada inocente. Vio a la niña de tal vez siete años alzarle una flor amarilla y con una expresión confundida la chica la tomó. La chica musito algo que no pudo oír y luego huyo.

Clarke miró la pequeña flor en sus manos y sonrió ligeramente.

Los dolores en su cuerpo le estaban matando y la herida en su cabeza la mantenía a duras penas despierta. Sacudió la cabeza con calma antes de recostarse nuevamente en la cama. Respiró hondo mientras trataba de averiguar qué acababa de suceder, pero en su lugar termino dormida antes de darse cuenta.

* * *

La Aldea a la que había llegado había resultado ser más agradable de lo que pensaba. Las personas con las que había logrado hablar por un momento no habían dejado de agradecerle, aunque no parecía ser necesario.

Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y le agradaba sentirse cómoda, aunque ese no era su hogar.

– ¿Disfrutando del paisaje? – La muchacha levantó la mirada hacia el hombre anciano que se había acercado a ella.

Frente a ella, un prado de flores, el más hermoso que había visto desde que llegó a la tierra, se situaba con majestuosidad.

– Todo se ve tan… tranquilo y pacífico. ¿Cómo es posible? Allá afuera hay gente tratándose de arrancarse las cabezas unos a otros –

El hombre bufó – Salvajes – Sacudió la cabeza – Vivimos de la naturaleza y la respetamos. Nuestros guerreros solo pelean para defender nuestro pueblo y no para las guerras

La muchacha asintió una vez – Supongo que debo irme – Ella señaló hacia atrás – Tengo un camino que recorrer

– ¿Dónde vas? – Él preguntó.

– No lo sé. A cualquier parte – Se encogió de hombros. Vio en la mirada del anciano algo brillar.

– Imagino que tienes curiosidad por lo sucedido ayer, ¿verdad? –

– No quería meterme en asuntos que no son míos, pero eso parecía serio. Iban a matar a tres niños – Admitió ella frunciendo el ceño – ¿Por qué?

El hombre respiro hondo mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la aldea – Si quieres saber… –

Clarke asintió.

– Todo se basa en La Nación del Salvaje Mundo –

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza – Lo siento, pero… no los conozco –

– Eso puede decirme tu mirada – Asintió – No sé qué es lo que buscas o piensas encontrar, tampoco sé a dónde viajas y mucho menos tus motivos, pero no creo que estés en condiciones de seguir viajando

– Puedo continuar. He estado peor – Musito ella con calma.

– ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Estoy segura de que mi hijo y su esposa estarán encantados de tenerte con ellos. Nuestra Aldea aún está en deuda por lo que has hecho. Quédate unos días, al menos hasta que todo tu cuerpo haya descansado –

La muchacha vaciló un momento, pero termino aceptando la propuesta. No estaba segura de si iba a arrepentirse o no, pero por el momento era bueno, al menos hasta que consiguiera algún caballo que pudiera transportarla lejos, además… el invierno se acercaba y si no encontraba un refugio cálido moriría afuera. ¿Qué podía perder? Tal vez incluso podría aprender un poco más sobre la dichosa Nación del Salvaje Mundo, sea lo que fuera que significara.

Camino de regreso a la aldea con el anciano a su lado, quién explicaba con sumo cuidado que los Seskin habían entrado en la Aldea para matar a tres niños como sacrificio por la muerte de tres guerreros Shanks.

Los nombres nuevos hacían la cabeza de Clarke explotar, pero estaba decidida a enterarse más sobre el asunto.

Por ahora, tenía un techo en donde quedarse y tal vez podría conseguir comida. De pronto sentía que aunque no perteneciera al lugar en donde encontraba, estaba justo donde debía estar: La Aldea Sarks.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Ese ha sido el primer capítulo de Inquebrantable. Hace un día termine de ver The 100 y juró por dios que me encanto la serie. Es buena, tiene de todo lo que me gusta que es drama, acción, badass, muertes, traición, culpa, miedo, fuerza, esperanza. La verdad es que la serie 100 me ha encantado y hacia mucho que no había visto algo que con ganas me hiciera querer hacer una historia. Quería hacer un fics después de la tercera temporada, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de como continuarla, porque ya saben el tema éste de que el mundo se cavaría en seis meses y etc, ni siquiera mi cabeza podía pensar en cómo podría seguir con ese final, pero sí tenía una idea en mente y pensándolo bien en el mejor momento en donde se podría situar es al cabo de la segunda temporada.

Sé qué hace mucho que no escribo (para la gente que ya ha leído mis historias antes) y sé que he subido algunas que no he terminado, pero ahora sí quiero darle la oportunidad a esta y sí o sí terminarla.

La serie en sí es un libro en el cual se basaron para crearla y por una vez en la vida no he leído el libro antes de la serie como sucede en otras ocasiones que fue con Cazadores de Sombra, Vampire Academy, Los Juegos del Hambre, no sé si lo saben o si lo mencione antes pero yo siempre leo los libros antes de ver el live in action porque es mejor… al menos para mí, pero en este caso lo hice al revés y me encanto y estoy ansiosa por leer el libro, pero no lo haré hasta que la serie legue a su final porque no quiero tener los spoiler del libro encima de la serie. No sé si lo saben pero cuando ves algo en la tele o una película y dps lees el libro te toma por sorpresa aunque sabes que la escena va a suceder, al menos para mí sucede así y quiero sentir eso, pero debo esperar a que la serie finalice. Quizás no me entienden, lo siento. Ahora todo lo que puedo esperar es la cuarta temporada de The 100.

Con respecto al fics, este será mi nuevo proyecto y espero que les guste. No tengo una fecha para subir capitulo así que voy a hacer lo que siempre hago, voy a esperar unos días a ver qué les parece el primer capítulo y dps veré si subir. Yo la verdad es que tengo en mente mucho para ahora y lo que está en mi cabeza por obligación debía situarse al final de la temporada número dos y antes de la tres, también tengo planeado situar algunos acontecimientos de la tercera temporada en este fics, quizás cambiando algunas cosas o quizás no, pero espero que valga la pena. Estoy emocionada por este fics y es una emoción que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo así que espero que todo salga bien.

Tengo planeado enfatizar más en lo que Clarke siente por las muerte que causo, en como lo llevan los demás y también en lo que significa también empujar todo eso hasta el fondo para no sentirlo. Así que espero de corazón que les guste.

Dejen Reviews  
Se despide _Lira12_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **INQUEBRANTABLE  
** **2**

Había contado los días desde que ella desapareció de sus vidas, el último momento en que la vio. Trabaja con fuerza todos los días solo para empujar el recuerdo de la mirada de la muchacha que tanto amaba, lo único que le quedaba de su esposo y el único trozo de esperanza en su vida.

Quería entender a toda costa que es lo que había provocado que ella se fuera, ¿qué había provocado que los abandonara? Sabía por la boca de Bellamy que la chica no tenía la fuerza para mirar las caras de los habitantes de la Arkadia, no después de todas las muertes que causo.

En su cabeza, aún se repetía el momento en que todos habían vuelto de regreso al campamento, aun su mente le daba vuelta al instante que vio a su hija y el instante en que decidió desaparecer. Había gritado, había llorado, había buscado desesperadamente, pero no había rastro de ella.

Los habitantes se sentían en paz, agradecidos de la muchacha que había salvado a sus hijos cuando pudo, se sentían en deuda y habían celebrado, pero los rostros en los 47 no había la mismas ganas de celebrar.

En sus sueños aún podía verla allí parada, en la entrada del Campamento Jaha, ahora conocido como la Arkadia, mirando sin expresión alguna hacia el frente, sus pies moviéndose hacia atrás y ella caminando sin escuchar grito alguno de su madre. No importara cuanto corría Abby hacia ella, jamás la alcanzaría y ella se habría alejado lo suficiente como para no volver.

Levantó la cabeza hacia unas risas que parecían conocida, sonrió ligeramente cuando vio a dos chicos entrar en el pequeño hospital, sus risas se detuvieron y una expresión suave se dibujó en sus rostros.

– Hey Abby – La joven mecánica camino hasta la mujer mayor – Siento molestarte, pero vamos a salir de expedición y necesito algo para el dolor

Expedición. Exploración. Búsqueda. Daba igual como le llamaran, para Abby solo significaba una cosa: poder encontrar a Clarke.

La mujer asintió mirando al muchacho que había acompañado a la chica, el chico, con una sonrisa nerviosa asintió lentamente y luego ambos siguieron a la mujer mayor por medio del hospital.

La mujer reviso unos cajones algunas pastillas y saco dos de ellas, se las entregó a la chica y asintió. Su mirada ya no tenía la expresión calmada y la sonrisa de antes, ahora solo era una expresión sin sentimientos.

La muchacha tomó las pastillas y asintió tranquilamente. Dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero no llego a dar más de dos pasos antes de voltearse a la mujer que se encontraba mirando unos papeles.

– Abby… – La llamó suavemente – Ella va a estar bien. Es Clarke, después de todo

La mujer levantó la mirada y asintió. Era esperanza lo que tenía, aún cuando no lo demostraba.

Por supuesto que era Clarke, ¿quién más iba a ser? Abby odiaba admitirlo, pero desde que vio a su hija por primera vez en la tierra había notado ese cambio en ella. No era más la niña que ella había criado, no era más su bebé, era solo una muchacha que tenía consigo penas y gloria.

Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado para intentar olvidarse del tema. Ya no quería seguir pensando más en ella porque cada vez que la hacía sentía un bajón de depresión correr por su cuerpo, y era que había tanto sobre Clarke que ella no podía creer que si intentara compararla con la muchacha que estaba en el Arca sabía que no tendría fin.

El resto de su día era siempre igual. Despertaba tarde debido a las pocas ganas que tenía sobre continuar con sus quehaceres sin saber sobre la ubicación de su hija, visitar el centro médico para revisar que no haya problemas o alguien gravemente herido y luego el día consistía en no pensar en Clarke, cosa que cada vez se volvía más y más difícil.

Un descanso. Necesitaba un descanso de sí misma. Camino por la Arkadia. Todo se veía tan bien y tan refrescante, niños jugando, adultos trabajando en unión, jóvenes aprendiendo. Sí, todo era armonía y paz. Tres meses lejos de las guerras, tres meses en que no habían llorado alguna muerte, tres meses.

Eso es bueno, muy bueno.

Como doctora era agradable no tener que curar una lesión grave todos los días o salvar la vida de alguien que fue atacado durante una guerra.

El grupo de siempre había vuelto casi tres horas después, o al menos eso creía ella. Vio a Bellamy, Monty, Raven y Jasper salir de la camioneta y a Octavia bajar de una yegua. Sonrió ligeramente, aquel grupo de cinco chicos era inseparable desde que ella llego a la tierra. Había visto a los cinco, seis si contaba a Clarke con ellos, cubrirse las espaldas mano a mano, protegerse unos a otros. Habían tenido peleas entre sí, habían querido matarse entre sí también, pero al final del día estaban allí para apoyarse. Bromeaban con tonterías y se querían como hermanos. De hecho, los chicos que habían sido rescatados eran igual, era como hermanos y se apoyaban unos a otros. Eso estaba bien, pero Abby podía notar algo más en ellos, algo que dejaba en claro que ya no eran unos niños y que ni siquiera se consideraban niños.

Fijo su mirada en los recién llegados y se dirigió allí con la esperanza de alguna noticia. Vio a Monty reírse de algo antes de que Octavia le diera un golpe en el brazo y a Jasper señalar alguna estupidez mientras todos reían. El silencio comenzó cuando la vieron a ella y sabía que era obvia la respuesta.

– Lo siento – Bellamy sacudió la cabeza.

No debía sorprenderse, era la quinta vez en la semana que buscaban y aún sin resultados agradables. Respiró hondo.

– Está bien – Su voz no era fuerte, sino débil.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de prestar atención al grupo. Esto sucedía todos los días. Un grupo salía de la Arkadia con la esperanza de encontrar a Clarke y otros grupos salían a buscar comida y entre otras cosas, a diario era algo que tenía pasar y siempre el resultado era igual: mientras dos grupos volvían exitoso, uno de ellos volvía con las manos vacías.

Abby dio la vuelta para volver a su hogar. No era un lugar demasiado grande y no era algo realmente cómodo, pero era algo por lo menos. Tenía un sofá en una pared, unos cuantos mesones, una cocina y sobre todo… el color no era el mismo grisáceo blanco del arca, lo que en realidad era bueno porque no tenía que recordarse a sí misma todo lo que sucedió.

Sentía su mente drenada de pronto. Necesitaba un descanso, poder dormir y no pensar en nada. Ni en sus pacientes, ni en las búsquedas, ni en su hija. Últimamente parecía que hacía eso muy seguido.

Dentro de la comodidad de su nuevo hogar, Abby se dejó vencer en el sueño encima del sofá. En ese momento no le interesaba nada más que descansar.

* * *

La noche estaba llegando rápido. Cada día en tierra firme era mucho más pesado que el anterior, pero de alguna otra forma también era más tranquilo. La Arkadia estaba viviendo en paz por fin desde hacía tanto tiempo ya que nada iba a perturbar a los habitantes.

Con una pistola en mano, Jasper caminaba hacia las torres que se encontraban en las cuatro esquinas que rodeaba la Arkadia. Era su turno en el relevo, así que con la mejor disposición y de mala gana se acercó hasta la torre, subió por las escaleras con calma y miró hacia el muchacho que se encontraba sentado en una silla mirando hacia el frente fijo.

El muchacho que se encontraba allí miró al joven con calma.

– ¿Estás seguro? –

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

– Okey – Se había puesto en pie para cederle el lugar – Miller te vendrá a relevar en ocho horas. ¿Puedes mantenerte despierto? –

– No soy un tonto, Bryan, puedo hacerlo –

El muchacho miró a Jasper fijo por un instante y luego sacudió la cabeza – Bien –

Cuando el chico se disponía a marcharse, Jasper miró hacia el frente esperando quedarse solo. Escondía algo en su bolsillo y no podía esperar para sacarlo, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo con alguien a su alrededor.

– He oído que no han logrado encontrarla hoy – Bryan habló de espaldas al chico.

Jasper solo rió – No sé porque gastamos nuestro tiempo buscándola. No quiere ser encontrada y es una cobarde –

– Ella nos salvó – El chico miró por su hombro.

– Mató a los que nos ayudaron –

– No tuvo opción –

– Siempre hay opción –

– ¿Qué habrías hecho tú, Jasper? ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en esa situación entonces? – El muchacho preguntó con firmeza. Esperó una respuesta pero nunca llego – Ella le dio la oportunidad para que pudiéramos salir, pero no la quiso tomar. Clarke hizo lo que tenía que hacer para salvarnos o de lo contrario todos estaríamos muertos ahora. Ella nos salvó, es nuestra líder y ahora va a tener que cargar con todo el peso de lo que ha hecho

Nuevamente el chico rió con sorna antes de mirar al frente. Sacudió la cabeza con burla.

– Maya murió. Ella la mató. Mató a todos los que nos han ayudado. Es una asesina –

– Quién no lo es en tierra firme –

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. Bryan abandono la torre al poco tiempo de haber hablado esperando que el chico pudiera entender por una vez por toda lo que había sucedido allí. Es cierto que Bryan había pensado en ello, Bellamy les había contado que Clarke había decido marcharse porque no podía con lo que había hecho, aunque no necesariamente tenía que sostenerlo sola, la muchacha solo podía ver los rostros de aquellos que habían muerto por la radiación en las miradas de los que había salvado. Debía doler, pero ellos también la necesitaban, porque frente a todo lo que había sucedido, ella siempre los había protegidos… era una líder.

Con Bryan fuera del camino, Jasper podía estar solo con sus pensamientos, podía hacer lo que quisiera y podía beber de la petaca que tenía escondida en su bolsillo sin preocuparse por nada y todo lo que tenía que hacer es estar allí, pero también sabía que debía mantenerse alerta por cualquier cosa, aunque con tres meses en paz, ¿qué importaba que fallara una noche? Clarke le había fallado una vez y nadie se lo reprochaba en la cara, aún.

Miró la petaca con una sonrisa llena de burlas. Por supuesto que él habría encontrado una solución. Él habría salvado a Maya, lo habría intentado. Por supuesto. Él la quería, la amaba y ella, la chica que había jurado protegerlos, los había traicionado al matarla. Tenía resentimiento hacia la rubia, tenía rabia y sentía ganas de gritarle, pero no podía porque ella había huido.

Bebió de la petaca y no le importo nada más. Solo beber.

A la mañana siguiente pagaría las consecuencias por lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Por alguna razón Octavia se sentía diferente. Ella sentía que no pertenecía a la Arkadia y a su vez no pertenecía a los Triku. Vivía bajo la costumbre de los Terrículas pese a que no estaba con ellos debido a su desobediencia en el Monte Weather al no querer retirarse de la batalla junto con Indra, le costaba acostumbrarse cada vez más a las costumbres de la gente del cielo por la mera razón de que no lo intentaba. Los conocía, resentía con ellos, pero también era capaz de protegerlos como si fueran su familia, porque a pesar de todo, algunos de ellos aún lo eran: su hermano y sus amigos.

– Octavia – La muchacha levantó la mirada de la hoja de su espada que se encontraba afilando. Frente a ella, Kane, se encontraba sonriendo con calma. Tal vez en el pasado la sonrisa del hombre haría que tuviera ganas de golpearlo, pero ahora parecía todo diferente.

– ¿Qué? –

El hombre sonrió con calma mientras se sentaba junto a ella en un tronco. La pequeña fogata que había creado la muchacha era suficiente para calentar a ambos.

– Ha sido un día intenso, ¿verdad? –

– No lo sé. Dime tú, solo hemos dados dos vueltas y no la hemos encontrado. Tal vez Jasper tenga razón, tal vez no tengamos que buscarla. Ella no quiere ser encontrada. Perdemos nuestro tiempo. Deberíamos hacer otras cosas –

El hombre asintió con calma, sonrió entonces – No venía a hablar de ella. Estaba pensando, tú puedes llevarte bien con los Trikus –

– Tú también –

– Sí, pero… – El hombre dejo escapar un poco de aire mirando a la muchacha – Creo que nos vendría bien un mensajero. ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Quieres hacerlo?

La muchacha levantó una ceja. ¿Un mensajero? Eso debía ser una broma, ¿verdad? Ella no era el lazarillo de nadie. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

– No tienes que responder ahora. Solo pensé que si alguien podría ir con los Triku, tener algunas relaciones sinceras con ellos y luego venir con nosotros entonces sería bueno. La paz se ha mantenido, ellos te respetan a ti tanto como a mí y como a cualquier otro de aquí, pero si a alguien escucharán sin duda es a ti. Solo queremos prevenir algunas cosas. No dudo de su palabra, pero algunas personas no confían mucho en ellos después de lo sucedido en el Monte Weather –

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza – No sé por qué no hemos atacado a ellos. Nos traicionaron –

– Porque no somos salvajes, no vamos a hacerles daño por lo sucedido. Ellos recuperaron a su gente y nosotros a la nuestra –

– Recuperaron a su gente a nuestra costa. No sé si lo has notado, pero no estaría del lado de ellos a no ser que nos viéramos envueltos en guerra y eso solo para intentar apaciguarla –

Kane asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Hubo un silencio momentáneo, la muchacha dejo lo que hacía y volteó hacia el hombre confundida.

– ¿Qué? –

– Mañana iré con ustedes –

La chica suspiro y sacudió la cabeza – Pierdes tu tiempo, Kane. Y el nuestro. Ella no quiere ser hallada y está bien, si quiere vivir con sus demonios lejos de aquí entonces está bien. Volverá cuando crea conveniente –

– La necesitamos – Murmuró.

– Necesitamos seguir adelante. Clarke lo hizo y nosotros deberíamos… – Octavia se quedo en silencio de pronto. No se había dado cuenta de en que momento se había puesto en pie mirando a Kane enojada, su tono de voz comenzaba a aumentar y estaba segura de que si no fuera por el disparo que se hbaía oído ella probablemente estaría gritando.

Giro la cabeza hacia una de las torres sorprendida y con fuerza sostuvo la espada en su mano. Tanto ella como Kane habían comenzado a correr encontrándose ya con una multitud, pero no de gente sino de guardias y sus propios amigos, alrededor de la torre de dónde provenía el disparo. Podía ver a Monty gritando desde abajo, sosteniendo los lados de la escalera con fuerza, alguien estaba arriba seguramente o el muchacho preguntaba si alguien intentaba atacar la Arkadia.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Kane preguntó con un tono firme y preocupado.

Monty lo miró. Se encontraba desesperado por lo que se podía ver, sudor por su frente, seguramente el corazón latiendo a mil por horas y sus manos temblando.

Una voz proveniente de arriba hizo que tanto la muchacha Blake como Kane levantaran la mirada, una cabeza al revés salió de la nada, el cabello colgando hacia abajo y la mirada roja debido al flujo de sangre.

– ¡Necesitamos a Abby! – Gritó la cabeza con desesperación. Entre gritos de la gente, entre pánico, la mujer mayor apareció de pronto. Miró al muchacho que hablaba con desesperación y subió con rapidez las escaleras.

El resto del grupo que rodeaba la torre estaba esperando a saber qué había sucedido mientras un par de guardias ya estaban armados y apuntando hacia afuera, por lo menos tres en cada torre a la espera de algún individuo sospechoso que hubiera sido capaz de disparar.

Kane vio a la muchacha sacudir la cabeza ya cansada de la espera, subió los pocos escalones de la escalera de fierro y se dirigió arriba, él tardo en decidir que debía subir y cuando lo hizo se encontró con el escenario más inesperado del mundo.

Bellamy y Monty parecían estar peleando a gritos mientras Octavia sostenía la cabeza de Jasper, quién a su vez sangraba desde la clavícula. Kane observó a Abby haciendo algo de presión en la herida para detener el flujo de sangre.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es un ataque? – Preguntó Kane.

Vio que la pelea se detuvo de golpe, Bellamy dio unos pasos enojado y luego apunto con la pistola fugazmente al muchacho en el suelo – Se ha disparado a sí mismo. Ha estado bebiendo –

– Bellamy, él no se encuentra bien – Monty dio un paso en defensa de su amigo.

– ¡Si no se encuentra bien no debió tomar el relevo! – El muchacho siguió enojado.

– ¡Basta chicos! – La muchacha gruñó – Ninguno de los dos es de ayuda

La mirada de Kane viajo hasta donde Abby seguía con la herida, la mujer tenía las manos ensangrentadas mientras trataba de revisar la herida cortando la sangre. Sus ojos se cruzaron y el hombre pudo ver seriedad en ellos.

– Necesitamos llevarlo al centro médico ahora. Tenemos que cerrar la herida y echar alcohol para que no se infecte, también hay que vendarlo –

– ¿Cómo vamos a bajarlo? – Monty preguntó preocupado.

Kane miró hacia abajo, la escalera daba hacia una pequeña cabina que parecía una casita de árbol, solo que era una torre. No había forma de que dos personas bajaran al muchacho sin hacerle mucho daño, pero si podían bajarlo en las espaldas de uno mientras abajo esperaban dos con una camilla y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Mientras Bellamy y Monty se disponían a correr por una camilla, Kane bajo al muchacho herido en su espalda con mucho cuidado. Podía oír los quejidos de éste, el aroma intenso a alcohol y la caliente sangre en su propio cuerpo. Tenía que apresurarse o de lo contrario el estado del muchacho podría empeorar en segundos.

Una vez en tierra firme el muchacho fue cargado a gran velocidad en una camilla sostenida por dos hombres.

El centro médico era una especie de hospital, tenía camas a los lados y tenía algunas máquinas que podían ayudar bastante, pero por desgracia no habían anestesias que era importante o de todos las medicinas que necesitaban.

Recostaron al muchacho en una cama y comenzaron a curar la herida. Algunos de los chicos que estaban allí, ayudaban a Abby en todo lo que necesitaba. Rápido y seguro, lograron remover la bala sin problemas y enseguida comenzaron a curar la herida del muchacho.

Para cuando Abby salió del centro médico Jasper se encontraba dormido.

Kane observó a la mujer mayor caminar hasta una silla y sentarse con calma, él se le acercó con calma y le sonrió.

– Va a estar bien, ¿verdad? –

Ella solo asintió en silencio. Sacudió la cabeza miró al hombre.

– No tienes ni idea – Habló en un tono realmente bajo – de lo que sucede

– ¿De qué hablas? –

Abby sacudió la cabeza.

– Abby –

La mujer sacudió la cabeza nuevamente, tragó saliva y reprimió un sollozo – Está roto… todos están rotos… Me dijo que no le importaba nada lo que le sucediera porque Maya no está aquí – Sacudió la cabeza – Siguió culpando a Clarke, Marcus. ¿Cuántas personas pensaran igual que él? –

Kane sacudió la cabeza abrazando a la mujer que seguía intentando reprimir los sentimientos que tenía. Él no podía estar seguro de sí había alguien más que odiara a Clarke, pero podía estar allí con Abby para apoyarla en todo.

Él estaba allí para ella.

* * *

Justo como prometió Kane, se había embarcado en una nueva búsqueda con Bellamy, Raven y Octavia para encontrar a Clarke. El sentimiento de no saber la ubicación de la muchacha era algo le oprimía el pecho, no porque no tuvieran noticias de ella sino porque no le gustaba ver como Abby sufría.

Como Canciller, Abby tenía el poder para comenzar cuantas búsquedas quisiera, pero incluso ella se cansaba de no obtener un resultado. Él confiaba en ella, y no la defraudaría. La ayudaría. Lo prometió.

Bellamy era quién estaba conduciendo y a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, se encontraba Raven mirando un mapa. Por desgracia para Kane, le tocó ir detrás y aún así no le molestaba, tenía una sonrisa en los labios al mirar a la yegua de Octavia correr en una carrera contra la furgoneta de ellos.

Se veían libres. Todos.

Jamás había salido con ellos y si lo hacía solía hacerlo a pie y solo. Jamás había experimentado a sonrisa de primera mano del grupo que se había unido desde que cayó en la tierra, ver esas sonrisas llenas de esperanza y libertad era algo único y maravilloso. A él le gustaba.

Se detuvieron de golpe cuando la yegua lo hizo. Kane frunció el ceño, pero vio a Raven sacar la cabeza afuera y gritarle a Octavia, no pudo oír con clridad lo que dijo la muchacha pero bajo de la camioneta junto con los demás y se dirigió armado hasta donde la chica se encontraba inclinada en el suelo. Cuando Octavia los miró, una sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

– Tenemos un rastro – Alzó un trozo de cilindro negro con una sonrisa en sus labios. Kane frunció el ceño confundido, pero la sonrisa en los labios de sus compañeros era compartida con la de la muchacha.

– ¿Es de ella? – Raven preguntó.

– Es posible – Asintió Octavia sonriendo.

– Entonces estuvo aquí – Bellamy volteó a mirar a su alrededor.

Kane levantó una ceja confundido mientras tomaba el cilindro en sus manos. No era demasiado largo, apenas medía unos cinco centímetros y no era más grueso que su dedo meñique. Volteó a mirar a su alrededor al igual que lo hacía Bellamy, pero solo podía ver hojas caídas, nieve en algunas parte de los prados ya castaños por la época. El espacio era inmenso, pero no había señal alguna de que alguien estuvo allí.

Volvió a mirar el cilindro en sus manos y notó como sus dedos comenzaban a mancharse de negro. Frunció el ceño comprendiendo que era un carboncillo, una especie de tiza que se utilizaba para dibujar, y entonces entendió que pertenecía sin lugar a dudas a Clarke.

Estaba jugandosela al declarar que era de Clarke, podría haber sido de cualquier persona en el mundo, y digamos que la tierra está habitada por muchos, pero algo en su interior le decía que la muchacha había dejado aquello tirado, tal vez no había sido adrede, pero si accidental. Era posible que la chica ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta aún de que lo dejo tirado y quizás jamás se daría cuenta.

– Parece que hubo una pelea aquí – Octavia señaló a unos cuantos metros. Se inclino hacia el suelo mientras caminaba arrastrándose – Las hojas están algo dobladas y parece que la tierra fue barrida. Alguien se golpeó con fuerza y rodó. Creo que la princesa pudo haber dado más batalla de lo que esperaba quién sea que la hubiera atacado

– No hay pisadas – Raven sacudió la cabeza – ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla si no tenemos un camino que seguir?

– Tenemos una pista, eso importa – Bellamy asintió con firmeza mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Kane miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa. Al fin, después de tres meses de búsqueda, al fin tenían un rastro que seguir o al menos un indicio de que estaban en el camino correcto.

– Vamos a encontrarla – Aseguró Raven con una sonrisa torcida.

Kane miró a los tres chicos antes de pedirles volver a lo que estaban. Octavia guiaría al grupo por alguno de los posibles caminos que la rubia debió haber tomado, en el mapa que Raven tenía, había una _X_ dibujada con rojo sobre el sector en donde encontraron el carboncillo.

Y así siguieron hacia adelante con la esperanza de encontrar a la chica sin problema alguno.

* * *

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo Clarke había sonreído, no con burla y desgracia, no amarga y enojada, una sonrisa sincera y con esperanza. Vio a la muchacha de siete años caminar por los prados con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a duras penas un cuenco con agua a punto de rebalsar. La siguió en silencio y detrás de ella en todo momento.

Parte de ella estaba molesta por el ser el canguro de una niña, pero por otro lado se sentía bien salir de su entorno gris y abrumador para poder respirar el aire y la paz.

Paz.

Habían vuelto a la Aldea con bien y mientras la niña le entregaba el cuenco de agua a uno de los animales que tenían en el pueblo la muchacha mayor se dirigía hacia el anciano que sonreía desde unos metros lejanos.

– Bien, lleve a la niña a buscar agua – Se encogió de hombros. Su humor volvía a ser negro – Cuéntame sobre los Sarks y los Seskins

El anciano asintió con calma.

– Entonces podemos comenzar... – Guió a la muchacha a dentro de la choza hasta donde había una mesa con un mapa antiguo. La chica frunció el ceño mirando Aren y a Louise (la mujer) sentados a un lado. La chica tomó asiento frente a ellos y miró a los tres con seriedad.

– Todo se remota a cincuenta años atrás… – Comenzó el hombre anciano.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, bueno, este ha sido el siguiente capitulo de Inquebrantable. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que la serie es nueva (mi fics) y que quizás no todos la lean, pero espero que a los que la lean les guste. En serio. Y quiero agradecerle a mi primer comentario por, bueno, comentar, ya que en serio significa mucho.

~ Comentarios.

\- david-martinez2016: Gracias por tu comentario, en serio me alegro bastante, por un momento creí que sería un fracaso total. Con respecto a tu pregunta no sé si volveré a subir Vampire Academy, tenía planeado hacerla, pero mi computador se echó a perder así que los capítulos que tenía se borraron y escribirlos de nuevo es algo muy pero que muy pesado, por no decir una lata. Quizás en otro momento, después de ésta si es que todo sale bien.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado o y antes de irme quiero decirles que este fics fue inspirado por la canción Unstoppable by Sia. Es la canción que escucho mientras escribo porque es de mis favoritas, bien ahora sí, eso ha sido todo por hoy.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **INQUEBRANTABLE  
** **3**

 _Cuarenta y siete años después de la explosión nuclear, los sobrevivientes se habían alzado de nuevo. Construyeron sus pueblos y sus casas en paz, una paz que no duraría mucho tiempo porque a pesar de todo en tiempos difíciles la guerra era lo único que parecía importarles._

 _En ese tiempo trece clanes se habían alzados regidos por una única persona en el mundo: un comandante. El comandante había caído del cielo y había venido a ayudar a los sobrevivientes, no había penas, ni gloria, ella lograba llevar a todos a la paz… hasta que toda la armonía se rompió._

 _Doce de los trece Clanes apoyaba a la Comandante en todo lo que decidía, pero el decimotercero siempre estaba en contra de todo. Guiados por un líder violento y sin piedad intentaron tomar el control de los trece clanes volviéndose los dueños de la tierra. La Nación del Hielo y la Nación Anrad habían intentado que el líder del decimotercer Clan, La Nación del Salvaje Mundo, cooperara con ellos fuera del poder, pero éste permanecía firme. No le gustaba la forma en como el Comandante guiaba a los demás. No le era de su agrado la piedad por lo que decidió levantarse en contra de los Clanes._

 _Guiados por un líder violento y sin piedad, la Nación del Salvaje Mundo empuño espadas y cuchillos hechos por sus puños contra los doce clanes en un baño de sangre. Los Seskins son la gente de la Nación del Salvaje Mundo, su líder era conocido como Gambulle, el más violento de todos. Los Seskins atacaron a las demás clanes hasta llegar al poder contra El Comandante, quién con decepción intentó detener a la Nación del Salvaje Mundo, pero en su lugar solo había logrado frenarlos un momento._

 _Cuando el Comandante había recuperado algo de fuerza había echado a la Nación del Salvaje Mundo de los trece clanes y se le había prohibido acercarse al perímetro gobernado por él. Los Seskins fueron desterrados de la Tierra Firme y cualquier acercamiento a éste era condenado a muerte sin juicio alguno._

 _Gambulle no era un hombre tolerable, era un hombre despiadado que no le importaba enviar a sus guerreros a morir allí solo para intentar atacar desde dentro de Tierra Firme. Pasaron diez años antes de que pudiera por fin completar su deseo de adentrarse a Tierra Firme y desatar otra guerra, la cual se llevó la vida del Comandante y de la del propio Gambulle. Su sucesor, Aramic, había prometido que guiaría a la Nación del Salvaje Mundo por el mismo camino que Gambulle, pero favorablemente su vida termino dos años después de asumir el poder. Alguien le había envenenado y con rabia en los ojos cada seguidor había buscado al hombre._

 _Un joven de Tierra Firme había logrado infiltrarse en los terrenos de la Nación del Salvaje Mundo y había envenenado a Aramic sin conocimiento alguno de que entonces otro se alzaría al poder e intentaría lo que los otros dos líderes no pudieron. El joven fue crucificado y torturado por toda la nación, esto logro desprender otra guerra en la cual a la Nación del Salvaje Mundo la lideraba una mujer: Unade._

 _Unade, a diferencia de los otros dos hombres, había logrado mucho más que solo entrar sin problemas en las Tierras Firmes, ella había logrado tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el nuevo Comandante y había logrado ganar, pero cuando estaba por arrebatarle la vida su propia gente se alzó contra ella._

 _Guiada por la rabia y el odio, Unade condeno a cada persona que se había vuelto en su contra a muerte por su propia gente. Fue otro baño de sangre. Cuando las personas murieron a manos de los Seskins, su propia sangre, algunos lograron levantarse contra Unade, pero no lograron mucho contra ella. La nueva líder demostró ser, joven y apasionada en la ira. Perdono la vida de algunos de los que la traicionaron y de los que se levantaron con la muerte de otros, los desterró bajo el nombre de Sarks y estaban obligados a seguir cada acuerdo que ella tuviera._

 _Cada vez que un hombre Seskin muriera por culpa de un Sarks (quien era obligado a pelear por Unade) debían pagar con la vida de tres menores, la comida y cualquier otra cosa que ella quisiera._

 _Viviendo en una tiranía desde años atrás, Unade demostró ser la Seskin más peligrosa en el mundo._

La mirada de Clarke parecía silenciosa, sus ojos abiertos con ligereza, sus labios en una fina línea y sus manos jugando con la mesa. Miraba el mapa que el anciano le había enseñado y observaba todas las zonas en donde tuvieron lugar horribles baños de sangre.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren ellos? –

– Poder – Respondió el anciano con calma – Gambulle, Aramic y Unade comparten sangre. Vienen del mismo linaje, después de Unade se encuentra otro joven, en estos momentos no debe tener más de dos años, pero se le está entrenando pronto para lo que sería el final de Unade. No tenemos suficiente información, pero cada vez que sacan a hombres de aquí y los llevan a sus campos de cosecha es para un entrenamiento a muerte. Se dice, y es posible, que estarán intentando derribar a los doce clanes y a todo aquel que esté a favor del Comandante

– Hicieron su primer movimiento hace dos semanas – El hombre habló – Mi hermano, Joel, no ha vuelto. Ellos probablemente lo tienen cautivo junto con mucha más de nuestra gente. Nuestro ejército destinado a proteger la aldea

Clarke frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué los tiene a todos condenados? –

– Da igual cuantos años hayan pasado, siempre habrá gente que esté en su contra. Nosotros, en mis tiempos, nos levantamos contra y tuvimos suerte. Siete de nuestra gente murió en sus manos por desobediencia. Cada cierto tiempo ella hace unas reuniones en donde dicta a donde se atacara o lo que se hará. La Nación del Salvaje Mundo se ha convertido en cinco aldeas diferentes: _Los Seskin, Los Sarks, Los Seymos, Los Sortum y Los Silkan._ Cinco Aldeas pertenecientes a la Nación del Salvaje Mundo y solo los Sarks son traidores. Los demás entregan todo su honor a la Mujer del Mundo Salvaje –

Clarke asintió con comprensión. Algo en toda la historia no le gustaba en nada. Si lo que ellos decían era cierto entonces La Nación del Salvaje Mundo planeaba una guerra de la cual ni siquiera el Campamento Jaha podría alejarse. Estaba segura de que los Triku pelearían para proteger a su gente y es probable que el Campamento Jaha hiciera lo mismo si se vieran en el mismo problema, después de todos, ellos también pertenecían a la Tierra Firme y según el mapa sobre la mesa La Nación del Salvaje Mundo se encontraba ubicada en el pero lugar del mundo, donde la vegetación crecía a duras penas y donde era difícil vivir.

Poder.

Gobernar.

No era difícil hacer las conexiones.

Unade, la líder de los Seskin, quería derrocar a Lexa para poder apoderarse de todo el mundo, porque sabía que sí lo hacía entonces todos la obedecerían.

– Sangre Nocturna – El anciano dijo – Si ella mata al Comandante nada le impedirá convertirse en el nuevo

Nuevamente Clarke frunció el ceño. Efectivamente, no había forma en que su gente quedará fuera de la batalla.

Miró el viejo mapa con calma antes de comprender las palabras del hombre Sarks. Volteó a mirar a ese hombre y luego al anciano, su tono de voz era suave y con bajo tono.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer nerviosa, se mordía el labio y jugaba con sus manos mientras intentaba no mirar a la chica. El hombre solo la miraba serio.

– Te vimos derrotar a dos Seskins sin problemas. Pensamos que podrías ayudarnos a recuperar a nuestra gente – Respondió él con calma – Necesitas un refugio para pasar el invierno, ¿verdad? Podemos ofrecerte comodidad para todo el invierno si nos ayudas a recuperarlos

– Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso – Clarke sacudió la cabeza con firmeza – Y creo que ya debo irme

– Mi hermano está allí – El hombre dijo poniéndose en pie. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia abajo hablando en un tono realmente bajo, un susurro – Necesitamos ayuda. Ellos tienen a padres, hermanos, hijos. Yo puedo guiarte por el camino hasta dentro y ambos podemos salvarlos. Cuando volvamos te ofrecemos refugio, agua y comida, después del invierno te podemos dar un caballo para que no tengas que ir a pie. Es un trato que no puedes desperdiciar

Cerró los ojos con fuerza Clarke mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido. Ella solo pensaba en los recuerdos que tenía del Monte Weather y sobre como Lexa la había traicionado. Había aprendido de sus errores y en tres meses se había negado a ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo respondió antes de que ella pudiera negarse en este momento. Si aceptaba era probable que la traicionaran de nuevo, si se negaba entonces tendría que seguir adelante con su camino, pero el invierno estaría aquí en cuatro días por lo que moriría allí afuera.

Todo lo que podía hacer era aceptar y esperar a lo que el destino quería.

* * *

No estaba preparada para seguir adelante con una batalla. Su corazón latía de solo pensarlo y sus manos estaban temblando. Volvería al campo de batalla para rescatar a alguien, eso le traía malos recuerdos, pero estaba tranquila o al menos intentaría estarlo. Intentaría con todo lo que tenía de su ser.

Cargo la espada a su espalda y luego miró hacia el frente donde Aren estaba abrazando a su hija. Un extraño sentimiento invadió a Clarke y no le agradaba mucho. Era una sensación de vacío que provenía de la soledad de su vida. Ella sabía que la sensación provenía desde el tiempo en que no veía a su madre. Ató una vaina de cuchillo en su pierna, justo en su muslo izquierdo y luego miró por una ventana.

– Cuando te vi por primera vez no estaba seguro de quien eras hasta que cuando mi suegra curaba tu herida el agua removió el rojo de tu cabello y entonces supe quien eras –

La muchacha frunció el ceño. Su mano por inercia toco un mechón rojo de su cabello y bajo la mirada confundida.

– Hace un tiempo vinieron dos hombres de la Nación del Hielo con un dibujo de una persona a la que estaban buscando. La describieron como una mujer joven de ojos claros y cabello amarillo. El retrato era similar a tu rostro, pero tu cabello no era el que estaba en la descripción –

– ¿La Nación del Hielo? –

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería la Nación del Hielo con ella? ¿Lexa estaba involucrada en esto?

El anciano miró a la muchacha con calma y se encogió de hombros.

– Ellos te llamaron Wanheda –

– ¿Wanheda? –

– Significa Comandante de la Muerte –

– ¿Es por eso que piensas que yo podría realizar esta misión? – Sonrió con sorna mientras guardaba la pistola en uno de los bolsillos traseros – Porqué soy la Comandante de la Muerte

– No estoy seguro de que es lo que has hecho para que te den ese nombre, pero sí sé que lo que vi, a ti peleando contra dos hombres Seskins y pudiendo contra ellos. Yo vi habilidad, no un nombre – El anciano suspiro mirando hacia la gente del pueblo – Si no hubieras estado, probablemente habría sido yo quien recibiera los golpes, pero eso no habría importado porque los recibiría por mi pueblo. Wanheda, Clarke, como quieras llamarte, en serio les deseo lo mejor y que regresen con bien

La muchacha asintió un par de veces. Miró al hombre que había terminado de despedirse de su familia y ambos se embarcaron en hacia el norte, donde él aseguraba que era donde tenían a su hermano y a los demás del pueblo.

Habían avanzado unos pocos metros en silencio profundo. Los pensamientos de Clarke iban desde la posible mala idea de acompañar al hombre a una misión probablemente suicida hasta los pensamientos sobre la Nación del Hielo. Ellos podían adentrarse a las tierras de la Nación del Salvaje Mundo, lo que ellos no podían hacer en caso inverso, y aparte de haber terminado en la peor aldea del mundo, Clarke no podía asegurar que regresaría con bien.

Se había metido en un hoyo negro.

Vio al hombre mayor de treinta años aproximadamente caminar en silencio, igual que ella. Sostenía con ambas manos una mochila que probablemente traía algunas provisiones, quizás algunos objetos que pudieran ser útiles y entre ellos un arma. La mirada en su rostro era fiera y seria, tenía un propósito y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.

La chica siguió caminando con calma y con la vista enfrente. El hombre, Aren, la guiaba por la maleza de la tierra hacia un territorio desconocido. Maldijo no haber usado el mapa y evitar que la guiaran a una trampa.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos cayeron en la Nación del Hielo, uno de los clanes de la Comandante. No le gustaba como pintaba la cosa. No sabía si Lexa estaba detrás de su búsqueda o si la Nación del Hielo la buscaba por otra razón en particular, solo sabía que si la habían llamado Wanheda y si significaba _Comandante de la Muerte_ entonces la relación a esto solo podía situarse en el Monte Weather.

Tenía que sacudir los pensamientos y concentrarse en la loca misión que estaba empeñando, pero mientras más intentaba no pensar en ello más pensaba.

La fría temperatura aumento de a poco y la muchacha comenzaba ya a sentir los dedos entumecidos. No es que no usara guantes, pero sus guantes eran de cuero y sin dedos, por lo que la probabilidad de congelar sus manos era alta, también podía sentir el peso de la poca nieve que cayó en la tierra sobre sus pies. Comenzaba a caminar más lento, pero no iba a detenerse ahora para descansar y conseguir una fogata. Mientras más rápido rescataran a los Sarkianos más rápido volverían.

Tenía que admitir que la oferta del hombre había sido bastante tentadora. Un refugio, comida y agua. Eso significaba que este invierno no moriría, pero también significaba que estaría en medio de una disputa entre dos naciones, de la cual no quería ser participe. Ni siquiera en su cabeza se imaginaba que sería considerada traidora si estaba con los Seskianos o Sarkianos o con los Triku. Como sea, probablemente en ambos lados sea considerada traidora y solo en en el Campamento Jaha sería considerada parte de la gente.

El Campamento Jaha.

Vaya que han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Sabía que no la juzgarían por lo que hizo, de hecho estaba casi segura de que estaban agradecidos con ella tanto los 47 como los demás, pero mientras ella no pueda dormir por las noches: regresar al campamento era solo un deseo lejano.

– Deberíamos descansar un momento – El hombre se detuvo de pronto.

Clarke alzó la vista al cielo. Aún había suficiente luz del día como para caminar unos metros más antes de detenerse a descansar, pero quizás con tanto frío era lo mejor.

No objeto nada. Crearon una pequeña fogata y tomaron asiento en un viejo tronco lleno de hongos y moho.

– ¿Has estado dentro alguna vez? – Clarke preguntó mirando al hombre.

– Dos veces –

– Perfecto – Le extendió una rama – Dibuja un mapa del interior

– ¿Disculpa? –

– ¿Quieres ayudar o no? Si queremos sacarlos de allí necesitamos un plan bien elaborado –

Aren miró a la muchacha pelirroja por un instante breve, pero que en su cabeza cruzaban miles de pensamientos. No la conocía, no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en ella, pero en esas circunstancias solo se podía permitir creer en que todo va a estar bien. Tomó la vara de madera y comenzó a trazar el diseño en el suelo con mucho cuidado de no equivocarse en algo. Cuando hubo terminado, le entregó la rama a la muchacha quién ya estaba examinando el mapa.

– Parece que solo hay dos salidas, ¿verdad? –

– Sí. Ésta está bloqueada por dos guardias armados y está de aquí no se abre – El hombre señaló – En medio de estas dos se encuentran los guerreros Sarks

Clarke asintió. Frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué se los llevaron? –

– Así son ellos. No necesitan una razón. Se preparan para una guerra contra el Comandante de los doce clanes y nos obligan a participar, pero por alguna razón a los Sarks los tienen como prisioneros. Fui a dejarles provisiones la semana pasada y tuve una oportunidad de mirar los calabozos – Sacudió la cabeza apretando los puños – Quise preguntar, pero uno de los guardas me sacó de allí con violencia. Aparentemente no estaba permitido ver esos calabozos

La muchacha asintió una vez. Miró el mapa dibujado en la tierra, cubierta con algo de nieve y mientras su mente maquinaba un plan que no resultara en pedazos su acompañante comía una fresca manzana.

– Pareces familiarizada con todo esto –

– Tengo algo de experiencia – Respondió cortante. La muchacha termino de trazar y luego miró al hombre – Este es el plan: Crearemos una distracción que atraiga a los dos guardias de la entrada para que podamos entrar, una vez dentro el plan es acercarnos sigilosamente, si nos ven los noqueamos. _No los matamos._ Tú abrirás las celdas y yo me haré cargo de la puerta de atrás, es posible que los demás no se tarden tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de que se han infiltrado dos personas, así que podemos tener como un máximo de diez minutos. Una vez conseguido esto, pondremos en marcha una segunda distracción que los guié por el camino contrario a donde vamos y cuando sea seguro nos marcharemos

– Parece un plan simple, no elaborado – Levanto una ceja.

– Es un plan simple. La parte elaborada… será hacerla bien – Clarke miró fijo al hombre por un minuto. La muchacha miró brevemente el arma en sus manos y luego volvió a él – Nada de matarlos. ¿Qué claro?

– Si los matamos entonces no será necesario crear distracciones –

– Hey, ¿querías ayuda? Te daré la ayuda, pero a mi manera. Si matas a uno de ellos, el trato se rompe y yo me iré sin importarme en donde pasar el invierno o lo que pueda suceder allí dentro, ¿entendido? –

Vio la duda en los ojos del hombre, impotencia y vacilación. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y acepto de mala gana. Clarke asintió y luego volvió a mirar el dibujo en la tierra.

– Al amanecer continuaremos con el camino y si llegamos para el anochecer entonces haremos el plan. De día es peligroso porque les será más sencillo seguirnos –

– Está bien –

– Bien – La pelirroja se puso en pie espirando las piernas, miró al hombre mayor con un inexpresivo rostro – Yo montaré la primera guardia. Te despertaré cuando sea tu turno

Él acepto con algo de dudas.

A la pelirroja no le molestaba hacer la primera guardia. Si él hacía la primera entonces sería un desperdicio porque ella no lograría dormir nada, las pesadillas estaban presentes en su cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados por lo que no le importaba permanecer un tiempo más despierta.

Lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era sobrevivir al invierno. En realidad no le importaba salvar a esa gente, aunque realmente no estaba segura de por qué estaba ayudando a hacerlo: si por piedad, consciencia o por el trato. Nada de lo que ella imaginaba era real, todo parecía sacado de la vieja fantasía de un anciano aburrido que no tenía nada que hacer. O al menos parecía que su vida era como esos libros de la lista de best-seller y en los cuales siempre le sucede algo malo al protagonista antes de que decidiera que puede seguir adelante con su vida. ¿Era eso? ¿Su vida retratada en la fantasía de un libro que pondría a prueba su fuerza mental?

Estaba alerta, tanto como podía estar, pero entonces parecía como si los fantasmas del pasado siguieran pendiente de lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer. Finn la miraba sin expresión en su rostro, Maya estaba sentada a su lado, Atom se encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno de espaldas al suelo y los demás solo estaba rodeándola.

Intentó no mirar a los ojos de los demás. Intentó quitarse ese sentimiento escalofriante empujándolo hacia abajo e intentó olvidarse de que esto en realidad estaba sucediendo.

Pasó toda la noche en vela, sin preocuparse por haber despertado a Aren para cambiar el turno de vigila. No quería dormir porque si dormía entonces sabía que a su lado se encontraría Finn como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, o Maya a su costado mirando el cielo y respirando aire puro, incluso Atom que no dejo de mirar las estrellas toda la noche, como sea, no podía dormir.

Mordió una manzana con sabor amargo, aunque creía habérselo imaginado, y espero unos minutos después de la salida del sol para despertar a Aren, el hombre le frunció el ceño confundido por no haber sido despertado y exigió saber el por qué a lo que como respuesta obtuvo un _«no tiene importancia»._

El camino hacia la zona en donde tenían a los Sarks había sido en silencio. Clarke apenas había hablado y si lo hacía era para recordarle el plan a Aren, en específico la parte sobre no matar a nadie. Su cabeza ya estaba pesando con muchas muertes como para pesar más aún. Aren, por otro lado, prefería responderle a la muchacha como cual soldado de guerra.

El silencio era demasiado. Para Aren, la muchacha pelirroja era todo un misterio, y en cierto modo estaba seguro de que sí no tenía un conocimiento más profundo sobre ella entonces la idea de darle alojamiento en su casa habría sido más estúpida de lo que suena, pero claro tampoco es que fuera en su casa-casa. Nunca se arriesgaría a tal nivel.

La familia de Aren había sido tratada de Sarks cuando su tío abuelo se había levantado en contra de Unade, en ese tiempo su padre apenas era un niño. En la aldea donde vivía actualmente había conocido a Louise cuando eran niños y el amor había surgido desde temprana edad, producto de ello formarían su propia familia en el futuro. Su esposa no era una sanadora, pero sí había tratado a un par de Seskins mal heridos que llevaban a la aldea de vez en cuando y/o a cualquiera que necesitara ayuda. Él se encargaba de proveer comida junto con otros aldeanos que cada cierto tiempo era obligatorio llevarla a los Campos Seskins, que eran lugares en donde tenían prisioneros y además los mismos Seskins se preparaban para un entrenamiento duro. Su familia era dueña de un par de animales como yeguas, gallinas, vacas, por lo que tenían un pequeño establo. No era la gran cosa, pero tenía dos pisos y en el segundo piso había una cama con varias mantas que había usado su primo antes de fallecer. La chica no pasaría frío allí y evidentemente almorzaría con ellos dentro de la choza.

Aún se sentía incómodo con la presencia de ella, era como si tuviera tanto poder de intimidación como de potencia. La muchacha demostraba un aire peligroso, pero también serio y frío. Incluso Aren podía ver que algo en ella era diferente de cualquier otra muchacha de su edad, incluso de las guerreras más feroces.

Alzó la vista sosteniendo la mochila con fuerza. Tenía todo lo que podría necesitar: cuerdas, comida, una manta, armas. Quizás no había pensado bien las cosas cuando empaco, pero hasta el momento se sentía bastante cómodo con sus cosas. La comida había sido gran aporte, las mantas lo mantuvieron cálido por la noche, las armas le ayudarían si ella o cualquier Seskin intentan atacarlo y la cuerda… siempre es de utilidad en algún momento.

Una sonrisa satisfecho e iluminada se le dibujo en el rostro cuando diviso los Campos. Miró a la muchacha que parecía envuelta en sus pensamientos y tocó su hombro. Sorpresivamente, pudo sentirla tensa bajo su toque y vio que su mano se movió tan velozmente hacia un cuchillo en su muslo que ni siquiera alcanzó a retirar la mano cuando éste estaba apuntando a su garganta. Tragó saliva preocupado, alzando ambas manos y la chica ya parecía devuelta en sí cuando retiro el arma.

Lo dejaría pasar… por esta vez.

Corrieron hacia una colina y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos mirando hacia abajo.

Los Campos Seskins estaban a nada de ellos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí termina el capítulo número 3. Tiene algo de historia e información, pero solo historia pasada, ¿verdad? ¿Es relevante? Ni idea, es posible que sí y ya sé que fue Lexa quién unió los doce clanes, así que para aquellos que quieran saber, no, Lexa no era la Comandante cuando esto sucedió por razones evidentes (edad). Quise poner esto de los clanes, por 1 me había olvidado de que fue Lexa la que unió los clanes y 2 porque tengo una idea para arreglar esto que seguramente será un buen beneficio para la historia así que ya saben: la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro, en mi caso: los errores de antes son el puente del futuro.

He pensado, pero no tengo ni idea, de la cantidad de capítulos para este fics así que voy a escribir nada más sin decirles porque no tengo una idea clara de cuantos capítulos quiero tener o puedo hacer, pero sí sé que puedo escribir con calma así, así que espero que lo entiendan.

No sé cuantas personas leen esta historia, pero quiero aclararles una cosa si es que no lo saben, es más que nada para que no hayan malos entendidos, he pensado en reconstruir la tercera temporada agregando sucesos que no existen y a la vez caminado sucesos o quitando sucesos. Parece enredado, pero quiero darle a la tercera temporada un giro en la trama, obviamente planeo agregar a A.L.I.E y ese final de temporada de The 100 que me gusto, pero quiero irme más por una trama diferente para llegar a lo que termino. ¿Me entienden? No. No importa, yo me entiendo y ustedes entenderán con la lectura... espero...

Quiero profundizar un poco más en lo que siente Clarke con todo lo que ha pasado así como quiero tirarle en cara algunas cosas, pero no para un mal, sino para un cambio. No sé si me explico, pero esto va de acuerdo al giro en la trama que quiero hacer. Si ya has leido otras historias mías seguramente sabrás a que me refiero con esto porque siempre le doy un giro al personaje principal que de algún modo demuestra ser diferente a lo que él mismo creía y a su vez es igual. No sé, yo me entiendo... xd

Bueno, por ahora esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado.

~ Comentarios.

\- Guest: Gracias... seguiré adelante... xd Espero que te haya gustado, es posible, y que quieras seguir leyendo.

\- inugami18: segundo capítulo. No te preocupes, este es el tercero. Eh, gracias por lo de la forma de escribir, no estoy segura de sí lo que dices es verdad, pero sí sé que puedo confirmar que tienes algo de razón porque he visto algunos fics fuera de The Hundred que en realidad por más que la trama sea interesante la forma escrita es algo mala porque no hace que te agarres a él. En su mayoría constan de puros diálogos y yo lo he hecho también, cuando recién comenzaba a escribir fics y es algo que para mí ha ido cambiando con el tiempo y me ha ayudado porque puedo escribir mejor, no eres la primera persona que me dice que le gusta la forma en como narro las historias pero eres la primera en INQUEBRANTABLE que me lo dice, eso está bien *pulgar arriba*. Sobre los libros, sí, ya sé que es como un mundo aparte a la serie, que en realidad no hay mucho que se le parezca pero no sé, tengo ganas de leerlo y quizás si me parezcan geniales, pero me gusta la serie porque como no he visto los libros no tengo con que compararlos y eso es bueno porque casi siempre en su mayoría cuando no ves lo escrito primero no tienes en mente que lo visual no es una adaptación y entonces no te desanimas cuando las cosas no son iguales. Quizás suceda a la inversa en mi caso, o quizás me guste igual, recuerdo que me sucedió con Percy Jackson, la primera vez que vi la película me gusto, y como a la tercera vez que la vi o quinta decidí leer el libro para leer más a fondo la aventura esa de buscar las perlas y me sorprendí caleta cuando supe que la historia nada que ver con la de la película y me gusto más el libro (los libros), aunque la película la encontré buena, pero mala como adaptación. A lo que voy es que... me explaye caleta... lo siento... kjskjsakjaskj está bien, sí me rió, creo que ya entendiste mi punto de vista. Me alegró que te haya gustado el fics y no dejes de leerlo askjsakjaskjsakjas

Bien, ahora sí, esto es el final de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo que... no sé cuando lo subiré, pero espero que sea pronto o que los días pasen rápido. Dentro de unos días, quizás en la siguiente actualización o en la subsiguiente voy a crear un día especifico para subir, así que no irá desordenado, pero tengo que serles sincera... yo no funciono con día especifico, lo siento, pero así funciono, aunque lo intentaré.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **INQUEBRANTABLE  
4**

Bellamy tenía esperanzas. El carboncillo era solo una señal de que encontrarían a Clarke. Él volvería a verla, los demás podrían volver a verla y entonces se sentirían en grupo de nuevo. Aquello que se rompió volvería a unirse.

Octavia había guiado al grupo por un camino hasta que comenzó a volverse de noche, pero no habían logrado encontrar alguna otra pista sobre Clarke, lo que significaba que efectivamente la chica había dejado caer el carboncillo sin saberlo o en el peor de los casos… no era suyo.

El plan fue simple: volver a la Arkadia e iniciar de nuevo al día siguiente.

Sí estaba frustrado, pero aliviado por un lado debido a que por lo menos podrían descansar y además gracias a Raven tenían la ubicación en el mapa así que podrían reanudar la búsqueda con más facilidad que antes, aunque una parte se preocupaba de que las posibles pistas fueran a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

Devuelta en la Arkadia ninguno de los tres chicos comento nada a nadie. Si preguntaban, que es lo que hicieron, se dispusieron a decirles que había sido en vano. Sabían que Kane estaba trabajando duro en no decirle a Abby sobre la posible pista y sabía que se rompería tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde, pero la idea era mantener un bajo perfil en caso de que volvieran con las manos vacías nuevamente. Si todo esto se trataba de un error entonces era mejor no ilusionar a nadie, menos a Abby.

Cenando en una mesa apartada con su hermana y sus amigos, el tema sobre la muchacha desaparecida había quedado en el círculo y no fuera de esas paredes. Bastaba con decir que Jasper era el menos contento con la situación, y por lo visto parecía que los demás estaban por el mismo camino, aunque si les alegraba saber que pronto la volverían a ver.

Quizás se había obsesionado. Quizás el muchacho estaba perdiendo la cabeza y el control al igual que Abby, pero él sentía que Clarke estaba cerca y pronto la verían.

Había sido injusto que el peso de lo que sucedió recayera en los hombros de ella. Se lo decía una y otra vez así como se recordaba que hizo lo que tenía que hacer. También se sentía con peso encima, él también había bajado la palanca para que se abrieran los conductos y dispersara la radiación, también tenía pesadillas nocturnas y no entendía por qué la muchacha creía que no podía llevar el peso frente a los que había salvado. Él lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Monty también lo estaba llevando bien, él había formado parte de lo que había ocurrido en el Monte Weather o de lo contrario jamás habrían podido enviar la radiación hacia los demás.

El peso de muchas muertes estaba sobre ellos.

No era algo que debían dejar pasar a la ligera, ¿verdad?

– Entonces era cierto – La voz de alguien hizo que el muchacho levantara la mirada. Giró la cabeza hacia la voz proveniente de un muchacho que sostenía un cuenco con sus manos momentos antes de dejarlo en una mesa, tomó asiento frente a alguien que comía una hogaza de pan y asentía a la vez.

– Eso fue lo que oí – Menciono el segundo – Los vieron en el bosque cargando con armas

– Amigo, si eso es cierto entonces estamos en peligro –

El muchacho frunció el ceño un momento.

– Dicen que han visto a los Terrícolas por el bosque y algunos están preocupados de que vengan a atacarnos para quitarnos nuestra tierra – Monty susurro al grupo – La madre de Clarke iría a ver a Lexa para aclarar todo, esperando que no se rompa la paz, pero muchos creen que ellos van a romper el acuerdo de paz

– Ellos no harían eso – Octavia defendió con firmeza. Apretó el servicio en sus manos y luego bruscamente se llevó algo de comida a la boca.

– Son rumores, O – Bellamy dijo con calma. No tenía intención de creer las palabras de alguien que había escuchado un rumor.

– Pues más vale – Gruñó la muchacha.

– Okey – Raven sonrió – Olvídense de ello. Piensen en lo cerca que estamos de encontrar a Clarke y, si por X motivos eso fuera cierto, entonces ella puede calmar la situación. Siempre lo logra

El silencio estuvo en la mesa de los cinco por un momento. Nadie quiso comentar nada sobre lo que Raven había dicho, porque una parte de cada uno de ellos creía que no era posible.

La muchacha vio a sus amigos con las cabezas baja, una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Jasper y las expresiones inseguras de los demás. Raven sacudió la cabeza de un lado y cojeo lejos de la mesa. El apetito se le había arrancado de pronto, pero ella no podía evitar tener fe en Clarke, aunque… ¿por qué? La chica se había mandado a cambiar después de una cruel batalla, había matado a sus aliados, había dejado caer un misil sobre muchos de los Arkadianos, había matado a su exnovio. ¿Qué le hacía tener fe en Clarke aún?

El resto del día en la Arkadia se pasó en paz pese al rumor sobre el quiebre de la paz con los Terrícolas. El temor corría en las venas de cada uno de los habitantes de la Arkadia, eso era algo que no se podía negar.

Sosteniendo fuerte el mango del machete, Octavia fijo la mirada en el viejo tronco de un árbol antiguo. El aroma húmedo desprendía de la madera después de la última lluvia que hubo en la tierra, el moho se veía brillante y los bichos recorrían un camino hacia algunos agujeros.

Respiró hondo, en silencio. Su primer movimiento fue levantar el machete con ambas manos hacia la altura de su cabeza, sus brazos flectados hacia atrás con el arma al costado de su cabeza solo pudiéndola ver por el rabillo del ojo. Respiro en silencio nuevamente y con un veloz movimiento clavo el arma en la espalda de uno de los bichos que no había tenido oportunidad para escapar del letal movimiento de la muchacha.

La pelinegra resopló desencajando la espada de la madera y luego mirando hacia la hoja cubierta de un líquido espeso verde. Hizo una mueca con asco y luego con las botas de sus pies limpió la baba verde.

– Aquí haz estado todo ese tiempo, ¿eh? –

Octavia levantó la mirada hacia el concejal que se acercaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus manos detrás de su espalda y a su lado el canciller. Frunció el ceño por un breve momento antes de empuñar la espada con fuerza.

– Ya me has encontrado, supongo –

Volvió a mirar la madera y con un veloz movimiento clavo el machete a un costado del árbol.

– Te hemos estado buscando por un buen rato –

– ¿Qué quieres, Kane? –

– Vamos a emprender un pequeño viaje para ver a la Comandante Lexa, pensamos que te gustaría venir con nosotros – Se encogió de hombros con calma, Kane.

– Entiendo, quieres que sea tu soldado, eh – La muchacha frunció el ceño.

– No necesariamente. Pesamos que solo te gustaría venir con nosotros, nada más – Kane sonrió.

– Kane, habló en serio, ¿qué te traes entre manos? –

El hombre suspiro, miro a su acompañante que solo asentía y luego volteó a mirar a la muchacha nuevamente – Solo pensamos que si vinieras con nosotros podrías ayudarnos a ver este tema. Sé que lo has escuchado, sobre que los Terrícolas planean romper el acuerdo. Nosotros queremos asegurarnos de que la paz perdurara por más tiempo –

– ¿Dónde irán? –

– Polis. La Comandante vive allí. Escucha, Octavia, necesito que vengas conmigo en caso de que la cosa no resulte como queremos. Sabemos que si algo sale mal y ellos intentan atacarnos tú podrás pararlos. Te respetan y nosotros te respetamos a ti – Kane sonrió con sinceridad – Además, eres la única que conoce sus costumbres tan bien como para que todo vaya a la perfección

La muchacha suspiró mirando al hombre. Levantó las comisuras de sus labios y asintió en acuerdo, lo que causo que Kane sonriera aún más. Él miró al canciller que sonreía también. La mujer de larga cabellera castaña asintió mirando a la muchacha pelinegra.

– Eso lo decide todo. Partiremos en una hora e iremos a pie – La mujer dijo con calma antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse hacia la Arkadia de nuevo.

La muchacha levantó una ceja mirando al pelinegro mayor. Kane aún sonreía como un niño en navidad.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza una vez, con las manos en la espalda y retrocedió en la misma dirección por la cual la mujer se había ido.

Octavia miro a la pareja alejarse. Un pensamiento innecesario se le cruzó por la cabeza preguntándose si era posible que entre ellos hubiera más que solo una relación de amistad. Los había visto juntos, los había visto cercanos y también los había visto tomados de la mano. Volvió a mirar a la pareja que se había alejado y regreso a prestarle atención al árbol.

Había preparado una mochila con equipaje ligero. Polis no estaba lejos, solo a medio día de distancia, por lo que no necesitaba tanto equipaje como ella creía, aunque nunca se sabía y por lo que ella sabía era posible que estuvieran allí hasta el anochecer.

Ella apretó la correa de su mochila mirando hacia donde se encontraban Raven y Abby hablando. Parecía ser que la mujer mayor le estaba entregando unos medicamentos a la muchacha.

– ¿Lista para irnos? – Kane miró a Octavia con una sonrisa ancha. La muchacha observó la vestimenta del hombre y levantó una ceja. Su cabello peinado a la ligera, su barba corta, vestía de negro por completo, pero era un uniforme. Parecía tener un chaleco antibalas encima y una camiseta de mangas largas bajo, usaba unos pantalones y botas. Traía consigo unos guantes también, aparte de todo eso traía una gran mochila de la cual a un costado colgaba una chaqueta negra.

– En un segundo – Kane asintió con calma. Vio a la muchacha colgarse la mochila al hombro y caminar hasta donde se encontraba cierto Triku mirando con los brazos cruzados.

Kane podía oír las voces de la muchacha hablando con el chico, pero vagamente entendía lo que decían, por no decir nada, ya que solo podía recoger unas pocas palabras de lo que hablaban. Volteó la cabeza hasta donde se encontraba Abby en el segundo en que la pareja se besaba y él no quería interrumpir.

Camino hasta las dos mujeres y sonrió.

– Estamos listos –

– Sí, supongo – Abby asintió insegura.

Kane sonrió ligeramente. Él sabía que lo último que necesitaba la mujer eran problemas y en lugar de estar intentando desbaratar un rumor necesitaba encontrar a su hija, pero también sabía él que con Lincoln a cargo en su ausencia todo iría viento en popa. Lincoln se encargaría de seguir enseñando a los que quería aprender a luchar en su ausencia como si nada hubiera sucedido, sabía que si algo sucedía en su ausencia también Bellamy y el grupo se encargaría de proteger el campamento y por supuesto la búsqueda de la rubia no se quedaría a la mitad.

El viaje empezó tan pronto como salieron de la Arkadia con el destino a Polis. Según sus cuentas llegarían allí a la mitad del día y probablemente al día siguiente estarían abandonando el lugar debido a que era peligroso volver de noche, aunque no creía que el peligro más grande de fuera serían los Terrícolas sino los animales. Por dios, en sus primeros días después del Monte Weather, Kane había salido con Bellamy y otros dos chicos que habían sido enviados con el grupo de los Cien a cazar. Él había visto a los tres chicos luchar con panteras, atraer animales pequeños para usarlos como cebo y también los había visto coordinados. Le había sorprendido la facilidad de ellos para manejarse en la materia, y es que no podía negar que debía ser algo normal siendo que ellos llevaban un mes antes que el arca cayera en la tierra.

Todo había transcurrido en un silencio rotundo. Kane sabía que no debía presionar a ninguna de las dos mujeres que iban con él en el viaje, y había querido no traer a más soldados para no empeorar las cosas, si es que había algo que empeorar (?). Ambas mujeres eran fuerte en el exterior y esperaba que fueran igual en el interior. Había visto las esperanzas de Abby y la llama ardiente en Octavia. Eran luchadoras; y él también tenía que serlo.

* * *

Polis era una nueva ciudad creada por los habitantes de la tierra antes de que el Arca aterrizara, antes de que los Arkadianos pudieran saber que la tierra era habitable y antes de que ellos siquiera consideraran la idea de vivir en ella. La ciudad en sí no había sido construida, sino que había sido destruida 97 años atrás por la explosión nuclear, pero los verdaderos sobrevivientes habían logrado darle un buen uso para su refugio.

Las estructuras de cementos estaban trizadas, pero muchas de ellas eran bastante seguras como para no venirse abajo. Muchas casas de la época antes de la explosión habían sido reutilizadas por algunos Trikus y muchas otras estaban desoladas. En el centro de la ciudad, donde todos los caminos llevaban, había una gran torre de más de cien pisos situada en medio. Su estructura era circular, como un cilindro y en lo más alto había una gran punta y larga que en tiempos remotos parecían recordar las puntas de los edificios más famosos entre ellos la Torre Eiffel y Empire State.

La vegetación que rodea a Polis era tan exuberante como preciosa, había grandes colinas que se encontraban en la parte superior y a lo lejos, como pintado con agua, se podían ver montañas.

Las calles no eran de tierra, sino pedradas o incluso algunas con cemento, rastro que dejaba en claro que en tiempos remotos fue una ciudad hermosa.

Kane parecía maravillado y mientras se paseaba por una de las grandes calles de la ciudad no podía dejar de pensar que en los tiempos antiguos, aquellas calles eran consideradas mercados, donde las personas se instalaban con sus puestos de comidas y vendían los más deliciosos manjares. El aroma que le llegaba era delicioso: pescado, carne, incluso vegetales. Pensaba que nunca vería un lugar como ese, arriba en el arca lo más cerca que estaba de un mercado con variedad de alimento era la cafetería.

Con una sonrisa y apretando las manos en el pecho, dentro del chaleco negro que cubría su cuerpo en caso X de emergencia, camino con la frente en alto maravillándose cada vez más.

Abby parecía contenta, igual que él.

La paz que tenían desde hacía tres meses, casi ya cuatro, les traía un cálido abrazo a Polis. No había discriminaciones, no había peleas sin sentido y sobre no había guerras. Era un solo mundo conviviendo en armonía.

En algún momento de la tarde entre la llegada a Polis y el camino hasta la torre, Kane había perdido de vista a Octavia y por más que intentaba buscarla la muchacha no aparecía. Se había preocupado por un instante, sus latidos del corazón estaban saltando más de lo normal y no podía dejar de pensar en que sí algo le había sucedido a la muchacha sería su culpa, pero también tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que la chica estaba bien y no debía preocuparse, además Octavia sabía defenderse y no era necesario que la trataran como una niña indefensa, aún así, sabía que se sentiría mejor si la muchacha estuviera a la vista.

En la gran torre debía haber al menos 7 guardias Triku custodiando la entrada, y eso solo de frente porque Kane podría imaginar que alrededor de la torre debía haber otros siete o más. Miró a los guardias y carraspeo, habló en su idioma para pedirles permiso para entrar, pero ellos no parecieron entender.

No fue sino hasta que la voz de la desaparecida Octavia resonó en idioma Trigedasleng hacia ellos. Los hombres miraron a la muchacha, pero no se apartaron, uno de ellos le respondió y ella asintió.

– Dice que esperemos un momento, irán a avisarle a Lexa que estamos aquí – La muchacha comentó como si fuera lo más normal.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – Kane frunció el ceño.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros despreocupado alzando la mirada hacia una mujer joven que se encontraba con su hijo jugando.

– Deberías tener cuidado por donde caminas. No sabemos que podría suceder si nos despistamos – Abby dijo con carlma.

– Ellos no son el enemigo nunca más – Octavia declaro con dureza. Dio la vuelta cuando uno de los hombres había vuelto y les permitió entrar.

La muchacha no estaba segura de que pensar. Su interior era un remolino de ideas y de sentimientos. Una parte quería atacar y tener rencor contra los Triku por abandonarlos en el Monte Weather, otra parte quería estar en paz para no tener más guerra, otra parte de su ser no sabía si reír o llorar por no saber si pertenece a esa tribu o no y por supuesto su cabeza nunca le daba respuesta segura. Quería huir, quería gritar y quería sobre todo encontrar respuestas a sus dudas.

Quizás había sido demasiado dura con Abby, solo intentaba mantener la paz aún y no tener problemas, después de todo, ellos eran tres contra más de mil. Por otro lado, sabía que Abby estaba tensa, pero no estaba segura de por qué.

Caminaron en el interior del edificio sorprendiéndose de la fachada tan estilo Terrícola que había. Se sorprendió a si misma al encontrar pocos objetos que eran de la época antigua antes de la explosión nuclear. Octavia se sintió rodeada de hombres Trikus que sostenían armas, mientras que ella tenía un machete en la espalda, estaba segura de que si fuera una pelea ella habría perdido hace ya rato. De pronto, los hombres se irguieron sosteniendo con fuerza sus armas, ella miró a todos con cautela antes de fijar la vista en frente, donde Kane y Abby miraban con asombro.

La Comandante estaba allí.

Lexa.

Un sentimiento extraño la invadió y no sabía si era rabia o no. Por supuesto que estaba enojada con ella por lo sucedido en el Monte Weather, también estaba enojada por dejar morir a más de cien hombres tanto suyos como de ellos a causa de un misil cuando podía haber sido evitado, pero, por sorprendente que era, estaba enojada con ella por el camino que Clarke había tomado. Pensar que la muchacha rubia la habría dejado morir a causa de un misil sin siquiera haberle avisado… Clarke no era así, y eso le molestaba más que nada, le molestaba la influencia que la Comandante tuvo en la rubia. No lo entendía.

Y otra vez su cabeza volvía al tema de siempre, ese tema que parecía nunca dejarlos a ellos (a todos sus amigos) tranquilos: Clarke.

Es cierto que Octavia estaba enojada con Clarke, por no decir furiosa que es en realidad como se sentía con respecto a la rubia y no era por haber abierto la ventilación y dejar entrar la radiación en el Monte Weather asesinando a sus aliados en esa montaña, tampoco era por no haberle dicho sobre el misil y mucho menos era por haber abandonado la Arkadia, era porque la muchacha que vio ese día no era la misma que había estado decidida a salvar a sus amigos. La chica con la que estaba enojada era una cobarde que no daba la cara a las situaciones.

Todos habían pasado malos ratos, pero ninguno huyo como ella lo hizo. Todos dieron la cara a sus problemas y lo superaron juntos. Clarke no lo hizo.

Tal vez era por eso que tanto empeño no le ponía en la búsqueda o se sentía obligada, porque la muchacha que en su cabeza estaba, la chica que buscaban, era una cobarde que prefería ir por el camino sencillo.

Tampoco es que ellas fueran las mejores amigas, pero sí hubo un momento en que ambas eran amigas y se tenían respeto mutuo, que Octavia actualmente había perdido hacia la chica Griffin.

Aún así, odiaría verse obligada a decirlo en voz alta, pero tenía esperanzas como todos, y sus esperanzas eran que la muchacha que conoció volviera a tomar el control.

La persona que Octavia se imaginaba cuando escuchaba el nombre aquel era una chica que estaba dispuesta a todo por su gente y no los ponía en peligro, no era dueña de miles de muertes y estaba dispuesta a apoyar. Esa era la chica que Octavia tenía en mente.

– Comandante – Kane dio un paso enfrente. Octavia lo miró seria y luego miró a la comandante imaginándose, secretamente, cien posibles muertes para ella – Hemos venido aquí para hablar sobre un tema que nos tiene a todos… preocupados

La muchacha miró al hombre con su típica seriedad. Su cabello peinado con trenzas como el de Octavia y vistiendo armaduras, cargaba con armas en su espalda y con algunos cuchillos a sus costados, sus ojos pintados con lo que sería una especie de emblema triku.

Ella miró a sus soldados y les pidió algo, luego hacia el trío habló pidiéndoles que le siguieran. Subieron un piso y se quedaron maravillados con una sala corriente. Había un viejo escritorio con madera astillada en las puntas, una silla elegante, pero bastante sucia y algunos papeles tirados.

Octavia miró por el hombro notando que ninguno de los guardias los había seguido y luego miró a la mujer frente a ellos.

– Tú dime, Kane de la Gente del Cielo –

– Nos tiene preocupados una especie de rumor. No creo que sea cierto, pero creo que es mejor oírlo de su boca – Kane sonrió con confianza – ¿Es cierto que planea romper la paz en nuestra tierra?

Octavia miro los cautelosos movimientos de la Comandante, ella estaba lista para sacar su machete de ser necesario, pero también podía notar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer.

Su rostro se endureció de pronto. Ella habló en su idioma natal y dos soldados entraron. La mujer ordeno a los soldados en su idioma, pero la rabia en su voz y la expresión en su rostro hicieron que los tres Arkadianos retrocedieran asustados. Octavia intentó entender que es lo que hablaba, pero las palabras salían tan rápido y eran tan desconocidas que incluso pensó que hablaba un tercer idioma.

Los dos soldados corrieron fuera de la habitación sosteniendo lanzas en mano. La Comandante miró a los tres viajeros con seriedad.

– Eso no es algo para preocuparse –

– Creo que sería más cómodo para todos nosotros si usted nos pudiera decir qué está sucediendo – Abby había dado un paso enfrente. Miró a la muchacha con odio y rencor en su rostro. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo.

La Comandante los miró con seriedad. Vio la mirada de Abby y solo podía imaginarse un rostro frente a ella cargado de decepción y asombro, odio oculto y miedo. Sacudió sus imágenes de la cabeza y enfrentó a la mujer cara a cara.

– He dicho que no es algo de que preocuparse. ¿Vas a objetar algo más? –

Daba miedo. Abby tenía que admitirlo, pero ella ya estaba cansada de tener miedo y estaba cansada de que una muchacha que podría o no tener la edad de su hija le diera órdenes. Podría haber objetado si Kane no la hubiera sostenido del brazo jalándola hacia atrás.

En ese momento, un hombre Triku entró en la sala mirando a la Comandante quién preguntó qué era lo que quería. El hombre vaciló mirando hacia la Gente del Cielo y luego con más firmeza que antes miró a La Comandante.

– Esto lo ha traído un mensajero hace unos minutos. Proviene de Roan, Principe de la Nación del Hielo, Comandante –

Octavia inclino la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Había oído sobre la Nación del Hielo, pero era la primera vez que había escuchado a otra persona mencionarla que no fuera Lincoln.

La muchacha Comandante asintió y habló en su idioma para pedirle al soldado que mantuvieran al hombre cerca y bajo vigilancia, luego volteó a la Gente del Cielo y con más calma y menos autoridad habló.

– Hemos estado teniendo unos conflictos con una de las Naciones. Es probable que hayan esparcido un rumor para asustarlos y así crear una guerra entre nuestra paz. Tienen mi palabra de que está paz no se romperá –

 _¿Cómo confiar después de la traición?_ Abby no estaba segura de que pensar con la Comandante, pero sí sabía una cosa, si abría la boca sería ella la que metería la pata y no Octavia u cualquier otra persona. Aún se resentía con Lexa y presentía que no podría olvidarse fácilmente de lo que le hizo tanto a ella como a su pueblo y a su hija. Principalmente a su hija.

* * *

Octavia no sabía cómo tomarse la situación a decir verdad. Si bien o mal. Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo y era algo que hacía que incluso la Comandante se sacudiera de preocupación. Ella no había dejado de mirar a los Soldados de la Comandante moverse airados de un lado a otro mientras el resto del poblado era ajeno a lo que sucedía. Caminaba hacia la salida de Polis confundida.

– Si nos vamos ahora probablemente llegaremos al anochecer – Kane sonrió – Esto ha salido bien

– Hemos venido aquí solo por una respuesta tonta. Creo que ella oculta algo más grande – Octavia dijo.

– Puede ser – Abby asintió – Pero no vamos a meternos en ellos

– ¿En serio? ¿Así cómo quién la desafía? – Octavia se burló, a lo que Abby la miró fríamente – Ustedes vuelvan a la Arkadia. Yo me quedare aquí un día más. Quiero saber que está sucediendo

Abby abrió la boca para objetar con la muchacha, pero algo en su cabeza estalló. Le pareció que esto podría ser una buena idea porque así tendrían algo más de información con el posible o no rumor. Quizás Kane se había quedado calmado con la respuesta de la Comandante, pero ella no y por lo visto no era la única.

La mujer castaña camino hasta la muchacha con un suspiró y la miró seria.

– ¿Puedo contar con que nos dirás si algo anda verdaderamente mal? –

La chica escaneó a la mujer en busca de una trampa o algo, pero al ver sincera preocupación en sus ojos suspiro. Por un momento su mente viajo de regreso a la muchacha rubia y nuevamente se obligó a empujarlo lejos. Sea lo que sea que sentía hacia la cobarde desconocida no era el momento para averiguarlo.

– ¿Puedo contar con que no tomaras malas elecciones? – Respondió la muchacha.

Por un momento Abby pensó en decirle una frase que en su momento había sido importante y significativa, pero ahora era solo un montón de palabras unidas. Ella asintió.

– Haremos lo que sea mejor para nuestra gente – Octavia vio la chispa en los ojos de Abby que en los ojos de otra chica había desaparecido – Ten cuidado y puedes informarnos de todo

Ella asintió y se sintió extraña al estar hablando con Abby, quizás no como la canciller sino como alguien más, no doctora, no amiga, no una madre, sino como una aliada.

– Cuenta conmigo – Declaró la pelinegra volteando lentamente para alejarse de la entrada. Vio a la pareja alejarse, Kane tenía sus dudas en su mirada, pero una sonrisa le bastó para que él sonriera también.

Si la Comandante se traía algo entre manos, Octavia lo averiguaría.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy. No sé a cuantas personas les estará gustando el fics porque, bueno, ya saben... Esto es nuevo para mí porque ya hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba una nueva historia (o terminaba una) pero pucha, se siente raro la verdad porque esta no tiene el mismo apoyo como mis demás historias y me gustaría que lo tuviera porque así sabré si pierdo el tiempo o no. Quién sabe. Quizás a nadie le gusta y pierdo mi tiempo.

De todos modos espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y aún no he pensado qué días actualizaré, pero en la siguiente actualización de la otra semana les daré una fecha completa, yo creo que será todos los jueves porque el jueves es el día que está en medio de la semana así que me parece mejor (y sí, digo que está en medio porque para mí comienza los lunes la semana). No sé, solo pienso eso, igual en una de esa actualizo otro día que nada que ver y luego les digo otro día definitivo, ahí veré, ahí veré. Bien, sin más que decir me despido.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **INQUEBRANTABLE  
5**

Aren no estaba seguro de por qué estaba reuniendo la leña que una mocosa le había ordenado, tampoco estaba seguro de por qué estaba confiando en ella, pero sí sabía que si quería rescatar a su hermano y a su gente la necesitaba. Se preguntó que impulsaba a la muchacha a rescatar a unos desconocidos, si solo era el trato o había una razón más profunda.

Habían reunido dos montañas de leñas, cada una lejos de la otra a dos extremos lejos de la otra, pero cerca de los Campos como para que los Soldados Seskins corrieran a ver que significaba. Él frunció el ceño cuando vio a la muchacha enrollar una tela en varias ramas.

– Cuando hayamos encendido una fogata enciende esto y corre a encender la otra. Ellos se despistaran y nosotros entraremos –

– ¿Qué pasa si ellos no vienen a ver? –

– Entonces nosotros los atacaremos –

– Pensé que dijiste sin muertes –

– No los vamos a matar – La muchacha se puso en pie mirando al hombre – Solo los noquearemos. Dejarlos inconsciente

El hombre frunció el ceño observando a la muchacha. No estaba seguro de que edad tenía, pero no aparentaba ser una niña, quizás era más grande que una niña. Traía puesto un vestuario bastante interesante, eran una camisa sucia colo negra con algo que parecía un chaleco sin mangas hecho por la Nación del Hielo. Tenía numerosas armas en los bolsillos sin contar por un cuchillo en una vaina alrededor de su muslo izquierdo, debido a que la muchacha tenía dominio en la mano izquierda y no en la derecha, su cabello estaba separado en mechones gruesos y tiesos color rojo, su rostro, a pesar de haber sido limpiado antes, se volvía a notar sucio y cargaba con una espada en la espalda.

Se preguntó nuevamente quién era la muchacha que estaba frente a él realmente. ¿Era Wanheda, la Comandante de la Muerte, aquella que los hombres de la Nación del Hielo buscaban o era Clarke, la chica que había echado a los hombres de la Nación del Salvaje Mundo hace un par de días? De todos modos, tanto Clarke como Wanheda eran desconocidas para él, pero sí estaba seguro de una cosa, algo le atormentaba.

Aún faltaban unas horas para el anochecer, lo que significaba que aún faltaban horas para el rescate y no los pasaría con el estómago vacío. Se había encargado de encontrar algún animal y matarlo, habían iniciado una fogata lejos para que no los vieran y espero a que la carne estuviera lista para poder comer.

La muchacha parecía trazar algunas grietas en su plan, porque no dejaba de dibujar en la tierra.

– ¿Por qué te buscaban esos hombres? – Decidió romper el silencio. A esta altura, estaba seguro de que su padre le había dicho a la muchacha sobre la Nación del Hielo.

– No lo sé – Respondió con sinceridad vaga la muchacha.

Aren torció los labios mirando la carne. Volvió a mirarla a ella.

– ¿De qué huyes? –

La muchacha detuvo los trazos en la tierra y respiro hondo mirando hacia el frente, su mirada se tornó dura y molesta al mirar al hombre luego.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? –

Él frunció el ceño y la muchacha resopló.

– No estoy huyendo – Sus ojos mentían y él podía verlo. Ella resopló al ver la mirada impaciente del hombre. De alguna manera era una expresión ingenua y amigable – Hice cosas de las cuales no estoy orgullosa. Me fui de mi Aldea por ésta razón

– Todos hemos hecho algo de lo que no nos sentimos orgullos – Él murmuró – Tengo que llevarles comida a esos Soldados como si fueran reyes. No impedí que se llevaran a nuestros soldados

La muchacha miró, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió.

Nuevamente un silencio. Aren observó a la muchacha volver a lo que estaba haciendo, trazar líneas en la tierra, y luego volteó a la comida. ¿Realmente se sentía seguro con ella cerca? Podía apostar a que ella no.

– Esto estará en un rato –

– Bien – Sonó vaga su voz.

Él asintió. Cuando la carne parecía estar lista él tomó uno de los trozos que estaban en el fuego, había ofrecido alguno a la chica, pero esta se había negado comer por el momento y siguió trazando en la tierra.

– Tenía un hijo de tu edad más o menos, ¿sabes? – Mordió la carne – Murió el año pasado por culpa de los Seskin. Un día lo llevaron a los Campos y tres semanas después vinieron al pueblo a darnos la noticia

La muchacha alzó la mirada hacia el hombre. Él pudo ver sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas, sus labios entre abiertos y sin duda todo el interés del mundo.

– Es por eso que tenías apuros para que te ayudara con tu hermano, ¿verdad? –

Él rió. No sabía por qué le había contado aquello a la muchacha y tampoco sabía cómo podía ser tan intuitiva, pero la realidad era así.

– Sí – Él asintió.

Cada cierto tiempo ellos van a nuestra aldea, se llevan a diez personas y tres semanas después nos llega la noticia de que la mitad de ellos han muerto.

– Parecen ser bastante crueles, eh –

Por alguna razón una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Aren rió y miró a la chica.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? –

– ¿Sobre? –

– Estamos atrapados en esta misión y seguramente quieres estar en otro lugar. Lo sé y lo puedo ver. ¿Qué me dices sobre ti? Supongo que no tiene nada de malo conocer a la persona que se va a quedar con nosotros todo un invierno, o a la que me ayuda a rescatar a mi gente –

Clarke dejo lo que hacía un momento. La muchacha bajó la mirada hacia la tierra y luego miro hacia el cielo. Un extraño sentimiento la invadió y ella sabía que no quería dar detalles de quién era o lo que había hecho, pero si él había comenzado a abrirse a ella entonces no había nada de malo en que ella se abriera a él, al menos lo suficiente como para confiar el uno en el otro.

Se había asegurado de no revelar ubicación de nada. Le había contado vagamente alguna de las cosas que había hecho en la Tierra y que venía del espacio, lugar en donde nació.

Por un momento se sintió bien tener a alguien con quien conversar, pero no era demasiado bueno tampoco para que Clarke dejara de pensar en su miseria por un instante.

Tras haber ingerido los alimentos y haber descansado un poco, aunque sus pesadillas estaban acostadas a su lado, los dos estaban listos para la batalla.

Por un instante Clarke se preguntó si su intromisión significaría algo grave. ¿Y sí después la buscaban entre los de su gente y atacaban a cualquiera que tuviera relación con ella? Eso… Eso no sería posible, ¿verdad? Porque los de la Nación Del Salvaje Mundo estaban desterrados de la Tierra Firme y si cruzaban el perímetro los soldados de Lexa acabarían con ellos, pero… ¿y si cruzaban y no lo sabían? Después de todo, la Tierra era un sitio muy amplio.

No podía permitirse ver para ellos. Cubrir su rostro con un viejo pañuelo, al menos hasta su nariz y el resto marcarlo con lodo. Su cabello rojo tendría que volver a ser rubio cuando todo terminara y esperaba que la penumbra de la noche jugara a su favor y no en su contra.

No causaría muertes. Eso era seguro. No quería cargar con más muertes en su consciencia. Ella no era una justiciera, no caminaba por las tierras con la frente en alto liberando pueblos y aldeas de la tiranía de otros o liderando misiones para salvar a gente solo porque estaban haciendo el mal. Ella no era una heroína. Clarke era Clarke. Nada más que eso. Una muchacha que había visto mucho más de lo que había tenido que procesar, una muchacha que había tomado malas decisiones y había hecho lo que tenía que hacer en su momento. Nada más que eso.

Clarke era Clarke.

Punto.

Rescataría a esta gente por un interés propio: refugio, comida y agua. Nada más. Al acabar el invierno ella volvería a emprender su camino a donde la llevara el viento y se acabó.

Si morían personas en el intento no sería por su mano y tampoco por una decisión que ella haya tomado, sería porque esas personas no siguen sus instrucciones o no quieren que ella los guíe. Nada más.

Miró hacia el frente recostada sobre su estómago en una colina. Los Campos no eran específicamente grande, parecían tener el tamaño de lo que sería en la antigüedad (o lo que ella leyó en los libros) del tamaño de una cancha de fútbol. Si bien podía ver algo que parecía ser un bunker a la derecha en una de las esquinas del metro cuadrado, también podía ver otros tres en las demás esquinas así formando cuatro bunkers en cada esquina de los Campos. En el centro de la tierra había una cúpula gigante, no de metal, pero sí de un material extraño. Se preguntó que estaban haciendo dentro de esa gran cúpula.

Observó los cuatro bunker sabiendo que en los de la derecha, a la esquina de arriba, era en donde se encontraba el hermano de Aren y ese era el bunker que debían abrir, pero se preguntó sí en los demás bunker había más gente.

Fijó la vista en los dos guardias que custodiaban la única entrada, mientras que la entrada trasera debía tener una puerta cerrada y sin posibilidades de apertura. Ellos vestían exactamente igual que los dos hombres que Clarke había conocido, tenían las mismas marcas de guerras y la misma trenza colgando desde su frente a su costado derecho del rostro. Sostenían lanzas contra la tierra y estaba rígidos.

La muchacha se puso en pie mirando hacia los hombres con una mirada seria y fría. Estaba haciendo esto por un bien propio, eso tenía que recordárselo. No ayudaba a las personas porque era una heroína, ayudaba por su propio bien. El refugio, agua y comida era lo único que le importaba. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía un sabor amargo en su boca cuando pensaba en ello?

Retrocedió de la colina hasta donde se encontraba la leña junta para una fogata. La noche estaba cayendo lentamente y unas horas después del anochecer comenzarían con el plan. Clarke sabía y sentía que algo estaba mal en su cabeza, pero por más que se lo preguntara no entendía.

Miró hacia la nada donde alguien estaba apoyado contra un árbol mirándola a ella fijo. Su mirada perdida en la soledad del mundo y tristeza abundante hacían que la muchacha tuviera un escalofrío. Tragó saliva al mirarlo.

– ¿Estás segura de que esto va a funcionar? –

Sacudió sus pensamientos de la imagen junto al árbol y miró a Aren con calma. El hombre parecía preocupado. Ella asintió lentamente.

– Espero que tengas razón – Murmuró él.

Ella también esperaba no equivocarse. Si algo salía mal entonces por seguro que su gente estaría involucrada sin tener conocimiento de que ha sucedido.

Posiblemente su intromisión daría lugar a la guerra que los Seskianos estaban planeando. Era arriesgado lo que estaba haciendo si ellos descubrían que fue ella, una muchacha de Tierra Firme, la que había entrado a liberar a los prisioneros (?).

Tragó saliva. Reviso la recarga en su pistola, que solo usaría si la cosa estaba mal, pero no para matar a alguien siendo necesario su uso para romper algo que sus manos no pudieran.

No estaba lista, pero su voz decía lo contrario cuando Aren le pregunto. Ella corrió por el bosque hasta donde se encontraba los Campos, a unos pocos metros escondida entre la vegetación. Esperaría allí hasta que viera el humo de la leña y que los hombres se distrajeran. Si ellos no se movían de sus posiciones ella se vería obligada a correr a ellos para atacarlos. No intentaría matarlos.

Respiró hondo y miró el cielo. En unos minutos anochecería por completo y luego solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran el ataque. Debía estar todo oscuro, con tal intención de que ni siquiera pudieran diferenciar si fue una chica o un chico quién entró.

Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y la otra la mantuvo flexionada, se sostuvo con una mano en el árbol y miró hacia abajo lista para correr.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podía estar en la oscuridad, cuánto tiempo más podía mantenerse allí a la espera de la señal, pero su pregunta se terminó cuando vio que ambos hombres volteaban la cabeza. Frunció el ceño y vio el humo que salía de la dirección en donde tenían una de las fogatas. Maldijo internamente al hombre que los había encendido pues aún no era el momento, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Estaba preparada para moverse, puesto que los dos hombres no salían de sus posiciones pese a su desconcierto, cuando vio a otros tres hombres correr en dirección del humo. Se quedó tiesa por un momento y nuevamente maldijo, esta vez por ser estúpida no pensar que donde hay dos, hay más. Se movió por la clara oscuridad hacia donde estaba los dos hombres que al divisarla alzaron las armas. Uno de ellos fue imprudente abandonando su puesto y correr a ella, por otro lado, el otro se quedó donde estaba e hizo sonar un cuerno. Clarke se alarmó sabiendo que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Golpeó a uno de los guardias en la nuca noqueándolo enseguida, pero no podía decir que fue sencillo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a doler drásticamente por una salvaje pelea. Cuando el cuerno sonó una segunda vez, ella corrió alrededor de los Campos en busca de un escondite que le permitiera entrar a la zona, pero en su lugar se vio atascada en un callejón sin salida cuando dos hombres bloquearon el camino de regreso y el camino que ella seguía. Su mano se había disparado hacia la pistola en su bolsillo, pero desecho la idea cuando una de las lanzas le rozó el hombro. Ella gruñó lanzándose al suelo en busca de un escape, pateó las rodillas de uno de los hombres y cuando se puso en pie apuntaba con un cuchillo a su cuello. Podía acabar con esto sencillamente clavando la filosa hoja en su cuello, pero dudo y el tiempo que dudo era suficiente para que el segundo hombre la golpeara a ella dejándola inconsciente por un momento.

– ¿Bromeas? – Lentamente abrió los ojos confundida. El sonido de una voz en un susurro provocaba unas punzadas menores en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella miró al hombre que le hablaba y vio a su acompañante en la misión de rescate tras unas rejas. Frunció el ceño confundida y se puso en pie, dio unos pasos y sintió como si algo la jalara desde los pies hacia atrás, cuando miró vio que estaba encadenada.

– ¿Qué mierda? – Se agachó a las gruesas cadenas que se enrollaban en su pie derecho y luego miró hacia Aren frunciendo el ceño.

Una trampa. Cayó en una trampa.

Su mente le daba vueltas a todo. Nuevamente había sido engañada.

– ¿Qué haces? – Gruñó.

Él hombre, con el uniforme de la Nación del Salvaje Mundo, le hizo una seña de silencio, algo que la desconcertó. Lo siguiente que supo es que había abandonado el lugar.

La muchacha levantó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba y notó tres paredes de ladrillos y unas rejas gruesas de acero. Frente a lo que parecía ser su prisión había otra y a sus lados habían más.

Un hombre joven estaba frente a ella. No debía aparentar estar lejos de los veinte años y quizás podría tener un poco más, pero ella no estaba segura. Vestía con una camiseta blanca que estaba llena de polvo y tierra y unos pantalones desgarrados en la parte baja. Él la miraba serio y con frialdad.

– Tú eres la que ha estado causando un escándalo afuera –

– Y tú eres un prisionero. ¿Quién eres? –

– Joel –

Levantó las cejas por un momento.

– Clarke –

– Lo sé. Aren me ha contado todo –

– ¿Sí? – Clarke rió. Ella miró hacia abajo en el suelo, un suelo hecho de cemento y se encontró con algunas piedras pequeñas. Tomó una de ellas y comenzó a golpear la cadena con fuerza – Entonces sabrás que es un traidor

– Mi hermano no es un traidor – El muchacho habló. Clare lo miró con una ceja levantada – Él tiene un plan

Ella sacudió la cabeza – Ojala me lo hubiera dicho antes de tenerme aquí encerrada – Golpeó con más fuerza, pero la cadena no cambiaba de forma. Gruñó nuevamente.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Clarke resopló.

El hombre, o muchacho más bien, sacudió la cabeza con violencia – Nos trajeron aquí para ser usados como sacos. Los soldados Seskins nos usan para entrenarse a sí mismos. Algunos de mis compañeros han muerto en ello.

Clarke frunció el ceño. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo cuando escucho un chirrido poderoso y volteó a mirar hacia una luz que había aparecido de pronto. Ella se fijo en el hombre que acababa de entrar, armado.

– Aren – El muchacho dijo con esperanzas en su voz, por otro lado, Clarke solo frunció el ceño.

El hombre sonrió al muchacho y luego miro a la chica, saco un juego de llaves que lanzó a la chica. Clarke frunció el ceño mirando al hombre y suspiro buscando la llave correcta para quitarse las cadenas.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – La muchacha preguntó cuando escucho el "click" del candado abierto. Ella se quitó las cadenas y camino hasta la reja para abrirla.

– Hubo un cambio de planes –

– No me digas. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué has encendido la fogata antes? –

Él sacudió la cabeza – Entre en pánico. Volví a buscarte cuando había sido encendida, pero te vi luchando contra ellos así que le quite el traje a uno de ellos y te noquee. Pensé que si te hacía entrar sería mejor y más fácil

– Supongo – Clarke asintió entregándole las llaves al hombre. La muchacha reviso que todas sus cosas estuvieran en su lugar, pero solo logro encontrar una escases de armas. Él hombre le entregó un fierro largo.

– Tus cosas están en uno de los bunker. Puedo guiarte allá a buscarlas, pero creo que sería imprudente. Podemos escapar de aquí sin ser vistos –

La muchacha asintió. Por alguna razón Clarke estaba dispuesta a colaborar en lugar de mandar. Quizás era la mala experiencia la que hablaba por ella o el deseo de que nadie muriera a su alrededor. No le importaba, ella haría lo que fuera para no manchar más sus manos.

Siete hombres, Clarke y Aren, caminaron por el estrecho pasillo de lo que sería el bunker hasta el final donde se podía ver la puerta posterior cubierta por mucha madera clavada. Esto era todo. Si abrían la puerta entonces estarían del otro lado y la misión habría resultado más fácil de lo que pensaban así que se dispusieron a quitar la madera, cuando los pensamientos de Clarke se arremolinaron. Los Terrícolas no usaban armas de fuego, solo su gente y el arma de fuego estaba en otro bunker. Eso era malo, si Clarke no recuperaba el arma antes de alguien más la viera y supiera que alguien del Campamento Jaha tuvo relación en esto entonces estaba perdida. Una guerra se desataría.

La chica bajó el fierro que había sostenido para sacar las tablas y retrocedió tres pasos. Mientras los soldados rescatados intentaban arrancar las tablas restantes Clarke se giró y comenzó a alejarse. No había llegado muy lejos cuando alguien la jalo del brazo empujándola contra la pared.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

La pelirroja miró a Aren con el ceño fruncido – Debo recuperar mis cosas. Hay algo allí que podría meter en problemas a mi gente –

– Creía que los habías abandonado –

– Eso no quiere decir que deje de importarme – Ella se separó del hombre y miro por la puerta hacia los Campos – Dime en cual bunker están mis cosas. Iré a por ellas y tú puedes irte con tu gente

Él hombre frunció el ceño. Miró a sus amigos y hermano para luego volver a mirar a la joven. Comprendió algo en la mirada de la muchacha que antes no había notado, quizás sabía que estaba atormentada por el pasado y quizás también sabía que estaba huyendo de sus miedos, pero lo que no sabía hasta ahora era que también tenía un corazón noble. Algo que en tiempos oscuros como esos no valían de mucho.

El hermano de Aren era joven, tenía un corazón noble como el de la muchacha que estaba con él y parte de él no entendía antes por qué el chico se había levantado contra los soldados para evitar que se llevaran a más personas. Por qué al muchacho no le importo ser enviado aquí para morir en lugar de que otra persona lo hiciera, al menos no entendía hasta que la vio a ella y entendió una sola palabra: fuerza.

– Bien – Él asintió. Se volteó a ver a los demás hombres y luego habló – Escuchen, ustedes salgan de aquí y vuelvan a la Aldea, es necesario que se preparan porque cuando ellos sepan que han escapado irán a revisar la aldea y probablemente maten a todos a su paso

– Aren… – El muchacho dio un paso, frunciendo el ceño.

– Yo me quedaré aquí. Clarke, ya hiciste tu parte, me ayudaste a entrar y a liberar a mi gente – Aren miró a la muchacha – Ahora yo te ayudaré a proteger a tuya

– No esperes que esto cambie el trato – Dijo con voz dura la muchacha. El hombre asintió y luego se acercó al muchacho. Intercambiaron palabras de apoyo y bienestar antes de que tomaran caminos diferentes. Clarke miró nuevamente la abertura y se fijo en lo que estaba enfrente de ella – ¿Cuál es el bunker? – Susurró cuando el hombre había tomado asiento a su lado.

– Aquel – Él hombre señaló uno de los bunker que estaba al costado izquierdo hacia arriba. Clarke asintió y luego miró.

– No tienes que venir. Puedo hacerlo sola. Mejor ve con tu gente y evita que algo malo pueda sucederles –

– Quiero ir contigo. Te lo dije, salvaste a mi gente y ahora me toca a mí salvar a la tuya –

– No recuerdo haber hecho nada – La muchacha dijo – Soy yo a la que encerraste en esa prisión

– Y gracias a eso pude infiltrarme dentro sin levantar sospecha y liberar a los demás. Supongo que sigo en deuda –

Clarke sacudió la cabeza. Miró a los hombres y luego a Aren.

– Necesito un arma en especial – Dijo mirándolo seria – Es un arma de fuego

– ¿Arma de fuego? – Parecía confundido. Ella se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que forma o que era en sí una pistola si él no había visto nunca una u oído hablar de ellas?

Debía acercarse hasta el bunker para poder sacar el arma y luego largarse de los Campos antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Si no se apresuraba todo habría sido en vano.

– Avanzaré y te haré una señal con la mano cuando el camino este despejado. Dejaré la puerta abierta para que puedas entrar y sacar tu arma, luego podremos irnos de aquí –

– Está bien –

Clarke vio al hombre caminar con calma, aunque parecía ser que también intentaba no llamar la atención a los demás soldados. Ella de pronto comenzó a sentirse como un pequeño animal rodeado de depredadores. Sabía que cualquier paso en falso haría que la mataran a ella y a los demás.

Aren entró en el bunker con calma y al poco tiempo salió de allí. El hombre miro a la muchacha y asintió antes de alejarse por completo. Clarke miro a su alrededor solo para confirmar que era cierto que no había ningún guardia alrededor y cuando fue así ella se dispuso a moverse cuando una voz la petrifico.

– ¡Eh, tú! – Volteó la cabeza – ¿Qué haces? Es la hora de la cena. Ven a llenar tu estómago, hombre

Aren vacilo un momento. Él inclino la cabeza hacia abajo para que no lo miraran a los ojos – Lo siento. Iré enseguida. Solo vigilaba el perímetro –

– Anda, muévete – El soldado volvió a hablar y se dirigió hasta la cúpula siendo seguido con Aren que parecía disculparse con la mirada.

Clarke asintió una vez y luego se apresuró a correr al bunker. A simple vista la puerta del bunker señalado parecía cerrada, pero cuando Clarke se fijo notó que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Ella abrió la puerta con cuidado y se adentró al bunker con cuidado.

Ella vio que todo el lugar estaba en la oscuridad. Busco a tientas algún interruptor o algo que pudiera iluminar, incluso alguna vela pero no encontró nada. Con el poco tiempo sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y no perdió más tiempo buscando el arma. Metió la mano en objetos extraños como palos, cuchillos y bates con clavos. No hacía falta decir que se había hecho daño con algunos de ellos, pero no se rindió buscando el arma de fuego y cuando por fin la encontró se permitió a sí misma una sonrisa satisfecha. Solo tenía que salir de allí ahora y alejarse de los Campos. Era posible que para este momento, Aren también hubiera logrado escapar.

Metió el arma en su bolsillo y entonces se dio la vuelta, pero en el intento algo rasgo su mejilla permitiendo la liberación de un hilo de sangre. Ella miró enfrente y vio al soldado que cargaba con una espada apuntando a ella. Una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy y para los que se pregunten, lo pensé y desde ahora la actualización será todos los martes, creo que martes es un buen día. Desde mi punto de vista lo es, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno, para los que no sepan, tengo escrito hasta el capitulo número 11 en mi computador, por lo que sí o sí van a ver actualización los martes y no habrá problemas de retraso.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya sé que no son muy largos, pero creo que están bien.

~ Comentarios:

\- _Light:_ Eso es bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado el fics y realmente espero que llegues hasta el final. Sobre la redacción, la verdad es que no lo había notado para nada lo que en realidad me desconcierta. He estado un tiempo sin leer y la verdad es que estudio traducción nivel superior, así que es posible que no me haya dado cuenta y algo se me este pegando sin saberlo. Como sea, creo que para futuro intentaré revisarlo, aunque como dije, desde mi punto de vista para mí se ve exactamente igual que como escribía antes, porque quizás no subía a fanfiction, pero en mi pc aún escribía mis historias, por eso es raro. Bueno, no importa.

Bien, ahora sí, eso ya ha sido. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y espero que sigan viendo lo que sucederá con Clarke adelante, por cierto, sobre el titulo, le que quitado las mayúsculas porque me sentí intimidada (es que quise probar como se vería y no resulto) xd

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Resumen:_** _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
6**

Tenía la respiración enganchada en la garganta cuando vio al soldado frente a ella con el arma. Él sonreía de una forma siniestra que le helaba la sangre y a la vez la hacía sentir extraña, como si en realidad tuviera tanto miedo.

– Suelta eso – Él habló con una risa demente. La muchacha bajo lentamente el arma sin dejar de mirar al hombre. Tragó pesado.

– ¿Qué harás? –

La asquerosa sonrisa del hombre le incomodaba. Había enfrentado enemigos antes, personas que solo querían poder y gloria sin importarles cómo llegar a ella. El hombre frente se movió veloz, atizando al cuello con el arma. Respiro en el rostro de ella y sonrió. Una risa tremenda se escapó de su rostro y algo de saliva cayó en el rostro de Clarke.

Apretó el brazo de la muchacha con fuerza y él la obligo a darse la vuelta. Clarke sintió como le ataba las manos a pesar de que estaba luchando contra ello, también lo sintió que le ponían una bolsa en la cabeza. Gruñó y peleo, pero no pudo evitar nada más. Ella fue arrastrada hacia algún lugar.

Escucho una suave risa, que atraía algo más que suavidad, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y lo siguiente que supo era que sus manos fueron encadenados al igual que sus pies.

Ella forcejeo un poco sintiendo sus muñecas y tobillos arañarse. La tibia sangre no tardo en salir de su cuerpo a causa de las heridas que se estaba causando ella misma. El tiempo se detuvo para ella. Escuchó los pasos de alguien alejarse y frunció el ceño. Las cadenas mantenían sus manos abajo y no eran lo suficientemente largas como para llegar a su cabeza, ni siquiera podía moverse un centímetro.

Se quedó allí.

Debió estar un buen tiempo allí porque las únicas veces que le quitaban la bolsa de la cabeza era cuando le daban de comer o beber, algo que ni siquiera ella misma sabía que necesitaba hasta que lo probaba y cuando lo hacían sus ojos eran ferozmente vendados.

No estaba segura de cuanto fue la última vez que había vomitado debido a comer algo cuando su estómago no estaba en condiciones. Tampoco sentía las piernas, pero en la posición que estaba no estaba segura de que tuviera permitido poner dejarse caer, si lo hacía lo más probable es que las cadenas rasgaran más su muñecas ya heridas.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo habría pasado para que finalmente le quitaran el saco de la cabeza y no le vendaran los ojos. Se le hizo difícil acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero cuando por fin lo hizo visualizo todo lo que tenía enfrente. El hombre que le había sonreído de forma demente estaba parado frente a ella con una especie de porra similar a un latigo, el mango era de madera y debía medir apenas del porte de una mano, después de ello habían varios lazos de casi metro y medio que colgaban de él, todos se veían hechos de cuero con algunos trozos de piedra filosa incrustada entre ellos. Otro soldado estaba traía el mismo tipo de arma en sus manos y frente a ella, detrás del primer soldado, había alguien sentado en una silla.

Clarke no sabría decir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer porque en la oscuridad que había le era difícil ver más allá de un metro, además traía encima una capucha que cubría su rostro.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

Hizo un rápido inventario de en donde se encontraba, pero solo lograba distinguir una habitación solitaria y oscura, iluminada solo por dos antorchas a los costados suyos y el único objeto la silla en la cual la persona estaba sentada. Más allá de eso no podía ver debido a que no estaba acostumbrada aún a la poca luz.

– Entonces – La persona que estaba sentada habló y su tono de voz no parecía ser el de un hombre ni el de un anciano, sino el de una mujer, pero no con un tono similar al que había escuchado a Anya o a Lexa, incluso al suyo mismo, sino con un tono extraño que parecía seductor y peligroso al mismo tiempo – tú eres la muchacha que se infiltro a los Campos para liberar a mis prisioneros, eh

Clarke frunció el ceño. Observó sus brazos estirados hacia los costados y sostenidos por una firme cadena, sus piernas estaban en el suelo atados por otra cadena, pero al menos era capaz de doblarlas un poco, aunque no estaba segura de para que funcionaba esa información.

La persona se levantó de la silla y camino en silencio hasta quedar en frente, los dos hombres se hicieron a un lado. Clarke vio que alzó su mano, se veía delicada, pero también llena de cayos que demostraban lo mucho que había trabajado antes. Sintió el frío toque en su mejilla y ella solo frunció el ceño con rabia.

– Como puede una chica tan joven burlar a mis soldados y adentrarse a mis Campos. ¿Ha sido por la ayuda de un Sarkiano? Tú no eres más que una chiquilla, pero no pareces ser un Sarkiano. ¿Dónde eres? –

La muchacha apretó los puños con fuerza. Su rostro se endureció mientras miraba a la mujer frente a ella.

No podía verlo, pero presentía que ella estaba sonriendo. La mujer retrocedió y miró a los dos hombres. Clarke apretó la mandíbula con más fuerza e intentó soltarse, pero solo consiguió hacerse más daño.

– Denle agua, creo que tiene sed –

Uno de los hombres dejo su instrumento y se dirigió hacia un balde de madera. La pelirroja gruñó moviéndose nuevamente, forcejeando contra las cadenas que la aprisionaban. El hombre recogió agua en un viejo cuenco sucio y se acercó a la chica, a la fuerza le abrió la boca e introdujo el líquido en ella y obligada se vio a tragar.

Clarke frunció el ceño aún. La mujer volteó a verla nuevamente y dirigió sus manos hacia la capucha para quitarla lentamente. El cuerpo de Clarke había dejado de pelear al poco tiempo y de pronto se sentía cansada, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente. Su visión borrosa enfoco la imagen de un cabello ardiente como el fuego y unos ojos grises como el plateado de la luna. La muchacha frunció el ceño dejando caer la cabeza poco a poco, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

Sabía que había algo en el agua o de lo contrario no estaría a punto de quedarse dormida.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su cabeza no estaba palpitando como muchas otras veces, pero sentía el cuerpo adormecido. Ella miró hacia el frente encontrándose con alguien sentado en una silla. Sus manos estaban caídas.

La persona en la silla la mirada fijo. Sostenía con una mano una copa y con la otra sostenía un cuchillo.

– Bienvenida de regreso –

Clarke la miró confundida. La mujer era hermosa cuanto mucho, era seguramente mucho mayor que ella, pero tenía un aire que la hacía ver joven, probablemente por su belleza. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado color rojo flameante y unos ojos grises penetrantes. La mujer respiro hondo y bebió de la copa nuevamente. Usaba un vestido largo que hacía resaltar sus piernas, traía unas botas de pieles y un cinturón del cual se podían ver algunos tipos de cuchillos diferentes.

– No piensas cooperar, ¿verdad? –

Clarke frunció el ceño. La muchacha apretó los puños a la mujer y por instinto su cuerpo se impulsó hacia el frente en un intento de atacarla. Ella sonrió torcido.

– Que terca eres –

La muchacha pelirroja gruñó mirando a la mujer. Un extraño sentimiento de recuerdo le punzo en la memoria. Tiempo atrás había sucedido esto mismo, solo que ella era la persona que estaba del otro lado del encadenado. Se preguntó si Lincoln se sintió de la misma forma cuando lo habían encadenado.

– Debes ser consciente de que si cuando los Sarkianos desobedecen o se van en contra de los Seskin son condenados a pagar con tres vidas de niños, ¿verdad? – La mujer levantó el cuchillo – Y tú liberaste a mis prisioneros, por lo que puedo ir a la Aldea Sarks y matar a tres mocosos sin problema alguno – Los ojos de Clarke se dispararon de pronto – Pero en realidad dudo que eso sea lo que quieres. Tampoco quiero mandar a mis hombres a matar a unos mocosos por la ineptitud de otro. No eres un Sarks, no eres Seskin. ¿Qué eres?

La muchacha no abrió la boca. Comenzaba a sentir pánico, pero no lo iba a demostrar. No estaba dispuesta.

– No me digas que vienes de Tierra Firme – La mujer volvió a beber de la copa y sonrió – Eso pensé

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

– Así que eres de Tierra firme, eh – Ella le dio unas vueltas al cuchillo pudiendo apreciar la hoja – Entonces debes ser parte de los clanes de la Comandante. Quizás la conozcas, es una niña engreída que tiene un pésimo humor

Clarke no respondió.

La mujer suspiro. Esto ya comenzaba a volverse molesto para la mujer, pero no lo estaba expresando.

– Pudiste haberte ido, ¿sabes? Pudiste haberte ido con los soldados que rescataste, después de todo nada habría sucedido si se hubieran largado, pero en su lugar decidiste quedarte y volver – Ella metió la mano a un costado y saco el arma de Clarke dejándola en la mesa – ¿Qué es esto que es tan importante para ti?

La muchacha miró el arma y enseguida sintió rabia de sí misma. La mujer tenía el arma, tenía una pista para saber la existencia del Campamento Jaha y también la tenía a ella encadenada. Si la cosa empeoraba, si la cosa no giraba a su favor entonces…

…y Clarke sabía que no podía y no iba a revelar nada en lo que relacionara a su gente.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza. Camino hasa la muchacha con calma, la copa en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra. En una mesa sencilla y pequeña estaba la pistola.

– Tú eres una muchacha bastante terca, pero eres tienes mucho ímpetu – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Este tipo de armas son especiales. Uno de mis hombres que había estado en Tierra Firme escondido me contó sobre unos hombres que tenían armas especiales de las cuales parecía cuando se activaban mataban a la distancia. Los hombres de la Montaña las usaban y ahora sé que tú también los usas, así que vamos a aclarar algo niña. Como yo lo veo tienes una sola opción, decirme dónde encontrar armas así por las buenas o las malas – La mujer sonrió – Yo no soy una persona a la que le gusta esperar o le gusta que jueguen con ella. Ya me cansé de tu silencio. ¿Piensas hablar?

– Unade –

La mujer inclino la cabeza con una sonrisa – Así que has oído de mí –

– Puedes matarme. No voy a decirte nada –

– Ay no – La mujer sacudió la cabeza – Ya entiendo. Todas las personas son iguales. Siempre queriendo ser valientes y siempre queriendo proteger a los demás. ¿Sabes cómo termina eso? Mal. Mal, mal, mal

La mujer retrocedió y camino hasta la puerta encontrándose con dos guardias. Ella miró a la muchacha.

– Una última oportunidad –

La chica sacudió la cabeza con una dura mirada.

– Muy bien – Ella suspiró. Miró a los dos hombres y su mirada había cambiado de pronto. No era dura como la de la muchacha, era fría y llena de violencia – Háganla hablar

Los soldados asintieron caminando hacia la chica. Las fustas en sus manos y uno a cada lado. La chica miro a ambos sabiendo lo que estaba por venir. Apretó los puños con fuerza, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

El primer golpe no dio en su espalda, como era de esperarse, sino que golpeo a su costado justo por debajo de las costillas. El segundo golpe sucedió a la misma altura, pero en el lado contrario. Los siguientes golpes eran iguales: izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha.

Clarke intentó no gritar. Intentó no llorar.

Cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior.

Gimió con cada golpe y jadeaba pero de lo que estaba. En algún momento los golpes se detuvieron y su cabeza cayó al suelo. Clarke sintió sus piernas débiles y sus brazos quería caer, su cuerpo derrumbarse. Un ardiente dolor a sus costados y todo lo que podía ver en ese momento era su ropa manchada de sangre.

Una cosa era tener el cabello manchado de sangre de animales, pero otra era muy diferente que su ropa se llenara de su propia sangre.

Sintió un helado dedo recorrerle la mejilla y ella levantó la mirada hacia la mujer que estaba sería.

– ¿Piensas hablar? –

Clarke no respondió. La mujer separo el dedo de la mejilla de la muchacha. Ella hizo sonar la lengua y miró a los soldados suyos.

– Adelante –

Retrocedió lo más lejos que podía y desde donde estaba pudo ver a la chica ser azotada una infinidad de veces. Mientras Clarke cerraba los ojos con fuerza e intentaba no gritar, Unade se preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que la muchacha se rompiera.

Observó como la muchacha era lastimada una y otra vez, y su rostro en sí parecía que la muchacha no se rendiría y seguiría resistiendo. La mujer mayor se sentó en la silla mirando a la joven sufrir en silencio.

* * *

Octavia levantó la mirada hacia donde estaban los Grounders rodeando a un hombre que aparentemente acababa de aparecer. La muchacha frunció el ceño confundida. Se quedó parada en donde estaba, un puesto de comida, mientras no quitaba la vista de lo que estaba allí.

Vio a la Comandante Lexa caminar hasta el hombre y solo por un milímetro de segundo sus miradas se encontraron. Octavia sabía que la muchacha estaba escondiendo algo de ella y de la Gente del Cielo, pero no estaba segura de que podría ser lo que estaba ocultando.

Podía ver vagamente al hombre rodeado por los Soldados Grounders. Parecía ser alto, de cabello largo color oscuro, peinado hacia atrás en la parecía superior de la cabeza como si fuera un moño. Tenía hombros anchos y su vestimenta era oscura.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y cuando vio que la Comandante hacía su camino hasta ella, se giro hacia la mujer que estaba cocinando. Ella metió la mano en un bolsillo sacando unas monedas que había conseguido en la Arkadia. Algo que en estos tiempos seguramente no tenía un valor muy grande.

– No tengo nada más para darte que esto – La muchacha extendió la mano.

La mujer miró a la muchacha que llevaba un buen rato ahí parada sin pedirle nada y al mirar por su hombro, viendo a la Comandante acercarse, entendió más o menos lo que quería la chica o lo que necesitaba. Ella tomó una vara con un trozo de pescado y se lo extendió recogiendo las monedas de la mano.

– Octavia, de la Gente del Cielo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –

Octavia miró a la Comandante y señaló la comida – ¿Comprando? –

– ¿Comprar? – Frunció el ceño confundida.

– Haciendo un trueque – Explicó la chica.

– El pescado a veces tarde un poco en hacerse – La mujer explico con calma. La Comandante miró a la mujer y luego a muchacha.

La comandante frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza – Si estás aquí para algo más espero que desistas – La muchacha se volteó con su típica expresión sin emociones y volteó al hombre que estaba allí. Ella y todos los demás volvieron al interior del edificio.

Octavia los vio alejarse lentamente y con calma comenzó a moverse entre la gente para ver que podía hacer. No habrá llegado muy lejos cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo. Ella volteó la mirada y se sorprendió de encontrar a Indra con una expresión fría.

– Si estás intentando obtener información sobre algo, lo estás haciendo mal –

– Indra –

– Lo que sea que la Comandante esté haciendo no es tu incumbencia. Ni la mía. Déjalo, Octavia –

– Solo quiero saber que está sucediendo. Parecen agitadas las cosas allí – La muchacha explicó.

– Lo son – Asintió – Ahora mismo la Comandante está lidiando con problema entre la Nación del Hielo y… – Sacudió la cabeza – Y ese no es un tema en que debamos meternos. Vuelve con tu gente mejor

La muchacha miró a la que había sido su maestra por un tiempo. Podía ver la mirada determinada que tenía en el rostro, el control completo ante una situación que dejaba mucho que desear. Sintió impotencia, pero sabía que si desobedecía a la mujer entonces las cosas iban a empeorar. Tampoco se iba a marchar sin una verdadera respuesta, algo estaba sucediendo y como pintaban las cosas, Octavia sabía que era algo realmente malo.

Se alejó de la mujer con rapidez en busca de un sitio en donde quedarse, si no encontraba no importaba porque podía dormir en el bosque, donde era posible que fuera más seguro.

Se movió entre la gente escuchando que algunos parecían preocupados por el personaje que acababa de mostrarse ante la reina. Escuchando palabras como _Wanheda, Nación Salvaje, Caza_ y otras más, ella sabía sin duda que algo estaba sucediendo. Y, por mucho que lo odiara, sabía que Indra debía tener una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y no le planeaba decirle.

Octavia había decido pasar la noche allí y al día siguiente intentar averiguar en donde se había quedado, pero en ese momento vio al hombre que había aparecido salir de allí con un caballo a su lado. Observo la mirada de la Comandante Lexa desde la entrada, pero no lo miraba a él sino que la miraba a ella.

La muchacha apretó los puños con fuerza.

Lo que estaba sucediendo era algo que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta y la hacía sentirse alerta. Si la Comandante Lexa no planeaba cooperar con ella para decirle lo que estaba sucediendo y si es que la Gente del Cielo podía verse involucrada o no, entonces Octavia buscaría sus propios métodos para descubrirlo.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Ha sido un capítulo interesante, espero, pero la cosa no va a terminar allí. Quiero decirles y disculparme, porque yo no sé Trigedasleng, sé sí que hay páginas en las que te enseñan a aprender el idioma, pero no he podido aprenderlo porque siendo sincera no entendí nada, además el Trigedasleng va de la mano con el ingles porque es como ingles el idioma, pero escrito de otra forma, como sea intentare hacer resúmenes de lo que hablan para explicarles de que va la conversación.

~ Comentarios:

\- lufeloma2001: Me alegra que te haya gustado y por supuesto que la seguiré. Con respecto a VA, antes de subir Inquebrantable yo tenía planeado terminar Shadow Kisses, pero me compre un nuevo computador y los pocos capítulos que yo tenía terminados los perdí porque el otro pc está malo, además los borre por accidente mientras me deshacía de unos archivos. No los puedo escribir ahora porque a pesar de ser pocos capítulos para terminar el fics son capítulos que cada uno abarca entre 26 y 30 páginas en word, por eso no puedo actualizarlo porque además ya empece con este fics que no me podía quitar de la cabeza y si lo dejo entonces voy a perder la inspiración y me sucederá lo mismo que con VA, pero sí he pensado en terminar VA después de que termine Inquebrantable.

Bien eso sí ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les guste el fics y nos veremos el otro martes con el nuevo capítulo.

Dejen Reviews  
Se despide _Lira12._


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
7**

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde la visita en Polis para hablar con la Comandante Lexa y como tal la visita había sido relativamente corta, pero aún había algo que estaba molestando a Abby tras esa visita. Quizás era el hecho de que le había tocado hablar con la mujer que había cambiado a su hija o quizás por el hecho de que ella había traicionado a su gente, sea lo que fuera a Abby le molestaba; lle molestaba, seguro que lo hacía, que durante esos días no había respuesta de Octavia.

Constantemente se preguntaba si había sido un error dejar a la joven allí sola, y más aún cuando no había una respuesta de ella. No aparecía en la Arkadia, no había un mensaje enviado por un pájaro y tampoco había otras cosas, nada, ninguna señal. Abby sabía que si algo le sucedía a la muchacha entonces sería su culpa.

La mujer suspiro bebiendo de la botella con agua. Se encontraba en el quirófano ayudando a un joven que había sido atacado por una pantera en el momento en que habían salido a cazar. El tiempo en que estuvo sanando las heridas no fue muy largo, gracias a Dios, y el muchacho aún tenía mucho por delante para sanar.

Salió de allí limpiando sus manos. Ella miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Kane montado en la camioneta de exploración. Camino con calma hasta él y solo lo miro, sabiendo que el hombre no tenía necesidad de escuchar su voz.

– Solo iremos afuera –

– Últimamente parece que haces eso mucho. ¿Qué ha pasado? –

– Nada, solo pasear con los chicos. Buscar aventuras. Ya sabes, cosas de hombres – Él sonrió asintiendo.

La mujer echó un vistazo a la joven mecánica que tras echar una bolsa con algunos objetos se subió a la camioneta. Cruzó sus brazos y levantó una ceja.

– De hombres, eh… –

– Raven viene en caso de que algo en este pedazo de metal se eche a perder –

– No soy tu sirvienta – Raven rodó los ojos. La muchacha observó la conversación de Kane y Abby por un momento hasta que habló. Estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto así que se inclinó hacia adelante, donde Kane estaba en el asiento del piloto.

– No te preocupes, Abby. Alguien tiene que ser la mente sensata para que ellos no se maten. Yo me encargaré de cuidarlos – Le guiñó el ojo.

Abby abrió la boca, pero después de que Monty y Bellamy abordaran el pedazo de metal gigante, Kane encendió el motor y se marchó despidiéndose de la mujer.

La doctora de la Arkadia observó a los cuatro jóvenes marcharse. Ella solo se cruzó de brazos confundida nuevamente. Algo estaba sucediendo allí.

Sabía claramente que Kane estaba ocultándole algo, pero no estaba segura de que era y eso le molestaba. Creía que la relación con el hombre había crecido bastante, no peleaban seguido por lo que cada uno creía y no se la pasaban en guerra torturando uno al otro por un error que hayan cometido. Se habían hecho buenos amigos, incluso podría decirse que más, pero ella no estaba segura de sí era el momento de avanzar en lo que se refería a su vida amorosa, inexistente en ese momento.

Su prioridad era la seguridad de las personas que la rodeaban y encontrar a su hija.

* * *

Kane condujo siguiendo las instrucciones de Raven sobre el camino que debían tomar para llegar a alguna pista de la muchacha que estaban buscando. El silencio en la gran maquina se hizo duro después de un momento. Solo el ruido del motor y los saltos que daba de vez en cuando la camioneta hacían que ese silencio fuera roto. Bellamy había estado revisando el arma y lo hacía tantas veces y tan seguido que no estaba seguro de si el chico lo hacía porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer o realmente solo vigilaba que todo estuviera en su lugar. Por otro lado, Monty había estado mirando un tipo de dispositivo durante un buen rato y Raven no dejaba de ojear el mapa.

– ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? – De pronto la muchacha habló alzando la mirada del mapa – ¿No crees que se alegraría de saber que tenemos una pista sobre Clarke?

– Creo que hasta no tener algo más concreto entonces no es buena idea – Kane sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los tres chicos le preguntara. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que encontraron la pista del carboncillo y aunque podría ser una clara referencia a la rubia, había algo que le hacía dudar y sentirse un paso más atrás de lo que ya estaba – No quiero darle falsas esperanzas

Raven asintió ligeramente. Hubo un chispazo que hizo que Raven volteara a ver a Monty.

– ¿Qué haces? –

Él chico sonrió mostrándole el objeto a la chica – Solo trato de aumentar la frecuencia de la radio, tal vez podamos encontrar algo más lejos –

– Dudo que Clarke nos esté dando mensajes por radio – Bellamy sacudió la cabeza.

– Pero sí llegara a hacerlo en caso de tener problemas –

– Ella no tiene una radio –

– No necesariamente tiene que tener una radio – Monty sonrió a Bellamy – Solo tiene que estar cerca de una para enviar un mensaje

Bellamy sacudió la cabeza.

Raven entendió que la desesperación en el pequeño grupo ya era demasiado para todos. Parecía que el único que no había perdido la cabeza durante la búsqueda era Kane, lo que en realidad le sorprendía más que a todos porque el hombre debía lidiar con mentirle todos los días a Abby sobre la pista de la muchacha.

Ella estaba cansada. Raven estaba cansada de salir todos los días en una posible búsqueda de la chica que se había marchado por su cuenta. No quería buscarla más, cansada de no tener esperanzas prefería quedarse en la Arkadia trabajando en proyectos nuevos o algo, pero en su lugar había aceptado salir con los chicos a buscar a la chica.

Una parte de ella no se sentía bien como para buscar a Clarke, aún estaba dolida por la muerte de Finn y le costaba aceptar el por qué Clarke lo hizo, por qué no mató a Lexa antes que matar a Finn. En toda la confusión ellos lo habrían rescatado, lo habrían logrado porque ya habían logrado lo imposible antes. Entendía que si Finn no moría a manos de la rubia moriría a manos de los Grounders y el dolor de la tortura que recibiría era algo que ni siquiera ella pudo soportar en su momento cuando fue acusada de intentar envenenar a la muchacha comandante. Por otro lado, la otra parte de ella quería buscar a Clarke, no por la chica, no por sus amigos, sino por Abby. Habían pasado por tantas cosas y entre esas tantas cosas Raven no podía evitar sentir admiración por Abby, quién la había cuidado como si fuera una hija más, le había sanado heridas, había confiado en ella y había tenido fe en Raven. Sabía que Abby estaba mal por la ausencia de la muchacha y esa era una razón suficiente para que Raven quisiera buscarla, pero no estaba segura de como terminaría todo.

No esperaba que Clarke corriera a ellos con los brazos abiertos y dispuesta a volver solo porque la encontraron.

Detuvieron la camioneta al llegar al último lugar de sus esperanzas. Raven miró el mapa con una mueca, habían estado en esa zona un centenar de veces esa semana, pero no habían logrado encontrar nada más que un estúpido carboncillo.

Raven no bajo de la camioneta, se quedó allí sentada mirando el mapa. Una idea en su cabeza era que tenían que alejarse unos metros más que buscar algo en la tierra, quizás si Clarke estuvo allí fue camino hasta el sur o al norte, incluso pudo haber regresado por donde apareció, pero el carboncillo era prueba de que si estuvo allí (en caso de que efectivamente le pertenecía) probablemente había estado dibujando algo y la pregunta era qué.

Alzó la vista al páramo que estaba frente a ella y todo lo que podía ver era hierba de color amarilla por todos lados, había algunos árboles ya sin hojas y también algo de nieve que había empezado a caer en algunas zonas del páramo. En su cabeza nada parecía realmente hermoso como para que la muchacha lo dibujara.

Miro nuevamente el mapa y sus alrededores. Se preguntó si tal vez Clarke no estaba dibujando árboles o el paisaje, sino que estaba haciendo algo más. Según el mapa a cuatrocientos metros había un riachuelo, ¿y si la chica estaba marcando un camino? Pero eso sería tonto porque… por qué necesitaba marcar un camino, de partida.

Bajo con cuidado de la camioneta, un fuerte tirón proveniente de su pierna la hizo saltar. Su columna también comenzó a arder con dolor y la mueca la tuvo que reprimir porque en ese momento Bellamy se acercaba a ella. Raven respiro hondo y cojeo hasta él.

– Nada. No hay nada –

Raven se preguntó por un instante por qué de todos Bellamy parecía más desesperado en encontrar a Clarke. No lo entendía y no esperaba entenderlo de la noche a la mañana tampoco.

– Estoy pensando que ella quizás se fue en esta dirección – Señaló en el mapa – ¿Ves esto? Es un riachuelo o un rio, lo que sea es muy probable que haya ido hacia allí

– ¿Estás segura? –

– No, pero es una suposición. Digamos que estas aquí y necesitas un lugar en donde pasar una noche, ¿dónde irías? –

– Donde haya agua – Él asintió – Tienes razón, es una buena suposición, pero y sí se fue en busca de comida

– Peces – Explico como si fuera obvio – Parece una conjetura bastante lógica

Bellamy asintió un par de veces mirando el mapa – ¿Crees que…? –

– No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos – Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Bellamy asintió. Lanzó un grito a Kane y a Morty para avisarles que cambiarían la posición y ambos asintieron para volver a la camioneta.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia lo que Raven había dicho. Les había tomado un tiempo llegar allí incluso a ruedas, pero llegaron allí. Tal y como Raven había previsto había un riachuelo, peces que se podían ver al acercarse en la orilla. La muchacha bajo la mirada hacia el suelo rocoso que rodeaba el riachuelo. Ella busco con la mirada algún indicio de que la rubia estaba allí o estuvo allí, pero no encontró nada.

Reviso el mapa una vez más esperando encontrar algo que estuviera cerca, algo a lo que la líder desaparecida pudiera haberse alejado, pero en realidad según el mapa solo había páramos más adelante y alrededor.

Gruñó irritada.

– Tal vez estamos siguiendo una pista sin sentido – Comentó ella.

Vio la mirada de Kane y supo que él aún tenía esperanzas. Ella respiro hondo mirando el mapa aún.

– ¡Chicos! – Volteó la mirada hacia Monty, el muchacho estaba inclinado hacia el suelo mirando algo. Todos caminaron hasta él y vieron un montón de leña acumulada – Aún hay calor. Alguien estuvo aquí hace un momento

– ¡Es ella! – Bellamy gritó. Miraba a todos lados, desesperado. Esperaba encontrar pronto a la muchacha. Bajó la vista al suelo y comenzó a correr hasta que algo le rozó en el brazo.

Monty se había puesto en pie rápidamente – ¡Bellamy! – El muchacho corrió hacia el chico lastimado. Vio que sostenía su brazo con fuerza mientras miraba enfrente, apretó con fuerza el arma y comenzó a mirar.

– ¡No se separen! – Kane corrió a ambos con pistola en mano mientras Raven corría a su paso.

Algo voló por los aires hasta caer a centímetros de la chica que enseguida se detuvo. Una flecha incrustada en la tierra.

– ¡Quién anda ahí! – Bellamy levantó la metralleta hacia los árboles.

Otra flecha salió de la nada clavándose en el dorso de su mano obligándolo a soltar el arma. Él levantó la mirada hacia tres personas que salían de los árboles, vestidos con uniformes de la Nación del Hielo, cargaban con arcos y flechas.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – Kane dio un paso enfrente, pero uno de ellos le apunto directo al pecho, lo que hizo que el hombre retrocediera.

El Grounder habló en su propio idioma, algo que les era complicado de entender, pocas palabras había logrado entender Kane, pero realmente ninguna en el contexto. Monty había sido el primero en declararle a los Grounders que no entendía su idioma. Los tres hombres se miraron entre ellos y luego a ellos.

– Wanheda. ¿Ustedes están con Wanheda? –

Los cuatro se miraron confundidos.

– Dígannos donde está Wanheda y los dejaremos ir – El segundo hombre dijo, esta vez apuntaba con la flecha directo a Raven, quien con la sola lesión en su cuerpo le era difícil escapar.

– No sabemos quién es Wanheda – Bellamy, sosteniendo su mano, miro a los hombres.

– ¡Mientes! –

Una flecha se disparó, pero no lastimo a ninguno de los cuatro. Kane miro a los tres hombres e intentó hablar con calma para no empeorar la situación.

– Lo siento, en serio, pero no sabemos de quién están hablando. Nosotros estamos buscando a una amiga, no a Wanheda –

El hombre bajo el arma lentamente, miro a sus compañeros y algo les dijo en su idioma, Kane miro a los chicos que parecían prepararse para lo peor.

– Wanheda – Repitió el hombre nuevamente mirándolos – ¿Seguros que no la conocen?

– Te lo aseguro. No sabemos quién es –

El hombre los miró – Váyanse y no vuelvan. Si vuelven los matamos –

Kane asintió lentamente. Miro al hombre apuntarle aún con el arma pese a todo, sentía como si debiera conocer a la que llaman Wanheda, y también como que debía saber por qué la buscaban, pero eso para él no era importante sino encontrar a Clarke.

El tema no se iba a quedar allí, Kane lo presentía.

* * *

Octavia se sentó en la silla frente a Abby. La muchacha bebió del vaso que la mujer le había entregado y luego relamió sus labios. La mirada de Abby era seria, pero incluso ella podía ver que estaba maquinando algunas preguntas y respuestas en su cabeza.

– Indra no quiso decirme nada más, pero por lo que puede ser algún tipo de enemigo. Lexa parece preocupada por esto, incluso mando a alguien de la Nación del Hielo a buscarla. No sé quién sea, pero parece que todos quieren darle caza –

– ¿Es todo lo que pudiste averiguar? –

– Por el momento – Se encogió de hombros – Intenté preguntarle a algunos aldeanos sobre ésta tal Wanheda, pero nadie sabía quién era en sí, solo tenían en concreto que se trataba de alguien que tenía mucho poder o algo así, tanto que incluso la Comandante quiere darle caza. Es posible que sepan más de lo que dicen, pero no nos van a decir nada

– ¿Qué piensas de esto? –

La muchacha torció los labios. Bebió de un trago de agua – Creo que deberíamos encontrarlos primeros. Si Lexa quiere darle caza entonces podremos intercambiarla por información sobre lo que está sucediendo o incluso la paz –

– Estamos hablando de alguien como si fuera un objeto – Abby sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Tienes una mejor idea? –

– Tal vez podríamos quedarnos fuera de esto –

– ¿Bromeas? Están buscando a alguien allí afuera. Sea quien sea Wanheda conecta con muchos misterios más como el supuesto rumor de que ellos planean atacarnos – Octavia murmuró – Tú la escuchaste, alguien intenta romper esta paz que tenemos para que nos ataquemos entre nosotros y puedo apostar a todo que Wanheda está relacionada con esto. Sé que no te quedaste tranquila con la respuesta que nos dio ella, sé que piensas que en cualquier momento pueden atacarnos y no eres la única

Abby asintió. Miró a la muchacha y luego miró hacia atrás con una mueca. Algo estaba mal. Una guerra. No podían soportar otra guerra y mucho menos tan pronto.

– Si encontramos a Wanheda y detenemos lo que sea que esté sucediendo vamos a conservar nuestra paz. Esos bastardos no merecen la paz después de lo que sucedió en el Monte Weather, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a más gente. Debemos mantener la paz a toda costa y si tenemos que matar a esta persona para lograrlo, lo haremos –

– ¿Desde cuándo la muerte es la solución a los problemas? – Abby frunció el ceño.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros poniéndose en pie, miro a la mujer con seguridad en sus ojos.

– No lo es, pero ya no quiero arriesgarme más –

* * *

Kane respiro hondo por fin. Habían abandonado el páramo en el que se encontraban antes. Honestamente no esperaba encontrarse con la Nación del Hielo, y menos aún que ésta los atacaran. Estaba seguro de que lograron salir de allí sin problemas solo por suerte.

Volvían a la Arkadia en silencio. Sentía rabia por lo sucedido, la única pista de Clarke podría estar allí, pero no podían acercarse, al menos eso si no quería que nadie resultara herido. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que sus chicos resultaran heridos.

Cuando llegaron a la Arkadia ya había oscurecido bastante. Kane había dejado a los chicos hacer lo que quisiera mientras fuera dentro de la Arkadia y él por su parte se había dirigido hacia su estación.

Sentía un pesar encima suyo y todo se debía a que la búsqueda nuevamente había salido en fracaso.

– ¿Dónde has estado en todo el día? –

Levantó la mirada del suelo encontrándose con la sanadora de la Arkadia sentada en un viejo sofá. Tenía una copa en una mano y en una mesa de centro había una vieja botella de algún licor. Él camino hasta lo que sería la pequeña cocina y saco una copa.

Necesitaba beber.

– Solo hemos salido de excursión – Rio sirviendo el líquido en la copa – como lo hacían antes las escuelas con sus alumnos para, ya sabes, conocer

– Entonces eres maestro – La mujer rió sacudiendo la cabeza. Miro hacia el frente y bebió de la copa – Octavia ha vuelto

Él levantó la mirada de su copa. Miro a la mujer sorprendido por un instante y asintió.

– Ha descubierto algo interesante cuanto mucho – Ella bajo la mirada a la copa y luego bebió todo lo que le quedaba, luego se sirvió un poco más. Kane se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba bebiendo.

– Nosotros también hemos encontrado algo que suena interesante –

La mujer lo miro a los ojos. Él podía ver el cansancio en ellos – Wanheda –

Frunció el ceño – ¿Wanheda? –

– Ella dice que lo escucho allá en Polis – Sacudió la cabeza al hablar, con un tono bastante despreocupado antes de beber otro trago – Parece que le están dando caza

Torció los labios – Tres hombres nos apuntaron hoy y preguntaron por ella – Él asintió – ¿Quién crees que sea?

– No lo sé, pero parece que incluso Lexa la busca. Quien sea Wanheda puede ser la clave a la paz –

– ¿De qué hablas? –

– Octavia cree que Wanheda es quién esparce los rumores para destruir la paz. Quiere encontrarla y matarla para acabar con todo –

– ¿De dónde saco eso? – Frunció el ceño Kane.

Abby bebió – No lo sé – Miró a Kane por un instante – pero no estoy segura de sí es bueno o malo

– ¿No creerás en serio que debemos encontrar a esta Wanheda y matarla? –

Vio a la mujer respirar hondo – Ya no sé lo que es correcto aquí. He visto más cosas de las que quisiera. Vi a mi hija matar a alguien que amaba, la vi matar a cien soldados y a más de doscientos hombres. He visto como torturan a la gente aquí y también… siento que no importa lo que hagamos, siempre va a haber sangre derramada. Intente que fuéramos los buenos, quería que Clarke no se fuera por un mal camino, pero tal vez no existe el bien y el mal, tal vez solo existe lo que es mejor para nuestra gente. No quiero tener que hacerlo, pero si es lo mejor… – Se encogió de hombros – tal vez haya que hacerlo

Kane miro a la mujer por un momento. Parecía que todo estaba cambiando en Tierra Firme. Una parte suya sabía que si buscaban a esa persona y la mataban entonces estarían regresando a lo que sería el Arca y eso lo torturaba de cierta forma. Aún podía recordar cómo se sentía al quitar trescientas vidas, un sacrificio que podía ser evitado antes.

Asintió sin querer mientras volvía a mirar hacia un punto muerto. Los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio pensando en sus propias cosas.

* * *

Jadeaba con fuerza, ya no sentía más los golpes en sus ardientes heridas. En su mente se preguntaba cómo era posible que Lincoln hubiera soportado la tortura que ellos le hicieron, daba igual el cómo lo torturaron o si fue más doloroso de lo que ella estaba sufriendo o no, la cosa era sencilla: lo torturaron y ya.

La sangre corría por su cuerpo, lo podía sentir así como sentía la tela de su camiseta pegada al cuerpo. Las heridas quizás no eran profundas, tal vez no eran grandes, pero ardían y solo porque los latigazos fueron capaces de rasgar la piel debido a las piedras incrustadas en las cuerdas.

Clarke ya no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar.

Los soldados se habían ido dejándola en la oscuridad. Estaba despierta. No tenía hambre ni sed solo quería escapar de allí.

Su cuerpo estaba débil y cansado, pero ella ya no lo sentía. En ese momento era mecánica.

Levantó la cabeza pesadamente hacia el frente encontrándose en la oscuridad todavía, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a ella hacia un par de horas atrás y por fin pudo apreciar con más lujo la habitación.

Cuatro paredes hechas de cemento puro, una silla a unos metros junto a una mesa. Seis antorchas en la habitación, una a cada lado de ella, dos atrás, en lo más profundo de la habitación y otras dos en las paredes laterales, una en cada una.

Hacia su izquierda, quizás lo peor, una especie de repisa con un montón de armamento de tortura. Tragó pesado pensando que si lo estaba pasando mal entonces lo pasaría peor.

Aren no había aparecido en varios días y quizás era lo mejor. Si el hombre se había ido a su aldea entonces estaba tranquila porque así lo dejarían fuera. Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba allí encerrada y había notado que no traía su reloj, algo que la hacía sentir más rabia en su interior.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más, pero sabía que debía resistir para no contarles nada de su gente.

Apretó los puños con impotencia y dejo caer sus parpados cansados. No sabía si era de día o de noche, pero no le importaba ya.

Como dijo: primero muerta antes que revelar algo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno ese es el cap de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos el siguiente martes con otro nuevo capitulo, parece que las cosa comienzan a volverse interesante.

Dejen Reviews  
 _Se despide Lira12._


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
8**

Escucho un estruendo que la despertó de pronto. La muchacha alzó la mirada en la oscuridad, notando que le era difícil ver que había en ella. Se mantuvo el silencio por un instante antes de que otro estruendo la hiciera saltar. Miro a lo que la rodeaba y apretó los puños preguntándose que estaba sucediendo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un feroz rechinido que le reventó los oídos. Ella miro hacia su derecha encontrándose con la mujer que comenzaba a odiar poco a poco junto con sus dos lacayos que sostenían antorchas. Cada uno encendió las antorchas restantes en la sala dándole la iluminación necesaria a la habitación. La mujer tomó asiento en la silla frente a ella y apoyó el codo en la mesa, luego su mejilla en la mano y miro con una expresión fría y venenosa.

Uno de los hombres de Unade cargaba con un plato viejo que contenía un trozo de carne y agua. Dejo el plato viejo en la mesa y se volteó a la muchacha.

– Buenos días… – La mujer habló sacudiendo la cabeza – Lo siento, ¿cómo te llamas?

Clarke la miro en silencio. Se negaba a hablar, otra vez.

La mujer no sonrió como en otras ocasiones ante su silencio. Ella miro al segundo guardia, quién sostenía la misma porra con la que la habían azotado hacia unas horas atrás, ¿o eran días?

El hombre Seskin camino hasta la chica, alzo el brazo con el objeto y sin piedad golpeo a la chica.

Clarke cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando los dientes. No gritaría, otra vez.

– Ya te lo dije, lo hacemos por la buena manera o por la mala. Puedes decirme todo lo que quiero saber y te dejaré ir para que tengas tiempo de avisar a tu gente lo que te ha sucedido, con algo de suerte podrán salvarte, pero si te niegas te quedarás aquí y morirás siendo torturada, y pienso que la segunda sucederá pronto –

Clarke apretó los labios. Miró a la mujer con firmeza y odio.

Unade volvió a mirar al soldado, pero en esta ocasión inclino la cabeza hacia el armario de armas. La muchacha se imaginó lo que seguía. El soldado camino hasta la repisa y dejo el látigo en un lado, miro todos los objetos que habían allí y sonrió sacando una especie de puño de acero, aunque parecía más bien hecho de madera que de acero.

Ella había leído sobre tales armas en un libro hacia un tiempo, prácticamente eran armas para los nudillos con la capacidad de romper un cráneo. Comenzó a asustarse, tal vez debería hablar, tal vez debería morir, tal vez debería pensar en una forma de escapar.

El primer golpe lo sintió en la mejilla. No hubo sangre, no hubo rasguño, no un astilleo. Sintió la mejilla ardiente y la sangre, que no se mostraba por fuera, se le acumulaba en la boca debido a una encía lastimada. Ella miró a la mujer.

– Podemos estar aquí todo el día – No había diversión en sus ojos, ni siquiera gracia. Parecía que ella ya no disfrutaba verla sufrir.

La muchacha escupió la sangre y miro a la mujer nuevamente en silencio.

La mujer resopló ya cansada. Se puso en pie mirando a la muchacha y luego comenzó a caminar hasta la salida – Déjenla sola. Quizás algo más de tiempo necesita para reconsiderar la idea de hablar. La comida déjala allí en la mesa, quizás eso ayude a que nos diga algo –

Los dos hombres abandonaron la habitación al poco tiempo de lo que lo hizo la mujer.

Una vez sola, Clarke intentó forcejear con las cadenas que la aprisionaban, pero solo consiguió más daño de lo que tenía. Su cuerpo comenzó a arder en fuego de nuevo debido al azote y la mejilla seguramente se le pondría morada y se le hincharía. Respiro profundo mirando hacia la entrada y luego hacia otro lado. Ella tenía que salir de allí, volver a estar sola donde nadie la encontrara y también tenía que mantenerse a salvo a sí misma. Su cabeza no iba a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Su estómago era un remolino de pronto. Hacía días que no había comido, o quizás horas, ella en serio no tenía una noción del tiempo, y la comida estaba allí frente a ella, pero no había forma alguna de que ella pudiera comer. No iba a traicionar a su gente, ella no era Murphy.

Carraspeó. Necesitaba romper las cadenas o siquiera necesitaba una oportunidad para escapar. Ella necesitaba una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

Lincoln recibió los puñetazos con bastante agilidad logrando esquivar cada uno de ellos. Por lo menos veinte jóvenes corriendo hacia él con sus gritos de guerras, nada de armas, solo sus puños y su cuerpo. Esquivo rápido, con agilidad y calma. Lanzaba a cada que pudiera al suelo haciéndolo retorcer, pero con el tiempo en seguida volvían a pararse y a pelear contra él. Jóvenes realmente decididos.

No podía negar que no se divertía, pero también no le gustaba mucho hacerles daño.

Rió.

Sintió como alguien lo agarraba por el cuello desde detrás. El apretón fue duro, incluso él gruñó. Alguien lo sostuvo por el brazo y otro le intento golpear en el rostro. Recibió el golpe y luego él se deshizo de todos los jóvenes dejándolos en el suelo. Respiro hondo caminando lejos de ellos y tomó una tolla limpiando unas pocas gotas de sudor.

– La clase ha acabado – Dijo con calma – Creo que llego el momento de un descanso

Vio a los jóvenes levantarse del suelo lentamente. Sonreía cansados, algunos frustrados.

– Puedo decir, que lo han hecho bien hoy. Un equipo, eso son y no lo olviden –

Los muchachos se movieron inconformes con el resultado prometiéndose para la siguiente ocasión poder derribarlo. El Grounder sonrió. Un carraspeó hizo que volteara la mirada y sonrió encontrándose con una muchacha de cabello largo color negro.

– ¿Esto haces en tus ratos libres? –

– No está mal – Él asintió – Tu gente me ha ayudado muchas veces y solo los ayudo a ellos. Son mi gente ahora

La muchacha frunció el ceño – Pues tu nueva gente te quiere muerto. No lo olvides. Algunos no han olvidado lo que sucedió en el Monte Weather, y yo tampoco –

– Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer – El moreno dijo. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y miro a la muchacha – Hay paz ahora, eso debería importar

– No lo sé – Sacudió la cabeza – No te confíes de ellos, ¿sí?

Él asintió. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida junto con la muchacha.

– ¿Cómo ha ido la búsqueda por cierto? –

– No lo sé, no he ido con ellos – Sacudió la cabeza – Pero a juzgar de que volvieron los que se fueron, es obvio que no han encontrado nada

El muchacho asintió – ¿Quieres encontrarla? –

– ¿A Clarke? – Casi se rió – Como cualquier otro

– Ella fue la que me lo dijo, ¿sabes? – Se detuvo – Ella me dijo que yo era su gente ahora

– ¿Piensas que debo estar más contenta de encontrarla o no? – Preguntó con calma.

Él respiro hondo. Habían salido del centro de entrenamiento. Observo a su alrededor un momento, los jóvenes que hacía nada intentaban derribarlo estaban en ese momento riendo entre ellos, adoloridos se podía ver.

– ¿Qué sabes sobre _Wanheda_? – Cambio de tema ella.

Lincoln observó a su novia confundido. Torció los labios – Significa Comandante de la Muerte. Es un lenguaje antiguo, ¿dónde has escuchado esa palabra? –

– Polis – Ella siguió caminando – Algo está pasando y Wanheda está involucrada

Él asintió – En tiempos antiguos Wanheda era conocida por ser la Comandante de la Muerte. Nuestra… los habitantes – Octavia lo miro de reojo, sabía la frase que se había quedado atorada en su boca – le habían nombrado así a alguien poderoso

– ¿Cómo un Comandante o Canciller? –

– No. Una persona que es indestructible más bien – Sacudió la cabeza – Alguien que por más que lo intenten no puede ser vencido y que aparte ha logrado vencer muchos obstáculos en su camino

– ¿Quieres decir… imparable? –

– Es posible – Él asintió – Han pasado muchos años desde que hubo alguien así. Si lo has oído es posible que no signifiqué nada

– Creo que significa algo grande. Lexa estaba interesada en esta persona – La muchacha dijo.

Él sonrió ligeramente – Tiene sentido que la Comandante esté interesada en esa persona. Wanheda es un símbolo de poder, esa gente cree en el poder. En otras palabras: mata a Wanheda y consigue el poder. Si hay alguien por allí al que llaman Wanheda entonces significa que la Comandante pierde poder, por lo mejor sería acabar con esa persona y recuperar el control total. Si no lo logra entonces solo puede significar que la gente se levante. Después de todo, la Comandante es débil ante Wanheda y es algo que muchos querrán aprovechar

Octavia frunció el ceño – Entonces la encontraremos primero y la acabaremos –

– Suerte con eso –

– Espera, ¿no crees que lo logremos? – Frunció el ceño – Deberías apoyarme. ¿De qué lado estás?

– Sabes que siempre estoy del tuyo. Pero creo que deberías pensar primero en lo que podría significar matar a alguien que solo conoces por el nombre –

– Es mejor que matar a un montón de desconocidos – Ella dijo con calma y seriedad.

Lincoln miro a la muchacha y asintió. Abrió la boca para poder decir algo cuando escucho un grito, ambos chicos miraron hacia la entrada donde una chica estaba golpeando a un chico por alguna travesura que le hubiera hecho. Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento hasta que Octavia lo miró.

– No pertenecemos aquí, tú eres mi gente y yo soy la tuya. Ellos son mis amigos y el tiempo ya me ha demostrado que para protegerlos hay que estar dispuestos a lo que sea. Tú lo has dicho, Wanheda podría significar el inicio de un levantamiento y donde hay un levantamiento hay guerra. Tenemos que buscarla de tal manera que para evitar un levantamiento hay que deshacernos de ella –

Él asintió – Ten cuidado. Wanheda es el Comandante de la Muerte por algo –

Ella asintió antes de abrazarlo. Su decisión estaba hecha desde hacía un rato. En cuanto descubra quien era Wanheda acabaría con él o ella y mantendría la paz. Odiaba tener que matar a alguien sin razón, pero si ésta persona estaba involucrada en una futura guerra entonces la evitaría.

* * *

Clarke gruñó mientras jalaba con fuerza una de sus muñecas. Podía ver el líquido rojo caer rápidamente por su brazo hasta gotear en el suelo, pero casi lo sentía, si lo jalaba un poco más entonces la sangre resbalaría la mano y podría salir de allí… o eso esperaba. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Unade volvió a entrar con sus dos soldados. La muchacha la miro airada.

La mujer pelirroja hecho un vistazo a la nueva herida de la muchacha. Miro a uno de los soldados y le habló en su idioma. Clarke se dio cuenta de que el idioma en sí no era Trigedasleng, al menos no por completo, porque había mucho vocabulario que ella no entendía pese a saber que le había pedido al hombre traer el plato de comida.

Dejaron el plato en el suelo frente a ella. La mujer extendió la mano a un lado donde el otro soldado le entregó una navaja. Clarke la miró seria, calmándose un poco de la ira que tenía por no poder salir de allí.

– Estoy cansada – La mujer habló – He perdido mucho tiempo contigo y ya no voy a perder más. Desde ahora te daré dos opciones – Movió la navaja hasta el cuello de la chica – Puedes decirme lo que quiero saber ahora o puedes hacerlo después, pero cuando lo hagas después no pienses que te voy a soltar. Lo que quiero de ti son dos cosas: que supliques para mí y que me des información. En ese orden. Por más que supliques no voy a liberarte ni a detener los golpes, solo hasta que me des información lo haré y si me das información, pero no suplicas entonces aumentare el daño de golpes. He sido paciente contigo, pero ya no más – Deslizo lentamente la punta afilada hasta el pecho de la muchacha, que ya comenzaba a respirar agitada. Lentamente comenzó a punzar profundo dejando salir una gota de sangre que recorrió la punta afilada de la hoja de la navaja hasta el mango – Si tengo que presionarte entonces lo haré. Dame la información que quiero ahora y te dejo ir o podemos hacerlo de la manera difícil. Estoy segura de que no quieres suplicar por tu vida, ¿verdad?

La muchacha aguanto el dolor. Sintió que el filo se detenía por un instante, no punzaba más. La mujer sacó la hoja y luego miro a los dos soldados.

– Háganlo –

Clarke vio a los dos hombres moverse hacia ella. Traían consigo las armas que ya conocía a la perfección y esperaba que la golpearan en el mismo lado de antes, pero en su lugar los hombres comenzaron a golpear su espalda. La muchacha sentía el dolor y en su mente solo gritaba de dolor mientras se daba ánimos y fuerzas de no hablar. Además, si quisiera detener esa tortura ya había perdido la oportunidad de traicionar a su gente y salir viva de allí. Ella jamás suplicaría, tenía dignidad aún después de todo lo que había hecho.

– Si piensas que voy a decirte algo estás equivocada –

– Ya lo veremos – La mujer dijo.

Los golpes no se detenían, eran rápidos, eran fuertes y Clarke ya había perdido la cuenta de golpes después del diez. Apretó los dientes, apretó los labios, la mandíbula, apretó los ojos, los puños, tensó las piernas y brazos, todo pero nada parecía hacerla soportar el dolor como si fuesen cosquillas. En poco tiempo estaba gritando sin proponérselo. Cada grito, cada golpe.

La mujer frente a ella parecía deleitarse con tal tortura o al menos eso pensaba la muchacha, entonces entendía por qué Selamir aseguro que el linaje de ella era violento: porque les gustaba el dolor ajeno y estaban por encima de todo para lograrlo. Sabía que había llegado a un mal encuentro y en su cabeza se preguntaba en dónde estaría ella en ese momento si no hubiera llegado a la Aldea o mejor aún si no hubiera aceptado el trato.

Ya no estaba segura de cuanto podía soportar. Unade tenía razón, quizás no mucho más, pero entonces moriría con la información que ella quería, eso es seguro.

* * *

Abby dio unas vueltas en la habitación hasta que finalmente dejo escapar aire, una mano se enredado en su cabello y levantó la mirada hacia Octavia, junto a ella estaban Kane, Raven, Monty y Bellamy. La mujer respiro hondo y se cruzó de brazos.

– Está decido entonces – Dijo.

– Deberíamos pensarlo mejor – Kane habló con un tono suave.

– ¿Qué hay que pensar? Estamos hablando de romper la paz si dejamos que esa persona ande por allí, además si la encontramos antes que Lexa entonces podríamos tener algo de control sobre ella – Octavia menciono – Y ella nos debe mucho más que solo paz después de lo sucedido en el Monte Weather

– Hablando en serio, ¿qué sabemos de este Wanheda? Nada concreto – Kane habló de nuevo.

– Sabemos qué clase de persona es – Raven menciono.

– Pero no quién es – Abby murmuró. Miró a todos – Estoy tratando de mirar hacia nuestra gente. No me gusta esto más que a ti Marcus, pero no nos queda de otra más que hacerlo

– O tiene razón – Bellamy asintió – No podemos esperar aquí a ver cómo nos atacan por culpa de alguien con quién no tenemos relación. Si nos quedamos a esperar a que ella aparezca entonces estaremos en guerra. Es un daño colateral para nosotros

– Busquemos a Wanheda. Yo le romperé la cara y todos volvemos a nuestras aburridas vidas en Tierra Firme – Octavia habló – Piensen que estamos viendo por el futuro de Arkadia

Abby asintió con una expresión diferente en su rostro. Algo sobre todo esto la hacía sentir incomoda y era probablemente el hecho de sacrificar una vida para el bien de todos. Se sentía como si fuera un depredador.

– Entonces comenzaremos a buscarla en seguida. Esto no puede salir de aquí – Kane asintió con firmeza, pero en su rostro era obvio que aún no estaba completamente de acuerdo aún, pero no iba a objetar nada – Si alguien en la Arkadia se entera entonces se creara un gran revuelo. No podemos dejar que algo así suceda

Todos asintieron. Raven miró a los presentes – Podemos salir de excursiones cuanto queramos en su búsqueda, pero no vamos a encontrarla tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera sabemos quién es –

– ¿Qué sugieres? – Abby pidió.

La muchacha metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco de allí un pequeño artefacto para el oído – He aumentado la frecuencia de la radio, con esto podemos contactarnos a kilómetros de aquí. En la zona en que estábamos aún estaba dentro del radar, pero más allá de ese riachuelo es posible que no – Octavia tomó el micrófono en sus manos – Con la nueva frecuencia llegaremos más lejos. De esta forma no es necesario que todos salgamos de aquí

– Pues tendremos que hacerlo si queremos enfrentarnos al Comandante de la Muerte – Bellamy dijo serio – No sabemos de que es capaz, pero sí sabemos que es peligroso. No podemos ir solos

– A lo que voy es que de aquí puedo darles instrucciones como cuando estuvimos en el Monte Weather. Si algo sucede entonces nos comunicaremos más fácil que tener que volver aquí y enterarnos –

– Eso podría funcionar – Monty asintió – Yo me quedaré con Raven para ver esto. Octavia y tú pueden buscar a Wanheda

– Eso será un problema – Abby habló – Octavia volverá a Polis

Bellamy miro a su hermana sorprendido – ¿Qué? –

– Indra sabe algo, lo sé, así que iré a verla y a tratar de que me diga algo que sea de ayuda. La apariencia o incluso su estatura – La pelinegra dijo con seguridad – Va a ser difícil, pero será algo. Lincoln vendrá conmigo

– ¿Eso quiere decir que Bellamy irá sólo? – Monty frunció el ceño – Porque seamos realistas, Jasper no está en condiciones de ir con él

– Yo iré con él – Kane dijo con firmeza.

Abby miró al grupo aún con un sentimiento de culpa encima. Se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo necesario para proteger a su gente o tal vez estaba tomando un mal camino que la atormentaría en los peores momentos. La mujer salió de donde se encontraba respirando hondo. Se decía a sí misma que estaba tomando decisiones duras por el bienestar de su gente y nada podía arrebatárselo. Nada. Pero también estaba asustada por lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía que hacer realmente. Por una vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en un camino sin salida.

Alzó la mirada al cielo fijándose en los colores naranjos provenientes de éste. Recordaba el primer momento en que salió del Arca hacia Tierra Firme, la dulce sensación de los rayos del sol sobre ella, lo cálido que se sentía en su piel y ese abrazo de la luz real. Era magnifico para alguien que no lo había sentido una sola vez.

Si Clarke estuviera allí junto a ella seguramente sabría que hacer con respecto a Wanheda, de eso no había duda, y esperaba que lo que su hija tuviera en mente no fuera el mismo destino al que ella le estaba condenando. Por otro lado… por otro lado no sabía que pensar más. Tal vez Abby no estaba hecha para ser la canciller. Ella no podía tomar decisiones difíciles, ella salvaba vidas por medio de la medicina, allí es donde debía tomar sus decisiones difíciles, no en un campo de batalla.

* * *

Clarke gruñó una vez más. El dolor se hacía peor. Unade no dejaba de mirarla y no sabía que significaba esa mirada a decir verdad. Su garganta ya comenzaba a raspar debido a los gritos que había dado y en un momento había sentido que ya no estaba gritando pese a que lo hacía, era como si estuviera adormecida. Grito nuevamente. Sus ojos comenzaban a cansarse, su cuerpo nuevamente estaba en las mismas condiciones de antes. No importa cuánto tiempo Unade le diera para descansar entre golpe y golpe, siempre volvía a sentirse cansada.

Una vez que la volvieron a dejar sola, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el ardor de su cuerpo se detuviera antes de que volvieran a lastimarla. Ella no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar. Necesitaba escapar de allí y pronto, pero no estaba segura de cómo.

No es que tuviera una oportunidad para lograrlo.

Clarke apretó los dientes y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba comenzó a forcejear, o lo intentó, porque después de tres intentos sus rodillas cedieron. Sentía como sus brazos eran jalados por las cadenas debido a que sus rodillas ya no podían sostener todo su peso.

Cerró los ojos y odio cuando algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

* * *

Tal y como Octavia había prometido, ella y Lincoln se habían puesto en marcha para dirigirse hacia Polis para obtener algo sobre Wanheda. Bellamy y Kane habían decido quedarse en el campamento porque sin información irían a terreno vacío.

El recorrido a Polis había sido demasiado silencioso, quizás más de lo que ella quería. No estaba segura de sí encontraría a Indra en Polis, pero estaba esperando hacerlo porque de lo contrario tendría que buscar en alguna aldea y de antemano sabía que existían muchas aldeas como para perder su tiempo de una en una.

El caballo trotaba por los prados a toda velocidad con dirección a Polis, mientras más rápido llegaran más pronto tendrían información y no tendrían que esperar a que alguien más encontrara a Wanheda. Ella sabía que Lincoln no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el Grounder no iría en contra de ellos, más por lealtad que por otra cosa. Finalmente lo lograron, llegaron a Polis.

La muchacha bajó del caballo mirando a su novio que le asentía. Ataron los caballos en un pequeño establo a las afuera de la capital y se dirigieron por las calles buscando a Indra, esperando encontrarla fuera y no dentro de la torre.

Octavia miraba todo lo que la rodeaba con una mueca en su rostro. Las cosas no habían cambiado para nada, parecía que todos estaban concentrados en sus labores diarias que en la búsqueda de Wanheda, aunque ella presentía que no eran tan ajenos al tema como querían hacerle creer.

Se entretuvo en un puesto de comida donde había encontrado algo que le había llamado la atención. Un joven se encontraba detrás del puesto de comida, vestía humildemente con unos shorts y una camiseta blanca, tenía unas pulseras hechas con algún material similar al cuero, pero a simple vista no parecía cuero. También tenía un sombrero de paja.

– ¿Quieres probar? – El muchacho levantó el trozo de carne que estaba en la parrilla y se lo extendió. Octavia miro la carne confundida, extrañada por la sonrisa del muchacho término comiendo el trozo de carne y sus mejillas parecían tomar un color de pronto. Él chico sonrió con superioridad – Es la mejor carne del mundo

La chica estaba por decir algo cuando sintió que la jalaron del brazo. Miro hacia su novio que la alejaba sin quitar la vista del frente, ella frunció el ceño y entonces notó lo que él había visto: Indra.

La muchacha apretó los puños. Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y apretó el dispositivo que Raven había creado. Dudó de si sacarlo y usarlo en ese momento hasta que finalmente decidió no usarlo. Después les daría la información.

Indra parecía haberse dado cuenta de que los dos la estaban siguiendo, porque la mujer se dirigió lejos de Polis, justo a donde estaban los caballos de ambos. Cuando Octavia y Lincoln se acercaron, la mujer los miró serio.

– No vas a rendirte – Afirmo.

– Quiero saber sobre Wanheda – Octavia dio un paso en frente – Y no quiero que te vayas sin decirme. Mi hermano y mis amigos fueron atacados por la Nación del Hielo. Buscaban a Wanheda. ¿Quién es y qué papel representa en todo lo que está sucediendo?

La mujer miró a los dos y luego asintió. Les hizo unas señas para alejarse más de la entrada de Polis y sin mirarlos habló.

– Wanheda ha debilitado a la Comandante – Ella volteó a mirar a Lincoln – ¿Tú le has contado?

Él asintió.

– Todo sobre Wanheda –

La mujer asintió – Entonces ya sabes que es lo que Wanheda representa para nosotros – Octavia asintió – Lo que no sabes que en estos tiempos Wanheda es más que solo un símbolo. Con la Comandante debilitada, la Nación del Hielo está tratando de provocar que Lexa deje de ser la Comandante. Lexa está intentando todo para evitar que la Nación del Hielo la derroque, también corren rumores de que la Comandante está preparando a sus mejores guerreros para una guerra. Ella les ha pedido a todos los Guerreros mantenerse alerta en caso de que algo suceda

– ¿Wanheda está detrás de todo? – Octavia preguntó.

– No lo sé – Respondió con sinceridad – Es posible, pero sea lo que sea que está sucediendo, Lexa no lo dirá hasta que sea real. Está buscando a Wanheda para hacerse con su poder y mantener el orden con la Nación del Hielo, eso es cierto, pero también está lidiando con problemas de una guerra que nadie quiere

– ¿Quién está intentado entrar en guerra? –

– No estoy segura, pero podría ser obra de la Nación del Hielo en un intentó de obligar a Lexa a cederle el control de los doce clanes – La mujer hizo una mueca.

Octavia torció los labios pensativa por un instante.

– Ella no va a matarla –

– ¿Perdón? – Frunció el ceño la chica.

– Wanheda. Lexa no va a matarla, al menos no lo creo. Ella le pidió a Roan, Príncipe de la Nación del Hielo, buscar a Wanheda y llevársela en una pieza y sin ninguna herida –

– ¿Por qué? ¿Piensa matarla por frente a todo el mundo? –

Indra frunció el ceño – No lo creo… – Parecía confundida.

– Indra… – Lincoln dio un paso – ¿Qué es lo que hizo Wanheda para ser conocida?

– ¿No lo sabes? – Frunció el ceño la mujer, miró a Octavia y entonces su mirada se endureció – No querías saber sobre Wanheda, sino quién es

La pelinegra intercambio una mirada cautelosa con Lincoln, quién parecía presentir algo. Ambos miraron nuevamente a la guerrera a la espera de la respuesta.

– Lo que Clarke hizo en el Monte Weather la convirtió en Wanheda – Dijo Indra con un tono serio – Ella es Wanheda. La Comandante Lexa está buscando a Clarke

Los ojos de Octavia se dispararon de pronto. Su respiración se enganchó y lo siguiente que sabía era que estaba montando el caballo de regreso a la Arkadia. Ella estaba confundida. La información que Indra les había propinado era demasiada.

Clarke como Wanheda. Wanheda debilitando a Lexa. Lexa intentando detener a la Nación del Hielo. La Nación del Hielo posiblemente preparando una guerra. La guerra estando a pies de ellos.

Todo era confuso. Todo era extraño. Octavia no estaba segura de que más hacer salvo… volver.

Volvería a la Arkadia. Le contaría a todos lo que había descubierto, porque esto merecía ser en persona y no por medio de un micrófono, sabía que Abby desistiría sobre matar a Wanheda e incluso ella se preocupaba si estaba bien seguir adelante o retroceder.

Las palabras de Indra resonaban en su cabeza.

" _Cuando Clarke acabo con Los Hombres de la Montaña nuestra gente la convirtió en Wanheda, creen que ella tiene un poder y quieren conseguirlo. Muchos hicieron caza por su cabeza y otros la buscan por sí mismos. Lexa envió a alguien a buscarla, podría no matarla, pienso que no lo hará debido a que esto sería un paso más adelante hacia una guerra. Sea lo que sea que tiene preparado para ella entonces decidirá muchas cosas. Hay una guerra ante nuestros ojos, nada está dicho aún, pero incluso Lexa cree que va a ser grande. Es posible que quiera usar a Clarke para que su gente pelee a nuestro lado en la siguiente guerra"_

¿Será cierto todo lo que Indra les había dicho o solo su conjetura era parte de una esperanza? Como sea, quién sea que esté intentando llevar a los Grounders a una guerra haría que la Arkadia también entrara ya sea por la fuerza o por la voluntad.

Octavia no había visto a Clarke en casi cuatro meses por lo que no sabría decir si la muchacha aceptaría entrar en una guerra. Sabía que la chica debía estar tratando con sus demonios y posiblemente buscándose a sí misma, ¿era por eso que la gente comenzaba a viajar sola, verdad? ¿Para buscarse a sí mismos después de que algo malo sucedía en sus vidas? Pero, ¿y si Clarke aceptaba y los metía a todos en una guerra? ¿O sí la chica se negaba (que después de todo lo sucedido parece ser lo más realista) y ellos eran obligados por la fuerza entrar a la guerra? Todo parecía tan surrealista, el tiempo que tenían para vivir en paz ahora parecía solo una cuerda floja entre el hoy y el mañana.

Llegada a la Arkadia, bajo del caballo mirando a su novio un instante. El muchacho había estado en silencio todo el camino, parecía que también tenía mucho que pensar después de la información revelada y es que ninguno de los dos esperaba que fuera tan fácil conseguirla, ¿y si mentía?

– Ella no estaba mintiendo, lo sabes – Lincoln habló sabiendo perfectamente que es lo que la chica pensaba. Ella suspiro acariciando el lomo del caballo.

– ¿No te parece tonto? Hemos estado buscando a Clarke desde hacía un tiempo, sin tener ninguna pista y cuando las cosas están en su peor punto al fin sale algo de información sobre ella – Ella sacudió la cabeza, su mirada parecía oscura de pronto – Es como si todo girara a su alrededor

Lincoln la miró en silencio. Vio a la chica dejar al caballo y luego alejarse de allí. Él solo se mantuvo en silencio acariciando la crin del caballo sin dejar de verla a ella alejarse.

La mención de Clarke parecía un golpe duro tanto para él como para ella. Y pensar que hacia menos de cinco horas estaban a punto de ponerle caza a su cabeza también, ahora las cosas iban a cambiar.

 _La Nación del Salvaje Mundo._

No podía… ¿o sí?

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien eso ha sido todo el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y déjenme decirles que ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 17 por lo que durante un tiempo no habrá problemas de actualización. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y pronto conoceremos más sobre esta extraña y nueva tribu, así como también veremos las razones que los llevan a querer dominar al mundo muajaja, nah mentira, pero pronto veremos de que va toda la historia.

~ Comentarios:

\- Guest: publico solo una vez a la semana debido a que no quiero acabar pronto el fics, podría hacerlo dos veces por semana, pero prefiero una vez a la semana, además me da tiempo a mí para saber si hay gente que la está leyendo... (hablando por tema de comentarios ya), ya veremos si puedo publicar dos veces por semana.

Bueno gente, eso es todo por hoy y nos veremos el próximo martes con una nueva actualización y con el tema más reciente: Wanheda, y por supuesto veremos como le hará Clarke para escapar de la prisión, si es que escapa alguna vez.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
9**

Clarke mantuvo control total sobre su cuerpo mientras observaba a los Seskianos que la tenían atada. La muchacha no iba a quebrarse para ellos. No iba a revelar la ubicación del Campamento Jaha y tampoco iba a suplicarles. No planeaba darles el placer de verla quebrada.

Los dos hombres armados cansados de la situación comenzaban a irritarse más. La mujer vestida de blanco sacudió la cabeza, miró a sus dos hombres y con un gesto de cabeza estos se acercaron hacia la pelirroja con las porras llenas de su propia sangre. Clarke los vio acercarse a ella, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza lista para lo que seguía.

Sintió las primeras punzadas cerca de sus costillas y no pudo evitar gritar. Las porras, que antes habían tenido un color blanco en los látigos finales, se podían apreciar de un tono rojo carmesí, un tono brillante de rojo y un tono oscuro. Escuchaba el sonido cortar el aire y luego el sonido de su propia carne ser azotada. Su piel ardía, su cuerpo ya no podía aguantar más de la tortura.

La muchacha gritaba y se retorcía del dolor, pero no cedía. No iba a revelar nada de lo que ellos querían. La mujer exasperada se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba y camino hasta la muchacha.

– Eres tan fuerte – Su tono de voz era dulce y venenoso. Sacudió la cabeza – ¿Cómo puedes aguantar tanto?

Clarke no respondió.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza mirando a los demás – Sigan así hasta que hable. Estoy segura de que no puede aguantar más. Falta poco para que se quiebre –

Los dos hombres asintieron.

– Si es necesario… cambien el método –

La muchacha comenzaba a preguntarse si la mujer aún quería información o solo estaba usándolo como excusa para verla retorcerse de dolor. Tal vez Unade ya no quería la información, quería verla quebrada, llorando por suplicas cargadas de piedad. No le sorprendería si en realidad eso es lo que la mujer quería.

Los hombres volvieron a golpearla con más fuerza incluso, con más ferocidad y ya sin paciencia. Uno de ellos había dejado de golpear y se había dirigido hacia donde estaban las armas, sin vacilar tomó una especie de bate cargado de clavos. La mirada de la pelirroja se abrió de golpe, apretó los puños e intento forcejear, pero se topó con la sorpresa de que no podía ni siquiera hacer un movimiento.

Vio balancear el arma de un lado a otro mientras él sonreía con demencia caminando hasta ella. Menciono la palabra «sufrir» en Trigedasleng y camino detrás de ella, donde Clarke no podía verlo.

Cerró los ojos y no chillo, no grito, no lloro… no sintió el golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, podía sentir lagrimas quemar en ellos, pero el dolor no lo sentía. Sus puños se apretaban con fuerza, sus crecidas uñas perforaron las palmas de sus manos y sus brazos estaban tensos. Sintió como algo fue arrancado de su cuerpo con fuerza, pero no había sentido el golpe, entonces supo que todo su cuerpo ya estaba adormecido como para sentir más dolor.

El hombre rió lanzando el arma a sus pies y ella pudo ver la sangre entre algunos clavos. Tragó saliva con horror antes de mirar a ambos hombres. El segundo hombre, aquel que sostenía la porra, golpeó al soldado que le había clavado el bate y luego la miró a ella.

Ambos la dejaron sola. Su cabeza se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante, sus rodillas cedían y sus brazos eran jalados con fuerza hacia arriba por las cadenas, pero el dolor ya no estaba. Ella estaba adormecida.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo así, no estaba segura de nada. Quizás horas, quizás días, quizás solo minutos pasaron antes de que Unade volviera a entrar en la habitación. Dos hombres entraron con ella, pero era diferentes a los rostros que ella había estado mirando durante un tiempo. Desencadenaron sus muñecas y tobillos y ella se derrumbó en el suelo sin siquiera poder levantarse un centímetro. La mujer ordeno a los hombres en su idioma llevarse a la chica y sin poder pelear la chica cerró los ojos.

Era consciente de que la estaban trasladando a otro lugar, quizás otra habitación de tortura o quizás a un pozo donde morir en paz, no sabía y no le interesaba. Sintió que había sido arrojada hacia el suelo, y no por el golpe lo sintió sino por lo helado de éste. Abrió los ojos hacia uno de los hombres que le ataba una cadena en uno de sus tobillos y el otro le dejaba un plato con comida y agua frente a ella.

Unade la miró fríamente. Los dos hombres salieron y la mujer dio unos pasos hasta ella.

– No pienses que vas a morir pronto. Voy a hacer que sufras realmente cuando puedas recuperarte un poco más. No me sirve de nada que no sientas los golpes o te mueras sonriendo. Voy a encontrar la localización de tu gente y esas armas, voy a matar al Comandante y a su paso a todos los que se metan en mi camino y tú, tú solo eres la primera de muchos, Wanheda –

Clarke levantó a mirada, sus ojos cansados, pero aún frunciendo el ceño comprendiendo la palabra por la que la había llamado.

– ¿Creías que no sabía que la Asesina de la Montaña estaba bajo mi mano? – Ella sonrió cruelmente – Conseguiré la información y luego te mataré. Eso bastará para debilitar aún más al Comandante

La mujer se dirigió hasta la salida sin voltear a mirarla una vez más. Todo lo que Clarke podía recordar de ese momento era esa sonrisa fría y la expresión sin sentimientos que le enseño antes de decidir que debía irse.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el helado suelo y cerró los ojos. Apretó los puños con impotencia y luego gruñó.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta esto?

Cuando abrió los ojos fue la primera vez en que escucho a su estómago gruñir. Ella intentó levantarse y se sorprendió de poder lograrlo un poco, aunque el punzante dolor en su espalda y a sus costados la hizo retroceder un poco. Tocó con cuidado las heridas.

No estaba muerta… aún.

Eso era bueno. Tenía que agregarlo a la lista de sus logros:

1.- Matar a trescientos soldados  
2.- Matar a aliados por un misil  
3.- Matar a Dante Wallace  
4.- Matar con la radiación a los que la ayudaron  
5.- Conseguir donde pasar el invierno  
6.- Sobrevivir a una tortura de Unade

Estaba segura de que no estaba orgullosa de ninguno de sus logros en esa lista y estaba segura también de que había muchos más que esos, porque aún se torturaba con muchas de sus acciones pasadas, principalmente la muerte de muchas personas.

Gimió mirando hacia el plato de comida. El trozo de carne y el pan lucían bastante bien ante sus ojos. No comía mucho allí, solo le daban de vez en cuando para alargar su vida y el agua para no deshidratarse. Ella solía comerlo sin rechistar, primero porque la obligaban a hacerlo y se lo daban en la boca igual que a un bebé y segundo porque también su estómago pedía y a veces no podía ni siquiera ignorarlo.

Arrastró su mano hacia el plato y con un gruñido tomó el pan, lo abrió y metió el trozo de carne. Le dio un mordisco.

Comió en silencio antes de tirarse de espaldas, reprimiendo el gemido de dolor. Miró el techo y luego cerró los ojos.

Estaba claro que Unade la tendría allí unos días para que se recuperara antes de volver a llevarla a la habitación aquella. Cerró los ojos con calma, se sentía derrotada, casi estaba por rendirse y permitir que siguiera la tortura… pero ella no era así y no comenzaría a serlo.

Con esfuerzo giro su cuerpo para soportar los dolores de su cuerpo mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas. Miro a su alrededor con firmeza buscando algo con que romper la cadena.

Clarke iba a salir de allí por las buenas o por las malas, y dado que había tenido que sufrir mucho, sería por las malas.

A tientas comenzó a tocar el suelo esperando encontrar algo que le ayudar a romper la cadena de su pie. Un cuchillo sin filo, el mismo plato de comida o algo más, lo que sea. Sintió algo duro, debía ser una roca y no era más grande que su puño. Lo tomó con fuerza y comenzó a golpear la cadena. Gruñó cuando el golpe colisiono contra su tobillo, pero ya no le importaba un poco más de dolor solo para poder salir de allí.

La acción no estaba dando resultado. Clarke comenzó a irritarse más, escucho unos pasos resonar con un eco hacia donde ella estaba y supo que alguien se estaba acercando. Escondió la roca detrás de ella, apretándola con fuerza y se lanzó al suelo cerrando los ojos.

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido poderoso. Intentó no agitar su respiración mientras esperaba a que alguien se acercara.

Ella estaba decidida a salir de allí.

Escucho el plato de metal chocar contra el suelo y solo pudo adivinar que quién había entrado lo había tomado. Ella apretó la roca y como pudo golpeo las piernas de la persona derribándola. Su rival gruñó. Clarke observó en la oscuridad al hombre que había derribado, un digno soldado de la Nación del Salvaje Mundo. Dirigió su mano rápidamente hacia un cuchillo e intentó hacerle daño a ella. Con la roca que tenía escondida golpeo la mano del hombre haciéndole caer el cuchillo y luego lo golpeo a él. El hombre se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. Ella lo observó por un momento esperando a saber si haría algún movimiento, pero no hizo nada, lo que la tranquilizo por un segundo.

Comenzó a buscar las llaves de la cadena y en cuanto las encontró se la quitó rápidamente. Tomó el cuchillo del hombre y con mucho esfuerzo, sosteniendo su mano en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, comenzó a levantarse del suelo apoyándose en la pared. Sostenía el cuchillo con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha buscaba apoyo en la pared. Ella miró al hombre y luego comenzó a caminar hasta la salida.

Si iba a salir de allí no podía volver al bunker a buscar sus cosas por más que lo quisiera, no estaba en condiciones. Lo que más odiaba era tener que dejar el reloj de su padre allí, si fuera por ella entonces correría a buscarlo, pero no estaba segura de poder resistir mucho antes de caer desmayada.

Se escondió entre las sombras mirando hacia la cantidad de hombres que estaban caminando despreocupados por los Campos, la mayoría se dirigía hacia la cúpula en el medio de los Campos. Ella fijo su mirada en la obvia salida custodiada por dos guardias, lo que no era la mejor idea y luego en los bunkes. Desde su posición extraña tenía una vista clara de los cuatro bunkers, no estaba segura de en donde estaba metida ella, pero tampoco estaba segura de nada allí dentro.

Recordó a duras penas cual era el bunker por el cual los prisioneros habían escapado y recordó cual era en donde estaban sus cosas, aunque solo podía guiarse por la posición de la entrada de lo contrario no habría logrado entender nada.

Si se movía con cautela y silencio hacia uno de los bunker podría encontrar sus cosas, pero no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que alguien fuera a ver por qué el guardia se demoraba tanto. Ella debía moverse hacia el otro bunker, en el cual la salida estaba a soltó metros de distancia.

– Mierda – Susurró cuando vio a un Guardia acercarse a donde ella se encontraba. Miró al hombre en el suelo y luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor. En una esquina, detrás de la puerta, se escondió esperando al hombre que entraría.

En su cabeza la frase _no matar_ resonó, pero ella ya no estaba segura de sí era válido en ese momento. Solo le importaba salir de allí.

El hombre que había entrado tenía una extraña cicatriz en el cuello, Clarke frunció el ceño pensando que vagamente la habría visto antes, pero no estaba segura. Él camino hasta el soldado derribado y luego soltó un par de maleficios contra ella. Supo que se trataba de aquel hombre cruel que había obedecido todo sin rechistar. La ira de pronto le estaba sobresaltando el corazón. Podía acabar con él o podría huir sin que la viera, pero no estaba segura de cuál era la mejor opción.

Dudó.

El hombre se volteó hacia la habitación y saco un machete de la vaina colgada en su espalda. La muchacha apretó el cuchillo con más fuerza. Comenzó a hablar al aire llamándola por Wanheda, algo que le molesto bastante, hasta que se detuvo en algún punto. De espaldas a ella, Clarke se movió en silencio lo mejor que pudo hasta la puerta para salir, pero nada más poner un pie fuera sintió que era jalada bruscamente del cabello y lanzada al suelo. Todo estaba oscuro por un segundo antes de que ella apretara el cuchillo en su mano y rodara por el suelo cuando el machete se dirigió hacia ella. Pateó al hombre lo mejor que pudo y luego rasgo su piel con el cuchillo. Él gruñó tomando a la muchacha de la muñeca. Le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y luego la empujo contra una pared. Tenía una mirada endemoniada que si no fuera por la adrenalina en su cuerpo seguramente Clarke se habría quedado paralizada al verlo. Ella intentó soltarse del agarre del hombre clavando el cuchillo en su brazo. De pronto lo vio todo rojo. El soldado no había dejado de gruñir sobre que cuando menos se lo esperara él iba a matar a su gente dejándola viva a ella para que pudiera verlo todo y luego la mataría. El color rojo en sus ojos se intensifico y la fuerza que no tenía hace un momento salió de la nada. Empujo al hombre contra el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con todo lo que tenía hasta que como último recurso clavo el cuchillo en su pecho.

Él emitió un grito que seguramente atraería a más soldados, pero ella no se detuvo allí. Arrancó el cuchillo y volvió a clavárselo una y otra vez hasta que el cuerpo había dejado de retorcerse y a mancharse con sangre. Después de unos minutos y muchas puñaladas, Clarke se quitó de encima del hombre respirando pesado. Ella miraba hacia abajo sin entender que había sucedido. Apretó los puños con más fuerza y luego se dirigió hasta la puerta en tiempo muerto.

Todo a su alrededor parecía ir en cámara lenta. Camino por los Campos despreocupada, sin importarle si uno de los Soldados la veía y la atacaba. Sostenía aún su costado derecho con cuchillo en mano y se aseguraba un apoyo en cualquier muralla que estuviera a su lado. Se dirigió hasta el bunker y empujo la puerta con fuerza. Jadeo.

Alguien grito y ella pudo darse cuenta de que ya la habían detectado y la atacarían dentro de poco. Clarke observó el interior del bunker y pudo ver que la puerta que antes había sido abierta ahora estaba con un candado. Ella no tenía nada para romperla, pero le bastaba con un fierro para lograr romperlo. La adrenalina regreso a su cuerpo y se movía más rápido que antes, buscando algo que fuera necesario para romper el candado, estaba por tratar de romper algún barrote de las celdas cuando encontró algo que parecía interesante. Tomó las cadenas y las enrollo alrededor del candado, luego sujeto ambos extremos y jalo de ellas con fuerza. Todo lo que necesitaba era que el candado cediera y funciono en poco tiempo. Logró abrir la puerta y correr en dirección al bosque con toda la velocidad del mundo.

Se metió en el bosque y corrió sin detenerse. Podía escuchar a los guerreros detrás de ella, gritaban direcciones, la buscaban a toda costa y casi podía imaginarse la mirada de Unade en su rostro cuando ésta se hubiera enterado que la muchacha había escapado.

Siguió corriendo. No iba a detenerse por nada del mundo, salvo por esos dos hombres que estaban de espaldas a ella en su camino. Retrocedió tan pronto como pudo y se escondió en unos árboles, busco con la mirada un posible camino y rápidamente se dirigió hasta el.

Dio unos saltos sobre unos troncos caídos, probablemente puestos a propósito por ellos. No estaba segura de adonde se dirigía, pero donde sea estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Una flecha rozó su hombro y ella supo que la estaban siguiendo. Intentó aumentar la velocidad para tratar de perderlos. Izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, recto, izquierda, corrió tan rápido como pudo logrando evadir a algunos de ellos.

No estaba segura de en donde se encontraba. La espesura verde del bosque se había vuelto escasa debido al invierno. Se encontraba con unas cuentas motas de nieve en la tierra que seguramente estaba grabando sus huellas, lo que le complicaría la escapada, pero no tenía donde ir.

Con la respiración enganchada a su garganta y las pisadas pesadas, corrió como pudo por todo el bosque. No importaba el dolor punzante en sus costados, no importaba si la seguían, ni siquiera le importaba cubrir sus huellas, solo quería escapar de esa pesadilla.

En algún momento se detuvo. Estaba cansada y la adrenalina se estaba drenando lentamente de su cuerpo causando que los dolores de sus ardientes heridas la hicieran caer. Sus piernas cansadas ya no estaban seguras de poder sostener su peso.

Se apoyó en un árbol con un brazo, su cuerpo amenazaba con derrumbarse. Estar de pie y despierta era todo un logro que ni ella podía creer, el dolor persistió y gritó sin poder contenerse, sostuvo con su mano izquierda uno de sus costados sangres y gruñó.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras reprimía otro grito. Sus ojos dejaban caer las lágrimas silenciosas con el creciente dolor en su costado. Había sufrido cosas peores que esa y por alguna razón eso la había matado. Se sentía horrible. Camino unos pasos más, su mano jamás abandono el costado de sus costillas sangrante, el lado izquierdo. Volvió a apoyarse en un árbol, respiro pesado.

Estaba decidida a avanzar. Ahora que su mente podía pensar con más claridad que antes tomó nota del asunto y sabía que debía moverse cuanto antes hacia un escondite. Dio un par de pasos hasta que el sonido inconfundible de algo moviéndose cerca le llamó la atención. De espaldas y con las rodillas flexionadas se apoyó en el árbol, desenfundo uno de los cuchillos y miró hacia el frente, lista para atacar.

En el estado en que estaba era sencillo que pudiera morir en el intento, pero si iba a morir entonces lo haría luchando.

Entonces los pasos se hicieron más fuerte, sintió el movimiento hacia su derecha y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba se lanzó hacia la persona que estaba allí. Apuntó el cuchillo directo al cuello de su atacante quién sin problemas logro darle la vuelta a la situación estancándola en el suelo, llevándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y en el cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cansados y no podía moverse de la situación.

Era oficial: moriría allí mismo.

– ¿Clarke? – La voz era conocida, pero los ojos de la muchacha ya estaban cansados como para mirar a su oponente. Lo siguiente que sabía era que se había desmayado porque todo estaba completamente negro y esperaba que no fuera una broma que la voz era la de Octavia.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien este es el capitulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Quiero decirles que tengo una cuenta en Wattpad, pero nunca he escrito allí, al menos por ahora y no la hice hace mucho, pero desde hace tres meses tenía unos mensajes que no sabía que eran mensaje hasta ayer en la noche, como sea, lo que iba diciendo es que muchos siguen preguntando sobre VA el tercer libro y yo ya he dicho que voy a continuarla, luego de que termine Inquebrantable, así que mientras esperan les invito a leer este fics y a decirme si les gusta o no.

Dejen Reviews  
Se despide _Lira12._


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
10**

Octavia miraba todo el terreno desde el lomo de su yegua. El día apenas había empezado con un amanecer de lo más silencioso. Ella había desayunado, se había preparado, cogió una yegua y se dirigió hacia los campos y entonces… entonces se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en los prados. La búsqueda de Clarke se había detenido, la búsqueda de Wanheda se terminó y aún así el grupo de siempre había decido salir en una exploración, pero por qué.

Parecía que vuelto algo mecánico en su vida el despertarse temprano y salir un par de horas al día en la búsqueda de alguien. ¿Acaso su vida era eso desde hoy: buscar y sobrevivir a las guerras?

Respiró hondo mirando hacia el frente y encontrándose con las miradas de Bellamy y Harper que se encontraban caminando por el bosque con armas en sus manos. Parecían listos para dispararle a cualquier Grounder que intentara hacerle daño.

Miró la palma de su mano y apretó el puño por un instante. Suspiró.

Aún recordaba la mirada que había puesto Abby al enterarse de que a la persona que había intentado darle caza era su propia hija. Parecía que le había shockeado bastante. Nadie había hablado del tema y parecía que de pronto era un fantasma en medio de ellos.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –

Octavia bajo la mirada hacia el chico genio que estaba mirándola confundido – Deberíamos estar creando más micrófonos y radios para que todos podamos cargar con uno. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –

– Kane – La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Kane? Kane está obsesionado con buscar a Clarke ahora que está en peligro. Él nos está llevando hacia un camino sin salida y sin recursos – Monty habló frunciendo el ceño – Deberíamos volver

– No estamos buscando a Clarke – La chica objetó.

– ¿No? – Monty levantó una ceja – Pues así lo parece

– No sé qué estamos haciendo, pero desde luego no es buscar a Clarke… o a Wanheda – Ella murmuró después – Quien quiera que sea ahora

– Eso es correcto. Estamos revisando el perímetro. Intentaremos aumentar la seguridad – Bellamy se acercaba a ambos con el arma aún en mano, detrás de él Harper sonreía divertida – Si los Grounders vienen a por nosotros debemos estar seguros

La muchacha miró el cielo con calma y luego al trío que estaba en silencio. Ella sonrió aún más – Por favor, chicos, son aburridos – Ella respiro hondo – Una vez, solo una vez deberíamos olvidarnos de las preocupaciones y tratar de disfrutar al máximo. Estamos aquí para ver si podemos encontrar Grounders, ¿por qué? Porque si hay una guerra estaremos en ella, pero eso no significa el fin. Hemos sobrevivido a dos guerras y seguiremos sobreviviendo, pero tampoco hay que olvidar algo… el aguardiente de Monty, es la mejor

Los tres chicos la miraron divertidos por un momento. Unas risas se escaparon de sus labios aligerando el ambiente.

– Casi lo había olvidado – Octavia asintió.

Ella miro enfrente hacia Kane, quién parecía tener una seria expresión en su rostro. Dedujo que eso no podía significar nada bueno, así que la diversión había terminado.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Bellamy lo miró.

– He visto un campamento a unos metros de aquí – Él habló con calma – Creo que podemos ir a ver de que trata. No lo había visto antes

– Entonces en marcha – La muchacha rubia sonrió desafiante.

– Ustedes vayan. Yo me quedaré aquí – Octavia dijo con calma, apretó las riendas de la yegua y miró hacia otro lado – Quiero echarle un vistazo más a esta zona. Nunca antes la habíamos explorado así que quiero asegurarme de que si algo llegara a pasar este lugar podría ser de utilidad

– Como tu quieras – La muchacha se encogió de hombros caminando hasta donde estaba la camioneta.

Bellamy miró a su hermana por un instante y susurro un simple «ten cuidado». Ella asintió con calma antes de mirar a Monty que le sonreía comprensivo, él le advirtió que la verían después en el campamento y luego camino hasta la camioneta dejando a la pelinegra a solas con Kane.

– ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir? –

– No. Necesito un tiempo a solas – Ella suspiró.

– Está bien – Kane murmuró retrocediendo, él estaba por irse cuando la chica lo detuvo.

– ¿Cómo lo soportas? – Kane voleó a mirarla – Wanheda. Clarke. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Yo ni siquiera sé que pensar sobre esto

Kane sonrió tras respirar hondo, él volteó a mirar la camioneta donde los tres chicos estaban entrando.

– Yo tampoco lo sé – Miró a la chica – Pero sí sé una cosa, prometí mantener a salvo el campamento y le prometí a Abby que iba a encontrarla. Estoy tratando de cumplir con las dos cosas

– Ella también prometió mantener a salvo el campamento una vez – Octavia frunció el ceño – Nos puso en riesgo de muerte por ello

Él asintió.

– Lo sé – Suspiró – Pero, dime una cosa, Octavia, yo no te obligue a entrar en la búsqueda. Yo no obligue a ninguno de ustedes, si mal no recuerdo ustedes quisieron entrar en la búsqueda. Si no confías en ella o estás enojada con ella aún, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Octavia frunció el ceño. Ellas abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. La muchacha bajo la mirada confundida.

– Mientras lo piensas procura que venga de tu corazón – Kane suspiró – De hecho creo que todos lo necesitamos

La chica observó al concejal un momento más.

– Voy a ponerme en marcha al pueblo aquel. Nos veremos en la Arkadia, ten cuidado y trata de mantener la paz con cualquiera que puedas encontrarte. No queremos apresurar la guerra

Ella asintió. Jaló las riendas del caballo y trotaron lejos de la zona en donde se encontraba. Camino por los senderos de los bosques en busca de algo, pero no estaba segura de qué. Aunque encontrara a algunos Grounders todo lo que podía hacer es tratar de que ellos recordaran la paz que tenían, solo eso. Por otro lado no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué. La pregunta de Kane no tenía respuesta porque una vez más, ella conocía una respuesta para ello.

Escucho el sonido de unas ramas quebrarse. Levantó la mirada rápidamente y observó el bosque frente a ella. No había nada o nadie que estuviera allí, bajó del caballo con calma y saco afuera la espada sosteniéndola en su mano. La yegua retrocedió asustada, pero ella la sostuvo de las riendas para que no escapara. Escuchó otro ruido provenir de ciertos arbustos. Octavia se acercó con cautela sosteniendo el arma cuando de pronto una sombra negra salto hacia ella derribándola. Cayó con un sonido sordo, escucho a la yegua relinchar de miedo. Ella misma intentó quitarse del peso de encima, pero la persona que estaba sobre ella estaba forcejeando para tratar de lastimarla. Traía en mano un cuchillo pequeño. La pelinegra golpeo las costillas de la persona que emitió un grito desgarrador, le dio la vuelta a la situación arrojándose a horcajadas sobre ella y con un brazo sostuvo su cuello en un tanto de asfixiarla, la persona intento con sus manos quitar el brazo de Octavia de encima suyo, el cuchillo había quedado lejos de la escena. La pelinegra alzó la espada hacia el rostro del atacante cuando se detuvo de golpe a pocos centímetros de él.

Observó por un instante el cabello rojo y el rostro sucedió. Parecía ser que hacía mucho tiempo no tomaba una buena ducha. La persona había dejado de luchar y ahora peleaba para mantener sus ojos abiertos. Octavia la miro fijo, ojos azules, un rostro redondo, posiblemente un lunar en la comisura de sus labios o una mota de polvo. De todos modos no importaba porque estaba casi segura de quién era el pelirrojo frente a ella.

– ¿Clarke? –

La persona la miro antes de dejar caer sus ojos, su nombre había sido pronunciado en un breve susurro casi inaudible por lo que Octavia solo pudo confirmar que se trataba de la rubia, aunque ahora pelirroja, líder que había abandonado su pueblo por culpa.

* * *

Monty miro a Harper con una pequeña sonrisa que la muchacha le había devuelto. Ella se encontraba jugando con una porra eléctrica que Kane le había entregado para su protección, pero no se había atrevido a usarla aún mientras él solo la observaba con calma. Estaban sentados atrás por lo que en realidad no había mucho que mirar.

Kane condujo el monstruo mecánico con calma hacia el pueblo que había divisado en la lejanía. Nadie hablaba nada, todos metidos en sus propios pensamientos como para ser capaces de entablar una conversación.

Conocían la razón por la que estaban allí, pero no estaban seguros de que sacarían con esto. Aunque no quisieran admitirlo, todos entendían que estaban allí no buscando a Clarke o a Wanheda, como en muchas ocasiones, no buscando comida y no buscando más armas, sino buscando algunos Grounders. Entendían que buscar a los Grounders y saber si la paz aún tenía reinado con ellos o no era de vital importancia para entender contra quienes se desarrollaría una guerra. Aunque las razones por la cual debería haber una guerra eran estúpidas para ellos.

Aún pendiente de sus propios pensamientos, Kane observó el pueblo que de lejos se podía ver. Advirtió a los muchachos para que bajaran con cuidado, armados, pero sin atreverse a atacar a nadie a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. La camioneta entró por un túnel que Kane había visto antes, pero no estaba seguro de si había una razón en especial para éste, porque no parecía que la naturaleza lo había creado sino manos humanas. Bajaron de la camioneta con las luces encendidas y caminaron los siguientes metros sostenido las pistolas en caso de que fuera necesario.

Bellamy yendo a la cabeza se dirigió con cautela hacia la salida, se mantuvo contra la pared y miro hacia afuera sacando solo un lado de su rostro cuando de pronto un cuchillo parecía haberlo capturado. Trago saliva sintiendo la hoja afilada contra su cuello. Miro al resto de su grupo encontrándose con que Harper, Monty y Kane estaban en una situación similar y todo lo que pensó en ese momento era en cómo los habían tomado por sorpresa. El muchacho sintió el aliento de alguien detrás suyo y sin dudarlo echó atrás la cabeza golpeando a la persona y derribándolo, sus compañeros hicieron lo posible para salir de la situación y cuando comenzaron a dispar hubo un grito. Habían logrado atinarle a uno de ellos y estaban listos para atinarle a otro, pero Monty dio un paso enfrente mirando a los demás.

– ¿Mamá? –

Bellamy miró a su amigo en la oscuridad, podía imaginarlo con un ceño fruncido y una aturdida expresión en su rostro. Él mismo miró enfrente viendo a las siluetas de sus atacantes. Alguien habló de nuevo y era la voz de una mujer, que los sorprendió bastante.

– ¿Monty? –

Kane dio un pasó en frente con cautela, observó a sus atacantes más de cerca y reconoció algunos rostros. Vio a la mujer tirada en el suelo sosteniendo su pierna, cabello largo y color azabache, rasgos orientales y sin duda bien armada. A su lado había un hombre de cabello corto que recordaba haber visto en algún momento en el arca y junto a él un joven.

– Monty, ¿eres tú? – La mujer preguntó de nuevo y el muchacho no dudo en correr a ella. Se había dejado caer de rodillas abrazándola con fuera y murmurando un gracias al poder verla, entonces Kane supo que estas eran personas que habían estado en el arca con él y habían bajado a la tierra al mismo tiempo. Eran una de las estaciones perdidas.

Ya bajo los rayos de luz, Kane pudo apreciar al grupo de cuatro personas que estaba con ellos. Uno de ellos era más joven que los otros tres y era un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, no era muy alto pero parecía muy bien armado. Junto a él había un hombre de edad, ocn el cabello rubio y ojos oscuros, por último, sin contar a la mujer, estaba un hombre de tez morena, sin cabello, pero con barba. Tenía armas y una mirada casi depredadora.

– Charles Pike – Kane extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

– Marcus Kane – El hombre recibió la mano contento de ver alguna cara conocida que no estuviera en su campamento. El grupo intercambio mirada, de pronto consciente de que había más sobrevivientes del arca – No puedo creerlo. Están a salvo, ¿todos?

Kane sonrió y asintió.

– ¿Dónde está papá? – Monty miro a su madre que sacudía la cabeza. Esto hizo que todos miraran a quién parecía ser el líder del pequeño grupo.

– Él murió como un héroe – Pike habló – La estación Granja cayó y muy pocos murieron. Tu padre arriesgo su vida para salvar a tres niños. Sin ese sacrificio…

La mujer sonrió poco a poco – Cuando caímos aquí por primera vez vimos la nieve. Era preciosa – La mujer miró a los demás – La zona en la que estamos es una zona cubierta de ella, como un Polo, pero no sabría decirte en donde estamos a decir verdad. Nos hemos reunido todos, aprendimos a luchar y con los conocimientos de Pike a sobrevivir

– Nos hemos estado manteniendo lejos de los Grounders para evitar problemas – Pike habló con calma.

– No hay nada que temer de ellos – Bellamy dijo con firmeza.

– Son aliados – Kane sonrió.

Bellamy sacudió la cabeza y susurro mientras se alejaba – Al menos por ahora –

El hombre miró al muchacho y sacudió la cabeza lentamente, miro a Pike con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de disculpas – Han sido días difíciles –

– Eso lo imagino – Pike sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso hacia la camioneta.

El grupo de ocho personas entró en la camioneta y Kane condujo en las direcciones de Kane para llegar a la Estación Granja. En el camino, Harper había vendado el tobillo de la madre de Monty disculpándose por haberle disparado, algo que hizo a la mujer reír ligeramente asegurando que había pasado por cosas peores. Con esto se dio inicio hacia una conversación cargada de supervivencia en la tierra sobre cada uno de los dos campamentos lo había logrado.

La conversación no había terminado cuando llegaron a la Estación Granja, porque se dio lugar a otro tema. Cuando el grupo bajo del vehículo pudieron ver rostros nuevos, algunos padres de sus amigos entre ellos. Bellamy caminaba con el arma en mano todavía, no se sentía listo para soltarla y no es que desconfiara del grupo que acaban de encontrar, pero después de todo lo que había sucedido cuando llegaron sentía la necesidad de mantenerse alerta.

– Hey – El joven muchacho se acercó a él. Bellamy lo miró serio por unos instantes antes de seguir adelante con la mirada – Me estaba preguntando si Nathan está bien

– ¿Miller? – Bellamy murmuró – Está en el campamento en este instante

El chico sonrió. Asintió una vez y luego miro al tenso muchacho asegurándole que no debía temer nada, el campamento era seguro debido a su ubicación. Bellamy sacudió la cabeza, se detuvo un instante mirando a Kane que hablaba con Pike como si su misión nunca hubieran sucedido y ellos eran viejos amigos que se encontraban en las calles. Vio a sus amigos, Monty hablando con su madre y a Harper hablando con unos chicos de la Estación Granja que seguramente habrán sido sus amigos antes de ser enviada a la tierra.

Él camino hasta donde estaba Kane y lo miró serio.

– Kane – Habló duró – No podemos quedarnos

El aludido miro al muchacho y asintió, miró a Pike – Estamos buscando a algunos Grounders para saber si ellos formaran parte de una guerra o no. Nuestro campamento esta armado con la misma tecnología del arca, pueden venir todos con nosotros. Allí estarán seguros, tenemos armas de fuego para protegerlos –

Pike miró al hombre y sonrió – Eso parece bueno. Quizás nuestra gente pueda cooperar los unos con los otros –

– Tenemos que avisar al canciller – Harper miro a Kane – Tenemos que decirle que la Estación Granja está con vida y que los llevaremos allí para que preparen algunas cosas. No podemos llevarlos así como si nada

– Tiene razón – Kane sonrió. Miró a Pike y luego a Monty – Quizás podemos avisarle con una radio

– Tenemos una, pero está dañada – Hannah, la madre de Monty, habló.

– Está bien. Está bien – Kane asintió sonriendo – Estoy seguro de que Monty puede con ello, ¿verdad?

– Es posible. Podemos tratar con ello y avisarle a Raven, pero dependiendo de los daños quizás podría llevarnos unas horas –

– Entonces es mejor ponernos en marcha – Harper sonrió.

Pike frunció el ceño – Espera un momento, Kane – El hombre le tomó del hombre – tú no mencionaste nada sobre un Canciller

– Como dije, hemos estado bajo muchos problemas – Kane suspiró – Llegamos aquí eligiendo un canciller, muchas cosas pasaron. Teníamos un canciller y un líder, ahora solo tenemos un canciller

– Creí que el canciller era quién los lideraba siempre – El muchacho joven habló.

– Nosotros también – Kane dijo con una media sonrisa – pero aparentemente la tierra tenía sus propias reglas cuando llegamos

Bellamy miró a Kane y luego a Monty – Hey – El muchacho lo miró enseguida – Ve por la radio y contáctate con Raven para avisarle que estamos aquí

El muchacho asintió. Miró a su amigo y luego a su madre a la espera de poder encontrar la radio. Ambos se dirigieron hacia algún lugar.

Kane miró a Pike nuevamente y sonrió, el hombre se dirigió a su lado hacia una tienda para que pudieran con cama. El hombre se había encargado de contarle todo al líder de la Estación Granja sobre lo que habían estado pasado desde hacía un tiempo, al menos desde que él llego a la tierra, porque no había forma de que él pudiera hablar por los niños que habían enviado antes.

Pike había escuchado todo con atención y de cierta forma no le sorprendía escuchar como los habían tratado los Grounders antes de la paz. ¿Traición? Sí, era increíble, increíble sería que no lo creyera.

* * *

Monty sonrió mirando el artilugio que se encontraba en una vieja mesa, tenía algunos daños, pero era posible repararla. Quizás le tomaría un par de horas, pero era mucho mejor que volver a la Arkadia, que eso podría tomarles más horas todavía y después volver a la Estación Granja. Lo mejor era contactar con Raven, además podría tener como bono extra saber algo más sobre los Grounders.

– Déjame ver si entiendo. Clarke es fugitiva de la Nación del Hielo, pero ella en realidad es Wanheda así que por eso la Nación del Hielo la quiere, para matarla – Harper se sentó sobre la mesa mirando a Monty revisar la radio – Por otro lado la Comandante también quiere encontrarla, pero si la Nación del Hielo la encuentra primero y la mata entonces estamos en guerra, ¿verdad?

– Cierto – El muchacho intentó conectar dos cables – Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie. Te lo dijimos a ti por qué necesitábamos a alguien más que saliera a explorar la situación

– ¿Cómo te afecta eso a ti? –

El muchacho frunció el ceño – ¿De qué hablas? –

– Todos tienen sentimientos encontrados. Sé que yo los tengo, un día estoy en una torre de control vigilando que no hallan invitados indeseados y al siguiente estoy en una misión con ustedes y con conocimiento de algo que nadie más conoce. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento? Aturdida. Estamos hablando de una posible guerra. No estamos listos para ella, no lo digo por físico, sino por psicológicamente –

– Tienes razón – El chico dijo tranquilo – ¿Puedes pasarme ese alicate?

La muchacha giro la cabeza hacia el objeto de acero. Lo tomó en sus manos observándolo con calma y luego se lo entregó.

– Eres aburrido –

– Estoy trabajando – Él la miró – Mira, tienes razón, todos tenemos sentimientos encontrados y nadie sabe cómo tratar con ellos. Es mejor concentrarnos en esto, cuanto antes hablemos con Raven más pronto volveremos a la Arkadia

La muchacha balanceo los pies y luego resopló. Bajó de la mesa antes de salir del lugar en donde estaba, Monty la observo por un momento alejarse y luego volvió a la radio.

Habían pasado unos minutos antes de que sintiera un suave apretón en su hombro. Levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa pequeña al encontrarse con su madre. Él se levantó de la silla en que estaba y la cedió a ella, quién con gusto lo aceptó.

– Te ves tan diferente – Comentó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa – Más… maduro, tal vez

El chico rió – Hemos pasado por muchas cosas – Sonrió ligeramente – Me alegra saber que estás bien

La mujer acaricio el rostro del muchacho con suavidad.

– Y tú también pareces diferente –

– Tú lo dijiste: muchas cosas han sucedido – Ella dijo con calma – Cuando llegue a la tierra recuerdo haber sentido la fría nieve en mis manos y en mi cuerpo, estaba de rodillas sintiendo lo placentero de la naturaleza – Ella sonrió – y entonces solo podía pensar en ti y en lo que sentiste al encontrarte en la tierra por primera vez. Me preguntaba si te habías sentido de la misma forma que yo cuando vi la tierra, nuestro entorno

– Mamá… –

– Si hubiera sabido, si yo lo hubiera sabido lo habría impedido, ¿sabes? – Ella bajó la mirada – Muchos padres estaban enojados, casi todos, una cosa era tenerlos encerrados por crímenes en el Arkadia, pero otra cosa era ser enviados a la tierra sin conocimiento alguno de si era habitable o no – Ella hizo una mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa triste – Estoy contenta de que estés a salvo y orgullosa de que hayas sobrevivido tan bien

Él chico sonrió – Muchos hemos sobrevivido. No ha sido fácil. Hemos perdido gente, aliados, amigos – Respiró hondo – Estoy feliz de estar con vida, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo si pienso en las miles de razones por la que lo estoy. Muchas personas fueron sacrificadas, mamá

La mujer lo miró, estaba intentando buscar las palabras correctas para hablar.

– Pero no voy a darme por vencido. Por ellos – Monty la miro a los ojos – Por ellos estoy vivo y por ellos seguiré vivo y ahora, ahora te he encontrado. Si vienes a la Arkadia con nosotros entonces podemos vivir juntos de nuevo

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa. Abrazó al muchacho fuertemente.

Habían pasado un par de horas y por fin la radio había comenzado a emitir señales. Monty intercambio una sonrisa con Bellamy, quién enseguida grito a Kane para que se acercara y él apareció junto con Harper. Estaban reunidos todos en la pequeña sala. La única silla dentro era ocupada por Hannah que sostenía la mano de su hijo mientras éste intentaba localizar la radio de la Arkadia. Harper sonrió mirando a Bellamy quién asentía sonriendo.

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? – El muchacho sostuvo el micrófono en alto. Espero unos minutos y se podía escuchar una interferencia extraña. Miró a los demás, sus amigos y volvió a hablar – Estación Granja llamando a Arkadia. ¿Alguien me oye?

– Quizás no ha funcionado – Kane cruzó los brazos. Parecía ser que solo les quedaba una opción: volver a la Arkadia solos o acompañados.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, apoyo el dorso de su mano en el puente de su nariz y luego volvió a presionar el botón del micrófono. Su respiración se había enganchado por un minuto, su boca estaba seca y aunque por una vez no llamaba por radio para salvar su vida se sentía nervioso. Quizás era la presencia de su madre viéndolo hacer un trabajo que ella desconocía.

– Raven, soy Monty. Es la Estación Granja llamando a la Arkadia, ¿puedes oírme? –

Kane sacudió la cabeza, él tocó el hombro de Harper y miró a Pike – Creo que volveremos a la Arkadia, lo mejor es emprender el viaje mañana, si lo hacemos ahora entonces llegaremos pasada la noche y puede ser…

– _Monty, ¿eres tú? Habla Raven_ – El sonido era claro, pero la voz de la muchacha se escuchaba agitada.

Monty miró la radio con sorpresa – Raven, soy yo. ¿Qué está sucediendo? –

– _¿Dónde estás?_ –

– Estamos todos en la Estación Granja. Sobrevivió al aterrizaje. Necesitamos hablar con Abby, vamos a llevarlos a todos a la Arkadia –

La muchacha no respondió.

– ¿Raven? –

Nuevamente hubo un silencio.

– ¿Se ha interrumpido? – Preguntó Bellamy.

– No lo creo – Sacudió la cabeza – Raven, ¿todo está bien allí?

– _Monty, lo siento_ – La chica soltó un suspiro tembloroso – _Abby no puede hablar ahora_

– Está bien. Escucha, pasaremos la noche aquí y Octavia está en un bosque sola, iría a la Arkadia luego –

– _Lo sabemos. Llegó hace un par de horas_ – La chica hizo una pausa, su voz era suave y temblorosa a la vez – _No llego sola_

Monty miró a los demás con el ceño fruncido. Bellamy fue el primero en dar un paso, tomó el micrófono y apretó el botón, lamió sus labios.

– Raven, habla Bellamy. ¿Quién estaba con Octavia? ¿Ella está bien, está herida? –

La muchacha no respondió.

– ¡Raven! –

– _Es Clarke, Bellamy_ –

El muchacho de rasgos asiáticos levantó la mirada de golpe hacia sus amigos, los ojos de Harper parecían sorprendidos, Kane estaba mirando completamente congelado y Bellamy parecía tener miedo de pronto.

Tragó saliva, pero no podía haber. Miró a Kane, quién tomó el micrófono.

– ¿Encontró a Clarke? –

– _Yo no diría eso. Clarke la atacó en el bosque o eso fue los que nos contó. ¿Kane? Ella estaba muy mal herida. Está en el quirófano y Abby está haciendo todo por salvarla_ – Se podía escuchar a Raven tragar pesado – _Creo que esto es un aviso… alguien ha intentado matarla. Los necesitamos aquí chicos, si la Nación del Hielo lo descubre entonces vendrán a por ella y entonces…_

– Una guerra se desatara – Kane término. Casi podía imaginársela asentir – Raven, escucha, no podemos irnos ahora. Somos demasiados y eso tomaría mucho tiempo caminando puesto que en la camioneta no caben todos. Mañana saldremos al amanecer y esperamos llegar allí temprano. Llevaremos a los sobrevivientes de la Estación Granja.

– _Está bien. Y Kane, tengan cuidado cuando regresen_ –

– Ustedes también tengan cuidado –

Bellamy miró hacia Kane serio – Tenemos que irnos ahora. ¡Ya! –

– Es peligroso. No sabemos con que nos encontraremos. Si salimos ahora nos encontraremos a la mitad de la noche aún en el bosque. No vale la pena ponernos en riesgo ahora –

– Clarke ha regresado, tenemos que ir allí y tengo que saber que Octavia está bien –

– No regresarás si sales de forma imprudente – Kane dijo. Miró a Pike, quién parecía serio – Pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana partiremos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Él asintió.

– Entonces que no se diga más – Declaró Kane. Miro a Bellamy por un instante. El muchacho gruñó pateando una pared y luego se alejó de allí.

Harper lo miró con una mueca.

– _Monty, ¿sigues allí?_ –

El muchacho bajo la mirada a la radio y tomó el micrófono – Sí. ¿Todo está bien? –

– _¿Cómo has logrado contactar?_ –

Monty sonrió – Resulta que es más fácil sin la interrupción de Mount Weather –

Se podía escuchar una ligera risa – _Lo entiendo. Escucha, ¿es una radio estable?_ –

– Sí, ¿por qué? –

– _Hablaré con Abby cuando salga del quirófano, que espero que sea pronto, para que contacte con ustedes. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_ –

– Seguro. Estaremos esperando – El chico asintió.

– _Bien. ¿Monty?_ –

– Dime –

– _Ella volvió_ – Su voz se escuchaba suave – _Ella está de regreso_

El muchacho miró a los restantes en la habitación con una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar.

– Sí. Ha regresado –

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien ese es el capitulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. En el siguiente capitulo sabremos un poco más sobre las reacciones de los demás al ver a Clarke por primera vez y la pregunta que todos se hacen: ¿cómo se llevará a cabo la guerra?

~ Comentarios:

\- Guest: Una vez por semana, todos los martes. Esto se hace para generar intriga y ansias, además es divertido así porque te da tiempo de procesar

\- Guest: La verdad, es que sí, más o menos, porque todo esto es necesario para lo que tengo en mente, pero eso que no intente que fuera más explicito, hay historias que sobre pasan eso y lo hacen... hasta señalando la carne al rojo vivo

\- Guest: Me alegro mucho por eso

\- Yesenia15: Gracias, me alegró que te guste

Ahora sí es todo por hoy, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo y espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a los que comentaron, siempre me encanta recibir buenas criticas ya que me ayudan a no desanimarme para el fics.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	11. Capítulo 11

_**New Chapter.**_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
11**

Octavia no podía creer nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, un segundo estaba montando una yegua por el bosque con calma y en sus pensamientos, pero al siguiente estaba trotando en la misma yegua a toda velocidad hacia la Arkadia. Bajó la mirada por un momento hacia la chica que estaba sentada frente a ella completamente inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba posicionado de la misma forma como si estuviera cabalgando, solo que su cuerpo completo estaba apoyado en el suyo y con sus brazos la rodeaba mientras a su vez sujetaba las correas, de esa forma evitaría que la chica cayera.

Ella no tenía tiempo para pararse a pensar un segundo en lo que le podría haber sucedido a la chica. Solo importaba llegar rápido a la Arkadia. Estaba herida, parecía que había perdido una cantidad excesiva de sangre comenzaba a preocuparse por qué no se movía.

– Aguanta un poco más princesa, no es el momento para que te mueras – Murmuró la muchacha apretando la mandíbula.

Tardo una eternidad en llegar a la Arkadia, ella prácticamente gritaba a lo lejos que le abrieran la puerta, porque no estaba como para detenerse afuera. Las personas en la torre le habían apuntado con las armas, pero alguien abrió las puertas de la Arkadia permitiéndole la entrada. Ella entró como si fuera una ráfaga de viento y comenzó a gritar para llamar a Abby.

– Octavia, ¿qué sucede? – Lincoln se había acercado a ella sorprendido. Ayudo a la chica a bajarse y una vez en tierra, ella intentó bajar a la muchacha con cuidado.

– ¡Necesitamos a Abby! –

– Octavia – Lincoln la miró confundido.

– Tienes que llevarla al Centro Medico. Yo iré a por Abby – La muchacha lo miró con firmeza – Ahora Lincoln

Él asintió con fuerza y tomó a la muchacha pelirroja sin siquiera mirarla. Corrió hacia la estación a toda velocidad.

La muchacha pelinegra había pasado hacia la estación en donde Abby había estado viviendo, pero no la encontró, preguntó a alguien si la habían visto pero no había sido así. La chica gruñó enojada y luego se dirigió hacia la taberna.

Era una estupidez que la Arkadia hubiera construido una taberna, bueno no la Arkadia en sí, pero sí los 47 lo habían hecho. La mayoría de los jóvenes estaban allí en ese momento, era como un refugio para ellos, mientras que por otro lado rara vez había algún adulto por allí metido.

Ella entró agitada, prácticamente empujo a un chico que estaba en su camino y derramó su bebida. Logró divisar a Raven y a Abby hablando en lo que parecía una conversación calmada. Corrió a la mesa y golpeó con las palmas de sus manos la madera, ambas mujeres la miraron sorprendidas.

– Oh por dios, ¿estás herida? – Observó Raven las manchas de sangre en su ropa. Toco el hombro de Octavia.

– Tenemos que ir a la Estación Médica ahora – Abby dijo.

– Sí, pero no por mí. No es mi sangre – La chica dijo alarmada – Acabo de traer a alguien y viene muy mal herida. Te necesita urgente, Abby. Clarke está necesita tu ayuda

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de golpe, parecía que el color del rostro se le había desvanecido. Raven miró a Octavia extrañada, ella tocó su hombro y luego miró a Abby.

– Tenemos que ir – Confiaba en Octavia.

Las tres mujeres prácticamente corrieron hasta donde se encontraba la Estación Médica para poder encostrarse con al chica, pero en su lugar parecía que había un gran revuelo adentro. Abby busco con la mirada a su hija, pero no la podía encontrar en ninguna de las camas, incluso había creído que se trataba de una broma que la chica Blake le estaba jugando, pero entonces vio al Doctor Jackson salir apresurado del quirófano, él miró a Abby preocupado.

– Abby, tenemos un paciente en el quirófano. Está muy mal herido –

– Es ella – Octavia dijo – Es Clarke

– ¿Clarke? – El joven doctor frunció el ceño. Miró a Abby, pero la mujer no le prestó atención. Ella se dirigió hacia la sala del quirófano con rapidez y se detuvo de golpe observando a alguien en una cama. Camino lentamente notando los rasgos un rostro sucio y ropa descuidada, cabello rojo tieso y un singular lunar en la comisura de su labio. El corazón se le encogió. Aún tenía esperanzas.

Observó el atuendo de la persona que estaba tirada en la cama y con cuidado levantó parte de la camiseta que traía puesta dejando ver un centenar de heridas, sangre seca y sangre fresca, piel rasgada y entre otras cosa. Reviso la respiración de la joven y luego miró a los demás con firmeza.

– Jackson, busca toda la sangre que puedas encontrar, Joey trae oxígeno, Octavia y Raven permanezcan afuera –

– Abby – Raven dio un pasó, pero la mujer con firmeza las saco de allí. Cerró la puerta rápidamente y se dispuso a ponerse los guantes tras desinfectarse la mano, una mascarilla y una especie de gorro para evitar infecciones en la persona herida. Ella vio a sus asistentes haber regresado con lo que ella había pedido y luego saco unos implementos.

Estaba segura de una cosa: iban a estar allí dentro por muchas horas.

Las heridas no eran profundas, pero sí eran lo suficiente como para provocar que la razón de estar inconsciente es la falta de sangre y de descanso, casi podía ver bolsas bajo los ojos de la muchacha. Conecto el tanque de oxígeno a la boca de la muchacha y maldijo no tener una anestesia, para evitar problemas. Entonces se dispuso a revisar herida por herida para poder sanarla.

Había sido buena idea llevarla directo al quirófano, porque se había dado cuenta de que muchas heridas necesitaban una severa operación para poder cerrarla.

Un sentimiento la invadió, miro a la muchacha al rostro sabiendo perfectamente que se trataba de su hija, ella la reconocería incluso si se pintaba el cabello de naranja y usaba un traje de payaso, pero jamás espero que llegaría a este punto. Solo podía preguntarse qué le había sucedido.

* * *

Raven frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba con los brazos cruzados, también cruzo las piernas mirando hacia el frente. La puerta del quirófano estaba cerrada, pero era transparente y ella podía tener una buena vista de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que estaba sucediendo allí adentro.

Octavia había asegurado de que se trababa de Clarke, aunque ella no había visto a Clarke en la cama sino a otra persona.

Vio a Octavia moverse de un lado a otro preocupada, Lincoln estaba a su lado sentado, intentando calmarla.

– ¿Estás herida? – Raven preguntó de pronto.

– No – Octavia sacudió la cabeza – Ella puso resistencia, pero creo que le saque varios golpes antes de saber que era ella

– ¿Va a estar bien? – Raven murmuró – Llevan muchas horas allí

– ¿Quién sabe? – Octavia sacudió la cabeza – Yo me voy. No puedo quedarme un momento más aquí

La muchacha asintió dejando que la pelinegra se alejara con su novio en calma. Por otro lado, Raven se quedó allí nuevamente. Sentía que debía estar allí, no para Clarke, sino para Abby. Ella había logrado tener una buena relación con la doctora desde el momento en que estaban en el arca, al menos cuando la conoció. Se había logrado meter bien en el papel de la muchacha que necesitaba una figura materna en que apoyarse, incluso aunque no se diera cuenta de que lo hacía, y Abby ha estado allí apoyándola en todo momento. Sentía envidia de Clarke, ella tenía una madre a la que recorrer cuando estuviera asustada, ella antes tenía a Finn, ahora solo tenía un apoyo en Abby, quién se lo había proporcionado a cambio de nada.

Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y luego respiro hondo apoyando la cabeza en la pared detrás de ella. Respiró hondo, y siguió mirando hacia enfrente hasta que alguien se le acercó.

– Raven, alguien está llamando a la radio – Sinclair le sonrió. Raven lo miró confundida. En se momento se sentía tan confundida consigo misma, porque no sabía que representaba el regreso de Clarke para la Arkadia o incluso para ella misma. También se había preguntado si Abby la iba a ignorar para prestar atención a ella. Quizás Abby dejaría de preocuparse por ella, quizás dejaría de velar por su bienestar, pero no la culpaba, Clarke si era su hija.

Ella se dirigió sin vacilar hasta donde se encontraba la radio en un pequeño centro de mandos, o taller mecánico en donde había pasado gran parte del día trabajando en muchos inventos. Ella y Sinclair habían logrado grandes avances para la Arkadia y aunque estaba en desacuerdo con Sinclair en algunas cosas le gustaba tener tan buena convivencia con él.

Miro la radio y escucho unos ruidos, parecían respiraciones. Ella tomó asiento y se colocó los audífonos con micrófono para poder escuchar mejor. Apretó un audífono contra su oído e intento nivelar el volumen para no escuchar la interferencia.

– _Raven, soy Monty. Es la Estación Granja llamando a la Arkadia, ¿puedes oírme?_ –

La muchacha miró a Sinclair sorprendida, éste frunció el ceño lentamente.

– ¿La Estación Granja? ¿Están vivos? –

La chica respiró hondo, pero pronto parecía tener miedo. Por alguna razón comenzaba a tener ansias.

– Monty, ¿eres tú? – Su voz estaba agitada. No sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo de pronto – Habla Raven

– _Raven, soy yo. ¿Qué está sucediendo?_ –

Seguramente su voz se podía escuchar realmente agitada, algo que debió preocuparle al chico. Raven respiró hondo.

– ¿Dónde estás? –

– _Estamos todos en la Estación Granja. Sobrevivió al aterrizaje. Necesitamos hablar con Abby, vamos a llevarlos a todos a la Arkadia_ –

– ¿A todos? – Sinclair abrió los ojos – Se refiere a los sobrevivientes

La muchacha se encogió de hombros. Ella miró hacia el hombre que le sacudía la cabeza con desesperación.

– Abby no puede ir. ¿No está ocupada? – Sinclair la miró preocupado.

– No. Ella no puede venir. Es mejor saber que está sucediendo allí –

– _¿Raven?_ –

Ella tragó saliva. Se mantuvo en silencio un momento.

– Monty, lo siento – Suspiró de forma temblorosa. Cerró los ojos. No tenía unas mala noticia que darles, sino una buena, pero entonces no sabía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa y asustada. Estaba segura de que la presencia de Clarke iba a cambiar algo, quizás que la guerra venga más pronto que antes – Abby no puede hablar ahora

– _Está bien. Escucha, pasaremos la noche aquí y Octavia está en un bosque sola, iría a la Arkadia luego_ –

Sinclair asintió.

– Lo sabemos. Llego hace un par de horas – Hizo una pausa – No llego sola

Raven respiró hondo. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y luego tragó saliva.

– _Raven, habla Bellamy. ¿Quién estaba con Octavia? ¿Ella está bien, está herida?_ – Por supuesto que Bellamy sería el primero en preguntar por ella. Ella tragó saliva un momento.

– _¡Raven!_ – Casi dio un salto. Se lamió los labios e intentó sonreír, pero no parecía contenta aún con eso.

– Es Clarke, Bellamy –

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la conversación. Ella pensó que quizás se había cortado, pero era más probable que estuvieran tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido.

El silencio fue tan largo como para haber durado más de diez minutos, o al menos quizás era menos y ella no lo notó porque en su cabeza también pensaba en la presencia de la rubia que se encontraba en el quirófano. Horas habían pasado desde que entraron, sabía poco de la operación pero sabía que le estaban haciendo una gran transfusión de sangre y por lo que ella había visto la necesitaba sin duda.

La siguiente voz en la radio no era la de Bellamy o la de Monty, fue algo reconfortante de cierto modo – _¿Encontró a Clarke?_ – Raven sonrió a la voz de Kane.

Respiró hondo – Yo no diría eso. Clarke la ataco en el bosque o eso fue lo que nos contó – Ella no tenía razones para dudar de Octavia. Ella hizo una mueca. ¿Era buena idea decirle le estado en que la encontraron? Solo conseguiría preocuparlo, pero no podía escondérselo porque tarde o temprano lo descubriría. – ¿Kane? Ella estaba muy mal herida. Está en el quirófano y Abby está haciendo todo por salvarla – Tragó pesado. Miro a Sinclair que le asentía de forma reconfortante en un apoyo moral – Creo que eso es un aviso. Alguien ha intentado matarla. Los necesitamos aquí chicos, si la Nación del Hielo lo descubre entonces vendrán a por ella y entonces…

Entonces no hacía falta revelar lo que siguiría, porque estaba tan claro como el agua.

– _Una guerra se desatará_ – Kane siguió. Ella asintió aunque él no la pudiera ver. Espero unos momentos, podía decirle algo más, pero no estaba segura de qué – _Raven, escucha, no podemos irnos ahora. Somos demasiados y eso tomaría mucho tiempo puesto que en la camioneta no caben todos. Mañana saldremos al amanecer y esperamos llegar allí temprano. Llevaremos a los sobrevivientes de la Estación Granja_ –

Ella miró a su amigo y mentor, con una sonrisa en los labios. Esperaba que pronto llegaran a la Arkadia, porque sabía una cosa, cuando todos se enteraran que Clarke estaba allí seguramente irían a por ella.

– Está bien. Y Kane, tengan cuidado cuando regresen –

Ella se quitó los audífonos, cansada. Por alguna razón de pronto se sentía drenada de golpe. Había pasado un tiempo antes de que ella decidiera que debía ir al quirófano para poder hablar con Abby y contarle la situación y suponía ella que dentro de lo malo no estaba peor. Descubrieron que la Estación Granja estaba a salvo y eso era muy bueno.

Ella respiro hondo y volvió a ponerse los audífonos.

– Monty, ¿sigues allí? – Ella habló nuevamente.

– _Sí. ¿Todo está bien?_ –

– ¿Cómo has logrado contactar? –

Casi podía escuchar reír al chico – _Resulta que es más fácil sin la interrupción de Mount Weather_ – Ella rió también. Seguro que era más fácil sin toda esa interferencia que el Los Hombres de la Montaña les habían puesto.

– Lo entiendo. Escucha, ¿es una radio estable? – Necesitaba saber que si al cortar la transmisión ellos seguirían del otro lado y podrían volver a contactarse.

– _Sí, ¿por qué?_ –

– Hablaré con Abby cuando salga del quirófano, que espero que sea pronto, para que contacte con ustedes. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –

– _Seguro. Estaremos esperando_ –

Ella sonrió – Bien – Ella torció los labios pensando, de pronto la sonrisa se transformó en una expresión amarga que a los segundos se convertiría en otra vez una sonrisa, pero con un sentimiento que ella desconocía – ¿Monty?

– _Dime_ –

– Ella volvió – Su voz era suave, quizás alegre, pero también agradecida. Sabía que Clarke estaba a salvo y por alguna razón, pese a todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, se sentía bien volver a verla. Ella tenía esperanzas, sí las tenía y no por Clarke, sino por Abby. La mujer le había enseñado todo sobre no perder las esperanzas y sabía que con Clarke de regreso entones las cosas podían ir de dos formas: bien o mal. Esperaba más bien que mal – Ella está de regreso

El muchacho tardo un segundo, su voz era suave y delicada al momento de hablar – _Sí. Ha regresado_ –

Dicho esto último la transmisión se detuvo. Ella dejo escapar aire y se echó atrás en la silla dejando sus manos en el reposabrazos. Sinclair la miró con una sonrisa y luego miro hacia algún objeto.

– Día difícil, eh –

– Y todo lo que he hecho es responder una tonta llamada – Ella rió.

– ¿Qué sucede, Raven? –

Ella respiró hondo mirando a su amigo – Nada. Solo otro día más en Tierra Firme –

* * *

Las horas habían sido horriblemente largas. Abby había hecho mucho en horas que se habían convertido en segundos, estaba cansada y drenada, sus compañeros estaban igual y habían abandonado la habitación con el deseo de descansar un poco. Ella por otro lado se había quedado sola en la sala. Había algunos muchachos enfermos, gente que estaba en reposo, pero ella no era quién para tratarlos. En ese momento, ella solo podía sentirse como una madre más de uno de sus pacientes.

Acaricio el rostro de la chica, lo había limpiado y había logrado remover el rojo de su cabello en el momento. Claramente era su hija, aunque en su cabello no había más que sangre. No estaba segura de que fuera de ella y realmente no entendía a que se debía todo eso. Por un momento no estaba segura de sí su hija iba a estar bien, pero le alegraba tanto tener esperanzas.

Respiró hondo mientras miraba a la joven. Ella se había movido un poco tratando de acomodarse mejor en la cama. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente elevada debido a unos almohadones, su cuerpo estaba acomodado de modo en que todas la heridas no sufrieran más de lo que ya estaban. La chica descansaba una mano en su estómago y la cabeza la tenía inclinada hacia un lado, más el rostro.

Ella cerró los ojos, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de la muchacha, y luego enterró su frente sobre la mano de ella.

Desconocía la vida de su hija por completo desde el primer instante en que la chica había sido enviada a la tierra, antes, en confinamiento solitario, ella podía ser capaz de monitorearla de vez en cuando, pero ahora… ahora nada sabía de ella. Cuatro meses fuera de la Arkadia comenzaban a preocuparla, ella quería saber que nada había cambiado. La chica que vivía en el Arca y la chica que vivía en la Tierra eran dos mitades de una misma persona, pero ambas con el mismo sentimiento de protección hacia los demás. Eso era algo que ni siquiera el peor de los castigos le quitaría a su hija.

Gente entraba y salía, Abby no les prestaba atención, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando la joven mecánica se había dirigido hacia ella con una sonrisa, parándose del otro lado de la cama.

– Abby – Ella levantó la mirada. Vio a la chica echarle un ojo a la rubia que se encontraba en la cama y luego volver a verla a ella – Monty ha contactado conmigo por medio de una radio. Kane quiere hablar contigo. Han encontrado la Estación Granja y parece ser que hay sobrevivientes allí

La mujer se permitió una sonrisa y asintió – Iré luego –

– Puedo quedarme con ella y te avisare sobre algún cambio –

Abby asintió – Gracias – La muchacha más joven asintió con una sonrisa pequeña – Ella no va a despertar pronto, Raven. Se ve cansada, pero si llega a hacerlo avísame

– Está bien – La muchacha asintió. Abby pasó las manos por sus ojos y respiro hondo, le dio un asentimiento a la muchacha antes de irse de allí.

Raven se quedó sola allí, mirando hacia a la muchacha que había sido rescatada y salvada. Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda mirando a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba viva y eso está bien.

Tomó asiento en la silla vacía que había dejado Abby y miró a la muchacha en silencio por un momento. Volteó a mirar a los demás pacientes dentro de la Estación Médica y a los que los acompañaban, rió ligeramente aunque no sabía por qué y volvió a mirar a la chica.

– Estás viva – Dijo con ironía – Supongo que ahora logras sobrevivir a la muerte

Vio el silencio de la muchacha.

– Eres increíble – Se burló. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro volviendo a mirar a la chica – ¿Qué te pasó Clarke? Te vas de aquí como toda una heroína cargada de culpa y regresas como un desastre… El camino del héroe, eh. Eso debe ser

Hizo una mueca mirando a la muchacha. Forzó el dolor en su pierna para poder subirla a la silla y así rodearla para apoyarse. Siguió mirando a la chica en silencio. Se le notaba tan pacífica y tan… inocente. Casi le costaba creer que esa muchacha era la dueña de muchas muertes en el pasado.

– Está bien, Clarke – Ella dijo mirando a la muchacha – Haz vuelto y una guerra se nos viene encima. No quiero apresurar tu recuperación, pero te necesitamos así que por favor despierta pronto

* * *

– _Está bien, entonces nos veremos allí_ – La voz de Kane resonó con suavidad. Abby asintió con una sonrisa ligera.

– Bien –

– _Abby, ¿cómo está ella?_ –

La mujer respiró hondo – Estable – Respondió con sinceridad – Dios. Lo siento, Kane, pero no puedo hacer esto. No ahora

– _Está bien. Está bien, hablaremos mañana_ – El hombre parecía comprender – _Que descanses_

– Tú también –

Enterró una mano en su cabello antes de mirar hacia el techo. Respiró hondo y luego se levantó de la silla. Sentía un peso sobre sus hombros y no era nada más y nada menos que el peso de ser canciller y madre a la vez: preocuparse por su gente y por su hija. No sabía como sobre llevarlo, y lo peor de todo que es que ya parecía que estaba afectado a su trabajo como madre y como canciller.

Quería ir a dar un paseo, pero era peligroso, y ella lo sabía, no podía salir en la oscuridad a un lugar que a duras penas conocías. Decidió volver a la Estación Médica. Ella vio a Jackson en el camino, que se acercaba a ella con unos papeles en la mano.

– Abby, tenemos un accidente con un cuchillo. Está atrapado en su pie – Él menciono mientras lo seguía. La mujer asintió y luego se detuvo.

– Oh, Jackson, ¿puedes hacerte cargo? Quiero estar con Clarke un momento –

– Oh, sí seguro. Seguro – Asintió él.

La mujer sonrió y se dirigió a una zona algo alejada de las demás camas. Vio a Raven sentada en la silla con el sueño caído y sonrió, luego miró a su hija. Acarició la mejilla magullada de la muchacha con suavidad y luego besó su frente.

Todo estaba bien.

Todo estaba muy bien.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Y este es el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos la otra semana con el siguiente capitulo de The 100. Debo admitir que este capitulo he subido un poquito más tarde de lo normal, porque en realidad se me había olvidado subirlo y aparte me he despertado tarde, así que lo siento tanto, pero lo he subido ahora... eso importa, ¿verdad?

~ Comentarios:

\- IShipFabrevans: Sobre el tema de la coalision, sí tienes razón en que lo cambie y eso fue totalmente mi culpa, un fail grande porque cuando escribí el capitulo no me había acordado de como se había formado en realidad la coalisión y dps de unos días me di cuenta, pero no cambie el capitulo, porque cuando me di cuenta aun no lo había subido, lo deje tal como lo escribí porque más adelante puse una explicación de la propia Lexa sobre el tema de la coalisión. Fue un fail grande, pero cuando me di cuenta igual pensé que esto podría valerme para el futuro y la verdad es que me gusto bastante dejarlo así. Sobre tu pregunta del rumbo romántico, sí me gustaría tener algo de romance, solo para darle más drama, el problema es que no he decido si Clexa o Bellarke, de hecho he leído los primeros dos libros y aunque no me gustaron si llegue a entender más al persona de Bellamy y sobre porque todo el mundo pensaba que harían buena pareja (aparte de lo que se puede ver en la serie que en realidad es muy poco), no sé, tal vez haya a hacer un tanto de ambos, porque obviamente siguiendo el curso de la historia combinando la mía con la de Jason R. tengo pensado poner algunos sucesos de la serie, solo que modificandolos un poco y uno de ellos es la muerte de Lexa. Por otro lado, me alegro de que te haya gustado la serie y espero que la sigas leyendo hasta el final así como espero poder oír lo que piensas de ella.

Creo que eso es todo, pero antes de despedirme tengo que decirles algo que en serio me tiene un poquito mareada y está bien, no me molesta reiterarlo un montón de veces porque sé que varias personas no lo saben, pero es sobre el tema de VA. Ya muchas personas preguntan si la voy a continuar y ya varias veces he respondido que sí, pero después de que esta serie acabe. Si quieres saber sobre VA, pero no he respondido tus comentarios y decidiste meterte en esta serie para ver si hay algún anuncio entonces aquí lo tienes. Planeo continuar con VA solo cuando esta termine porque VA es prácticamente transcribir el libro de nueov y eso es algo muy pesado, aparte que el libro, al menos la traducción, no está muy bien escriba y es un enrededo porque no sé quién habla o quién dijo que, entonces es pesado escribirlo y por eso decidí que antes de terminarlo quiero hacer algo que sea más libre como esto.

Otra noticia que quiero dar es que tengo cuenta en Wattpad y aun no he subido nada de nada, he pensado en que podría subir si historias personales con personajes fuera de películas, series y libros o resubir otras series como The 100 para darle la oportunidad a otras personas que quizás de algo me conozcan y les gustaría que subiera algo allí. Y para aquellos que quieran buscarme en Wattpad, aunque no haya subido nada aún, la cuenta es a nombre de Liraa12, porque por alguna razón el nombre Lira12 no se podía... creo que alguien ya lo tomó... ¿wtf? jeje, de todos modos, ya saben estaré pensando que subir y me gustaría mucho subir Inquebrantable como mi primera, pero no sé aún.

Ahora, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no he escrito en Fanfiction y eso siempre lo voy a lamentar, pero he vuelto y está vez voy a terminar lo que empece: Inquebrantable y Leyendo el Pasado III.

Dejen Reviews  
Se despide _Lira12._


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
12**

Kane no había perdido el tiempo desde que llegaron a la Arkadia, le había pedido a Bellamy que llevara a Pike hacia la sala de reuniones de la Arkadia y con él se fue su gente, al menos sus soldados más leales, porque los demás sobrevivientes parecían lanzarse a los brazos de sus hijos que estaban más que sorprendido. El concejal se dirigió sin más dilación hasta la Estación Médica donde imagino que encontraría a la canciller, y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era poder encontrarla.

Su presencia hizo que algunos le sonrieran y otros se pusieran rígidos, pero él no les tomó importancia. Camino hasta la zona alejada mirando a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en una silla, con la cabeza sobre la cama y sosteniendo algo.

Se detuvo a su lado, se encontraba dormida y él no la iba a despertar. Observó a la muchacha que estaba en la camilla. Su vestimenta estaba bastante sucia y el tipo de ropa que traía le hacía recordar a los de los Grounders, imagino que era allí en donde se había estado quedando, en algún sitio de los Grounders. Su cabello era rojo, al menos gran parte de él, porque una sección de la parte delantera de su cabello era su tono rubio natural, aunque algo sucio y no podía negarlo.

Observó con dolor algunas heridas que tenía ella, principalmente en sus muñecas, su mejilla estaba magullada y solo podía imaginarse que es lo que había bajo su ropa. Se preguntó vagamente por qué Abby no había cambiado la ropa de ella.

Respiró hondo antes de despertar suavemente a Abby. Le había costado un poco y cuando lo logró la mujer de pronto había pegado un salto. Él la calmo y le sonrió. Vio ojeras bajo los ojos de Abby, su rostro parecía bastante cansado, sus ojos al rojo vivo.

Caminaron unos pocos metros lejos de la muchacha, ella traía consigo una botella de agua de la cual comenzó a hidratarse tras todas las lágrimas perdidas. Aún tenía una vista puesta en ella solo para saber si haría algún movimiento, aunque no lo creía.

– ¿Estás bien? –

– Sí – Ella asintió cansada – ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

– Sin problemas. Volvimos tan pronto como pudimos, pero con tanta gente a pie… – Él sacudió la cabeza – Me hubiera gustado estar aquí para ti cuando Octavia la trajo

La mujer sonrió – Ahora lo estás – Ella dijo abrazando al hombre. Escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Cerró los ojos lentamente y luego de unos segundos se separó. Miró a Kane con una sonrisa y luego respiro hondo – Será mejor que vayas con Pike. Iré en un momento allá, solo voy a cambiarle algunas vendas –

– Está bien – El hombre asintió con una sonrisa, sostuvo la mano de la mujer con fuerza y luego asintió antes de darla la vuelta para marcharse.

Abby miró al concejal alejarse de allí. Sonrió ligeramente sintiendo un nuevo apoyo en el cual no caer. Eso era bueno. Desde tiempos inmemorables ella y Kane siempre habían tenido una pésima relación, pero le gustaba saber que desde que llegaron a la tierra lograron unirse confiando el uno en el otro.

– ¿Tengo que llamarlo papá ahora? Porque no pienso darle una tarjeta para el día del padre –

Abby abrió los ojos sorprendida, se volteó hacia atrás notando que la muchacha había despertado, su voz había sido ronca y cansada, se notaba demasiado que la había forzado tanto que a duras penas se pudo escuchar lo que quiso decir. Por la expresión en su rostro, sus ojos casi volviendo a cerrarse, Abby sabía que su tiempo para hablar con ella era limitado, pero esperaba puesto que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida de nuevo. Corrió hasta la muchacha y tomó su mano acariciando su mejilla, sonreía aliviada de saber que la muchacha por fin había despertado después de horas de silencio.

– Clarke – Respiró su nombre – Dios, Clarke...

– Hey, está bien. Yo estoy bien – Ella cerró los ojos. Hizo una mueca en su rostro mientras movía su cuerpo acomodándose en el catre y luego dejo caer la cabeza a un costado.

– ¿Clarke? –

No respondió la muchacha. La mujer comenzó a alarmarse y lo primero que hizo fue tomarle pulso. Comenzó a relajarse cuando entró ese latido, entendiendo que la muchacha solo acababa de volver a dormirse. Dejo escapar aire que no había notado que lo estaba conteniendo. El tiempo en el cual habían hablado había sido mucho más limitado de lo que Abby había pensado, pero tenía que admitir que era un alivio saber que la muchacha se encontraba bien y descansando.

Respiró suavemente y luego besó la frente de su hija. Se preparaba para salir y dirigirse hacia la sala de reuniones, cuando pasó a ver a Jackson con la emergencia del cuchillo. Ella pudo ver a uno de los cien que habían enviado a la tierra sentado en una camilla jugando con una pelota que seguramente habían sacado del Monte Weather. El muchacho tenía el pie vendado y parecía despreocupado mientras Jackson escribía algo en unos papeles.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y el joven doctor la miró sonriendo. Dejó lo que hacía para acercarse a ella.

– ¿Qué sucede, Clarke está bien? –

– Tengo que ir a la Sala de Reuniones – Ella respiró hondo – Comprueba a Clarke por mí, por favor. Hazle un análisis a sus defensas. Despertó hace un momento pero tan pronto como lo hizo se durmió

Él asintió – Está bien –

– Gracias –

Abby sonrió antes de alejarse para ir a la sala de reuniones.

* * *

Bellamy comenzaba a sentirse ansioso. Él había escuchado a Abby decirle a Kane después de la reunión que Clarke había despertado por un momento, pero nadie podía verla porque la chica volvió a quedarse dormida. Odiaba que ni siquiera pudiera verla dormida. Quería ir con ella para verla.

No había tenido la oportunidad ni siquiera una oportunidad de hablar con Abby para que le dejara entrar y eso comenzaba a molestarlo por completo. Vio a su hermana estar con su novio hablando, vio a Jasper dirigirse hacia la taberna, seguramente Monty estaría con su madre y Raven estaría en la Estación Mecánica, pero en su cabeza él se preguntaba si era el único al que le importaba que Clarke estaba de regreso y encima inconsciente.

Gruñó enojado. Se cruzó los brazos mirando hacia la Estación Médica, aún si se acercaba, el Doctor Jackson lo sacaba de allí debido a que Abby le había dicho que no quería a nadie cerca de Clarke. Aunque la muchacha haya despertado ya sea por unos segundos la doctora Griffin había querido mantener a los demás lejos de ella debido al hecho de que Clarke estaba expuesta fácilmente a los virus como resfriado o cualquier otro. La pérdida de sangre, haberla operado sin anestesia y otras cosas más la habían dejado así. Quería entender que estaba bien lo que hacían, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera enojado.

Detuvo su caminar un momento, gruñó enojado y se dirigió hacia la Estación Médica con la intención de poder ver a Clarke, pero nuevamente se encontró con la mirada de Jackson. El joven Doctor se había encargado de llevar a la muchacha hacia una sala en solitaria donde unas grandes puertas de cristal la separan del aire de fuera.

– En serio lo siento, Bellamy, estoy siguiendo órdenes. Si Abby dice que no es seguro entonces es mejor dejarlo así – El muchacho se había disculpado.

– Pero antes no la tenían allí. Raven la vio, ¿por qué no puedo verla? –

– Ya te lo dije. Hice lo que ella me pidió, comprobé que todo estuviera bien y descubrí que tiene las defensas bajas. Lo mejor es mantenerla en confinamiento por un tiempo, solo será hasta que despierte y nos pueda decir como esta –

– ¿Confinamiento? – Bellamy frunció el ceño – No es una prisionera

– Es una chica que está expuesta a múltiples enfermedades más que tú o yo – Jackson lo miró serio – No puedes entrar. Es peligroso, no para ti o para mí, sino para ella

Bellamy apretó la mandíbula. Quería discutir nuevamente, pero no llego a tener la oportunidad. Tras escuchar una voz a sus espaldas se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Abby y con Kane, la mujer lo miró seria y luego a Jackson.

– Jackson, deja que la vea, pero dale una mascarilla – La mujer sonrió.

El muchacho miró a la Canciller y solo pudo pronunciar un silencioso gracias, ella solo asintió y miró al doctor pidiéndole que luego le diera unos análisis de la situación de la joven, dicho aquello se marchó junto con Kane.

Bellamy recibió una mascarilla de color azul, él frunció el ceño y la puso en su boca después de que el doctor hubiera hecho lo mismo. Ambos entraron en la sala donde la muchacha se encontraba aún descansando.

– No te quites la mascarilla. No la toques si no te desinfectaste las manos y sobre todo trata de no besarla, amigo – El joven doctor dijo caminando hacia unos paneles – Está bien que quieras ver a tu novia, pero a veces debes saber el limite

– No es mi novia. Es mi amiga –

El doctor lo miró, con la mascarilla puesta, Bellamy casi pudo decir que estaba sonriendo.

– Eso dicen todos – Rió.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Bellamy había apreciado con atención las heridas de la chica y sabía de antemano que la habían torturado. Quería tocarla y sentir su pulso para asegurarse que estaba bien. Estaba enojado y si se llegaba a enterar sobre quién le había hecho entonces él no pararía la venganza.

– Estará bien. Es fuerte – Dijo Jackson mirando al chico – Tiene un carácter fuerte. ¿Sabes cuánto pateo durante la operación? Dos veces. A pesar de estar inconsciente, era como si lo supiera que le estaban haciendo algo. Me recuerda mucho a Abby en su carácter. Creo que lo saco de ella

El muchacho asintió mirando hacia la chica.

– ¿Ella va a estar bien? –

– Lo estará tan pronto despierte – El doctor asintió – Escucha, sé que estás preocupado, pero conozco a Clarke desde que era una niña y sé que ella es demasiado fuerte como darse por vencida

– Lo sé – Bellamy asintió.

Estuvo un rato más antes de que decidiera que era momento de salir. Estaba tranquilo ahora que había visto a Clarke, pero no estaba seguro de como tomarse su apariencia. Quería venganza, pero no sabía con quién tenerla.

Decidió que era momento de tener un descanso, al fin había podido ver a la chica y estaba más que contento por fin, pero aún había algo que le estaba preocupando, aunque eso ya podía ser un tema para después.

* * *

El tiempo que pasaron a la espera de que la muchacha despertara por fin se había vuelto infinito para ellos, parecía que no tenía un final. Toda la Arkadia estaba consciente de la presencia de la chica, pero no todos eran conscientes de la realidad que se estaba viviendo fuera de esas puertas.

Mientras Abby no había dejado de darle vueltas a un asunto, Kane se había encargado de mostrarle a Pike todo lo que tenían en la Arkadia, y aunque éste hombre mostró su disgusto hacia el Grounder que vivía con ellos, el concejal tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacerle entender que se trataba de un amigo y un aliado. Alguien de confianza.

Pike había conocido toda la Arkadia con gusto, y sentía envidia de que mientras ellos tenían que luchar con uñas y dientes contra el mundo, los habitantes de este pueblo estaban más que resguardados con armas de fuego, comida, agua, y una cama real. Sentía que otra vez estaba viviendo bajo la dictadura y la anarquía del Arca, pero no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Intentó encajar en ese lugar, pero se topó con que su forma de pensar era muy distinta comparada con los líderes de la Arkadia, porque mientras él quería acabar con todos los Grounders que había en la tierra, ellos querían mantener la paz con ellos.

Aprendió algunas cosas que le habían contado sus estudiantes del Arca, sobre cómo era la tierra cuando ellos llegaron. Algunos parecían agradecidos de los conocimientos básicos que tenían, otros simplemente aceptaban que sus instintos les habían ayudado y no las enseñanzas del hombre. Como sea, opiniones habían muchas, pero sí había una cosa en la que todos coincidían: eran delincuentes y durante una guerra habían hecho lo que mejor sabían hacer.

Con respecto a los delincuentes, eso era algo que a Pike no lo dejaba tranquilo. Ellos habían sido encerrados en el Arca por múltiples maldades como asesinatos, robos, infringir la ley y un montón de cosas más, y ahora caminaban por la tierra con armas en sus manos y cuchillos en sus bolsillos. Debía sentirse intimidado, pero de cierto modo también se sentía orgulloso, porque sabía que si algo malo llegaba a suceder en algún momento podía contar con todos ellos, aunque muchos seguían siendo unos niños.

Camino por la Arkadia en un silencio propio siendo rodeado por el sordo sonido de los niños jugando, mujeres trabajando, hombres entrenando. No había ido muy lejos como para darse cuenta de que algunos jóvenes se habían movido hacia la Estación Médica sin decirle nada. Él por otro lado solo podía pensar en los tres días que llevaba de paz y tranquilidad desde que había llegado a la Arkadia.

Todo estaba mal.

Muy mal.

* * *

Marcus guió a los muchachos con calma, explicándole algunos términos que debían ser respetados. No eran grandes reglas sino que eran medidas de precaución para evitar problemas. Le entregó una mascarilla a cada uno de los muchachos que prácticamente lo habían mirado como si fuera una broma, salvo por Bellamy, y tras eso entregó unos guantes. Cuando cada uno de ellos estuvo protegido se encontró caminando hacia la zona aislada donde se encontraban Abby y Jackson revisando a la joven que estaba despierta.

El concejal posó la mirada en la joven que estaba, ya no acostada en la cama sino sentada, tenía almohadones siendo su apoyó detrás de ella mientras que en realidad la joven no estaba mirando a nadie sino que mantenía la mirada en su regazo.

Jackson parecía hacer unas preguntas de vez en cuando, mientras Abby cambiaba una de las vendas de la muñeca de ella. La muchacha no había notado la presencia de los demás y tampoco parecía consciente de que la estaban manteniendo en observación. Parecía tan mecánica y automática sus respuestas a lo que el Doctor le preguntaba que en realidad los muchachos comenzaban a preocuparse.

Raven miró a la chica sorprendida. La primera vez que la vio podía haber dicho que tenía múltiples cortes y rasgaduras, su cabello era tan tieso y bañado en lo que podía ser sangre sin dudarlo, pero de eso ya habían pasado tres días y ahora la muchacha volvía a tener su vieja apariencia. Su cabello rubio, aunque con uno que otro mechón rosado, probablemente la sangre que no podía despegarse fácilmente de su cabello, las heridas parecían sanar, pero aún eran algo grotescas, su rostro ya no estaba tan magullado como antes. Ya no vestía con la ropa que había traído cuando la encontraron, sino que vestía como ella normalmente lo haría: una camiseta sencilla de color azul oscuro, unos pantalones y también unas botas. En una silla cercana colgaba una chaqueta de cuero color azul.

Marcus dio un paso adelante, colocándose al final de la cama. No podían ver su rostro perfectamente, pero era muy posible que estuviera sonriendo.

– Bienvenida, Clarke –

La muchacha levantó la mirada hacia el hombre antes de asentir lentamente.

– Nos alegra saber que estas bien –

Parecía muy formal, como si estuviera hablando con un extraño. Bellamy observó a Clarke volver a asentir, pero la muchacha en realidad casi no le parecía prestar menor importancia. Él dio un paso enfrente, con las manos detrás de su espalda y sonrió aunque ella no la pudiera ver.

– Sabía que eras una princesa por completo – Se burló causando que todos lo miraran – Dormiste por tres días. Eres como la princesa de ese cuento

La muchacha lo miró obteniendo una vista de la presencia de sus amigos, de hecho todo el grupito estaba allí salvo por Jasper. Ella sonrió recostando la cabeza hacia atrás suavemente.

– Cállate – Su voz era ronca, pero aún así estaba sonriendo.

– Pensaba que morías de camino aquí – Octavia habló. La muchacha los miro, entrecerró los ojos y luego miro sus brazos conectados a un cable, miro la máquina de la cual unos pitidos se escuchaban y luego a los demás – ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

– Octavia – Abby la miró seria.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros como si le preguntara si algo estaba mal, pero la respuesta de la mujer fue solo una sacudida de cabeza.

La muchacha rubia frunció el ceño.

– Nada importante –

Raven rió – Nada importante. Clarke, estas en una cama atada a un montón de máquinas. ¿Cómo puede ser nada importante? –

– Raven – Marcus habló en un tono suave. Volvió a mirar a la muchacha que había cerrado los ojos para este punto – Escucha Clarke, no quiero abrumarte con tantas preguntas tan pronto, pero necesitamos saber que te ha sucedido. Hay muchas cosas que han estado sucediendo aquí y tú solo eres uno de los eslabones de ello. Estoy seguro de que sabes sobre Wanheda

– La Comandante de la Muerte – La muchacha asintió – La Nación del Hielo me llamó así. Me estaban buscando

– Exacto. Necesitamos saber qué es lo que tú conoces sobre lo que está sucediendo y no creo que podamos esperar más. Intentan matarte y solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que descubran que estás aquí –

– Está bien – La chica dijo con calma – Es solo otro día más en tierra firme

Marcus frunció el ceño. Todos mantuvieron silencio un momento sabiendo que era cierto, pero el modo en que lo dijo la chica no les parecía cómodo.

– Marcus, chicos, ¿por qué no nos dejan solos? – Abby los miró con calma.

– ¿Por qué las máscaras? – La muchacha preguntó inclinándose un poco.

– Tienes algunas defensas bajas, podrían contagiarte de algo y es peligroso – Jackson explicó a la chica.

– Todo lo que hay en tierra firme es peligroso. No veo por qué hay que usar esas mascaras – La muchacha explicó.

– Clarke, solo quiero protegerte –

– Estoy bien – La chica aseguro – Está bien, Kane, no te vayas. Quiero que me digas de qué estás hablando

El hombre, que estaba por salir antes, asintió cruzándose de brazos mirando a la chica seria.

– No tenemos mucha información, pero… –

– Indra dice que la Nación del Hielo te busca e intenta darte caza por lo que hiciste en el Monte Weather, no porque estén enojados sino porque piensan que matándote ellos serán más fuerte y pueden derrocar a Lexa para hacerse con la alianza – Octavia dijo con dureza – Si ellos se hacen con la alianza entonces estaremos en guerra porque para nadie es sorpresa el odio que nos tiene esa nación

– No es la única – La muchacha murmuró. Ella respiró hondo y luego miró a sus amigos – ¿Qué más?

– Lexa dice tener conflictos con una de las naciones y están esparciendo un rumor para que piensen que la guerra es definitiva – Kane dijo mirando a la chica – Creo que es la Nación del Hielo

La muchacha frunció el ceño. No estaba segura de que fuera la Nación del Hielo quién estuviera causando el pánico entre los habitantes del Campamento Jaha, más bien creía que algunos de los Soldados Seskins que lograron cruzar los limites estaba haciéndolo para crear una disputa entre las Naciones de Lexa, pero aún estaba confundida en algo, si la Nación del Hielo y la Nación del Salvaje Mundo tenían el mismo objetivo, que era tener el control de todo, entonces por qué presentía que algo no encajaba en todo, como si las dos naciones ocultaran algo vital.

– ¿Qué piensas? – Monty preguntó con calma. Podía ver unos engranajes girar en la cabeza de la muchacha a gran velocidad.

La chica sacudió la cabeza – Estoy cansada, eso es todo – Ella inhalo un poco de aire – y créeme, despertar y encontrarme con algunos problemas no es agradable, pero es otro día en tierra firme

– Bienvenida de regreso – Rió Bellamy tocando el hombro de la muchacha.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa pequeña.

* * *

Había sido un par de horas desde que había despertado por completo y se encontraba sola en aquella habitación alejada de los demás, con puertas cerradas solo para evitar que pudiera contagiarse con algo en el aire. Ella no había dejado de mirar hacia una esquina, donde la mirada inocente de un niño con un balón en su mano la ponía incomoda. Ella intentó desviar la mirada y desviar su mente del chiquillo.

Estaba tan confundida como para pensar en algo que la relacionara a ella con lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de las puertas del campamento. Clarke observó las heridas vendadas en su muñeca y solo podía imaginarse las heridas en su cuerpo. Sabía que habían sido bien tratadas, de eso no había dudas.

Intentó estirarse un poco, debido a necesidad que no podía ignorar, pero sintió un fuerte tirón en la unión de sus brazos al cuerpo, gimió recordando que era normal el dolor después de haber forcejeado tanto. Ella se sentó en la cama mirando sus pies colgando desde ella. No planeaba quedarse allí mientras afuera, en la tierra, se preparaban para una guerra.

Dejo escapar aliento por su boca de forma silencio mientras miraba el suelo, sus pies estaban descalzos. Ella bajó con cuidado y sintió el frío suelo que le recordaba tanto al arca, tal vez porque el Campamento Jaha estaba construido principalmente con partes del Arca. Se sostuvo a si misma junto a la cama cuando ya estaba parada porque dudaba de que de un golpe pudiera mantenerse equilibrada, y luego de unos minutos logro separarse de ella para empezar a dar pasos de bebés. Busco las botas al lado de la cama y luego busco la cazadora azul, tras habérsela colocado comenzó a caminar hasta la salida lentamente deteniéndose en el reflejo de su ventana. Hizo una mueca pasando una mano por su casi despeinado cabello y luego salió de allí con calma.

No le importaban las advertencias de Jackson o las de su madre. Ella no podía estar en esa cama un minuto más y mucho menos podía mantenerse aislada solo por tener defensas bajas, si de todos modos se encontraban en tierra firme y no es que fuera el lugar más sano, siempre estaban a la intemperie, rodeados de vegetación y tierra, animales extraños que han sido genéticamente modificados por la radiación y animales normal, aquellos que ella conocía desde los libros en el Arca.

Ella camino por el Campamento Jaha sorprendida. El lugar había sufrido grandes cambios desde la última vez que lo vio. Se sorprendió de encontrar algunas torres, también de encontrar lo que parecía un vehículo. Entre muchas cosas. Seguía estando rodeando por grandes paredes de metales que seguramente habrán sido partes del Arca que cayó a la tierra. Ella levantó la mirada hacia arriba, en la entrada del Campamento Jaha, el cual ahora no se llamaba así. Vio las letras al revés y casi se quebró la cabeza descubriendo que la frase era _Arkadia_. Rió internamente por ser tonta y no darse cuenta de lo que decía, pero en su defensa aún estaba algo aturdida.

– No deberías estar afuera – Una suave voz la hizo mirar. Bellamy se paró a su lado con una sonrisa.

– Ya me conoces. No puedo estar allí mucho tiempo – Ella se burló.

Bellamy rió.

– Tenía otro nombre antes –

– Sí – Él asintió – Después de todo lo sucedido se decidió cambiar el nombre. Todos votaron, además… a nadie le gusto tener el nombre de alguien que había preferido huir antes que salvar a su gente

Clarke frunció el ceño. Miró al muchacho un momento y luego enfrente. Él suspiró girándose para ver a su alrededor.

– ¿No quieres comer algo? –

– No tengo hambre – Ella respondió sin quitarle la vista a la entrada.

– Bueno, puedes beber algo del matarratas de Monty – Bellamy intentó persuadirla. La muchacha lo miró con una sonrisa torcida. No estaba segura de que fuera buena idea beber alcohol, pero presentía que el muchacho quería enseñarle algo. Ella vio que extendió su mano con una sonrisa esperando que ella la tomara. Cuando lo hizo la guio hasta un lugar en particular.

Parecía una taberna a simple vista, pero parece ser más que eso. Había un piano, un lugar en donde alguien estaba sirviendo algunos vasos, había varias mesas.

– Esto es la Sala Común – Bellamy la guio hasta una de las barras – Tenemos música, comida, descanso y sobre todo: bebidas

La chica sonrió con calma.

– ¿Cómo lo hicieron? – La chica casi rió – Las bebidas…

– Fue un poco difícil, pero supongo que todos necesitan un momento lejos de la realidad – Bellamy sonrió. Tomó dos vasos y le entregó uno a ella – Anda, prueba

Clarke rió y acercó el vaso a sus labios, bebió un solo trago y sintió un sabor amargo en su paladar. El ardor en su garganta al tragar. Reconoció la sustancia misteriosa como uno de los productos que Monty había preparado para ellos un centenar de veces. Vio a Bellamy tomar más tragos. Paseó la mirada por toda la Sala Común encontrándose con varios chicos que habían pasado por alto su presencia, como si fuera común verla allí.

Una melodía especial comenzó a sonar en las teclas el piano, ella giro la cabeza y se encontró con un hombre bien vestido, de blanco, de espaldas a ella tocando una melodía que vagamente se le hacía familiar.

– ¿Quién es ese? –

– ¿Quién? –

– En el piano – Miró a Bellamy.

El muchacho miró hacia el piano con calma y frunció el ceño. Allí solo podía ver a algunos chicos que estaban rodeándolo, pero nadie estaba literalmente en el piano. Miró a la chica sacudiendo la cabeza y con alarmante mirada Clarke volvió a mirar al piano.

La melodía se había callado en algún momento y la muchacha solo podía mirar hacia el frente donde nadie se encontraba sentado. Comenzó a sentirse extraña, como si hubiera miradas que la estuvieran observando con frialdad y pidiendo compasión, pero al voltear hacia los lados no podía ver a nadie. Bajó la mirada hacia el vaso que tenía en sus manos y el líquido transparente había adquirido un rojo color.

Sin dudarlo, dejo el vaso en la mesa y se apresuró a salir de allí. Había tenido esas pesadillas por mucho tiempo y ese día no iba a ser la excepción. Suspuso que haber vuelto a ese lugar, el Campamento Jaha o la Arkadia, como quiera llamarse, debió desatar todas las pesadillas de golpe.

No se fijaba por donde caminaba por lo que ni cuenta se dio cuando chocó con alguien. Ella intentó disculparse y luego se fue rápidamente, necesitaba aire.

– ¿Clarke? –

Se detuvo de golpe. Clarke conocía la voz de su madre de diferentes tonos, pero sabía que si no estaba enojada aún lo estaría pronto. Ella se volteó a mirarla calmada y pudo ver la expresión molesta en su rostro. Resopló.

– ¿Qué? –

– ¿Qué haces? Te dije que te quedarás allá –

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza – No podía quedarme un minuto más allí –

Siguió a su madre por el camino de la Arkadia a solo Dios sabía donde. Hubo un silencio momentáneo antes de que Abby decidiera que debían volver a la Estación Médica, pero la muchacha en realidad había peleado con ella para no hacerlo.

– Solo un examen más, lo prometo. Podrás irte pronto, además, quiero cambiarte las vendas del torso –

Ella asintió a regañadientes. En la Estación Médica tomó asiento en la cama nuevamente y se quitó la ropa de la parte superior del cuerpo.

– ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? – Preguntó Abby removiendo las vendas con cuidado.

La muchacha vio las vendas rojas ser despegadas de su cuerpo y luego sacudió la cabeza.

– Solo me metí en una disputa entre algunas personas –

– ¿Te parece normal? –

– Aquí sí – Ella suspiró. Se mantuvo en silencio por fin apreciando las heridas por primera vez, se encontraban mejor que como ella lo recordaba, quizás aún sangraban un poco o quizás las vendas rojas solo eran las primeras que le habían puesto. No tenía idea. Comenzaban a cicatrizar esas heridas. En sus costados e imaginaba que en su espalda también – Volvieron al Monte Weather, ¿verdad? Se llevaron varias cosas de allí

Abby no miró a la muchacha, se encontraba de espaldas a ella revisando unos cajones en busca de más vendas. Cuando por obligación tuvo que mirarla, vio la expresión en su rostro y sabía que de nada serviría mentir. Respiró hondo.

– Un par de veces hemos vuelto. A algunos de los chicos les parecía buena idea tomar cosas de allí que podrían sernos útil. Algo de comida, algunos objetos como las vajillas y también algo con que entretenerse – Ella pasó un algodón sobre una herida. La chica aspiro aire de golpe y con fuerza antes de aguantar el dolor – Lo siento

– Está bien – Ella dijo con más calma.

Cuando hubiera terminado con lo que hacía, Abby se sentó en la cama a su lado mirando a la joven volver a vestirse.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó tocando su mejilla – Te ves algo pálida

– Estoy bien, mamá. Lo he dicho ya cerca de tres veces y seguiré diciéndolo –

– Creo que lo dirías aunque no fuera así –

La chica suspiró – Solo necesito salir a caminar un poco. Creo que me vendría bien – Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Sola? – Rió la mujer – Ni lo sueñes. No saldrás de aquí a menos que yo lo diga y si tengo que ponerte un guarda espaldas lo haré

La muchacha rió bajando de la cama – Que bueno que nada me detiene, ¿verdad? –

Abby sacudió la cabeza, bajo de la cama y acaricio la cabeza de la chica – Clarke, por una vez, piensa en ti. En tu propia vida – Ella aprecio los rasgos facilaes del rostro de la chica – Eres mi hija, pero siento que hay algo diferente en ti. ¿Qué ha pasado mientras estabas fuera?

Clarke miro a su madre con una expresión seria en su rostro. No estaba lista para decirle lo que había sucedido, principalmente porque no estaba segura de que significaba hacerlo, es decir, ella no sabía ni siquiera que significo lo que sucedió en ese bunker.

– He estado pensando un poco sobre ser canciller – La mujer comentó mientras salían de la Estación Médica. La muchacha la miro sorprendida, deteniéndose para mirarla – Voy a renunciar

– ¿Qué? Mamá… –

– Es lo mejor, Clarke. Siendo canciller no me siento como una doctora o como una madre y no es fácil tener la vida de muchas personas encima de ti –

– Es difícil ser el líder, ¿verdad? – La chica suspiró – ¿Qué crees que piensen ellos? Se supone que hay una guerra por delante, creerán que tienes miedo

La mujer la miró con calma. Clarke sonrió.

– Ya lo entiendes – Ella dijo mientras se dirigían hacia una de las estaciones. La mujer señaló una en general y le sonrió.

– ¿Estación D? –

– Son dormitorios – Abby dijo con calma. Fue idea de Marcus esto. Bueno, más que dormitorios son como mini casas, mejor que en el Arca. Creo que van a gustarte

La joven se detuvo un momento en la entrada, se dio cuenta de que su madre había seguido caminando unos pasos. Sacudió la cabeza.

– No, mamá, no voy a quedarme – Habló en un tono bajo y suave – No puedo quedarme aquí

La mujer respiró hondo. Cuando se volteó a verla, Clarke podía ver dolor en su mirada y un sentimiento de culpa le atravesó en el pecho.

– Clarke –

– Lo siento, pero no puedo – Habló apenas audible – Estar aquí es difícil. Jamás planee volver, no aún

– No. No lo hiciste – Ella dijo con firmeza – Octavia te encontró y te trajo. Estabas herida, Clarke. Pase horas salvando tu vida y no puedes decirme, a las pocas horas de haberte despertado y haber ignorado mis advertencias de no salir de allí, que te iras

– Conozco los riesgos de las defensas bajas, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer – La muchacha dijo con calma – No iba a quedarme en ese lugar a esperar. Mamá, tampoco puedo quedarme aquí. No es sencillo después de lo que sucedió en el Mount Weather

– Clarke, sé que no es sencillo y que en cuatro meses no va a sanar el dolor, pero puedes quedarte aquí. No eres la única que necesita sanar, muchos están en medio proceso de… –

– Deja de decir eso –

– ¿Decir qué? –

– Mi nombre – La chica la miró algo molesta – Deja de decir mi nombre, lo haces como si nunca lo hicieras. Y no necesito sanar nada, te dije que estoy bien tanto física como psicológicamente. Lo que necesito es irme de aquí. Los demás… los demás no jalaron la palanca ni dejaron entrar la radiación. Yo lo hice. Los demás vieron a su gente morir, que es diferente, pero no importa, porque estoy bien. Lo difícil de estar aquí no es recordar lo que sucedió allí, lo difícil es estar entre rejas. Estoy cansada de ser la prisionera. No quiero más eso

– Clarke – La mujer cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hubo un silencio entre las dos mujeres antes de que Abby abriera los ojos y mirara a la muchacha. No estaba bien, la chica no estaba bien y ella podía verlo, pero la rubia no – Piensa en lo que estás diciendo y haciendo. Acabas de llegar, no puedes irte. Eres mi hija

– Pero no soy una niña – La chica resaltó – Ni siquiera soy menor de edad. No voy a quedarme aquí. Lo siento

Abby la vio darse la vuelta para alejarse, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir – ¿Dónde irás? – Preguntó como último recurso – ¿Volverás al mismo lugar donde te hiciste todas esas heridas? ¿Siquiera has pensado en como afectara tu ausencia a los demás? A esos chicos les gusta saber que estás aquí, con vida y con ellos. Si te vas solo vas a causar un pánico entre ellos, se supone que eres su líder. Ellos te siguen a donde vas y si huyes…

– No estoy huyendo de nada – La chica la miró cansada – Solo quiero… solo quiero un momento a solas. Hablaremos luego

Dicho aquello la doctora observó a la muchacha alejarse a paso firme. Tragó saliva preocupada y luego resopló. No era esta la situación que había imaginado cuando pensó en el regreso de su hija, de hecho ni siquiera había imaginado como sería realmente su regreso.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, ese es el capitulo de hoy, siento mucho si hay errores pero es que en estos momentos no me encuentro en mi casa, sino en otro país porque viaje por unos días y con el tiempo que estuve afuera no me ha dado el tiempo de poder arreglar errores, lo que en realidad me molesta porque ni siquiera puedo cargar mi computador y le queda muy poca batería. De todos modos, espero que les guste, sé que he actualizado bastante tarde, en serio lo lamento.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
13**

Había que decirlo todo con certeza, Clarke no estaba cómoda con la pelea que había tenido con su madre y es que odiaba la forma en como le había hablado o siquiera haberla herido. Una parte de ella no sabía si podría perdonarse aquello, pero tampoco estaba con ganas de tener ese pensamiento en su cabeza.

Encontró lo que estaba buscando después de muchos intentos: sala de armas. Necesitaba un arma si planeaba salir de nuevo al bosque y más aún si planeaba no volver.

Vio a dos guardias custodiando las armas, y ella dudó de que la fueran a dejar entrar solo para sacar una pistola, aún así se dirigió hacia ellos con calma. Los miró con su expresión típica de seriedad.

– Nadie entra – Dijo uno de los hombres. Ella miró confundida por un segundo, no estaba segura de quién era y no es que pretendía olvidar todas las caras que alguna vez conoció.

– Necesito un arma. Iré a fuera y dudo que pueda salir sin una de ellas –

– ¿Tienes un permiso? – El hombre cuestiono.

– ¿Permiso? –

– Necesitas un permiso o una autorización para que podamos entregarte algún arma –

La chica abrió la boca confundida, balbuceo y luego sacudió la cabeza confundida – Olvídalo –

– No es necesario que tenga un permiso – Clarke se volteó encontrándose con Kane que sonreía. Tenía las manos en la espalda. Su cabello estaba bien peinado, tenía la barba recortada, casi parecía que había intentado afeitarse por completo, vestía con una camisa café color arena y una chaqueta negra, pantalones oscuros y las típicas botas negras de los guardias del Arca – Caballeros, les presento a Clarke Griffin. Ella es la chica que salvo a sus hijos en el Mount Weather cuando ellos eran cautivos

Los dos hombres miraron a la muchacha, pero ella no sabía si estaban sorprendidos o incrédulos.

– También Clarke es la líder de los cien. La sala de armas queda a su completo acceso sin necesidad de tener un permiso –

Los dos hombres asintieron y la dejaron entrar. La muchacha estudio con la mirada a los hombres vestidos de negro, armados hasta el cuello. Ella entró en la Sala de Armas seguida por Kane.

Se detuvo una vez adentro pudiendo admirar las paredes repletas de rifles, pistolas comunes, revólver, también había armas como espadas, machetes, cuchillos y por supuesto también munición. Ella camino por la sala buscando alguna arma en particular que pudiera ser usada para su beneficio propio.

– No creo que la canciller apruebe que me has dejado entrar –

– La canciller no será la canciller por mucho más tiempo. Ella me lo ha contado – Dijo con calma Kane.

– Entonces estarás feliz de ser el canciller ahora, ¿verdad? –

– Clarke, no soy el mismo hombre que era en el Arca. Soy diferente ahora. Tu madre y yo hemos hecho buenas migas juntos. Trabajamos juntos para mejorar nuestro entorno y mantener nuestra paz. Que ella renuncie a ser la canciller no le impedirá ser concejal y unto con ese trabajo también será parte de las decisiones que tomemos aquí. Quién sea el próximo canciller, cualquier otro o yo, sabrá que Abby es parte importante en las decisiones y su voz será escuchada siempre y considerada en todo momento – Kane sonrió viendo a la chica tocar algunas cuchillas – Es por eso que te he dejado entrar

– ¿Por qué? –

– No sé qué te ha sucedido allá afuera, pero necesito de tu ayuda –

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza – Lo siento Kane, pero pienso marcharme de aquí tan pronto como decida cual arma es mejor – Ella dijo con calma.

El concejal miro a la chica y asintió – Puedes irte. Yo no te lo impediré –

La chica dejo de observar el filo de una cuchilla y miró al hombre confundida. Comenzó a sentir que debía tener cautela junto a él porque no sabía que podía suceder de la nada.

– ¿Cuál es el truco? –

Kane la miró con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros. Ella frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia una pistola de apariencia común.

– Pero te necesitamos aquí, Clarke. Quizás no lo veas, pero te necesitamos – Soltó el hombre de pronto – Si te vas de aquí, Dios sabe que puede suceder. Podrías morir allá afuera o no, quizás aquí podrías ser la clave para detener una guerra

La chica suspiró – ¿Qué quieres de mí? –

– Necesito que seas la líder de nuevo. De hecho, aún lo eres. Nadie deja de verte como la líder de los cien y ellos confían en ti plenamente –

– ¿Lo hacen? – Lo miro incrédula – Estoy segura de que no. Octavia solo me habla porque es necesario, seguro que Raven aún está resentida conmigo por lo que sucedió con Finn y ni hablar de Jasper. Como yo lo veo, no soy necesaria aquí

– Ellos se preocupan por ti. Desde que llegaste estuvieron contigo, preguntando sobre tu condición y preocupado de que fuera a empeorar. Tres meses. Tres meses de búsqueda, decidimos que no era necesario buscare le primer mes, pero ya desde el segundo comenzaron a buscarte porque ellos te necesitan. Son tus amigos –

Clarke suspiró – Lo siento, pero no… –

– No sé por lo que has pasado. No conozco todo lo que tuviste que soportar tanto fuera de la Arkadia como cuando fuiste enviada a la tierra con los demás, de hecho creo que no te conozco de nada – Él dijo cansado – Pero sí sé una cosa, la Clarke que yo vi estaba decidida a salvar a su gente a costa de todo. Siento lo que has tenido que pasar, Clarke, créeme, no quería esto para ustedes. Ni siquiera creía que fuera a ser posible que alguna vez que nuestra gente volviera a la tierra. Ellos confían en ti Clarke, aceptan lo que decimos a regañadientes o porque Bellamy está de acuerdo, pero sé que si tú les dices algo lo harán sin pensar porque e tienen mucho respeto, te consideran su líder. Eres su líder. No puedes abandonarlos, no a nosotros

La chica inhalo un profundo aire antes de dejar escaparlo por la nariz, miro a Kane con calma.

– Habla – Dijo con seriedad.

– ¿Perdón? –

– Dime lo que tienes para decir. Corta el discurso y dime que quieres – Ella dijo.

Kane sonrió, sabiendo que ahora tenía todo el interés de la chica – Tú eres Wanheda, así que estuve pensando que tal vez si tenemos una reunión con el dirigente de la nación podríamos llegar a un acuerdo de paz –

– ¿Por qué nosotros? – Preguntó ella – Debería hacerlo Lexa

– ¿Crees? – Levantó una ceja – La guerra es por ti. La Nación del Hielo te quiere a ti y después derrocar a Lexa. Perteneces aquí, Clarke, no allá. Hablas por nosotros, no por ellos. Si queremos parar la guerra será por nosotros, nuestra gente

La muchacha frunció el ceño – Entonces soy un eslabón para tu propósito –

– No lo eres – Sacudió la cabeza – Te respetó. Confió en ti

– No deberías – Ella comenzó a caminar hasta la salida después de haber sacado un par de espadas – La Nación del Hielo es dirigida por la Reina Nia. Si crees que podemos tener una audiencia con ella y que podemos parar la guerra, entonces lo haré, pero después de eso me iré

– Clarke… –

– Más vale que no le hagas daño a mi madre, o volveré aquí y te cortaré el cuello – Ella dijo con un tono frío. Ella miró al frente y luego salió de la sala de armaría.

Marcus miró a la chica alejarse, hizo una mueca después de escucharla amenazarlo. Estaba seguro de que no mentía sobre su amenaza, algo que en realidad lo ponía incómodo. Después de la conversación con la rubia, Marcus Kane se decidió ir a buscar a Abby para poder contarle sobre su plan y tener su aprobación. Estaba seguro de que era lo correcto y también era bueno para él que Clarke estuviera de acuerdo con él.

* * *

Raven reviso el blíster de pastillas que estaba en uno de los cajones de su habitación. Abby se la había entregado como un calmante para sus dolores en la pierna, algo que agradecía bastante. Tragó una pastilla y luego bebió un gran vaso de agua. Ella levantó la vista a Sinclair que se encontraba cableando unas cosas en una pulsera.

La pulsera le hizo recordar a las que los Cien traían consigo cuando fueron enviados a la tierra, aquellas que cumplían la función de enviarle a Abby y a los demás todo lo que los chicos sentían, en otras palabras sus signos vitales.

– ¿Qué haces? –

El hombre logró sacar unas chispas, traía unas gafas puestas y cuando la muchacha le había hablado se las quito observando la pulsera por completo.

– Abby me ha pedido reactivar una de las pulseras de los chicos. Logró encontrarlas todas enterradas junto a la nave en que ellos cayeron – Él camino hasta una mesa y saco un par de destornilladores, se acercó a la pulsera y comenzó a apretar unos tornillos para que los cables no molestaran en la muñeca.

– ¿Por qué? – Levantó ceja. Él la miró con calma y sacudió la cabeza, la chica resopló – Esta bien, no me digas, pero si te advierto que si ellos se las quitaron una vez entonces lo volverán a hacer

– Lo sé, se lo dije, pero me pidió por favor hacerlo – Sinclair respondió con una sonrisa – Vamos, no te sientas dejada de lado. Alguna vez alguien más tiene derecho a participar de la aventura

La chica rió ligeramente – Vivir aquí es una aventura –

– Nada más que fantástico – El mentor rió. Él miró a la muchacha y le indico con la cabeza ir a tomarse un descanso, a lo que ella aceptó sin rechistar. Cojeó hasta salida.

No estaba segura de que hacer, así que había decidido que podría matar el tiempo en la Sala Común; sin embargo el destino para ella era diferente. Vio a Clarke salir de la sala de armerías y dirigirse hacia la entrada/salida de la Arkadia, al girar la cabeza encontró a Marcus cruzado de brazos desde la sala de armería. Ella frunció el ceño y camino unos pasos antes de ser detenida por Monty quién llevaba un montón de cables hacia la Estación de Mecánica.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el muchacho sonriendo.

– ¿Dónde crees que va? – Preguntó Raven mirando hacia la muchacha que hablaba con dos chicos que le impedían la pasada, ella se miraba bastante irritada. Cuando logró deshacer de los chicos, ella salió de la Arkadia rápidamente.

– ¿Afuera? – Monty preguntó con calma – Escucha, estaba pensando que podrían echarle un vistazo a estos cables para ver cuál funciona y cual no. Creo que le tendrán un mejor uso ustedes y no yo

La morena no le prestó atención, comenzó a cojear hasta la salida dejando al muchacho hablando solo. Cuando Monty se dio cuenta de esto, corrió detrás de la chica dejando algunos cables allá y otros aún en sus manos. Ambos salieron de la Arkadia siguiendo a Clarke por el bosque.

– ¿Por qué la estamos siguiendo? –

– Dudo mucho que Abby quiera que ella salga –

– Raven, esto es una locura. Nosotros no podemos salir desarmados –

– Deja de preocuparte y vamos – Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el interior del bosque. Se escondieron detrás de unos árboles causando un ruido por las ramas en el suelo. La rubia enfrente se volteó a revisar, pero en su ligar se quedó mirando hacia un árbol.

– Solo eres tú – Dijo con calma. Ella sacudió la cabeza – Ya puedes irte. No planeo volver a la Arkadia

Los dos muchachos parecían confundidos. Pensaron que por un momento ella les estaba hablando.

Los pasos de Clarke volvieron a moverse. Ambos chicos sacaron la cabeza con cuidado y se encontraron con la rubia caminando hasta el bosque hasta perderse en las ramas. Raven inclino la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar hasta adentro.

– ¿Crees que nos hablaba a nosotros? – Monty preguntó.

– Lo dudo – Raven se mordió el labio deteniéndose. Vio a la rubia estar armada con una pistola apuntándole a un árbol, volvieron a encontrarse.

– ¿Qué le sucede? – Monty frunció el ceño.

Clarke apuntaba al árbol con una mirada bastante fría, tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y apretaba un puño. Pasados unos minutos bajó el arma sin quitar la vista de allí.

Raven frunció el ceño fijándose en el árbol al que la chica había apuntado con anterioridad. Vio su mirada dura flaquear y su mano en la cabeza, le pareció que necesitaba apoyo. Retrocedió y dejo caer el arma, su mirada se dirigió a todo el bosque y se detuvo justo en la zona donde ella se escondía. Le hizo un guiñó a Monty para permanecer en silencio y esperaron a ver si los encontraba o no.

– Raven, sé que estás allí – Dijo Clarke con calma – Sal ahora

La muchacha resopló, tardó en moverse y salir por completo, detrás de ella estaba Monty con una mirada de disculpas en su rostro.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? –

– ¿Nosotros? – Monty avanzó – ¿Qué haces tú afuera? Se supone que deberías descansar

– No planeo quedarme en una cama todo el día –

– Deberías, Abby debe estar preocupada. Ni siquiera deberías haber salido de la Arkadia – Raven frunció el ceño.

– Puedo cuidarme sola, Raven. No soy una niña pequeña – La muchacha dijo volteándose.

– Clarke estás actuando de una forma imprudente – Monty dio unos pasos – Bueno, siempre lo haces, pero al menos te podrías preocupar por lo que haces

– Estoy bien – La muchacha los miró.

– No fue lo que nos pareció – Monty dijo preocupado – ¿Con quién hablabas? Porque yo no vi a nadie y estoy seguro de que Raven no lo hizo

La chica suspiro, abrió la boca para hablar, pero una flecha la corto al pasar por en medio de los tres chicos y clavarse en un árbol. Rápidamente Clarke miro la dirección por la que la flecha había cruzado y tras soltar un improperio hizo correr a los demás. Ayudo a Raven a correr más rápido dejando que se apoyara en ella y se escondieron detrás de un árbol.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento antes de que con sacar solo la cabeza del escondite otra flecha pasara volando a gran velocidad. La muchacha movió la cabeza y vio la flecha incrustada en el suelo, miró a los demás indicándoles moverse. Saco el arma de fuego y se dispuso a apuntar a la lejanía. No podía encontrar al arquero, algo que le preocupaba demasiado.

– ¡Clarke! – La muchacha volteó la cabeza y comenzó a correr de espaldas sin dejar de apuntar a la nada, llego hasta donde estaba Monty dejando a Raven apoyarse en su hombro y ella le ayudo para que pudieran correr más rápido.

La rubia sostenía la pistola a un lado. Intentaban correr lo más rápido que podían. Intentó buscar con la mirada rápidamente, pero no podía encontrar a quién les estaba atacando. Los tres muchachos corrieron rápido. Estaban seguros de que solo podían salvarse si lograban esconderse y probablemente enfrentar a quienes le estaban atacando.

Los muchachos vieron una colina, y sin saber que hacer aún, fue Raven quien se deslizo hacia abajo seguida de Clarke y seguida de Monty, quién aún no parecía muy contento con la idea. Cayeron a la parte baja y corrieron en busca de un nuevo escondite donde esperar a que quién les atacara no les hiciera daño.

Clarke apretó el arma en sus manos. Podía escuchar unos pasos que se escuchaban de un lado, ella podía sentir que la persona que les ataco estaba junto a ellos cerca, más de lo normal. Estaba escondido detrás de un arbusto, agachada como los demás y miraba entre las hojas a un hombre que se paseaba con un arma. Vestía con el uniforme de la Nación del Hielo. La chica maldijo haber salido de la Arkadia y más aún, tener a Raven y a Monty cercas en una batalla en la que no debían participar. Si la Nación del Hielo la buscaba a ella entonces ellos no deberían estar en peligro.

Apuntó con el arma al hombre, iba a dispararle en la pierna para que él al caer pudiera darle tiempo al trío para correr lejos y refugiarse, pero en el momento en que su dedo toco el gatillo una extraña sensación recorrió su espina dorsal. La última sensación en su vida con un arma en mano. Tragó saliva sabiendo que no podía lograrlo así que decidió que era mejor no disparar pese a lo que s compañeros le decían.

Bajó el arma y giro la cabeza hacia la derecha, vio a Monty fruncirle el ceño.

– Allá, vamos allá –

– Clarke, dispárale – Monty murmuró.

– Corre – La chica dijo sin prestarle atención. Los tres chicos corrieron en otra dirección para esconderse. Clarke miraba enfrente, apretando los puños cuando vio una flecha salir disparada hacia enfrente de ella, vio que se clavó en el hombro del muchacho y ella por instinto apunto el arma hacia atrás. Raven grito, Monty gimió y Clarke vaciló.

La chica no pudo dispararle al hombre, pero ayudo a Monty para que corrieran lejos. Vio a Raven correr hacia una cueva, pero rápidamente Clarke la detuvo. La muchacha morena insistió en que debían entrar a pesar de que la rubia no quería, porque era más fácil que les dispararan alguna flecha. Monty gemía cansado, Clarke no iba a detenerse a buscar otro lugar al que esconderse así que no le quedo de otra que seguir a la morena.

Se escondieron detrás de una roca, Clarke vio a Raven revisar sus bolsillos hasta sacar algo.

– ¿Qué haces? – Clarke preguntó.

– Necesito ver. He estado trabajando en esto durante unas semanas, pero no me ha funcionado – La muchacha gruñó.

– Monty – Clarke lo miró en la oscuridad. Solo podía ver la silueta hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. El muchacho apretaba los labio y hacia muecas de vez en cuando. Clarke miró hacia la entrada de la cueva y le entregó la pistola a Raven – Pase que lo pase: no grites. ¿Entiendes? No puedes gritar

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó con temor.

– No grites – Repitió la chica. Miró la flecha en su hombro y luego se acercó al chico tocando la flecha. Coloco las manos en un solo lado y le repitió al chico no gritar. Con velocidad quebró la flecha y Raven le cubrió la boca al muchacho cuando éste iba a gritar.

Los tres se mantuvieron estáticos un momento, Monty estaba respirando agitadamente por el dolor que había recibido por la vibración de la flecha que se había roto. Clarke lo miró preocupada y vio que el muchacho asentía, él arranco el resto de la flecha que estaba en su cuerpo y finalmente la lanzó al suelo.

– ¿Estás bien? – Clarke preguntó preocupada, a pesar de que veía la muchacha pelear con el aire. Él miró a Clarke y asintió. La chica uso el cuchillo para cortar una parte de la camisa que traía puesta y luego la ató entre en su brazo y el hombro del chico.

– Gracias – Murmuró colocándose su camisa de nuevo.

– Cuando lleguemos a la Arkadia habrá que revisarla – La muchacha miró por su hombro para ver si el hombre de la Nación del Hielo los había encontrado. Sentía la respiración enganchada en su garganta y también se regañaba por haber puesto a sus amigos en peligro de una forma tan estúpida, y es que estaba segura de que la vieron salir de la Arkadia y la siguieron. Tal vez efectivamente no debió haber salido de la Arkadia.

Vio a Raven levantar la cabeza hacia la superficie de la roca en donde se escondían. La muchacha escaneo la zona y luego miró a Clarke molesta.

– Si salimos de aquí, espero que no se te ocurra salir de nuevo –

Clarke frunció el ceño ligeramente. Vio la pistola en manos de la muchacha y luego desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Apretó los puños y luego miro a Raven.

– Bien, tengo un plan – Dijo con un tono firme. La morena la miró sorprendida por un instante. El tono usado había sido un tono que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, en su corto tiempo después de haber aterrizado en la tierra había visto a la chica mandar a los cien como si fuera algo que había hecho en toda su vida. Mientras algunos discutían con ella, otros estaban a favor de seguir sus planes al pie de la letra y a su vez todos parecían seguirla a ella hasta el final. El tono de voz de Clarke, siendo quien había sido, una líder, era un tono que no se podía desafiar sin sentir temor – Saldré primero de aquí y buscare al hombre, ustedes dos vuelvan a la Arkadia y traigan refuerzos

– ¿Estás loca? Quiere matarte a ti – Monty frunció el ceño.

– Exacto – Asintió Clarke – Y no lo hará si hay refuerzos. Puedo contenerlo hasta entonces, confío en ustedes

La rubia miró a los dos con seriedad en sus ojos. Le dijo a Raven que mantuviera la pistola en caso de que fueran atacados por sorpresa. La morena acepto el plan sin rechistar, aunque ella misma quería tener una póliza de seguro con todo esto. Clarke salió primero de la cueva como prometió y busco con la mirada al hombre. Cuando se había asegurado de que él no estaba a la vista, miró a los demás y les indico salir para que pudieran volver a la Arkadia. Monty comenzó a caminar unos metros antes que Raven.

– Promete que vas a volver a la Arkadia – Raven dijo.

La muchacha, que estaba de espaldas a ella, se volteó a mirarla sorprendida. Raven vio la mirada de Clarke y podía adivinar claramente que la rubia no tenía planeado volver aún si había refuerzos en camino. Probablemente planeaba escapar una vez que ellos estuvieran a salvo.

– Si no lo vas a hacer por nosotros o por ti, hazlo por Abby – La morena dijo con firmeza – ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que ella va a aguantar? Es tu madre

La rubia suspiró – Raven, ya es hora – Dijo con calma – Salgan de aquí

– Clarke –

– Volveré, ¿de acuerdo? – La rubia la miro – Lo prometo. Solo ve ahora para que lleguen a salvo

– Bien –

Raven le echó una última mirada a la rubia que tenía la vista puesta en el lugar por donde ellos cayeron por primera vez, seguramente esperando a que el hombre de la Nación del Hielo apareciera frente a ella. Subió por una colina con mucho esfuerzo hasta llegar a Monty y luego los dos muchachos volvieron al campamento en silencio, tratando de no llamar la atención.

No tuvieron problemas para llegar a la Arkadia. Monty estaba por dirigirse en busca de Bellamy cuando tanto él como Raven se dieron cuenta de que había una multitud en el medio. Él frunció el ceño, Raven lo tomó del brazo.

– Ve a que te curen esa herida. Yo buscaré a alguien para que ayude a Clarke –

– Quiero saber que está sucediendo allí primero – Monty comenzó a caminar sin decirle nada a Raven. La muchacha frunció el ceño y en lugar de seguir al muchacho camino en busca de alguien. Vio a Nathan cargando con un arma.

Podía escuchar la voz de Pike, y parecía que algunos de los Arkadianos le estaban animando, por otro lado él podía ver a Kane tratando de hablar con calma con él.

Él levantó la cabeza entre la multitud y se acercó hacia la chica Blake que se encontraba cruzada de brazos justo detrás de Kane, como si lo apoyará, pero su mirada parecía estar tan seria.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Murmuró.

La muchacha lo miró un instante y luego miró hacia el frente nuevamente.

– Pike está disgustado por nuestra alianza con los Grounders. Cree que la tierra es nuestra y no de ellos, además se ha enterado sobre la guerra y en lugar de tratar de detenerla quiere ir contra todos ellos –

– ¿Por qué? –

– No lo sé. Según él, parece que Kane y Abby tienen un plan para tratar de evitar la guerra, pero a él no le parece – Octavia frunció el ceño.

El muchacho la miro sorprendido y luego lo miró a él. Pike seguía airado, tratando con toda la multitud que estaba a su alrededor. Algunos le apoyaba, gritando de vez en cuando, aceptando a todo lo que él decía, mientras que otro seguían estando de acuerdo con Kane, quién estaba seguro de no meter a su gente a más guerra. El concejal no había olvidado de recordarle a la gente sobre todo lo que habían sufrido hace unos cuatro meses, recordando las vidas perdidas y recordando lo que se sentía estar atrapado allí. La gente retrocedió asegurando que efectivamente Kane tenía razón.

Monty desvió la mirada hacia Raven que estaba dirigiendo a Nathan hacia afuera. Dio un pasó, pero no llego a alejarse porque escucho a Pike gritarle a Kane que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras miraba como intentaban llegar a la paz con los Grounders, porque tarde o temprano después de ello volvería a suceder lo mismo.

– ¡LA TIERRA NOS PERTENECE! – Pike gritó dando la vuelta a la gente – ¡NUESTRA GENTE PASÓ AÑOS EN EL ESPACIO ESPERANDO EL MOMENTO DE VOLVER A LA TIERRA! ¡ESTA TIERRA ES NUESTRA!

La gente lo apoyó de nuevo.

– ¡Basta Pike! – Kane dio un paso en frente – Nosotros estamos a cargo y como tal nosotros decidimos lo mejor para nuestra gente. Nosotros hemos decidido que lo mejor para nuestra gente es mantener la paz

Monty miró a Pike con firmeza. Él volteó la mirada hacia Abby que se encontraba cerca, ella escuchaba pero no hablaba, lo que hacía que el muchacho se sintiera algo molesto debido a que ella era la canciller. Parecía que todos los canciller eran iguales, hacían cosas pero nunca explicaban el por qué y ahora estaba allí, apenas dando la cara.

Sintió que alguien le tomó del brazo, se sorprendió de que Abby se hubiera acercado a él sin darse cuenta. Vio la mirada seria en su rostro, ella prácticamente arrastró al muchacho de la multitud en cosa de segundos y se dirigieron hacia el área médica.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó ella permitiendo al chico respirar un poco. Él frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada a su hombro. Se preguntó si era buena idea contarle lo que había sucedido, o mejor no hacerlo hasta esperar a que Clarke volviera.

La mujer camino hasta una mesa sacando un par de vendas, una botella con un líquido y un pañuelo. Le pidió al chico quitarse la camisa, que para este punto había revelado una gran mancha negra. Cuando la quito pudo ver la sangre rodeando la herida, se veía grotesco pero no había un agujero en sí.

Ella empapó el pañuelo con el líquido y luego lo puso sobre el muchacho, quien sintió un ardor por lo que enseguida grito. Ella le pidió que se calmara, dejando que el muchacho pudiera apreciar la similitud de su amiga con su madre.

– Solo un accidente con una flecha – Hizo una mueca con dolor. La mujer miró a herida preocupada, volvió a empapar el pañuelo y colocarlo sobre la herida, luego de eso unto algo similar a una pasta en la herida y finalmente comenzó a vendar.

– ¿Dónde está Clarke? – Preguntó ella seria.

Monty la miró sorprendido por un momento. La mujer lo miró, se veía cansada. Su rostro denotaba ya la edad que tenía y lo cansada que estaba de todo: guerras, preocupaciones, su hija desapareciendo cada dos segundos, su esposo fallecido, tener que soportar curar muchachos heridos cada dos minutos. Se sintió culpable por un momento, aunque no sabía por qué si él no había hecho nada malo y encima había salido lastimado.

– ¿Lo sabes? –

– ¿Qué salió de la Arkadia? ¿Qué Kane le entregó un arma? – La mujer se dio la vuelta. Sorbió en la nariz y pasó el dorso de su mano por ella, ella sacudió la cabeza – Clarke ya no es una niña más, y parece que aún la trato igual

Él sonrió ligeramente.

– Nadie piensa que está mal – Murmuró – Gracias por lo de la herida

– No te preocupes. Más tarde, dentro de un par de horas sería buena idea cambiar esas vendas –

Él asintió.

Salieron los dos de la Estación Médica encontrándose con Octavia y Kane quienes se acercaban a ellos. El muchacho, con la misma camiseta puesta, miró a la chica con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Abby frunció el ceño.

– Tenemos que mantener la paz ahora o la gente comenzara a impacientarse. Kane está verdaderamente enojado, podría causar problemas contra los Grounders, en específico contra la Comandante y bien lo sabes que nos conviene tenerla a ella como aliada y no como enemiga – Kane explicó.

La mujer asintió.

– Iré a Polis – Octavia habló – Hablare con Lexa y le explicaré que Clarke está acá con nosotros. Si lo que dijo Indra es correcto entonces Lexa no querrá matar a Clarke sino que querrá tenerla como aliada y con ella nosotros por lo que es nuestro primer paso para asegurar el bienestar de todos

– ¿De quién es la idea? – Abby preguntó seria. Octavia la miró despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros mientras Kane resoplaba – Marcus, pensé que tenías otro plan

– Yo dudo que su plan vaya a funcionar – Octavia dijo – La Reina Nia es mucho peor que Lexa, ella no tiene corazón ni piedad. Si intenta negociar con ella la paz es fijo que la mujer nos traicionara matando a nuestra gente

– Lexa ya nos traiciono una vez – Abby resaltó.

– Pero ella no mató a nuestra gente a raíz de esto y nosotros tampoco. Lo que debemos hacer es aliarnos con ella, es la mejor opción. Además, si Pike ve que tenemos de aliada a la Comandante de los Grounders entonces desistirá de sus ideas que podían llevarnos a la ruina –

– ¿Qué piensas de eso? – Abby miró a Octavia, que mantuvo el silencio durante la explicación de Kane. La muchacha asintió.

– Es la mejor opción – Dijo ella – Es probable que lleguemos a un buen acuerdo

– ¿Qué pasa si esa alianza nueva que dicen no detiene la guerra? – Preguntó Abby – ¿Y sí Lexa no puede hacer nada contra la Reina Nia? Entonces habrá guerra de todos modos

– La tendremos a ella como aliada, eso bastará para la guerra – Kane asintió – Como sea, esto podría ser nuestra última posibilidad de mantener la paz

Abby resopló. Quizás ellos tenían razón y era lo último que podían hacer.

– Está bien – Abby miró a Octavia – Vuelve con cuidado

– No te preocupes – La muchacha dijo asintiendo. Ella miró a su amigo y le asintió. Le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro con una sonrisa – Trata de no morirte en mi ausencia

El chico rió – Lo intentaré –

La canciller se alejó dejando a los muchachos hablar solos. Ella miró hacia la entrada de la Arkadia, irguiendo su espalda, cuando vio entrar allí a Clarke junto a uno de los chicos que estaba en la armada de Arkadia. La muchacha parecía realmente cansada y sostenía su costado derecho con cuidado, seguramente el dolor punzante de sus heridas estaba reaccionando a un movimiento brusco. El muchacho, de tez morena, cabello rapado y uniformado parecía estarle diciendo algo y ella le respondía de vez en cuando. Raven, que había estado en la entrada antes de que los dos volvieran se acercó a Clarke con un abrazó y luego le dio un golpe en el hombro riendo, algo le dijo a la muchacha y luego comenzaron a caminar hacia la Sala Común.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien eso ha sido todo el capitulo de hoy, espero que no tenga errores, pero la verdad es que creo que los tiene porque anoche cuando estaba detallando el capitulo tuve un accidente con el Internet y se me borraron todos los detalles (arreglos) y hoy los volví a arreglarlos, pero creo que más de uno se me paso. De todos modos, espero que el capitulo les guste y pronto veremos a Lexa... interesante... Quiero aclararles, por si las dudas, de que quiero agregar romance en la historia, solo que no se si agregarla como Bellarke o Clexa, yo por mí las haría las dos, osea, un romance que no funciono y dps uno que funciono, no lo sé, aun pienso mucho en eso, quiero agregarle romance, pero la verdad es que a su vez no quiero hacerlo, al menos no a gran escala, no sé, hay que ver que va a resultar.

~ **Comentarios:**

Hay muchos mensajes de _Guest_ y la verdad es que no sé si es la misma persona o no, yo creo que sí, pero no sé, así que los responderé cada uno por separado.

\- Guest: Sip, aun falta para que Lexa aparezca, de hecho creo que en el siguiente sale, pero no lo recuerdo, y sobre Clarke, lo siento, pero es algo que se tiene que hacer. Siempre hay un momento en la vida de un personaje cuando al leerlo dices: comienzo a odiarlo... ese momento es hoy... (modo dramático)

\- Guest: Me alegro que te haya gustado.

\- Guest: Me alegro que te guste mucho

\- Guest: La verdad es que a Bellamy lo tengo como protagonista, pero hasta el momento le he dado bastante poco porque estoy esperando para algo especial

\- Guest: Me encanta que te encante dejar review... yo los leere siempre

\- Guest: Gracias

\- Guest: Me alegro que te gusten esos tres personajes, quiero darles una parte importante en todo, pero obviamente se verá para más adelante.

\- Guest: Imagino que no te está gustando el rumbo que toma Bellamy aquí, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, ya tengo planeado varias tramos para Bellamy, solo que aún falta para llegar a ellos.

\- Guest: Que bien que te guste.

\- Guest: Me alegro que te guste la historia.

\- Guest: Que bien.

\- Guest: Genial, la cosa es que aún no he decido de cual de los dos hacer o si de no hacer de ninguno, la verdad es que es interesante esto porque hay mucho por donde elegir.

\- Guest: Sé que Clarke no fue la única que participo en lo del Mount Weather, de hecho Bellamy y Monty también lo hicieron, pero he enfocado en Clarke por el momento porque para más adelante aún tengo planeado algo con Monty y con Bellamy, sobre todo con Bellamy. Mount Weather no ha llegado a su fin, de hecho esto seguirá saltando al fics como un eco en lo oscuro y es necesario por el momento que la historia siga su rumbo, en cuanto a Lexa, pronto aparecerá.

\- Guest: De nada.

\- TaegaryenKurosaki: Me alegra que tengas ganas de seguir la historia porque así yo tengo ganas de continuarla. No te preocupes por Clarke, o bueno, sí, en realidad no sé... Aún queda mucho por explorar en ese personaje y en otros personajes más, con los cuales estoy ansiosa de empezar, Clarke es el comienzo y el final, pero en el desarrollo tengo a los demás personajes.

Bien ahora sí que sí hemos terminado, digamos que la historia tiene mucho por delante, esta el tema de Lexa que pronto aparecerá, el tema de la Reina Nia, la Nación del Salvaje Mundo (que sí, se me ocurrió el nombre cuando leí la palabra Wild en un poster en la pared), Pike... Dios, Pike es interesante... el tema de Mount Weather que no se ha terminado porque trae fantasmas del pasado consigo, hay mucho por ver aún y mucho de que enterarse, solo espero que el fics les esté gustando tanto como a mí, ahora si los dejo (sé que siempre digo lo mismo cuando termino el capitulo y cuando termino de responder a los comentarios, es un tick) y nos veremos el próximo martes.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
14**

Había comido peor, eso era cierto, había días en los que incluso ni siquiera había obtenido un bocado por haber cambiado un buen trozo de carne por algunas hierbas medicinales que preparaban en algunas aldeas. Clarke revolvió el cuenco mirando la comida que había en ella, probo el agua desabrida e hizo una mueca de asco. Sacó la lengua con una mueca y luego volvió a revolverla. La sopa de carne en realidad tenía un sabor pésimo. No tenía verduras, en realidad solo era una carne cocida en agua con sabor a carne.

– Apuesto a que has comido mejor afuera – Ella levantó la mirada hacia Bellamy que le sonreía divertido. El muchacho dejó el cuenco en la mesa y luego corto una hogaza de pan para untarla en el agua.

– No lo sé. Creo que tiene un pésimo sabor – Hizo una mueca – ¿Qué haces con eso?

– Mejora el sabor – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Sí? No lo creo – La muchacha revolvió el agua – Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Estoy preocupado, eso es todo –

– ¿Pike? – La muchacha levantó una ceja – No creo que él sea un problema en realidad, pienso que debe tener sus razones para odiar tanto a los Grounders, nosotros teníamos las nuestras antes de la alianza

– Insultó a Lincoln antes de ayer – El muchacho la miró con una ceja levantada – Si Octavia hubiera estado aquí le habría matado en ese momento. Lincoln es demasiado amable como para hacerlo

– ¿Dónde está Octavia? –

– Fue a Polis – El muchacho mordió el pan – Está allá todavía

– Polis – Murmuró ella – La Capital de los Trikru. Estuve allí un día, pero no hice mucho, vi algunos puestos de comida y trueque

El muchacho asintió.

La muchacha miró al chico con una expresión seria, dejo de revolver el agua y lo miró – ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que dijo Pike? –

– No lo sé – Sacudió la cabeza – No podemos confiar en ellos, pero tampoco deberíamos permitir que sean nuestros enemigos. ¿Tú que piensas?

La chica lo miró, sorbió un poco de la sopa e hizo una mueca de asco – Esta sopa es asquerosa – Ella lo miró – ¿Qué harás ahora?

– Saldré a patrullar el perímetro con Jasper y Monty. ¿Quieres venir? –

La muchacha hizo una mueca – Creo que será mejor que me quede – Se encogió de hombros – Intento ser la niña buena, ¿recuerdas?

Bellamy rió – ¿Cómo te va con eso? –

– Muy bien a decir verdad. Llevo tres días en la Arkadia y mis días consisten de comer la misma carne de animal, cambiar las vendas y soportar a Pike quejarse con mi madre y Kane. Es bueno, ¿no? –

Él asintió – Entonces, ¿vas a responder? –

– No creo ser capaz para decidir si Pike está en lo correcto o no, quiero decir, evidentemente quiero proteger a mi gente, pero en realidad no siento que pueda protegerlos – Ella sacudió la cabeza. Miró al muchacho – No creo poder salvar a nadie

– Kane tiene un plan. Si logramos la paz con ellos entonces no tendrá por qué caer encima de ti –

– La Nación del Hielo quiere matarme. Si lo logra entonces intentaran desterrar a Lexa y se harán con el control, si no lo logra mataran a cualquiera que tenga relación conmigo. Como yo lo veo todo cae encima de mí. Es una mierda, pero es la realidad. No puedo salvarlos – Ella se puso en pie – Iré a ver a mi madre. Turno de cambiar las vendas

– Clarke – Él la miró serio – Todos hacemos lo que podemos. Hay veces que no nos gusta lo que hacemos para mantener a salvo a nuestra gente, pero tenemos que hacerlo a pesar de eso. Piensa en ello

La muchacha asintió.

Salió de la pequeña cafetería de la sala común para dirigirse hacia la sala del concejo. No esperaba encontrarse a su madre para hablar sobre la cura de sus heridas, sino que esperaba encontrar a cierto Grounder que habitaba con ellos tras ser considerado un traidor por su propia gente. Clarke lo dijo una vez, él era su gente ahora así que aquí era bienvenido con los brazos abiertos, sobre todo aún más después de las veces que había salvado a Octavia. La chica echó un vistazo por una rejilla en la puerta semiabierta y frunció el ceño. Parecía que dentro había cuatro personas hablando seriamente sobre lo que podría suceder.

Su madre, Kane, Lincoln y una persona que ella desconocía. Se sintió enferma de sentirse nuevamente en el Arca, siendo rodeada por la ley y ella siendo aprisionada por ésta. No le gustaba como se sentía. Cuando la reunión termino, Clarke no parecía preocupada en lo más mínimo de que la atraparan espiando.

– ¿Qué haces? – Abby la miró confundida.

– Necesitaba hablar con Lincoln. ¿Qué está pasando allí? – Preguntó la muchacha.

– Clarke, no creo que quieras saber –

– Pues sí quiero – La chica asintió – Dime por favor

La mujer respiró hondo.

– Estábamos debatiendo sobre ti – Kane se acercó con calma – Tenemos este pequeño concejo que hemos creado. Clarke, quiero presentante a Armando, él es parte de la pequeña brigada de seguridad que tenemos – Sonrió – Y es uno de los que ha estado a favor de ti

– ¿Qué? – La chica frunció el ceño.

– Votamos para ver si tienes lo necesario para ser parte o no del concejo. En su tiempo atrás fuiste clave para lograr salvar a los cuarenta y siete, de hecho tú organizaste todo y creemos que puedes aún serlo aquí. Tienes el respeto de la gente y yo principalmente he pensado que nos vendría bien tu apoyo – Él asintió.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza – No seré parte de esto – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Si quieres mis opiniones, no hay problema, pero de esto no seré parte. Un concejo que tiene gran variedad de parecido al de el arca no puede ser nada bueno, nosotros en la Tierra decidimos como hacer las cosas sin votacion, y los chicos estaban todos de acuerdo pensando que es lo mejor y sigue siendo lo mejor así, parece anarquía, pero era el modo más seguro de sobrevivir siempre y cuando no se nos fuera de la mano el poder – Ella miró hacia un lado y sonrió encontrándose con Lincoln mirándola. Miró a los demás y luego se alejó de allí acercándose al terrestre

– Necesito hablar contigo –

– ¿Sobre qué? –

– Creo que lo sabes – Ella lo miró seria y en un suave susurro habló – La Nación del Salvaje Mundo

La mirada de Lincoln de pronto se mostraba mucho más que solo sorprendida. El susurro de la voz de la chica le hacía darse cuenta de que no lo había contado a nadie, aunque no estaba seguro de que sabía ella y no creía que la conversación fuese a ser buena. Salieron de la sala de reunión hacia la habitación del muchacho en una de las estaciones. Ella vigilo que nadie les hubiera seguido y luego lo miró a él.

– Lincoln, no creo que la Nación del Hielo sea el problema, creo que es la Nación del Salvaje Mundo el problema – Ella dijo sin más dilación.

– ¿Cómo sabes sobre ellos? La Nación del Salvaje Mundo es un tema tabú para los Trikrus, nadie lo menciona, ni siquiera la Comandante a menos que sea necesario –

La muchacha lo miró seria – Termine en una de sus aldeas sin saberlo y luego estaba atrapada como una prisionera para ellos –

– ¿Ellos te torturaron? – Ella asintió – ¿Por qué?

– Querían información sobre la Arkadia – Ella dijo con firmeza – En realidad creo que la Nación del Hielo podría estar siendo usada como distracción. No pude entender mucho, pero creo que ellos tienen un plan para derrocar a Lexa

– Todos la quieren derrocar ahora que es débil – Lincoln explicó – Y eso es gracias a lo que hiciste en el Monte Weather. Si no hubieras matado a los Hombres de la Montaña entonces Lexa tendría el poder y no estaríamos al borde de las guerras

– Pero no habría recuperado a mi gente –

– Es verdad – Asintió con calma – ¿A quién se lo has dicho? –

– A nadie – Clarke sacudió la cabeza. Él asintió. La muchacha torció los labios mirando al hombre – ¿Puedes ser mis ojos allí adentró?

– ¿Del Concejo? – Parecía confundido – ¿Por qué? No sería mejor que aceptaras ser parte de ello

– No. Si me convierto en parte de ellos entonces significaría respetar leyes creadas por ello y hay leyes que es mejor romperlas, lo sabes – Dijo ella con seriedad – Necesito ojos y oídos allí porque dudo que fueran a decirme cuando algo es grave

– Está bien – Murmuró – ¿Qué pasa con la Nación del Salvaje Mundo?

– Conocí a su líder – Ella lo miró seria – Y es una mujer a la cual hay que tenerle miedo

Él asintió preocupado.

* * *

Octavia respiró hondo. Podía ver la mirada de la Comandante seria frente a ella, una clara cara de póker. Ella esperó a saber la respuesta de la Comandante y es que era importante. Según el plan de Kane, lo mejor que podrían hacer era decirle a Lexa que Clarke estaba con ellos y que si intentaban algo entonces ellos responderían, lo que necesitaban también era que Lexa les apoyara contra la Nación del Hielo.

La mujer la miró con seriedad. Octavia no cedió a su mirada, solo siguió mirándola con firmeza.

– Si Clarke está allá entonces es mi deber ir a verla – Dijo con firmeza – Tenemos muchos problemas por delante. Mi gente comienza a notar que algo malo está sucediendo y muchos ya saben que ella es la responsable

Octavia asintió. No quiso decirle nada más a la Comandante solo para no meter la pata. Si lograban un acuerdo de paz con ella para que les ayudara con su gente entonces todo valdría la pena. Lexa estaba de acuerdo en ir con Octavia hasta la Arkadia para poder hablar con Clarke y ver si llegan a un buen acuerdo que pudiera beneficiar a ambas gente y además pudiera mantener la paz.

– Entonces adelante – Octavia asintió.

* * *

Clarke había estado teniendo la mirada puesta en lo que Pike hacía o dejaba de hacer. No estaba segura de que estaba planeando Pike o si en realidad estaba planeando algo, pero no le gustaba como se paseaba de un lado a otro con cara de póker. Se había prometido a sí misma que lo mantendría bajo vigilancia hasta que se haya acordado la paz con la Reina Nia, de lo contrario la cosa podría empeorar y no sabría cómo salvar a su gente.

Tan concentrada en Pike estaba ella que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se paró a su lado. La muchacha lo miró con cautela esperando que no fuera algún fantasma del pasado y sintió alivio al ver a Lincoln.

– No creo que vaya a moverse de donde está – Comentó el moreno.

– Quiero saber que habla con ella – Clarke apretó la mandíbula mirando a Pike. El hombre se encontraba finalmente sentado en una banca hablando con Monroe sobre algún tema que parecía ser lo bastante interesante como para hacerlo con cautela.

– Probablemente intenta algún movimiento –

– ¿Tú crees? – La muchacha lo miró sorprendida – ¿Contra quién?

Lincoln miró a la muchacha con calma, asintió con la cabeza – Tu madre ya no tendrá el control de la Arkadia, ella planea pasárselo a Kane, pero si alguien interviene ese podría ser Pike

Clarke lo miró sorprendida por un instante y luego asintió mirando hacia el frente.

– Entiendo –

– Buscara votos – Lincoln habló – Para nadie es sorpresa de que tu madre quiere renunciar. La votación se hará después de hacer las paces con la Reina Nia. Si Pike gana entonces todo lo que estamos haciendo y lo que haremos no habrá valido para nada

La muchacha asintió – Pike no puede ganar. Él lo destruirá todo, cualquier alianza que podamos formar con ellos se vendrá abajo –

Él asintió también – Podría ser peor –

– ¿Cómo? –

– No lo sé, pero podría –

Ella asintió.

Clarke observó a Pike alejarse de Monroe, mientras la muchacha parecía pensativa después de la conversación. Él camino con calma hasta donde se encontraba Bryan, uno de los que había llegado con él y aparentemente alguien importante para Nathan.

– Tal vez deberíamos ir a la Nación del Hielo – La chica lo miró – No es necesario que La Reina Nia venga, podemos ir nosotros y de esa forma evitaremos aumentar la rabia de Pike

– ¿Funcionara? –

– Eso espero – La chica asintió.

– No puedo salir de aquí. Si salgo de aquí estaría poniéndome una flecha en la cabeza – Lincoln sacudió la cabeza – La única vez que salí fue para acompañar a Octavia a Polis, fue arriesgado, pero no hubo inconveniente. Si la Nación del Hielo busca una manera para atacarnos, salir de aquí es una de ellas

La rubia torció los labios – Puedo ir sola –

– ¿Con tantas heridas? Olvídalo. Morirás allá – Dijo él – Son guerreros entrenados desde bebés. Son peligrosos y letales

– ¿Más que la Nación del Salvaje Mundo? –

– Casi como ellos –

Ella torció los labios – Me pregunto si realmente habrá alguna conexión en ello –

– ¿La Nación del Hielo y del Salvaje Mundo? – Él preguntó con un murmulló – ¿te parece?

– Lo que me parece aquí es que hay dos naciones declarando la guerra y mientras uno lo hace público, la otro lo hace con un secreto a voces – Ella torció los labios pensando – Si hay alguna especie de alianza entre las dos, para tener el poder de Lexa, entonces esta es una guerra que no podemos ganar y no habrá alianza que podamos hacer con la Reina Nia

Lincoln asintió – Es posible que tengas razón, pero no tenemos pruebas –

– Bueno, una cosa es segura – La muchacha lo miró seria – Ella sabe sobre Wanheda. Si mis suposiciones son ciertas entonces podría ser que la Reina Nia hubiera informado a Unade sobre Wanheda y Unade solo esté moviendo los hilos para que ella ascienda al poder, seguramente le prometió algo a la Reina Nia, algo que ni siquiera ella sola puede conseguir y de tal modo así tenerla bajo su control

– Entonces querría decir que no planea cumplirlo –

– Exacto – Clarke asintió pensativa – pero solo son conjeturas, nada de lo que esté diciendo tiene una base solida como para asegurar que esto es lo que sucede. Necesitamos pruebas, como dijiste, pruebas de que ambas están conspirando y a su vez desde las sombras la Nación del Salvaje Mundo está usando a la Nación del Hielo para sus propósitos

El sonido de un relinchar de caballos llamó la atención de muchos. La misma Clarke y Lincoln se habían puesto en pie mirando hacia la entrada. No era la típica yegua de Octavia la que se acercaba a la Arkadia, detrás de ella había otro caballo, un precioso semental negro de pelaje brillante a la puesta de sol. Sobre él se encontraba una guerrera de ojos verdes, marcas de pinturas en sus ojos y vestida con armadura. A cada costado del semental se encontraban dos guerreros Trikru, soldados bien armados, y detrás de ellos habían otros dos. Siendo resguardada por cuatro guerreros, la mujer entró después de la joven yegua de Octavia.

– La Comandante – Lincoln habló primero.

Clarke diviso a su madre y a Kane mirar hacia la entrada, la muchacha no perdió tiempo y camino hasta ellos rápidamente exigiendo respuestas.

– Necesitamos llegar a la Reina Nia, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es llegar primero a Lexa – Kane explicó con calma – Indra le dijo a Octavia que la Comandante quizás no quería matarte, sino tenerte de su lado para recuperar su poder, de esa forma tener la paz con la Nación del Hielo

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

– ¿Quizás? – Preguntó con calma.

– Quizás – Kane asintió.

– Fantástico – Ella miró hacia la pelinegra que se acercaba.

Pudo ver en Octavia un brillo de seguridad en lo que estaba haciendo, y sabía entonces que no debía confiar en lo que fuera a suceder, pero debía confiar en Octavia, pero si Octavia aún estaba enfadada con ella después de lo del misil entonces quién sabía si la estaba llevando a una trampa. No era la intención de Clarke desconfiar de su gente o sus amigos, pero habían pasado muchas cosas y para ella era difícil ver quién estaba a su lado y quién en su contra, tal vez todo estaba en su cabeza como las imágenes de aquellos que perecieron en sus manos.

– La Comandante Lexa ha accedido a hablar con Clarke a solas – Octavia miró a Kane antes de mirar a la rubia – Ella me ha prometido que sus intenciones no son matarte

– ¿Puedo confiar en su palabra? – Clarke apretó la mandíbula, su ceño fruncido y sus puños cerrados – Está bien, quizás si muero ahora acabemos con todo y tengan la paz que tanto quieren

– Clarke, es importante – Kane dijo – Fue idea mía que Octavia vaya por ella y lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudar a todos es conseguir paz con ella y después con la Nación del Hielo

La rubia miró al frente. Entre los soldados de la Comandante, quién ya se había bajado de su caballo, pudo ver a Indra que mantenía la frente en alto y firme. Lincoln la había estado mirando.

La rubia se acercó a la Comandante con dos soldados de la Arkadia a su lado para mantenerla a salvo de que hubiera una trampa de por medio. Ella podía sentir las miradas de todos encima suyo y todo lo que tenía que hacer era darle la bienvenida a la Comandante, estrechar su mano de ser posible y luego guiarla hasta la sala de reuniones donde ambas podría hablar a solas, pero por alguna razón ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Miraba a la Comandante que estaba resguardada por sus cuatro soldados detrás de ella y con una mirada firme.

Las imágenes translucidas de las muertes que había causado en el Monte Weaher, en Ton DC y la de sus amigos que murieron a manos de alguno de los soldados de los Grounder la rodeaban desde lejos. Sentía un mareo y el estómago revolverse mientras se preguntaba si estaba haciendo esto en serio. El rostro de la Comandante bastaba para recordarle la traición en el Monte Weather. Ella misma se vio obligada a matar a todos los que estaban allí ya sea en su contra o a favor de ella y solo porque Lexa había retirado a su gente, de lo contrario habrían logrado rescatar a todos, no habrían muertes y ella no tendría que verlas todas las noches.

Apretó los puños mirando a la mujer frente a ella, de espalda erguida y mentón en alto. Vio abrir la boca, pronunció su nombre y luego espero a que la muchacha hiciera lo mismo para poder proceder a la reunión que podría y dar lugar una tregua de paz para poder encontrar la misma paz en la siguiente nación, pero de la boca de Clarke no salió nada más que saliva disparada contra el rostro de la Comandante. Algo se había quebrado y posiblemente era su paciencia y cordura, sintió que dos hombres la sostuvieron de los brazos en el momento en que intento dar un paso enfrente. Se retorció intentando escapar.

– ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Eres una traidora! – Gritaba la rubia sorprendiendo a los Arkadianos. Los dos hombres que la sostenían resultaban ser soldados de la Arkadia, que a petición de Kane comenzaron a sacar a la muchacha que seguía peleando.

– ¡Voy a matarte! – Siguió gritando con la vista roja – ¡Querrías a la comandante de la muerte! ¡La tienes!

Siendo arrastrada por los dos soldados, la muchacha siguió peleando sin quitar de su campo de visión a la morena que la miraba sorprendida. Aún tenía la mano en alto, seguramente húmeda a causa de la saliva que había removido de su rostro. A su lado sus soldados sostenían sus armas, algunos sostenían arcos y apuntaban a los Arkadianos. Kane intentó dar un paso en frente mantenido el contacto fijo con Lexa, Lincoln había mantenido a Octavia detrás de él para que no la lastimaran.

Con Clarke fuera del camino, Kane intentó mantener la paz. Pike, no lejos de ellos, había observado con total sorpresa lo que había sucedido y no dejaba de mirar la zona a la que se habían llevado a la muchacha.

– Comandante, no sabíamos que esto sucedería – Explicó el hombre aún sorprendido por lo que había sucedido. Jamás habría esperado una reacción como aquella, Clarke no parecía ni de lejos que fuera a estallar así.

La mujer alzó la mano cuando uno de sus soldados le apuntó directo a Kane, ella le hizo desistir y se acercó al concejal.

– No voy a tomar represalias por esto – La muchacha dijo con un tono frío – Pero no lo voy a dejar pasar así nada más

Kane asintió preocupado.

– Hablaré con ella cuando se haya calmado. Mientras tanto, estaré con mi gente en un campamento no muy lejos de aquí. Nos mantendremos allí hasta mañana y veremos si es posible entablar una alianza, pero como lo veo será imposible –

Los ojos de Kane se abrieron de golpe observando a la muchacha. Quiso decirle algo más, que intentara reconsiderar bien las cosas, pero no estaba seguro de que intentó insinuar ella. Él volteó la mirada hacia Abby que lo miraba preocupado, seguramente por la seguridad de la muchacha, y no le sorprendía, si Lexa no planeaba matar a Clarke entonces ahora tenía razones suficientes para hacerlo: Wanheda y un insulto a su persona.

* * *

No se sorprendía de haber sido encerrada en una celda. Había pasado once meses en una de estas y también había pasado un tiempo en la Nación del Salvaje Mundo, claro que tampoco podía olvidarse de contar el Monte Weather. Comenzaba a pensar que las celdas se traían algo en su contra.

Dos soldados la habían encerrado allí y habían desaparecido. Ella solo podía esperar a que Kane o su madre aparecieran del otro lado, enojados por lo que había hecho y exigiendo una explicación, pero ella no podía darle alguna a ninguno, porque no sabía que había sucedido. Odiaba a Lexa. La odiaba por hacerle lo que le hizo. Odiaba que la abandonara en Mount Weather. Odiaba que abandonara la alianza. Odiaba que tuviera el mínimo descaro de aparecerse frente a ella. La odiaba.

– Eso ha sido interesante – La muchacha desvió la vista hasta las rejas pudiendo ver a Pike a través de ellas. Ella no le habló, se paseó por la celda como un gato enjaulado – Podría haber hecho lo mismo que tú en tu lugar. Pude ver el odio en tus ojos y eso es bueno. Es bueno porque eso significa que no estás de acuerdo con que los Grounders tengan estas tierras que nos pertenecen a nosotros. Podemos usar eso

– ¿De qué hablas? – Su voz salió como el venenoso sonido que emitía una serpiente. Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando habló.

– Matarlos – Pike habló – La odias. Eso puede ser usado a nuestro favor. Puedes matarla y cuando lo hagas ellos te obedecerán, así acabaremos con todos y recuperaremos estas tierras que nos pertenecen a nosotros

Clarke sacudió la cabeza – No sé que te sucedió para que los odiaras tanto hasta el punto de querer matarlos, Pike. Pero sé una cosa: hay una diferencia entre tú y yo. Quizás yo los odie al igual que tú, pero yo no la mataría –

– Eso no fue lo que dijiste –

– Lo que dije y lo que hago son cosas diferentes – La chica apretó los barrotes – Si llegara a matar a la Comandante significaría que automáticamente estaríamos en guerra y no solo con la Nación del Hielo sino con los demás Grounders, contra los cuales no tenemos oportunidad siendo tan pocos

– Tenemos las armas que ellos no –

– No – Dijo con firmeza – No vamos a pelear contra ellos. Nuestro plan es mantener la paz y así se quedará. Cuando todo esto termine, cuando la Reina Nia finalmente quiera olvidarse de derrocar a Lexa para hacerse con el control de los Grounders nuestra gente podrá volver a dormir en paz por las noches. No antes, no ahora

– ¿Piensas que puedes lograrlo después de lo que has hecho ahora? – El hombre la miro con seriedad – Piénsalo Clarke, sé que eres muy inteligente y que sabes de que va todo esto. Sé que entiendes lo mismo que ellos, los Terrícolas no son confiables y solo entienden el idioma de la violencia. Debemos quitarles nuestras tierras

– Quizás – Ella asintió – O quizás no

– Solo considéralo. Nosotros siendo dueños de la tierra como debería ser. Que nuestros hijos puedan nacer en un lugar donde no haya más guerras –

– Siempre habrán guerras, Pike – La muchacha dijo con firmeza – Es parte de la vida

– No. Es parte de un comportamiento animal. Podemos detener todo de una sola acabando con ellos – Pike dijo con calma – Debes pensar bien todo lo que te digo, después de todo, eres tú quién está en estos barrotes por escupirle en su cara

La chica apretó los puños con fuerza. Gruñó enojada cuando el hombre había abandonado el lugar y ella finalmente se había quedado sola.

Una mirada penetrante estaba frente a ella sacudiendo su cabeza con decepción. La muchacha le miró seria queriendo borrar su rostro. Ella se dejo caer al suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared, golpeó su cabeza contra la pared y luego maldijo haber perdido el control.

El rostro pálido frente a ella, la miraba con tristeza.

– Ya desaparece, Finn –

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y tengo que decirles que el capitulo ha estado... interesante, es decir la Nación del Hielo, Nación del Salvaje Mundo, Lexa, Pike, todo esto es... extraño e interesante cuanto menos. Quiero decirles primero que nada, o primero que todo, o bueno ya entienden, que el día de ayer comenzaron mis clases por lo que voy a estar haciendo todo lo posible por subir capitulos los días martes como prometi, pero si llega a haber un día en que no suba entonces intentaré abrir un horario en la semana para abrirlo, el miercoles o el jueves, esto se los digo porque tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 18 creo o 19, para los cuales falta super poco, y con las clases me va a costar subir y escribir para no quedar justo, ¿se entiende? yo me entiendo, ustedes también deberían, lo que quiero decir es que si no subo capitulo no es porque no este escrito (a menos que sea el capitulo 20) sino porque no he tenido tiempo y voy a hacer todo para seguir escribiendo los capitulos y poder subirlos a tiempo.

Comentarios:

 **-** Light: Hola, me alegra que te guste la historia y gracias por el consejo, pero la verdad es que no es que esté buscando opiniones, bueno sí lo hago de un modo indirecto, pero es que realmente quiero agregarle algo de romance para darle más drama, solo que como no sé de que hacerlo mi cerebro se exprime pensando, jeje. De todos modos, me gusta saber a que pareja prefirieren pero eso no significa que esa pareja va a tener un plano en lo alto sino algo así como relleno para completar la historia y no darle sentido de guerra y guerra, sino para darle esperanza al mundo, un brillo de luz... (eso es bueno, podría usarlo), como decía, solo estoy viendo y pensado y creo que ya sé que hacer y como hacerlo, de hecho era una idea que tenía de hace tiempo y espero que resulte para el agrado de todos.

\- Pororoshito: ...okey... entiendo, solo espero que te guste lo que vaya a escribir.

\- Guest: Gracias por el apoyo y por el consejo, pero como decía, no es que no sepa que meterle, yo sé que quiero meterle, lo que no sé es si va a funcionar en la historia lo que quiero escribir, puede a simple vista parecer algo sencillo pero es complicado porque de esto depende el rumbo de la historia. Quiero hacer una guerra épica, un final interesante y un drama trágico, pero a parte de ello quiero darle esperanza. Tengo pensado el tipo de romance si Bellarke o Clexa, tengo pensando más o menos el final y también tengo pensado otras cosas que podrían resultar, pero espero que la historia este a la altura o más arriba de lo que ustedes esperan.

Bueno, he estado pensando más o menos en torno a cuantos episodios podría ser la historia y para mí lo ideal serían 30, pero dps de ver más o menos la distribución de capítulos y agregando el tema de A.L.I.E creo que sería en torno a más o menos 40-45, lo cual a mi parecer es bastante y si son 45 sería la historia más larga que he escrito, o al menos eso creo recordar porque la más alta consta de 40 caps. Lo que quiero saber es si el tema de A.L.I.E les parece bien, puedo integrarlo, me gusta´ria hacerlo, pero la verdad es una parte de mí no quiere meterlo, así que esto si lo dejare a la opinión de cada uno, si meto a A.L.I.E o no. En caso de no tener a A.L.I.E estaría intentando hacer 35 capítulos, y agregando en tema menor algo más de drama a la historia, pero con el tema de A.L.I.E a la segura que más o menos serían 40 porque esa sería una trama bastante larga y compleja y siendo sinceras ni siquiera yo la entendí muy bien, osea igual me quede con lagunas y estoy esperando a que pase el tiempo para ver la tercera temporada de nuevo porque si me acuerdo de algo entonces me dará por adelantar el capitulo o saltármelo, como sea, obviamente si agrego a A.L.I.E estaría cambiando la historia de pies a cabeza, así que quiero saber sus opiniones y en base a eso y a mis ideas tomare una decisión.

Eso es todo por hoy

Dejen Reviews  
Se despide _Lira12._


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
15**

Había escuchado los susurros provenientes del pasillo y por más que intentó no prestarle atención a las voces pequeñas que hablaban no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Habían sido unos días realmente estresantes y eso que no habían hecho gran cosa, solo habían tenido un par de excursiones fuera de la Arkadia. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió en silencio hacia donde provenían los susurros.

Se escondió detrás de una pared observando a dos personas que estaban hablando. Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó uno de ellos, parecía ser la voz de Sinclair.

– Sí – Respondió la otra voz y sin lugar a dudas parecía ser Abby – Creo que es un buen momento

El hombre asintió – Abby, esto es por un bien. Si quieres seguir con esto entonces lo podemos hacer, pero ten en cuenta que ella podría enojarse –

– En estos momentos solo puedo pensar en su bienestar – Afirmo Abby – Lo que sucedió antes de ayer fue demasiado. Jamás la había visto así de enojada

La muchacha frunció el ceño confundida, preguntándose de que hablaban. Observó el objeto en las manos de Sinclair y se mordió el labio inferior.

– Escucha, voy a monitorearla y te avisaré cuando algo suceda, pero debes saber que va a estar enojada – Dijo él – La luz verde es que todo está en orden, la luz amarilla es que está experimentando algún cambio en su estado y la roja es que algo está realmente mal. Yo realmente esperó que no veamos esa luz

La mujer asintió – ¿Vendrás con nosotros para ponérsela? –

– Sí, creo que es buena idea – Asintió. La mujer indico con la cabeza y seguirle. Sinclair, por su parte, no se movió. Él respiró hondo.

– Abby – La mujer se detuvo y le miró – Tú eres doctora. Como doctora, ¿qué piensas?

La mujer hizo una mueca, la muchacha vio que movía las manos hacia atrás, quizás enterrándola en bolsillos traseros.

– Abby, no se te olvide que estamos confiando en Clarke para evitar una guerra – Él recordó – Y si me has pedido que haga esto entonces es que estás segura de que algo pasó, ¿qué es?

Ella respiró hondo. Sacudió la cabeza y luego lo miró, sus ojos denotaban gran tristeza y preocupación.

– Creo que es mentalmente inestable –

Sinclair alzó las cejas sorprendido, la muchacha también sabiendo claramente a que se refería o al menos teniendo una idea.

– ¿Inestable? –

– Sí. Creo que Clarke es inestable y no me sorprende después de todo lo que ha pasado – Respondió ella con calma y cansancio – No soy psicóloga, pero como doctora sé que hay algo mal en la forma en que actúa y como madre puedo adivinar que es inestabilidad mental. El problema es que Clarke…

– No lo admitirá –

– Exacto – Pasó una mano por su cabello – Hable con Kane sobre este tema y es posible que no esté de acuerdo con usar la pulsera de nuevo, pero…

Él asintió – Entiendo – Dijo. Miró a la mujer con firmeza – Te prometo que voy a avisarte cada vez que haya un cambio en su estado, no olvides que los pulsos vitales nos van a mostrar que clase de sensaciones estará sintiendo y las luces solo nos avisaran si es malo o bueno

– Gracias –

Él sonrió humildemente dándole apoyo.

– Quiero dejarla fuera de todo hasta saber que ella va a estar bien –

Él asintió – Vamos –

La muchacha vio a los dos alejarse. Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared frunciendo el ceño y mirando el techo. Perfectamente sabía que hablaban de Clarke y ella no quería admitir que la reacción de Clarke le había tomado pero sorpresa, pero debía hacerlo. Se preguntó que tan mal estaba la cosa como pintaba.

* * *

Clarke gruñó mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro. Ella casi les ladró a los dos hombres que estaban en la puerta de espaldas a ella. La miró hacia los dos hombres y luego volvió a pasearse por la celda. Corrió hacia los barrotes de la celda y los sacudió enojada.

Ella no podía creer que estuviera encerrada como si fuera un prisionero, otra vez. Estaba cansada de ser el prisionero de alguien. En el Arca, en Mount Weather, en La Nación del Mundo Salvaje, en su propio hogar. ¡Cansada estaba! Y lo que más odiaba era ver como su gente la había detenido de intentar matar a Lexa. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ellos olvidaran lo que la joven Comandante les hizo? ¡Ella los traiciono! ¡La traiciono a ella!

Los hombres se hicieron a un lado. Clarke vio a su madre entrar junto con Kane y Sinclair, ambos estaban a los lados de la mujer. La muchacha la miró enojada.

– ¡Mamá! ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Preguntó – ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

– Clarke, cálmate cariño – La mujer dijo con calma. Los dos guardias la obligaron a retroceder para abrir la celda. Entraron los tres personajes que habían hecho su aparición en la prisión.

– Clarke, estamos preocupados por ti – Kane dijo con un tono suave mientras los dos guardias sujetaban a la chica. Uno de ellos le puso una pulsera en su muñeca y la muchacha la miro sorprendida y alarmada. Intentó quitarse la pulsera de metal que ya la conocía – Solo queremos protegerte

– ¿Por qué? – La muchacha frunció el ceño. Intentó quitarse la pulsera.

Sinclair se acercó a ella deteniéndola, miro preocupado – He reactivado la pulsera que nos permitirá conocer todo lo que sientes. Hará el mismo trabajo que hicieron las pulseras cuando bajaron a la tierra, nos transmitirá tus pulsos vitales –

La chica apretó los dientes – ¿Por qué? – Miró a su madre – ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? Ella nos traiciono en el Mount Weather – La chica los miró enojado – No debería estar aquí

– Clarke, hemos tenido una paz con ellos y están dispuestos a seguir con ella. Lexa no va a matarte –

– Waheda, quieres decir. No a mí – La chica lo miro fríamente – No puedes tenerme aquí siempre

– No vamos a encerrarte Clarke. Vamos a dejarte salir, pero tienes que prometer que no te acercaras a ella – Abby tomó las manos de la chica – Queremos protegerte y sabemos que no estás bien, Clarke. No estás bien

La muchacha miró a su madre, bruscamente separando sus manos y la miro a los ojos, dio un paso frente a ella, su rostro cerca del suyo.

– Yo estoy bien. Ustedes están mal – La muchacha retrocedió y luego salió de la prisión. Miró la pulsera en sus manos sintiendo rabia e impotencia. No podía ser que aunque no estuviera en unos barrotes otra vez era una prisionera de alguien. Ella estaba bien, no mal, todos los demás estaban mal. ¿Cómo era posible confiar en alguien que los había abandonado cuando más le necesitaban?

Cuando había salido de la zona de las celdas pudo ver que todo el mundo había guardado silencio al verla, no le sorprendía en nada después de lo que había hecho. Las miradas sobre ella la ponían incómoda, por supuesto que intentó no prestarles atención. Miró la pulsera en su mano, tenía algo de diferente en ella. La primera pulsera que traía antes en su mano era un metal completo que ni siquiera indicaba nada a ellos, pero la podía sentir conectada a sus pulsos vitales, sus venas, en cambio esta emitía una diminuta color verde que parecía ser un punto. La rubia suspiró.

Está bien. No estaba tan mal la cosa. Por supuesto que pudo haber sido peor, ella prácticamente ataco a Lexa y le hizo ver que la odiaba, también eso podría haber roto toda esperanza de que tuvieran una alianza contra la Nación del hielo.

– Y todo por una estúpida pulsera – El color verse cambio a amarillo. Frunció el ceño confundida, miro hacia atrás donde podía ver a Sinclair revisando algún extraño objeto con forma de rectángulo. Parecía tener el tamaño de un cuaderno pequeño.

– A lo que has llegado, Clarke – Ella alzó la vista sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Raven – Imagine que la pulsera sería para ti

– ¿Tú la hiciste? –

– No. Lo ha hecho Sinclair – Ella le indico con la cabeza al hombre que se encontraba lejos – Con ese artefacto pueden estar monitoreándote todo el tiempo sin necesidad de estar cerca de ti

– Fantástico – Ella suspiró. La muchacha comenzó a caminar hacia ningún lugar aparentemente, lo hacía sin rumbo y a donde sus pies la llevaran, la verdad es que fuera de la Arkadia se había acostumbrado a caminar sin rumbo y sorprenderse de los lugares a los que llegaba.

– ¿Estás bien? –

– Tan bien como puedo estarlo – La chica sacudió la cabeza – ¿Estuvo mal?

– Sinceramente, sí un poco – Ella asintió sabiamente reconociendo que hablaba del tema de Lexa y su repentino ataque hacia la comandante – Pero es algo que muchos queríamos hacer así que dudo que lo vean mal

Clarke asintió una vez.

– ¿Qué pasó allí? – Preguntó – Apuesto a que hubieras tenido un cuchillo en mano no habrías dudado en degollarla

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza – No lo sé. Perdí el control sin darme cuenta. Para cuando quise detenerme no podía, mi boca hablaba y si no fuera por los soldados… en realidad habría metido la pata más al fondo – Admitió.

Raven asintió con comprensión. La muchacha miró hacia los que la rodeaban y luego a ella.

– Ayer escuche que Lexa estaría quedándose en un campamento no muy lejos de aquí. Puedes ir a hablar con ella si quieres, solo no la mates porque aunque lo odies tú y lo odie yo, la necesitamos – Raven explicó.

– ¿Crees que sea buena idea? – Murmuró la rubia.

– No, pero sé una cosa, es posible que tanto Abby como Kane no quieran considerarte más para las reuniones – La muchacha morena tomó la muñeca de la chica – Esta pulsera no está conectada a tus signos vitales por completo, también lo está a tu mente. Creo, es posible, que piensen que eres inestable por el momento y no quieren meterte en algo grave

– No estoy inestable –

– ¿Segura? – Levantó una ceja con poca convicción – Intentaste atacar a la comandante cuando necesitamos tregua. Te han visto hablando sola desde que llegaste, yo personalmente lo hice y no fui yo quién le contó a Abby sino Monty. No quiero admitirlo, pero lo haré: te necesitamos. Necesitamos que estés bien y ellos creen que esta es la mejor forma: monitoreándote para encontrar el problema y arreglarlo. Hasta que no estés mejor, dudo mucho que ellos quieran contarte algo sobre lo que sucede

– No pueden dejarme fuera de esto. Estoy atrapada aquí porque Kane y mi madre me dijeron que era lo mejor para nuestra gente, porque ellos necesitan que este aquí para ayudar a protegerlos. Si no me dicen entonces… –

– Entonces qué harás – La muchacha la miró seria – Mira no sé si tu mente está estable o no, y francamente no me importa. Solo sé que te necesitamos, los cuarenta y siete solo te seguirán a ti, ni siquiera a Bellamy. Si tú les dices izquierda, irán a la izquierda, si les dicen derecha lo harán a la derecha.

– ¿Tu punto? –

– Te necesitamos – Recalcó – Quizás ellos tengan su forma de hacer las cosas, pero nosotros tenemos las nuestras. Confían en ti, yo confío en ti. Ellos tienen su consejo y nosotros tenemos el nuestro. Tengo que saber, ¿crees que todo esté acabado con Lexa?

– No lo sé – Ella sacudió la cabeza. Ciertamente había reparado en pensar que lo lógico era adivinar y sentir, presentir, que todo había acabado y que seguramente la siguiente vez que viera a la comandante a los ojos acabaría con una espada clavada entre su pecho y su estómago mientras era considera por los demás como peligrosa para la misma comandante y su gente, pese a que en realidad solo estaba resentida con ella por haberlos abandonado.

La morena miró por el hombro de la muchacha y asintió. Clarke se volteó instintivamente encontrándose con Octavia en el límite de Arkadia con la Tierra Firme. Volteó a mirar a Raven confundida.

– ¿Raven? –

– Ellos no te dejaran hablar con ella hasta estar seguros de que no le vas a hacer nada. Lexa le ha dicho a Kane que hablara contigo cuando estés lista para hablar. Bellamy, Octavia y yo hicimos un plan para que hables con ella –

– Es una locura – Murmuró la rubia.

La morena asintió – Lo es, nos vamos a meter en muchos problemas, pero vale la pena. Creemos que puedes arreglar el desastre de ayer, pero como dije, no van a dejarte ir así pasen meses o verán otra solución – La muchacha metió la mano en su bolsillo – Bellamy y yo entretendremos a tu madre y a Kane para que no sepan que has salido, Monty está intentando hackear la pulsera en caso de que tu estado cambie y ellos quieran verte enseguida

– ¿Qué pasa con Octavia? –

– Ella va a guiarte hasta ellos. No lo eches a perder, o no te lo perdonare – Le sonrió con firmeza y seriedad. La muchacha asintió.

– Raven… –

– Todos hemos pasado por mucho, Clarke – Dijo la muchacha – Hemos perdido a mucha gente y ya nadie quiere ver más perdidas. Si en algo puedes ayudar es esto, evitando las muertes

– ¿Y si no resulta? – Francamente no estaba segura de que estuviera lista para discutir sobre una tregua con quién ya le había traicionado alguna vez.

– Entonces confiemos en que sabrás sacarnos de esta –

Clarke obedeció a Raven dirigiéndose hasta donde Octavia la estaba esperando. La chica no tenía prohibido salir, pero sí era constantemente observada por algunos soldados que esperaban el momento para hablar con Kane y Abby seguramente contándoles sí algo sucedía. Ella les lanzó una vista gorda, completamente confiando en Raven, y se dirigió hasta Octavia. Pudo ver la dura mirada de la muchacha antes de que ambas chicas salieran de allí.

En silencio caminaron por el bosque en dirección al campamento Trikru, Clarke podía afirmar que incluso Octavia estaba enojada con ella por lo sucedido, pero la muchacha había cambiado tanto como ella desde que cayeron a la tierra como para saber que no hablaría a menos que ella se lo pidiera, y en ese momento, Clarke no pensaba pedírselo.

Por un momento sintió un extraño sentimiento que le ponía la piel de gallina. Mirando en frente a los árboles que había recorrido ya en otras ocasiones y sintiendo el libre aire de la tierra, la sensación del sentimiento era similar a la añoranza.

No podía negar que en un principio la tierra le había parecido algo realmente maravilloso, y de hecho desde el día en que cayó a ella no había podido disfrutarla como quería: relajarse, porque siempre parecía que tenía algo que hacer. No había podido echarse sobre el césped como muchos de sus amigos. Tampoco podía tener la mente despejada puesto que seguía pensando en todo lo que la rodeaba.

Iba detrás de Octavia, quién no parecía importarle la presencia de la otra chica detrás. La rubia podía admitir que Octavia había cambiado tanto, ya no era la niña que había llegado junto con ella a la tierra, aquella que corría por el bosque persiguiendo mariposas. Era una Octavia más dura que antes, una muchacha que le importaba su gente. También era más ruda, oh sí que lo era.

Se preguntó Clarke si Octavia estaba enojada con ella. Desde que volvió a la Arkadia poco había intercambiado con ella, tal vez porque Octavia no parecía interesada en hablar con ella principalmente, y también porque había estado en Polis.

Escuchó una rama bajo sus pies quebrarse y como consecuencia la pelinegra la miro con una expresión dura. Se sintió como una presa frente a su depredador. Vio que incluso tenía un machete en sus manos preparado para atacar, posiblemente pensando que era otra persona la que estaba allí y no ella. Cuando se encontró con la dura mirada de la rubia bajó el arma y siguió caminando.

– Tienes buen oído – Clarke admitió. La chica guardó silencio aún y ella no la quiso presionar.

Se detuvieron cuando en sus campos de visión pudieron ver un pequeño campamento escondido entre árboles. Apenas había dos tiendas y dos guardias que estaban rodeando el campamento. Clarke miró a Octavia y la pelinegra a ella, las dos asintieron antes de acercarse al campamento en silencio. Sabían que podían correr algún riesgo al acercarse como si nada, pero no podían esperar a tener una oportunidad.

Los dos guardias divisaron a las chicas y apuntaron sus armas a ambas, Clarke alzó ambas manos en son de paz cuando principalmente sus armas iban hacia ella. La chica de cabello negro alzó la voz con fuerza con la esperanza de que Lexa apareciera, ella habló en Trigedasleng esperando que eso pudiera apaciguar a ellos.

Cuando los dos hombres se encontraron con la voz de la Comandante hacia ellos, Octavia los miró seria, podía sentir la mirada de la Comandante sobre la muchacha rubia a su lado y era poderosa su mirada. Cuando la morena habló, lo hizo en su propio idioma causando que ambos guardias bajaran sus armas, las dos chicas la miraron a la comandante y asintieron con la cabeza.

La morena dio unos pasos a las dos chicas, principalmente a la rubia.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes? –

– Venimos a hablar con usted, comandante – Habló Octavia con respeto para no empeorar la situación – Siento mucho lo sucedido la última vez que nos vimos, pero realmente necesitamos hablar con usted sobre lo sucedido recientemente con la Nación del Hielo

Clarke miró a la muchacha y luego a la Comandante. Sus manos temblaron de rabia y nuevamente tenía esa vista roja que estaba en sus ojos al verla a ella, recordando cada razón por la cual la odiaba. No podía negarlo y tampoco olvidar que la chica la había traicionado una vez y ella aún no era capaz de perdonárselo solo porque ahora la necesitaba más que nunca.

– Si mal no recuerdo, sus planes eran pedirle a Clarke ayuda contra la Reina Nia, de forma en que podamos armar una alianza. Si aún lo quiere, estamos aquí para verificar los acuerdos de nuestra alianza.

Lexa miró a las dos chicas sin expresión alguna, asintió pidiéndole a las dos chicas seguirla hasta una de las tiendas que parecía ser la suya. Caminaron bajo la intensa mirada de los guardianes de la Comandante y cuando entraron vieron a Indra entrar detrás. La comandante la miró y le pidió dejarlas solas a las tres, algo que con frustración acepto la Trikru.

– ¿Por qué debo considerar la alianza después de haber recibido falta de respeto por parte de ustedes, gente del cielo? – La muchacha preguntó sentándose en u trono.

Octavia la miró seria – Creo que es lo más conveniente si pensamos que la Nación del Hielo es un peligro para todos nosotros y no podemos pensar que vamos a ganarle por separado. Si queremos evitar una guerra entonces debemos trabajar juntos –

Clarke frunció el ceño. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras Octavia se encargaba de hablar con la morena, de momento ella no se sentía con fuerzas como para hacerlo por sí misma. Vio a Lexa tan seria como siempre, sabía que la muchacha estaba intentando convencerla de algo importante, quizás aceptara o quizás las decapitaría a ambas enseguida, como sea, Clarke no estaba convencida de que Lexa fuera a ayudarles.

El tiempo se movía lentamente a la espera de una respuesta. Clarke imagino que Lexa debía estar considerando todo bien o de lo contrario no tardaría tanto en pensar, o mejor podría significar que gana tiempo para algo.

– Octavia – Habló de pronto la comandante – Hazme el favor de esperar fuera

La mujer asintió sin más drama, se dio la vuelta para alejarse no antes sin olvidar recordarle a Clarke no meter la pata de nuevo y luego abandonó la tienda dejando a las dos mujeres dentro.

Juraría que había visto una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Lexa, pero Clarke no estaba tan segura de sí era así o era su mente volviendo a jugarle varias bromas como en otras ocasiones, personas que ya no estaban con ellos aparecen frente a ella para recordarle que en sus manos estaba derramada su sangre. Bromas crueles, y sin duda esa sonrisa forma parte de una cruel broma.

– Es bueno verte de nuevo – Habló en un tono suave, cosa que causo un cosquilleo en la rubia. La chica no habló, apretó los puños a sus costados mirándola con una expresión fría – Sé que estás armada y enojada conmigo por lo que ha sucedido así que te daré la oportunidad de atacarme. Adelante

La rubia frunció el ceño ligeramente – ¿Es un juego para ti? –

– No lo es – Ella se acercó con calma – Sé que me odias por lo sucedido, pero tienes que entender que estaba haciendo lo mejor para mi pueblo. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo en mi lugar

– Eso no lo sabes – Clarke respondió.

– Lo sé – Afirmó la chica – Porque eres una líder y los líderes hacen todo por su gente. Sé que habrías hecho lo mismo que yo si hubieras tenido esa oportunidad. Clarke, no quise que te convirtieras en un alma solitaria, pero sí quería que te convirtieras en una buena líder. Naciste para esto, la prueba está aquí y ahora, porque después de todo vienes aquí en busca de una alianza conmigo y mi gente para detener a la Nación del Hielo

– Si la situación fuera más fácil, créeme, iría con ellos y acabaría con todo, pero tengo el conocimiento suficiente como para saber que si me entregó a ellos no será el final de una guerra sino el inicio de otra – La chica miró la tienda de la chica. A simple vista era sencilla, había un pequeño baúl, una mesa redonda de madera astillada, un pequeño trono y una cama. Camino hasta la mesa astillada donde pudo divisar un mapa tallado en la madera – La Nación del Hielo quiere guerra – Ella apuntó en el mapa – Y yo estoy aquí para evitarlo. Tienes razón, vine aquí en busca de una alianza, pero no te ilusiones, solo lo hago por mi gente. No por ti o por la tuya

La morena asintió parándose del otro lado de la mesa – Entonces creo que tienes tu alianza. Te puedo asegurar que vamos a detener a la Nación del Hielo –

– No me basta con tu seguridad – Clarke se cruzó de brazos – Creí en tu palabra una vez y me abandonaste. Si vamos a formar una alianza entre los Trikru y la Arkadia entonces tiene que ser real para que yo pueda confiar en ti, y en este momento en lo único que puedo confiar es en mi mano junto a una pistola apuntándote, pero no soy estúpida, sé que si te mato empeoraré las cosas

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó la chica – Quiero ganarme tu confianza, porque es la única forma en la que vamos a salir adelante de la guerra. Si no confiamos en la otra entonces nos vendremos abajo y con nosotras se vendrá nuestra gente

La chica apretó la mandíbula mirándola a la Comandante. No estaba segura de que podía confiar en ella y seguro también no creía poder hacerlo nunca, o quizás lo lograría pero tomaría mucho tiempo. Lo que sucedió en Mount Weather había sido grande, tanto como para que Clarke aún no quisiera procesar. Lo que ella se vio obligada a hacer y lo que ella quería hacer eran dos caras de una moneda que jamás podría haber sido usada de la manera correcta. Lexa la traiciono y ahora estaba allí frente a ella pidiendo confianza a Clarke, ¿cómo confiar en eso? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que no iba a abandonarlos de nuevo?

– Octavia me dijo que te han atacado – Lexa habló de pronto, su tono no era frío ni duro, sino suave y calmado, como quién quisiera comprender algo y dar apoyo. La hizo enojar – Estuviste a punto de morir

– Es lo de menos – La rubia miró el mapa nuevamente, sus dedos trazaron el final de una línea que quedaba acortada perfectamente en las Tierras Desterradas. Frunció el ceño y luego miró a Lexa – Haremos esto: no confío en ti, pero te necesito para salvar a mi gente. Detener a la Reina Nia y evitar una guerra es mi prioridad por el momento. Formaremos una alianza, pero en cuanto logremos el objetivo se acabó y no volveremos a hablarnos – Su tono fue tan duro que casi podía imaginar a la chica retorcer su mirada con dolor – Y si haces algo para traicionarme de nuevo no dudaré en atravesar tu cabeza con una bala, ¿entendido?

Extendió su mano hacia adelante esperando a que Lexa la tomara. Vio a la chica mantener el contacto con ella, sus manos a ambos lados de su costado y su frente en alto. Si estaba considerando las palabras de Clarke, entonces bien y si planeaba atacarla en lugar de hacerle caso entonces la chica se defendería. Tiempo atrás ella quizás podría predecir lo que la muchacha estaba por hacer o incluso podría pensar, pero ahora no, ahora no le importaba tampoco al menos por el momento.

Cuando extendió la mano y estrechó la suya con la de Clarke el trato se había cerrado. La Arkadia y los Trikru eran aliados ahora.

– Entonces está hecho – Retiro su mano la rubia. Sentía el calor de la mano de la otra muchacha haberle rozado como cosquillas sobre ella.

– Nos reuniremos mañana para poder hablar de la alianza y sobre los planes – Lexa asintió.

– Que sea en la Arkadia. No quiero arriesgarme a ser decapitada por uno de tus guardianes por lo sucedido hace tres días –

– Si quisiera decapitarte ya lo habría hecho – Admitió Lexa – También te necesito para esta alianza, así que no planeo acabar con tu vida

– Que humilde – La chica murmuró dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la tienda.

– Clarke – Se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica – Espero que podamos confiar en la otra

– Ya lo veremos – Dijo la chica seria – A Wanheda le cuesta confiar en la gente

Al salir de la tienda de campaña se encontró con Octavia que había estado sentada en un tronco caído sosteniendo su espada y raspándole con una roca. La muchacha se acercó a la menor y le sonrió torcido.

– Tenemos una alianza – Dijo.

– Excelente – Octavia se puso en pie – Esperemos que no suceda lo de la última vez

La muchacha se giró para ver a la comandante observarla con seriedad.

– Yo también –

Ambas chicas volvieron a pie a la Arkadia sosteniendo el silencio con el que habían salido. Ninguna en realidad quería hablar puesto que estaban en sus propios pensamientos, mientras Octavia pensaba en como evitar la guerra, Clarke pensaba en las palabras de Lexa.

Al entrar al campamento las dos chicas fueron recibidas en instantes por Raven que bien parecía tener un buen rato sentada cerca de la entrada. Incluso antes de que la morena les hablara, Clarke podía ver la mirada seria en su rostro y sabía que algo había pasado en su ausencia.

– ¿Ellos saben donde fuimos? – Preguntó preocupada.

– No lo creo – Dijo con calma – Logramos mantener su ausencia en silencio – Y gracias a Monty también pudimos evitar que fueran a buscarte, Clarke. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? –

– ¿Estás de broma? – Se burló la chica – Tres luces rojas. Tuvimos que hackearlas para que Sinclair viera tres verdes en lugar de rojas. ¿Qué pasó?

– ¿Luces rojas? – Octavia frunció el ceño.

La chica tomó la muñeca de la rubia y alzó para que pudiera ver la pulsera – Esta luz cambia con su estado de animo. Si se vuelve roja es porque algo en tu mente está mal y sucedió tres veces desde que salieron. ¿Lexa las ataco o algo? ¿Tú la atacaste?

– No – Afirmó – Hablamos

– ¿Hablaron? –

– Tenemos una alianza con los Trikru – Octavia asintió – Mañana veremos términos y condiciones

– ¿De qué? –

– No lo sé – Octavia se encogió de hombros. Miró a la muchacha con seriedad y luego frunció el ceño – Clarke, ¿qué fue lo que pasó allí dentro? Hablaron un buen tiempo

– Pues a mí me parecieron unos segundos – Admitió la muchacha mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de reuniones. Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada y se dirigieron hacia ella.

– Clarke, ¿qué piensas? –

– Tengo que hablar con mi madre y con Kane. Tenemos una alianza, pero hay muchas cosas que ver. Si la Reina Nia quiere algo en contra de nosotros entonces debemos detenerla –

Raven la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando – Tenemos grandes problemas aquí –

– ¿Como cuál? – Octavia levantó la ceja confundida.

– Pike – Raven habló – Ha estado intentando poner a todos en contra de los Grounders. Él quiere aprovechar la guerra para matarlos a todos y para que nosotros tengamos total control de la tierra

– Pike comienza a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza – Octavia gruñó – Va a arruinar nuestros planes para mantener la paz

La chica torció los labios – Raven, ¿han hablado de algunas elecciones? –

– No de momento, pero Pike está presionando. Tiene un par de votos – Raven sacudió la cabeza – No van a permitir que solo los del concejo puedan ser candidatos a canciller

– Es un problema eso – Octavia miró a Clarke – Si Pike sale electo como canciller entonces tendremos problemas graves, puede incluso echarte a ti puesto que eres parte clave para la alianza

Clarke asintió – Vamos a asegurarnos de mantener la paz. Ya mucha gente ha muerto y no podemos permitir más –

Las dos chicas asintieron – Octavia, busca a Bellamy y Raven busca a Monty. Todos vayan a la sala de reuniones. Yo buscare a los demás –

– Está bien – Dijeron las dos chicas.

Con una expresión seria, la muchacha camino hasta la Estación Médica esperando encontrar a su madre, pero cuando no había sido así le sonrió a Jackson que le había informado que se encontraría lo más seguro en la sala de reuniones.

Camino con calma hasta llegar a ella y sin esperar más tiempo abrió la puerta para ver a su madre, Kane y Pike sentados junto a las mesas. Parecían hablar algo serio, junto a ellos había dos guardias y también otro concejal más.

– Clarke, ¿qué haces aquí? – Su madre habló sorprendida de encontrarla.

– Ahora no – Habló la muchacha rápidamente – Tenemos que hablar, ahora. Es importante

Pike levantó una ceja interesado en lo que la muchacha tenía que decir. Una sonrisa en sus labios, apretó las manos sobre la mesa.

– ¿De qué tenemos que hablar, Clarke? –

La chica lo miró seria – Mamá, Kane, tenemos que hablar. Raven y Octavia han ido por Bellamy y Monty. Es una reunión importante, tiene que ver con Lexa y la alianza –

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno aquí está el capitulo de hoy y parece que las cosas comienzan a tornarse interesantes, wooo! por fin, es como si un rayo de luz se encendiera y dice: acción, acción, acción, pero esto no comienza aquí ni termina aquí, esto solo es un hilo hacia todo lo que tengo planeado. Está bien, está bien, sé que mucha gente puede quejarse de la actitud de Clarke, pero la verdad es que para mí es la más acertada a los sucesos, quiero explorar una actitud explosiva, seria y a la vez protectora y si en el camino se puede volver incomprendida, o aludirse a esto, entonces sé que todo lo que estoy haciendo vale la pena porque estoy tratando de mostrar un lado oscuro en donde aún no llegamos al tema de la desesperación, créanme que será bueno. También, es probable, que les agrade la aparición de Lexa y sí, tengo planeado darle algo más de protagonismo que solo ciertas apariciones como hasta ahora, pero confió en que el rumbo por el cual lo llevo es el correcto.

Debo disculparme si he subido el capitulo bastante tarde, sé que por lo general lo hago como a las 3 o eso creo, a más tardar siempre a las 5 porque dps de las 6 no tengo tempo, pero es que el día de ayer fue lunes y fue feriado por lo que pensé que había sido domingo sin darme cuenta y hace unos minutos estaba conversando con una amiga y yo me reía mientras ella me decía que era miércoles, porque yo pensé que era lunes hoy y me reí diciendo: fue feriado ayer, fue lunes... y entonces grite y cashe que el hecho de que era lunes ayer significaba que hoy era martes... y que tenía que subir el capitulo, pero antes revisar los errores que por lo general yo los reviso los lunes así los martes solo reviso si tengo más comentarios, sino llego y los subo y si tengo los agrego a las respuestas... fue más cómico de lo que se plantea aquí, confíen en mí.

~ Comentarios:

\- rebel queen: Gracias por tu comentario, me ha sentado muy bien la verdad y joder, me pareció un poco extraño aquello que dijiste que sobre que era la primera historia que leías con romance secundario en The Hundred y pensé: _joder, ¿está hablando en serio?_ , pero entendí que sí, era probable porque cuando buscaba historias que tuvieran algo así de parentesco a lo que escribo o tuvieran una trama similar, siempre había romance por delante de todo y es que no pasaban ni dos capítulos y ya se besaban y habían tiernas escenas y blah, blah... y sobre todo eso, me alegro que te guste. Si he de ser sincera con el tema de Alie... yo casi no prestaba a atención a la historia de Beca, lo cual dps de que se volvió más importante supe que fue un error de mi parte, aunque no sé si tanto puesto que vi las partes importas sobre la explosión nuclear, sobre que ella bajo dps a la tierra desde el espacio y sobre como _Comandante_ llego a ser la palabra para el líder de la tribu. Igual, ya en ese momento todo parecía demasiado fantástico, por la ciencia ficción, para mí y aunque me gustaba también había algunas cosas que encontraba rara y me hacía sentir como que estuviera de más. En cuanto a Wattpad, no, no he subido ninguna historia hasta el momento, tengo una cuenta activa, pero no subido porque no sé que subir...

\- karemgarcia2: Sé que no eres la única que piensa así porque otras ochorromil personas me han pedido lo mismo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado VA y es obvio que quieres que la continué porque la deje justo cuando ya no quedaban muchos capítulos del libro original, pero de momento no pienso continuarla debido a que quiero concentrarme en este fics puesto que es más libre que el otro. Subiré VA cuando termine con este, obviamente no al día siguiente sino después de unos pocos días.

Ahora si es todo por hoy, (debo dejar de decir eso cada vez que termino el capitulo y que termino los comentarios, pero se me hizo costumbre hacerlo dos veces al final el capitulo) nos veremos el otro martes, espero que el capitulo de hoy les haya gustado y me gustaría saber su opinión.

Dejen Reviews  
Se despide _Lira12._


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
16**

Había sido una sorpresa completa para Abby cuando Clarke le había dicho que había ido a ver a Lexa para formar una alianza contra los Trikru. No estaba segura de como tomar el liderazgo de su hija completamente, casi parecía que la joven era la canciller, dando órdenes e ideas para todo, prácticamente se preocupaba más por los demás siendo que no era su deber.

– He hablado con ella y hemos quedado en hacer una reunión aquí mañana – Clarke habló seriamente – Tenemos que discutir sobre la Reina Nia y lo que podría significar que ella quiera llevarnos a guerra también

Kane torció los labios pensativo, él asintió un par de veces y luego decidió hablar – Clarke, estoy sorprendido por tu nuevo cambio, parecía que un día antes querías matar a la Comandante y ahora le pides una tregua – Sonrió – Entiendo tu preocupación por todo lo que está sucediendo, pero creo que deberías mantenerte atrás de todo. No queremos presionarte

– ¿A qué? – Desafío la chica – ¿A mi posible inestabilidad mental? – Kane la miró sorprendida – Escucha, no tengo deseos de ir al tema porque si lo fuera entonces las cosas no terminarían bien, pero sí tengo deseos de recordarte algo – Apoyó sus manos en la mesa – Si quieres mantener la paz me vas a tener que dejar en la línea de fuego

– Clarke –

– No – Habló con firmeza – Estamos todos atrapados en esto y vas a tener que dejarme ser parte de esto si no quieres que todo se venga abajo. Dijiste que me estabas buscando para ayudarte a formar una alianza con los Trikru para protegernos de la Nación del Hielo y aquí estoy con la alianza, pero no voy a ser la cara de publicidad. Voy a mantenerme a aquí hasta el final

– Bien dicho – Kane asintió – Gracias, Clarke. Tenemos una alianza

Clarke asintió, torció los labios en una sonrisa seca y luego miró a los demás.

– Tengo un plan, pero no es algo que los Trikru deban saber –

– ¿De qué hablas? – Bellamy frunció el ceño.

– No estoy segura de poder confiar por completo en Lexa – La muchacha apretó los puños juntos con los codos en la mesa – Así que quiero mantener algo en concreto: nuestra gente es primero

– ¿Quieres traicionarla si se presenta la oportunidad? –

– No lo he dicho – Ella negó con la cabeza a Bellamy – Pero quiero que eso lo recordemos siempre que algo suceda

– ¿Tu plan es este? – Se burló Octavia. La muchacha asintió con seriedad.

– Sí, sencillo – Se encogió despreocupada. Lo cierto era que tenía algo en mente en relación a los Trikru y la Nación del Salvaje mundo, no creía que Lexa fuera a cometer el mismo acto de traición para salvar a su gente y por supuesto Clarke no sabía si ella era capaz de hacerlo si se le presentara la ocasión, pero quería estar segura de que todo lo que estaba haciendo era solo por el bienestar de su gente y nadie más.

El silencio se propino por toda la sala de reuniones, nadie había querido comentar que el plan de Clarke parecía más una meta para no olvidar.

Cuando Lexa había llegado al día siguiente, seguida de sus cuatro guardias se retomó una pequeña reunión en aquella sala donde habían hablado el día anterior. Algunas personas habían sido testigos de la alianza entre los Trikru y los Arkadianos por medio de un estrechamiento de manos entre la comandante Lexa y Clarke.

La Comandante podía asegurar que después de todo lo sucedido aún tenía que ganarse la confianza de Clarke, a pesar de que ella podía confiar en la rubia. Si querían detener a la Reina Nia sin la necesidad de ir a una guerra entonces se debían confianza mutua y por el momento esa confianza solo tiraba desde un lado.

– Entonces, hare un resumen de lo que nosotros sabes y luego usted puede hacer el suyo – Kane propuso, algo que la morena asintió – Lo que sabemos es que la Reina Nia quiere matarla a usted debido a lo que sucedió meses atrás en el Mounth Weather. Según entiendo mientras Clarke esté con vida y nadie la pueda controlar, por decirle, la Comandante es débil, lo que podría significar que cualquiera que piense que no está capacitada para líder a los Grounders puede levantar mano para tomar su lugar

– Le darán caza a Wanheda, no la mataran para que la Reina Nia lo haga por ella – Interrumpió Octavia con seriedad – En cuanto lo hagan entonces demostraran que son más fuertes que Lexa y ellos nos harán desaparecer

– Los Azgeda son guerreros muy poderosos, me atrevería a decir que incluso podrían llegar a ser mejores que nosotros, pero no más que mis mejores guerreros – Lexa dijo mirando a Kane – Hay que tener cuidado con ellos. Lo que podemos asegurar por el momento es una alianza, pero eso no asegura la paz. Aún si Clarke forma parte de la alianza con nosotros eso quiere decir que en realidad sigue siendo una persona independiente. Nadie le ha matado o controlado por lo que nadie tiene el poder de comandar la muerte aún. Esto es una desventaja

– ¿Vas a matarla para tener ventaja sobre ellos? – Preguntó Bellamy levantando una ceja con seriedad, su tono de voz algo brusco y sombrío no paso por desapercibido para nadie.

– No he dicho eso – Lexa respondió bruscamente – Tenemos una desventaja y es lo que sucedió en el Mount Weather. No importa lo que hagamos fue Clarke la acabo con el enemigo, no yo y no otra persona, y ellos lo saben. Acabar con Clarke no va a cambiar nada, pero mi gente cree que acabar con Clarke significa pasarle el poder a otra persona. Pero podemos hacer otra cosa…

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Abby con seriedad.

La muchacha los miró a todos seria y asintió una vez – Puedo ofrecerle a los Arkadianos un puesto en los doce clanes convirtiéndolo en el treceavo clan de las Tierras. La alianza no significa nada para los Azgedas, pero ser parte de un clan me daré el control completo y significaría que podemos parar la guerra sin necesidad de enviar a nadie a matar –

– ¿Qué? ¿Y seguirte a ti como si fueras nuestra princesa? – Bellamy bufó – No lo creo. No después de lo que sucedió en Mount Weather

– Lo que sucedió en Mount Weather fue algo que tenía que hacer. Ustedes también lo habrían hecho, pero si fueran parte de nuestro clan entonces su gente sería mi gente y no podrían hacerles daño sin pasar por mí – Lexa dijo con seriedad – Eso nos da una ventaja. Si la Reina Nia decide avanzar entonces con sus planes aún después de volverse un clan más de los nuestros entonces once de los trece clanes pueden defender a su gente. Bien sabemos que no tienen a muchos guerreros, pero sí armas que nos pueden ayudar

– Olvidas que la idea es no tener guerra – Clarke dijo con seriedad.

– Hay cosas que no pueden evitarse, Clarke. Si la Reina Nia no detiene su plan de derrocarme y crear una guerra entonces nosotros nos haremos cargo, sus armas y sus guerreros más experimentados y a cambio la seguridad para su gente. Eso es un plan que podemos tener, algo que debes considerar –

Clarke torció los labios.

– Los doce clanes pueden ponerse en mi contra debido a la Reina Nia y con un voto unánime entonces podemos asegurar que hará guerra. Con uno de ustedes como embajador, en lo que a mí respecta a Wanheda, entonces podemos evitar muchas cosas – Lexa miró a Abby – Y de esa forma no necesitas enviar a alguien para que sea tus ojos y tus oídos de lo que sucede dentro y fuera de Polis

Abby levantó una ceja, miró a Octavia que parecía intrigada en la sugerencia.

– Quiero saber cuántos de los que están aquí tienen voz y voto – Lexa preguntó con seriedad – Porque puedo imaginar que no todos lo tienen

– Eso no va a cambiar lo que todos pensamos – Bellamy habló – Y si estamos nosotros presentes aquí es porque podemos opinar sobre lo que vaya a suceder y en lo que a mí respecta yo digo que no es lo que debemos hacer – Miró a su gente con seriedad. Vio varias miradas con la misma expresión en su rostro.

– Estaremos considerando la oferta – Kane habló asintiendo lentamente – Pero como veras, no es algo que podamos tomar a la ligera. Tenemos que plantearlo bien para todos

– En estos momentos estamos preparando unas elecciones para un cambio de canciller. Esperaremos a que esta guerra termine y entonces, el problema es que la persona que sea el canciller después debe estar de acuerdo con esto – Abby habló con seriedad – Espero que entiendas

– Lo entiendo – La chica dijo – pero esto es algo que debemos hacer. Deben pensarlo bien y considerarlo, puede que esta sea una forma de salvarnos mutuamente

– Lo que tenemos que ver ahora es sobre la Nación del Hielo – Lincoln habló con calma ganándose una dura mirada de Lexa – Estarán buscando a Clarke para acabar con ella, es algo que no podemos dejar pasar tampoco. Tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a este tema

– Cierto – Kane asintió – Si la Reina Nia quiere a Clarke la única forma de conseguirlo será pasando por encima de nosotros y entonces habría una guerra. Por donde lo veamos todos los caminos nos llevan a una

– A veces la respuesta más obvia es la que menos quieres oír – Asintió Lexa – Detener a la Reina Nia va a ser difícil

– No debería serlo – Abby habló – Si quiere acabar contigo entonces no deberíamos estar involucrados nosotros, usar a Clarke como excusa solo demuestra que ella está intentando intimidarte y lo ha conseguido o no estarías aquí

– Mamá – Clarke habló mirando a Lexa aún, sin soltar su mirada contra la de ella – ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas? ¿Todos?

Hubo un silencio, Abby miró a su hija sorprendida por un instante. Ella abandono la habitación junto con todos los demás que estaban en la sala dejando solas a las dos chicas, pero no sin abandonar todo el lugar. Se mantuvo del otro lado de la puerta a la espera de que la vuelva a llamar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel al escuchar el tono serio de su hija, pensando que tal vez algo que dijo le había molestado, aunque ella sentía que solo era la verdad, también no le gustaba la forma de actuar de Clarke. Esa seriedad y frialdad no es algo característico de su hija, al menos no lo era cuando estaban en el arca.

– No tenías que pedirle que se fueran. Sé lo que todos piensan sobre lo que sucedió en Mount Weather y no todos lo comprenden, no como tú –

– Nunca he dicho que lo comprendieran – La muchacha siguió mirando a Lexa, luego de que saliera el último de los Arkadianos – De hecho no lo hago, y tampoco sé si quiero hacerlo

– Clarke, no voy a entrar en ese tema de nuevo – Negó con la cabeza – Pero si debo recordarte que hice lo que tenía que hacer entonces lo haré

– Entiendo que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer: protegías a tu gente – Se encogió de hombros la rubia – Lo que no entiendo es por qué a costa nuestra, pero ese no es el tema. Hay algo que quiero saber y te diré ahora que si piensas evadir el tema entonces cometes un error

Ella asintió esperando la pregunta. La chica la miró seria aún.

– ¿Es solo la Nación del Hielo de quién debemos preocuparnos? – Preguntó conociendo la respuesta negativa de la pregunta. Esperaba que Lexa siguiera su consejo y no tratara de desviar el tema o ignorarlo, necesitaba de ante mano oírle mencionar a la Nación del Salvaje Mundo, solo así podría comenzar a confiar en ella y a esperar que no se repita lo que sucedió en Mount Weather.

– Clarke… –

La chica se inclinó hacia adelante – La Nación del Hielo no es un problema grande, ¿verdad? Quieres que nos unamos al clan para otra cosa, otro propósito y puedo apostar a que la Nación del Salvaje Mundo es la razón principal –

La muchacha la miró sorprendida y luego suspiro – ¿Eso piensas? – Clarke asintió – ¿Cómo te has enterado de ellos?

– Tuve un problema hace unos días atrás. Caí en sus tierras sin saberlo y… –

– Ellos te hirieron – Adivino la morena. Observó con detalle las vendas en las muñecas de la chica, un rastro de un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo. Sabía que a la muchacha le costaba caminar con firmeza porque la había visto vacilar al caminar, como si sintiera un fuerte dolor y solo podía imaginar de dónde provenía: ¿piernas? ¿muslos? ¿vientre? ¿espalda? ¿pecho? ¿cabeza? No, solo podía imaginar que había un gran dolor en su cuerpo que le impedía caminar bien, también de vez en cuando, a pesar de la tranquilidad que aparentaba, podía verla respirar con dificultad.

No podía negar Lexa que no le dolía, o al menos no ignoraba, el daño que pudo haber recibido la chica. Sabía que la Nación del Salvaje Mundo se caracterizaba por su líder sanguinaria, y también por la crueldad y sadismo que ponían a sus rehenes. Ellos eran malos, sí, los Trikru no eran santos de devoción, pero la Nación del Salvaje Mundo era diferente, se divertían jugando con sus prisioneros y les causaban todo tipo de lesiones que dejaban al individuo incapacitado para seguir. No le sorprendía si de pronto Clarke era incapaz de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien o tenía pesadillas nocturnas, de hecho le sorprendía que la chica estuviera portándose tan bien frente al tema, y algo le decía a la morena que solo estaba ocultando todo el daño que recibió. Intentaba ser fuerte por su gente, esa era otra característica de un buen líder y de cierta forma hacía sentir orgullo a la morena, aunque no le gustaba que la muchacha estuviera pasando por esto.

– De todos modos, no es lo que importa, ¿qué está pasando realmente Lexa? – Preguntó la rubia, evadiendo el tema de sus heridas – Porque si piensas que voy a dejar que mi gente acepte lo que nos dices sin contarnos la verdad detrás de todo entonces estás equivocada. No voy a cometer el mismo error de confiar en ti cuando me ocultas algo

La chica la miro seria, asintió un par de veces y luego suspiro – Creo que la Reina Nia está siendo usada por la Líder del Salvaje Mundo –

– Unade. La está usando como un peón, ¿por qué? –

Lexa hizo una mueca, Clarke suspiró un momento y con un tono suave habló – Si quieres que eso funcione tienes que contarme lo que sabes. No podemos pretender que vamos a salvar a nuestra gente ocultándonos cosas importantes –

La morena asintió con inseguridad notable. Su mirada cambio a seriedad rápidamente – No lo sé, pero es posible que Unade quiera tener el control total sobre todos – Lexa admitió – Mis guerreros han estado investigando el tema durante un tiempo y es casi seguro de que la Reina Nia solo es un eslabón para Unade y por lo que sé, ella ya tiene conocimiento sobre Wanheda, ¿verdad?

Clarke asintió.

– Uno de mis hombres logro infiltrarse en una de las Aldeas de la Nación del Salvaje Mundo sin ser reconocido, descubrió que Unade estaba buscando a Wanheda después de que la Nación del Hielo pasara preguntando también. Estoy pensando que es probable que la Nación del Hielo te haya estado buscando para llevarte con la líder del Salvaje Mundo, no para matarte y tener poder –

La mente de Clarke no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo que posiblemente podría significar las palabras de Lexa. La rubia apoyó los codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus manos. Miraba con seriedad hacia la nada.

– ¿Qué quería Unade de ti? –

– Quería la localización de la Arkadia – Murmuró – Quería usar nuestras armas contra nosotros

– Entonces tenemos razón demás para suponer que Unade quiere acabar con todos nosotros – Lexa torció los labios pensativa. Miro a la muchacha que de por sí parecía estar bastante pensativa. La Comandante conocía la situación por la que estaban pasando, pero jamás pensó que sería tan grave como se lo estaba contando la muchacha rubia – Sus hombres deben de haber cruzado los límites. Esa es la única forma en la que debe haberse enterado de sus armas

– Sí, es lo que pensaba. Ella menciono que tenía a gente en los límites, seguramente escondidos entre tu gente – Clarke entrecerró los ojos – o entre la Nación del Hielo, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo; si la Nación del Hielo quiere gobernar, ¿por qué está ayudando a la Nación del Salvaje Mundo, quienes quieren gobernarlo todo también? Hay algo que no encaja aquí

Lexa asintió con firmeza. Las dos chicas se mantuvieron en silencio pensando en la incógnita clave que faltaba para unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Era probable que en una noche no fueran a resolverlo y tampoco en unos días, esto les tomaría tiempo e información, algo que por el momento no tenían. Todo lo que sabían era que los dos pueblos juntos podían detener la guerra, o al menos ganar tiempo en ella para poder prepararse para lo peor.

– Independiente de todo lo que hemos hablado hoy, creo que vamos a considerar la oferta de unirnos a los clanes – Clarke se puso en pie mirando a Lexa, quién asintió antes de ponerse en pie – Aunque tengo dudas también de eso. Creí que tú habías unido a los pueblos para forzar la unión de los doce clanes, pero según escuche en la Aldea de los Sarkianos fue un Comandante mucho antes que tú, hace ya cuarenta años

Lexa asintió una vez – Hace cuarenta años uno de mis antepasados creo los doce la clanes, un embajador por cada tribu se unió y así se crearon los clanes. Entre todos tomaban decisiones, o al menos planteaban sus ideas y posiciones mientras el Comandante se hacía cargo de ello, pero después de que la Nación del Salvaje Mundo viera que podían hacer más que solo dirigir la paz todo se vino abajo. El Comandante intentó detenerlos, pero no pudo, murió en batalla y el siguiente logró detenerlos, desterrarlos, pero no pudo unir los clanes de nuevo. Todos tenían miedo y aparte tenían sus propias ideas de lo que había sucedido. Cuando él murió fue mi turno y aunque fue difícil logre unir a los doce clanes de nuevo hace ya algunos años –

La muchacha asintió con comprensión. Torció los labios pensativa, su mirada puesta en la mesa fría de metal color gris que provocaba depresión incluso a la persona más alegre de todo el planeta. Lexa observó los rasgos faciales de la chica con detenimiento, le gustaba mucho su forma de ser, eso de preocuparse por su gente no porque fuera una líder sino porque en realidad quería mantenerlos a salvo. Los ojos verdes de Clarke siempre tan serios, de hecho rara vez la chica sonreía y cuando lo hacía la muchacha podía sentir y saber que era algo sincero y real, seguramente cualquier persona estaría celebrando con cantos de tambores aquel acto de hacerla sonreír. Con respecto al color verde, la chica habría jurado que en ocasiones se podían ver de color azul en lugar de verde, estaba confundida y se preguntaba si los ojos de Clarke se veían afectados por esa minúscula posibilidad de que el color de sus ojos cambiara según la luz que le iluminara. Sabía que uno entre cien de su gente tenía esa condición y aunque no sabía que significaba también le parecía algo divertido, aunque no lo admitiría.

Respiró hondo preparada para decir algo que seguramente provocaría que la rubia volviera a escupirle en el rostro, y estaba bien, Lexa ya no lucharía contra ella. Se sentía mareada de solo pensarlo.

– Sobre la decisión de tener a la Arkadia como decimotercer clan – Vio la mirada de Clarke, confundida y aturdida por un segundo – Deberías aceptarla. Es lo mejor

– ¿Para quién? – Se burló la rubia.

– Todos – Respondió con sinceridad – Piénsalo Clarke, ustedes solos no son capaces de acabar con la Nación del Hielo y mucho menos con la Nación del Salvaje Mundo

– Pero tú no eras capaz de acabar con los Hombres de la Montaña y mira como termino todo – La chica habló con un tono despreocupado – Si llegamos a aceptar la oferta no va a ser por ti, sino por nuestra gente

– Lo entiendo perfectamente – Asintió ella – Quiero que seas la embajadora, eso será lo mejor y nos dará la ventaja que necesitamos

– Estupendo – Sin embargo no parecía muy contenta. Lexa asintió.

– Debes saber que en la ceremonia de unión a los líderes le damos una marca en su brazo que cierra el trato y como embajadora deberás arrodillarte frente a mí y jurarme lealtad – Vio la expresión de la muchacha y rápidamente agrego algo para tratar de quitarse un peso de encima y esperar con que suerte la chica no fuera a cumplir su promesa de matarla – Es una tradición de mi gente

– Yo nunca me arrodillaría para ti – Clarke escupió con odio. Lexa pudo ver, por una vez, que detrás del odio de la muchacha había sinceridad pura. Quizás su forma de decirlo era brusca, demostraba que quizás el odio era más grande, pero ella podía ver a través de las ventanas verdes hacia su alma sabiendo que Clarke hablaba con toda sinceridad al decirle que no se arrodillaría ante ella, ¿y la razón? Lexa la desconocía, porque era claro para que ella que no se trataba de la traición en Mount Weather.

La chica asintió – Voy a dejar que lo pienses con tu gente. No voy a obligarte a entender porque hago lo que hago, sé que lo entiendes perfectamente. Lo que hiciste en Mount Weather… de verdad que no quería que tuvieras que pasar por eso, pero estábamos en guerra y todo es posible – Sus palabras eran duras, Lexa no la miraba y por supuesto Clarke tampoco lo hacía. Las dos miraban hacia la nada – Lo que sucedió antes de que tuviéramos la señal, antes de dirigirnos al Mount Weather, yo…

– Creo que deberías irte ahora. Ve con tu gente, mañana te daremos la respuesta de todo y espero que entiendas que no pienso ocultarle por más tiempo a mi gente sobre la Nación del Salvaje Mundo –

La comandante asintió – ¿Nadie lo sabe aún? – Era obvio que la muchacha no quería tocar el tema que la comandante estaba por mencionar, así que no la presionaría, pero aguardaba la esperanza de que quizás algún día podría volver a tocar el tema.

– Solo Lincoln. Tenía preguntas que hacerle –

– El traidor – Ella asintió. Vio la mirada dura de Clarke. Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia la salida en silencio, Lexa se despidió de la gente del cielo antes de dirigirse hacia sus guaridas que estaban alerta a todo. La chica se volteó a mirar a Clarke por un segundo, notando que la muchacha se negaba a mirarla. Se regañó a sí misma haber mencionado, o más bien haber intentado mencionar, el beso que habían tenido en la carpa antes de que llegara la señal de que la Niebla Ácida había sido desactivada. Lexa no lo había pedido, jamás lo hubiera aceptado, pero sin duda algo sobre la chica que en ese momento la odiaba comenzaba a gustarle. El amor era una debilidad, pero tratándose de Clarke era una fortaleza y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba que después de tanto tiempo alguien pudiera demostrarle como ser fuerte sacándole provecho a una debilidad.

Le gustaba Clarke.

* * *

Clarke se había negado a hablar con su madre, Kane o cualquier otra persona sobre lo conversado con Lexa, principalmente porque su cabeza era un revoltijo completo. Ella había caminado hasta la sala común y se dejó caer pesadamente en una mesa, logró distinguir a un chico que estaba limpiando unos vasos con un trapo y a su vez tenía todo un aspecto de un barman, de aquellos que aparecían en la lectura juvenil que solía leer en el arca en sus ratos libres cuando no estaba dibujando o cuando no estaba con Wells.

El muchacho la miró despreocupado y sin preguntarle nada le dejo enfrente un vaso con un líquido amarillo. La muchacha lo miró con desconfianza antes de que el muchacho sonriera.

– Eres Clarke, ¿no? –

– ¿Te conozco? – Ciertamente, no. La chica no conocía a todos los cien que fueron con ella a la tierra, pero sí estaba segura de recordar cada rostro tanto de los cien como los cuarenta y siete. Ella sabía que el chico frente a ella, de cabello corto color arena y ojos castaños, una estatura alta y uno que otro musculo en el los brazos, no era parte de los cien. Seguramente había bajado con el arca cuando se había decidido descender del espacio.

– Soy Collins, pero tú puedes llamarme el chico de tus sueños – Le guiñó el ojo.

– Que bien por mí – Ella tomó el vaso sin vacilar y conociendo el tipo de brebaje que servirían allí, probablemente algún brebaje sacado de Mount Weather o creado por Monty, bebió un gran trago y sintió el amargo sabor en el paladar antes de sentir como quemaba su garganta.

– Eres más arisca de lo que pensaba – Se rió el muchacho. Su sonrisa torcida, alegre y divina, causo que incluso la chica más sería de todo el mundo sintiera alguno que otro revoloteo en su interior – Así que… – Continuó limpiando los vasos – No vienes mucho por aquí, ¿eh? Uno pensaría que la gran salvadora querría darse un festín. Sé que yo lo querría

– Primero no soy la salvadora y segundo creo que no tengo ni tiempo de pensar en nada – Clarke sacudió la cabeza – Están pasando tantas cosas. Es como si tuviera un peso extra, de pronto es como si todos volvieran a esperar mucho de mí, ah y claro, no hay que olvidar que nuevamente traigo esta pulsera porque aparentemente no soy lo suficientemente estable como para poder pensar por mí misma – La chica gruñó tras beber otro trago de la bebida. Miro al chico con el cejo entre fruncido – ¿Por qué te cuento esto? No te conozco

– Buena pregunta – El chico rió – Está bien desahogarte de vez en cuando – Él señaló a todos los presentes – Todos vienen por una probadita fuera de la realidad. Embriagarse hasta olvidar todo, reír y llorar con ganas. Yo solo sirvo bebidas. Es mi trabajo

– No me digas –

– Sí te digo – Él sonrió – He oído hablar ti. Conozco tu nombre y tú el mío, creo que sí nos conocemos

– ¿Qué has oído? – Preguntó Clarke.

– Un par de cosas. Algunos chicos me han contado sobre como los salvaste desde que llegaron a la tierra, sobre lo sucedido en Mount Weather y sobre como decidiste darte unas vacaciones lejos de aquí, eso está muy bien por cierto –

La chica sacudió la cabeza jugando con el vaso – Pues olvidaron decirte una cosa… – Él muchacho la miró ansioso, ella tragó saliva y luego bebió otro trago antes de entregarle el vaso – prefiero lo fuerte

Él muchacho la miró aturdido antes de tomar el vaso con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta un momento para volver a llegar el vaso de la chica dejándola en silencio con sus pensamientos.

Clarke era consciente todo lo que estaba pasando y no por eso deseaba que fuera una broma de mal gusto. Había un sentimiento oprimiendo su pecho cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de una guerra, pero ella no estaba segura de que podría ser. Culpa. Rabia. Odio. Venganza. No tenía idea de que significaba siquiera la palabra venganza, ella siempre había sido reservada y cada vez que alguien cometía un error grave que pusiera a alguien en peligro intentaba remediarlo por el mejor camino, sin siquiera pensar en vengarse de ese alguien ya sea quitándole la vida o de otro modo. Ni siquiera pensaba en vengarse de Lexa después de lo que le hizo.

– Un buen matarratas cura cualquier corazón roto – El muchacho reventó su burbuja de pensamientos con una sonrisa – Déjame adivinar, fue el soldado Blake quien te ha hecho daño, o quizás fue…

– Te gustan los chismes, ¿verdad? –

Él le guiñó el ojo – Casi tanto como un buen trago de whisky – Enseño una sonrisa perlada – Y por cierto, si sufres por amor, mi consejo es que te relajes, creo que son solo amigos

– ¿Quiénes? – Casi le daba miedo preguntar.

– Gina y Bellamy – Respondió con naturalidad el chico.

– Pensé que era Soldado Blake – Clarke lo miró despreocupada volviendo a beber.

– Sí, da igual como sea – Se encogió de hombros – También puede ser idiota patán que no deja que tenga nada con su hermana menor

– Ella tiene novio –

El chico miró a la rubia por un instante, observando el vaso casi vacío. Sonrió divertido y volvió a llenarle el vaso.

– No creo que eso importe – Se encogió despreocupado. Miro hacia el frente encontrándose con el anterior aludido entrando en la sala común, sea a quien sea que buscaba obviamente logro encontrarle porque se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban ambos. Él se encogió despreocupado acercándose a una pareja de jóvenes que estaba esperando para servirse.

– Te he estado buscando –

– Ya me has encontrado –

– ¿Estás bien? – Hizo una mueca arrebatando el vaso, olfateo el fuerte aroma alcohol y luego miró al muchacho – ¿Cuántos le has dado?

El chico fingió pensar – Creo que ese es su quinto – Bromeó. Rió a carcajadas ante la expresión atónita de Bellamy y la expresión rabiosa de Clarke – Solo se ha tomado dos. Ese es el tercero

El muchacho mayor sacudió la cabeza con rabia, volteó a mirar a Clarke, quién parecía inmune al alcohol fuerte.

– ¿Qué ha pasado allá adentro? –

– Solo hablamos – La chica apoyó la espalda contra el mesón mirando hacia el piano, una expresión de tristeza estaba dibujada en su rostro y nuevamente el sentimiento oscuro que de repente emergió fue empujado hacia el fondo – Quiero hacer lo correcto por nuestra gente, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero tener que obligarlos a seguir a Lexa convirtiéndonos en su decimotercer clan

Bellamy sonrió – Yo siempre he dicho que nuestra princesa da mucho más miedo que la princesa de los terrestres, ¿sabes? – La muchacha lo miro confundida – Pase lo que pase, yo te apoyo. No quiero aceptar lo de ser el decimotercer clan, pero si decides que es lo mejor entonces te apoyaré

– Sé que lo harás – La chica asintió – Eres mi mano derecha. Juntos podemos resolver muchos problemas

– Todos juntos – Bellamy coincidió – vamos a traer la paz de nuevo

Ella asintió antes de beber nuevamente de vaso. Tenía la mirada puesta en el piano donde un muchacho que Clarke desconocía por completo estaba tocando con suavidad una melodía. Se preguntó si el muchacho era otra alucinación de su dañado cerebro (como creía que debía llamarse) o era alguien real que tocaba para todos. Ignoraba la luz amarilla en su brazalete tanto como podía y no podía evitar sentir que en cualquier momento su madre y Sinclair irrumpirían en el lugar y se la llevarían para examinarla como cual rata de laboratorio. Echó una mirada a Bellamy y sonrió ligeramente cuando notó al chico mirando hacia le frente con una sonrisa también, como si realmente estuviera decidido a mantener la esperanza.

Y Clarke conocía mejor que nadie la esperanza de primera mano, era algo proveniente de su familia, algo que ella tenía dentro porque se le había inculcado desde pequeña y si había allí fuera algún Dios al que rezar entonces ella le pedía que todo resultara bien y nadie más tuviera que morir.

" _A Dios rogando y con el mazo dando,"_ pensó con calma aquella frase que había leído en uno de los libros de literatura. Realmente esperaba que todo resultara bien.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, bien, bien, bien... esté es el capitulo número 16... ¡wooo!

Si ya sé, me he demorado tres semanas en actualizarlo y odio decirles que no, no me demore tres semanas para poder escribir más capítulos en mi computador y tener lista la actualización, de hecho del 20 en adelante no tengo nada, lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo para revisar el capitulo y subirlo porque he estado atareada de tareas y pruebas, pero en cuanto termine me pondré a full a escribir, de hecho ya comencé con el capitulo 21, pero solo llevo la intro al capitulo completo así que no es mucho, la semana siguiente si habrá episodio, vamos como que me llamo Lira12, y si para cuando llegue al capitulo 20 y no tenga actualización del 21 en adelante ahí se darán cuenta fácilmente, pero tratare de continuar la historia pronto para no tener problemas, por cierto, he estado mirando y al parecer la temporada cuatro empieza en 2017, no sé en que mes, y espero que sea en enero... la verdad estoy muy emocionada, hay un trailer que está en internet sobre la temporada cuatro y no sé si es real o un fanart, pero está muy bien, el trailer hace un resumen todas las temporadas y sobre lo que está por venir, aunque de momento (si es que es real 100%) no tiene imágenes "nuevas", es decir, sobre la temporada nueva que va a salir, pero les juro que cuando lo vi me emocione y realmente no puedo esperar a que salga la nueva temporada. El trailer dura 3 minutos, casi 4 minutos y dice algo sobre la comicon 2016, así que puede que sea real, pero no sé... sin embargo está muy bien hecho, me ha encantado y ya sea real o no, solo ha hecho que me emocione más.

Comentarios:

 **-** karemgarcias2: Gracias por el comentario, en cuanto al capitulo de VA, he decidido subir antes de lo planeado, y no estoy segura de si para cuando estes leyendo este capitulo ya estará subido o no el de VA, pero lo tengo terminado, me he tardado mucho en escribirlo y pienso subirlo el mismo día de The 100, pero unas horas más tarde.  
Bien eso es todo por hoy, nos veremos el siguiente martes con más.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
17**

No podía decir que no había pasado una tarde divertida entre música y diversión, Bellamy podía sentir como su cuerpo drenado de energía comenzó a cargarse con más cuando alguien había comenzado a cantar mientras dos chicos estaban tocando otros instrumentos a parte del piano, incluso había visto a Clarke sonreír después de tanto tiempo ante la música que había ambientado todo el lugar.

Pero ahora era otra cosa, ahora se encontraba en una de las sillas rodeando la mesa de la sala de reuniones. Vio la mirada de todos llena de seriedad. Le sorprendía que Clarke se hubiera guardado una información tan fundamental como la de la Nación del Salvaje Mundo y más rabia le entraba cuando pensaba en que aquellas personas la habían torturado para sacarle información. La imagen de Murphy cuando volvió al campamento después de unas cuantas noches fuera de éste tras su destierro, toda la sangre que corría de su cuerpo y las múltiples heridas que éste tenía consigo. Comenzó a preocuparse de que Clarke tuviera consigo alguna infección como aquella de Murphy que pusiera en peligro a toda la Arkadia. Sin embargo, si se diera el caso entonces ellos ya lo habrían sabido, después de todo Clarke llevaba casi una semana allí y nada había sucedido aún.

La mirada en el rostro de Abby le hacía darse cuenta a Bellamy de que la mujer parecía querer vomitar las tripas después de lo que había oído, y es que su rostro estaba tan verde que era imposible no darse cuenta. Él volteó a mirar a la muchacha.

– ¿Es por eso que Lexa nos ofreció formar parte de los doce clanes? – Bellamy inquirió más que preguntar – Porque hay una nación mucho más peligrosa que la Nación del Hielo

– Entiendo que ella esté preocupada por la Nación del Salvaje Mundo – Explicó Clarke – También me preocupa esta gente y lo que le pueda pasar a nuestra gente por culpa de ellos. Debemos decidir que hacer ahora

– Creo que deberíamos pensarlo mejor. No podemos decidir algo así de grande como si se tratara del desayuno del día – Abby habló – Estamos hablando de formar algo más que solo una alianza con la persona que nos abandonó cuando más los necesitábamos. Rompió la alianza en tiempos pasados

– Eso es cierto – Octavia habló asintiendo – Pero hay que ver que no somos un grupo de viejos que se sientan aquí y hablan sobre como mantener la paz sin levantar un dedo

– Ya no estamos en el arca – Raven asintió – Aquí la gente no flota cada vez que algo sale mal por lo que no podemos flotar a la Reina Nia por querer destruir la paz.

– Esta era su tierra antes de que nosotros llegáramos – Octavia habló con firmeza – Nosotros somos invasores y aún después de todo lo que ha sucedido finalmente logramos tener algo de paz. Ellos tienen sus vidas lejos de la nuestra y viceversa, a veces nos juntamos, sí y aunque no todos pensamos igual sobre los grounders… – Sacudió la cabeza – Estoy cansada de pelear. Las guerras no hacen más que traernos desesperación y dolor. Nos obligan a hacer cosas que no queremos hacer – Miró a Clarke y luego a los demás – Yo digo que aceptemos el trato. Así por lo menos tendremos una ventaja sobre la tierra: paz

Kane asintió mirando a la chica y luego miró a los demás – Ustedes son unos niños. Aún algunos son menores de edad y parece que ya han visto el mundo por como es y no por como quieren que sea. Cuando los enviamos a la tierra queríamos saber si era habitable, de tal manera en que pudiéramos enviar a toda nuestra gente y salvarnos. Los reúno siempre a ustedes porque conozco lo que han hecho para protegerlos a todos, son un equipo imparable con el cual sé que puedo contar siempre y no siempre confió en las esperanzas pero si tengo que depositarlas en ustedes entonces lo hago. Sé que suelto un sermón ahora mismo y sé que ustedes seguramente no quieren un típico discurso cargado de sentimiento, y por supuesto sé que esto ya no es el consejo que estaba en el arca. Allá arriba jamás nos habríamos permitido tener a niños, ustedes, entre nosotros tomando las decisiones más duras pero hoy en día eso es algo completamente discutible. No sé de primera mano por lo que han pasado desde que llegaron aquí, pero sí sé que ustedes más que nosotros conocen a los Grounders así que no vamos a votar solo levantando las manos, vamos a dar razones por la cuales debemos aceptar o negar la petición de convertirnos en el decimotercer clan de Lexa – Para este punto, Kane estaba de pie mirando a los chicos con firmeza – Yo creo que debemos aceptarlo. Como bien dijo Octavia, no más guerras y es momento de traer paz y si la paz viene con un pequeño sacrificio, que es seguir a la persona que ya nos abandonó en un momento, pero que al convertirnos en su gente puede garantizar la paz entonces vale la pena

Hubo un silencio momentáneo. Todos parecían mirarse entre sí preocupados de que sus razones fueran tan estúpidas y no suficientes como para argumentan el por qué de su decisión. Fue Octavia quién asintió primeramente hablando con voz fuerte.

– A favor. Ya lo dije, si seguimos enfrentándonos a ciegas a ellos nuestra gente terminara por desaparecer. Éramos cien los que bajamos y ahora solo quedamos cuarenta y siete, eso si no menos. Tampoco me parece bien lo que sucedió en Mount Weather, pero no vamos a negar que en circunstancias parecidas hemos hecho lo mismo – Sin mencionar a la gente que los había ayudado en Mount Weather – Y ahora conocemos peligros más grandes que la Nación del Hielo, una nueva nación que nadie había conocido hasta ahora. No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero volver a blandir mi espada en una pelea sin sentido. Tenemos el mismo derecho que ellos a tener estas tierras, pero no podemos invadirlos a ellos como si fuésemos los dueños. Nosotros llegamos a invadir la tierra, ellos sobrevivieron años en la radiación

– Contra – Raven habló con seriedad – Quizás tengas razón en eso, pero tampoco vamos a olvidar todo lo que sucedió. Ellos mataron a mucho de nosotros, querían que abandonáramos a nuestra gente en el Mount Weather, nos dieron una falsa esperanza de que la alianza llevaría a la paz cuando liberáramos a nuestra gente y nos abandonaron allí. Si pudimos apañarlas solos allá podemos de nuevo

Kane sintió una vez – ¿Lincoln? –

– A favor – Sin vacilar habló – Conozco a los Azgedas, son peligrosos y también lo es la Nación del Salvaje Mundo. Si queremos la paz esto es lo que debemos hacer, mientras Lexa sea tenga el control y el poder ellos no nos harán nada. Nadie más tiene que morir

Abby respiró hondo – A favor – Habló con calma. Ella miró a Kane – Quizás no existen los buenos y los malos. Hacemos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos y sé que siempre tengo esperanzas en que todo saldrá bien y está vez seguiré confiando en mis esperanzas. Solo espero no arrepentirme de ello

El concejal asintió. Miro a los restantes: Bellamy, Monty y Clarke. Los tres muchachos no dijeron nada por un momento. Kane pensó que estarían a favor, después de todo ellos habían insistido demasiado a Clarke para que consiguiera la alianza que necesitaban, tanto hasta el punto de hackear el sistema de la pulsera y llevarla casi a escondidas.

– A favor – Monty habló – Solo eso. Ya no quiero perder a más gente y mucho menos ahora que nos hemos reunido con aquellos que creíamos muertos. Mi madre está viva y quiero protegerla, quiero ser parte de ese decimotercer clan si eso significa protegerla

Kane asintió. Mentalmente tenía el recuento de votos y nadie tenía que decir en voz alta que el total era cuatro a uno, aún con dos votos en contra (que no creía) tampoco lograrían un empate.

– ¿Chicos? –

Bellamy sacudió la cabeza – Lo que Clarke quiera. Estaré de acuerdo con ella –

Todos respetaron su decisión. Kane miró a Clarke y pudo ver que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus manos agarraban su cabeza con fuerza mientras a su vez un destello rojo provino de la pulsera en su muñeca y tanto él como Abby se preocuparon.

En la oscuridad las palabras de Unade susurraban en su oído, las imágenes de Finn atado al poste susurrando su último aliento eran vistas inclusive en alta calidad, las miradas sombrías de aquellos que no estaban enfrente de ella sino en su cabeza. Los viejos recuerdos que creía olvidados comenzaron a pasar fugazmente, el momento en que fue condenada a confinamiento, cuando la obligaron a aterrizar en la tierra, lo que había hecho para sobrevivir, las personas que habían muerto en sus manos por querer salvarlos a ellos y a sus amigos. Todos esos sentimientos comenzaban arremolinarse queriendo salir del vacío al que la muchacha los había sometido, finalmente decidió volver a empujar todo eso. Ignorante del destello rojo en su muñeca miró a Kane y tras recibir una buena bocanada de aire habló y tono había sido ronco como si no hubiera usado su voz en todo el día pese a que en realidad sí la había usado.

– Contra – Y con ello las imágenes de la primera vez que vio a Lexa, las imágenes de la primera alianza, el beso, la traición en Mount Weather, la imagen de la comandante tras su incontrolable rabia hacia unos días, lo que hablaron tanto en su pequeño campamento como en la sala de reuniones comenzó a ser empujado hacia el fondo junto con todo lo demás.

La respuesta como era de esperarse causo que todos la miraran sorprendidos y confundidos. Bellamy la miró con una ceja levantada, él muchacho había dejado claro que apoyaría su decisión tanto a ella como a todo el grupo, pero jamás esperaba una respuesta como esa, es más él estaba preparado para luchar contra sí y convencerse que la mejor opción era ser parte del decimotercer clan.

– Está bien – Kane tomo asiento aturdido. Pudo ver la incredulidad en las miradas de todos inclusive en la de la muchacha que había votado en contra también – ¿Por qué?

La chica quito las manos de su cabeza dejándolas descansar en la mesa, cruzó los brazos apoyándolos sobre la tabla de metal grisácea y miro a Kane con una expresión tan simple que parecía una burla en ese momento.

– ¿Qué pasará después de que votemos Kane? – Preguntó ella – ¿Elegiremos estar a favor porque son más los que votaron o volverán a replantárselo para tener un voto unánime? ¿De qué sirve votar si de todos modos no importará el resultado de pronto?

– Clarke – Su madre la miró sorprendida – Creí que querías conservar la paz

– Quiero paz, pero no hay forma alguna en este mundo en que yo me arrodille frente a Lexa y le jure lealtad después de abandonarnos en Mount Weather. Conozco los peligros de la Nación del Salvaje Mundo y puede que esté caminando a ciegas sobre un puente, pero no voy a aceptar lo que ella pide. Queríamos una alianza para asegurarnos de que podemos proteger a nuestra en caso de que la guerra avanzara, la tenemos y si de paso podíamos incluso impedirla entonces estaba mucho mejor aún – Sacudió la cabeza – Dime tú, ¿quién tiene el voto decisivo? ¿El canciller, mi madre? ¿Tú? ¿Un voto unánime? ¿Mayoría? ¿Wanheda? Da igual lo que hagamos si aceptamos o no, todo viene con precio y yo estoy cansada de pagar con la misma moneda a diario. Por mí puedes aceptar, puedo convertirme en la embajadora y puedo arrodillarme frente a ella, pero en la primera oportunidad que tenga para… – Tragó saliva. Su boca estaba seca por alguna razón y ella solo podía mantener la vista lejos de ellos – No me importa lo que decida, pero mi ya conoces mi voto

– Clarke, se supone que estamos aquí para decidir lo que es mejor –

– Y yo te dije que es mejor –

– No lo has hecho, solo has dicho que estas en contra y ya – Monty agregó con calma.

La chica sacudió la cabeza – No tengo razones para estar a favor, eso es todo –

– La protección de tu gente es razón suficiente – Habló Abby sorprendida – ¿Qué sucede, Clarke?

La chica sacudió la cabeza con fuerza – He hecho muchas cosas para protegerlos a todos y a cada vez que hago algo alguien sale perjudicado – Su tono era suave y lleno de dolor – Siempre va haber alguien que esté descontento con las decisiones que tomo sin importar que lo haya hecho para salvarle la vida. A veces estoy cansada de hacer algo por los demás cuando sé que van a odiarme ya sea una u otra persona. Estoy en contra porque al igual que Raven aún no confió en Lexa después de que nos abandonó en Mount Weather y no sé si puedo hacerlo ahora cuando nuestra vida depende aún más. Lo siento, pero no voy a formar parte de esto por voluntad, porque en este momento mi sexto sentido me pide no hacerlo

* * *

Está bien, había exagerado un montó. Clarke sabía lo importante que era la alianza para los Arkadianos asustados y también para ella misma, también sabía que la oportunidad de ser parte de la gente de Lexa era algo que no podía dejar pasar porque eso le aseguraba un total control sobre las acciones de la morena siempre que pusiera en peligro a su gente, pero a pesar de todo lo que conocía como correcto parecía ser lo incorrecto. ¿Sería acaso que la punzada en la parte inferior de su espalda la estaba haciendo retroceder ahora? ¿En serio quería que su gente se enfrentará al mismo satán armados con un palo de bambú en lugar de enfrentar a un ejército armados y bien cubiertos?

Sentía que Kane quería que ella tuviera la última palabra, pero a su vez fuera algo que concordara con lo que él pensaba, de modo que había suspendido la reunión y les había pedido a los tres en contra que pensaran bien las cosas y luego hablaran de nuevo.

Ta vez ella necesitaba considerarlo nuevamente.

Necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Por eso salió de la Arkadia con la necesidad de pensar en soledad para meditar si era posible otorgarle perdón a la comandante y proteger a su gente en el mismo proceso.

¿En realidad importaba lo que su madre o Kane dijeran? ¿Sería que Lexa les haría caso? Había quedado claro para ella por qué la morena parecía confiar en ella, o por qué prefería tratarla a ella como la líder de los Arkadianos en lugar de al canciller y a sus concejales, pero qué pasar sí Clarke se queda en contra como estaba y Kane se hiciera cargo de todo, ¿tendría Lexa el mismo trato con él?

Se había dirigido sin saberlo hacia los pies del Mount Weather. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y de pronto parecía que miles de caras pálidas y sin vida se preparaban para ella a las entradas de Mount Weather.

Le daban la bienvenida a su regreso.

* * *

Abby había quedado demasiado aturdida después de la oscura revelación de su hija. No se sentía como una doctora o como un canciller cuando había visto salir a la chica y decidió que la seguiría hasta donde ella fuera. Escondida detrás de los arbustos la veía caminar sin rumbo hacia el conocido camino en dirección a Mount Weather. Una punzaba en su corazón hizo que se estremeciera de solo pensar las miles de razones que pudieron haber llevado a la chica allí.

Ella había merodeado por allí un par de veces con algunos de los soldados de la Arkadia con la intención de buscar medicinas que pudieran ayudar a los enfermos. Quería sacarle provecho al Mount Weather aún después de la soledad de lo que había sucedido.

Siguió a Clarke en silencio viendo a la chica tensa, con la mirada ágil de aquí allá y con dirección hacia el nivel 5, el único nivel que Abby no había visitado después de cuatro meses. Siguió camino detrás de la chica esperando poder que pensaba hacer.

Una expresión de horror se dibujó en el rostro de Clarke en el momento en la chica pudo apreciar con horror, al igual que demostraba la expresión ya mencionada, los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos que murieron por la radiación. Abby sabía que nadie se había acercado a los cuerpos aún, ella creía que Lexa había dejado la decisión de que hacer con esos cuerpos a decisión de Clarke y puesto que su gente tampoco mostraba un interés en que hacer con ello, bueno… ahí estaba el resultado.

Con manos temblorosas, pasos vacilante, la mucha cha retrocedió y se dirigió a otro lugar. Ni siquiera Abby había podido mirar los cuerpos de niños pequeños, adultos, ancianos. Había visto a gente morir miles de veces, había perdido a gente en medio de operaciones y a su vez había sentido rabia infinita cuando no podía salvarlos y ahora más que nunca podía entender a Clarke a la perfección.

Vio entrar a la chica a una sala, pero ella no espero dentro escondida y mucho la seguía hurtadillas, prefirió quedarse fuera y a la espera de la chica. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara un llanto provenir desde dentro y sin pensarlo dos veces entro en la sala. Encontró con la mirada rápidamente varios escritorios con computadora en ellos, frente a todo ello estaba una gran pantalla que enfocaba distintas imágenes de las salas del Mount Weather. Abby siguió el sollozo enseguida cuando volvió a oírlo y con un instinto de madre se dirigió hacia la chica que estaba sentada en una silla mirando hacia una pantalla, aún inconsciente de alguien más en el salón.

La mujer sonrió con simpatía abrazando a la chica con fuerza y tardo un momento antes de que Clarke comenzara a relajar el cuerpo para permitirse ser reconfortada por el cariño maternal.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde allí y para cuando ambas salieron, Abby pudo notar que el semblante frágil de la muchacha ahora se inclinaba a uno completamente serio. Caminaron de regreso a la Akardia sin comentar lo sucedido allá.

– ¿Qué piensas ahora sobre tu voto? –

La chica se detuvo un momento. Tenía la mirada agachada antes de que decidiera hablar con un tono serio y sin mirar a Abby.

– Eso no cambia mi posición – Dijo ella – Pero ésta bien, votare a favor solo para evitar más muertes

Algo en esas palabras le rompía el corazón a la mujer, porque de alguna manera parecía que no era su hija quién hablaba sino la culpa dentro de ella. Se preguntó un instante sobre si era posible que si ella no se hubiera aparecido allá entonces Clarke volvería a la Arkadia sin contarle a nadie a donde había ido o lo que había sucedido.

Volvieron a la Akardia finalmente, Abby aún tenía un mal sabor de boca desde que había oído la respuesta de Clarke.

En cuanto hubieron llegado Clarke no perdió tiempo en decirle a Kane que estaba de acuerdo, frente a la mirada atónita de Raven y Bellamy, quiénes posiblemente no comprendían el cambio de actitud de la chica. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con Clarke, quizás más Bellamy que Raven, pero finalmente el voto era unánime y la Arkadia estaba lista para ser parte de ellos.

El grupo se había reunido en silencio nuevamente en la sala de reuniones, Abby no había despegado ojo de su hija que parecía estar conversando algo con Bellamy en un susurro, algo que nadie podía oír. De momento nadie estaba realmente hablando sobre la decisión que se estaba tomando, y nadie parecía estar de acuerdo con romper aquella calma en la sala.

La mujer miró a Marcus Kane por un momento, ella se dio cuenta de que no importaba el volumen de su voz porque parecía que cada quien estaba más pendiente de lo suyo que de lo ajeno.

– ¿Qué piensas que ocurrirá después de esto? –

Marcus sonrió – Esperamos que todo vaya bien – Miro a los muchachos en la sala y llamó su atención. Cuando todos lo miraron con firmeza él asintió una vez y luego habló con un tono firme – Entonces está decidido, la Arkadia se convertirá en el decimotercer clan de Lexa. Wanheda, Clarke, será nuestra embajadora para asegurarse de que Lexa cumpla con su palabra

Todos asintieron con firmeza.

– Nuestra gente y la gente de Lexa serán un solo pueblo ahora – Abby habló con firmeza – Ya tenemos una parte hecha, ahora la siguiente… mantener la paz y evitar una guerra…

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado el fics y la verdad siento que con este fics de pronto perdí la inspiración, lo que me molesta, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer salvo seguir pensando en como continuar al menos hasta acabar con Unade y no agregar el tema de A.L.I.E, aunque eso significa que posiblemente tome sucesos de la tercera temporada y los ponga en esto (lo que era lo que yo quería hacer).

Bien eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y esta semana no podre responder los comentarios pero gracias por ellos. En el siguiente capitulo los he de responder.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
18**

Agitada y con su pistola en mano Clarke corrió por los corredores oscuros casi tropezando con las piedras en su camino. Al no ver se sentía más vulnerable y era que con un sentido menos entonces solo debía confiar en sus otros cuatros y esperaba no fallar.

El corredor era estrecho y las paredes de cemento o roca. No había iluminación, pero sí había algunas antorchas en las paredes, o al menos eso esperaba la muchacha que fueran porque era poco lo que podía identificar en la oscuridad. Bajo sus pies había mucha tierra. Respiraba con agitación, había dejado de escuchar las voces que la estaban siguiendo y ahora solo podía oírse a ella respirar con fuerza, sostenía el arma en sus manos preparada para darle a lo que fuera que saltara contra ella, pero entre tanto silencio no estaba segura de que hubiera un alma con ella. Miro hacia el frente con cautela, comenzó a caminar por el laberinto de paredes hasta una esquina y decidió moverse hacia la derecha nuevamente siguiendo el único camino estrecho.

Escucho un grito de dolor y su cuerpo se paralizo por un momento. Comenzó a correr, esperaba no toparse con quién estuviera lastimando a alguien. Esperaba encontrarse con Octavia, con Bellamy o con Nathan, no le importaban con cuál de los tres y mejor si eran los tres, pero esperaba encontrarlos a salvo. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta que un cuerpo la empujo contra el suelo. La muchacha revoto en el suelo y sin darse tiempo de revisar que alguno de sus miembros estuviera lesionado escarbó en la oscuridad del laberinto buscando la pistola, rápidamente la tomó con su mano izquierda y apuntó enfrente. Algo parecía blandirse en la oscuridad, pero ella no disparo hasta tener una mejor vista del cuerpo de alguien que estaba tirado al suelo también.

– ¿Clarke? –

– ¿Lexa? –

Vale, sin duda no esperaba encontrarse a Lexa allí aunque ni siquiera había pensado en la chica desde que estaba desaparecida en ese laberinto. Con cuidado comenzó a ponerse en pie y en medio de tanta oscuridad le pareció por fin ver un rayo de luz que iluminaba el rostro de la muchacha. No cargaba con su armadura y apenas parecía tener pintura en su rostro sucio por el polvo de la tierra.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

– Vine a buscarte. Te perdí el rastro cuando todo comenzó a volverse más oscuro – La muchacha habló con un tono suave. Antes de que Clarke pudiera replicar un gran rugido alarmo a las dos chicas. La rubia se dio la vuelta y retrocedió unos pasos con temor.

– Hay que salir de aquí – Murmuró – Corre

Y dicho esto se echó a correr en la oscuridad seguida de la comandante.

 _ **18 horas antes**_

Decir que estaba contenta de que los Arkadianos aceptaran ser parte de los clanes era bastante poco y por supuesto siempre traía una máscara de seriedad en su rostro para no permitir que nadie viera su debilidad. Ella había recibido la aceptación a su propuesta con una minúscula sonrisa y podía ver que incluso Kane parecía bastante excitado y según sus palabras _honrado_ , pese a eso, los demás no parecían tan emocionados como él.

Como canciller, Abby tuvo la obligación de poner al corriente a su gente, Lexa había visto las reacciones de cada habitante cuando ella les explico cómo pintaba todo el drama y se sorprendió de encontrarse con respuestas cargadas de palabras que ella solo podía escuchar, pero no entender, en ese pueblo. No tenían tiempo para una ceremonia oficial lo bastante grande como para unir a ambos pueblos, pero sí se decidió hacer algo pequeño como gratitud. Era una pequeña fiesta que se celebraba en Arkadia, Lexa había enviado a uno de sus guaridas a Polis para buscar a uno de sus maestros de ceremonia y para que éste trajera sus objetos con los cuales pudieran cerrar el trato.

Ella no había tenido tiempo de hablar con la rubia en lo que iba de fiesta, la había visto moverse de aquí para allá, hablar con algunos muchachos y chicas, beber un brebaje que al cabo de unos cuantos tragos hacía que todos se comportaran de una manera extraña.

– Es alcohol – Kane le había explicado en un momento cuando le extendió una copa con un líquido que inofensivamente se veía transparente, pero tenía un poderoso aroma – Lo usamos para varias cosas, entre ellas beber

La muchacha miró la bebida y asintió. Conocía el aroma porque no era la primera vez que lo olía, pero no su sabor debido a que siendo un aroma tan poderoso no estaban seguros de si era venenoso o no, su gente tenía prohibido tomarla sin conocer riesgos y aparentemente el mayor riesgo que había era que los jóvenes actuaran como ridículos, también había oído mencionar a una chica que si seguía tomando tanto entonces no soportaría la resaca que le esperaba, fuera lo que fuera eso.

Lexa no estaba con tiempo para celebrar. Ella solo quería sentarse en una mesa y comenzar a planificar como detener a la Reina Nia, pero para eso, aunque odiara admitirlo, tenía que esperar a la ceremonia que se realizaría al amanecer allí mismo, donde toda la gente de la Arkadia pudiera verlo, también los embajadores de sus clanes estarían presentes para recibir a Clarke como un miembro más de los embajadores de los clanes.

Había dejado la copa en una pequeña mesa antes de moverse lejos. La música que sonaba no era en nada parecida a lo que ellos tenían, provenía de unas cajas negras que estaban esparcidas por todos lados y aunque ella no podía entenderlo sabía que todo se debía a la gran tecnología que poseían ellos. Habían guardas armados en caso de que se produjera un ataque y a su vez tres de sus cuatro guardias parecían alerta en caso de que algo le fuera a suceder a ella; sin embargo también estaban al corriente de la celebración.

Por fin logro divisar a Clarke junto a una mesa con unos dos chicos. Sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo la muchacha parecía estar muy concentrada. Fijaba su mirada en la mesa y tenía la mirada de un cazador frente a su presa. Quiso acercarse a ella, intentar hablar y agradecerle por aceptar su invitación a unirse a sus clanes, pero también sabía que resultado podía traer esa conversación. No quiso admitir en voz alta cuando pegó un salto después de que la rubia lanzara lo que parecía ser una pelota hacia la mesa, revotara y entrara en un vaso que estaba a una distancia considerable. La chica grito de emoción y todo lo que pudo escuchar entre la música y los gritos de otros chicos fue algo de _dobles_. Nuevamente no sabía que significaba.

De cierto modo agradecía esta pequeña fiesta porque le daba la oportunidad de conocer algo más sobre la gente del cielo, quién pronto pasaría a ser su gente también y estaba bien que ella supiera cuanto pudiera de ellos, aún si no entendía de que iban muchos términos.

Lexa no tenía gran aprecio hacia las fiestas, así que esperaba que la Gente del Cielo no se ofendiera porque ella no estuviera divirtiéndose. En las fiestas realizadas en Polis ella solía dar unos discursos a su gente antes de que comenzara la celebración y luego se la pasaba senada en su trono viendo a todos divertirse. En realidad, si pudiera escapar de esas fiestas entonces lo haría y lo había hecho, pero allí no podía hacerlo si no quería ofender a nadie.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que la fiesta había comenzado y mientras la música sonaba a tope Lexa comenzaba a preocuparse de que la Reina Nia tomara esto como una ventaja para atacar. Ella ni siquiera podía soltarse de su espada como muchos de los soldados habían hecho. Se sentía desprotegida y quizás no tenía razones de hacerlo puesto que sus soldados estaban allí también, pero quería asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

La Comandante no tenía una naturaleza curiosa como algunos de sus soldados, en particular Lincoln, así que cuando ella vio salir a Clarke de la Arkadia no estaba segura de qué la impulso a seguir a la muchacha rubia. No llegó muy lejos antes de que prestara atención a lo que la muchacha estaba haciendo sentada en una roca, parecía que estaba frotándose las sienes con los ojos cerrados, dejo caer sus manos sobre sus rodillas y gruñó. Ya habían pasado unas horas y la fiesta aún estaba demasiado prendida como para acabarse.

– ¿Estás bien? –

La rubia abrió los ojos mirando a la muchacha por un momento y claramente Lexa estaba esperando que ella la mirara con odio porque cuando no lo hizo no pudo evitar sorprenderse en gran cantidad sin ocultar su mirada.

– Sí – Comentó con un tono rasposo – Solo necesito agua

– ¿Quieres que vaya por un vaso? –

– No – Su tono era brusco – Ya lo haré yo

Lexa no replico contra la rubia. Ella vio que se había puesto en pie y tambaleado hacia atrás, cuando la chica logro mantener el equilibro miro hacia el frente parpadeando varias veces, luego se dejó caer en la roca nuevamente.

– Lo haré luego… –

Dudó un momento y luego se acercó a la rubia con calma, tomando asiento a su lado. Sabía que la rubia no era peligrosa y sabía que por más odio que le tuviera si Clarke la quisiera muerta entonces ya la habría matado y no dudaba de que la chica no tuviera valor para matarla, porque de lo que había conocido de Clarke era que a la chica le sobraba el valor.

– Iré por agua – Habló con un tono serio.

– No te lo he pedido – Su tono era brusco y sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero la chica sabía que Lexa estaba sentada a su lado – No lo hagas

Ella prefirió no escuchar y se regañó mentalmente dejarse ver como un habitante más y no como una comandante. Nuevamente no sabía por qué con Clarke cerca actuaba diferente, ¿qué pasaba con ese trato especial?

Había que decir que fue difícil encontrar un vaso de agua entre tanto _alcohol_ pero lo había conseguido y esperaba que la rubia no se hubiera marchado cuando ella volviera con el. Le sorprendió ver que aún estaba sentada allí y se lo entregó sentándose en su lado.

Vio que bebió el agua en un solo trago, algo que la había dejado atónita por un instante. La muchacha respiro hondo antes abrir los ojos, la palma de su mano estaba estirada sobre la roca.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo por un momento. Lexa no miraba a Clarke sino hacia la Arkadia mientras que Clarke no la miraba a ella sino al bosque. La comandante respiro hondo, sin mirarla aún, decidiendo romper el silencio.

– No te he agradecido por aceptar –

– No lo hagas – La chica dijo con un tono rasposo – No lo hago por ti sino por mi gente

– Todos hacemos cosas por nuestra gente – Lexa lentamente se volteó para mirarla – Eso lo sabes

– Sí. Lo sé – Ella dijo sin preocupaciones. Respiró hondo antes de volver a intentar pararse, esta vez no se fue para atrás como antes, miro a Lexa y la muchacha podía ver que su mirada era diferente a la de siempre. Sus parpados medio caídos, parecía que sus ojos tenían problemas para enfocar la vista y su respiración era rara, no agitada pero sí diferente por no hablar del aroma que se desprendía de su boca.

Ella no dijo nada más, luego se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás chicos alrededor de una mesa dentro de la Arkadia jugando con unas pelotas y unos vasos.

Lexa respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Por lo visto las cosas con Clarke iban a ser complicadas.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos nuevamente el brillo del nuevo sol estaba rebozando de alegría ante un nuevo amanecer. Lexa había recibido a Titus, el Flamekeeper, quién oficiaría la ceremonia de unión a los clanes. Los representantes de los demás clanes estaban allí mostrando respeto para la Comandante. Ella les asintió antes de volverse hacia Abby y Kane quienes se habían encargado de recibir a los nuevos.

– ¿Dónde está Clarke? –

La muchacha escuchó a Kane susurrar a sus espaldas. No quiso mostrar interés alguno pero se mantuvo al tanto de la conversación.

– Está con los demás, probablemente aún duerme después de todo lo que bebió anoche – Parecía molesta la voz de Abby – No debimos dejar que los chicos bebieran anoche

– Era una celebración – Kane argumento con ganas – Estará bien. Solo un par de aspirinas y agua arreglaran todo

– Eso espero –

La muchacha cerró los ojos por un momento y luego miró a Kane – Vamos a iniciar la ceremonia. Al líder de la Arkadia, en este caso su canciller, se le hará entrega de una marca permanente en su cuerpo que cerrara el trato. Después de eso su embajador será aceptado como miembro de mi corte –

Abby asintió. Ambos Arkadianos decidieron alejarse para prepararse. Lexa por su parte se negaba a responder las preguntas de sus embajadores que le hacían sobre el por qué la ceremonia no tenía lugar en Polis como siempre había sido.

La Comandante escuchaba a los embajadores, pero en realidad no les prestaba atención. Ella miraba hacia cierto lugar en el camino esperando poder ver a la muchacha rubia de una vez por todas. Levantó una ceja cuando finalmente logró encontrar a la muchacha que estaba buscando. Quería acercarse a ella para hablarle, pero se le hizo extraño cuando la chica que había salido de una de las estaciones de la Arkadia. Planeaba acercarse a la chica, solo como cordialidad, sin embargo no llego a dar dos pasos cuando vio que la mirada aturdida de la muchacha de pronto se volvía seria al hablar con el traidor que alguna vez estuvo entre su gente.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente dando unos pasos firme hasta donde estaban los hablando, que en realidad no llegó a oír nada puesto que el moreno más alto se detuvo al verla a ella acercarse.

– Te estaba esperando para comenzar con la ceremonia – Tenía el rostro en dirección de la rubia, pero sus ojos puestos en el Trikru traidor. Le pareció que la chica asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

El hombre que alguna vez fue un soldado de los Trikru se despidió de la muchacha que cargaba con culpa interna y se dirigió hacia donde otra muchacha parecía estarle esperando. Sentía la mirada de la Comandante aún en su espalda y se sentía extraño, aún si lo dijera él.

– Los preparativos para la ceremonia se están realizando – La rubia explicó – ¿Cómo es esto?

– Primero haremos la marca del juramento, debe ser al líder de los Arkadianos y puesto que tú serás la embajadora entonces es mejor que se otra persona – Explicó la chica volviendo su completa atención a la muchacha – Después de eso seguiremos con el juramento de lealtad. Entonces estará todo listo y podremos proceder a una reunión con todos los embajadores para resaltar el punto más grande: La Nación del Salvaje Mundo

La chica respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lexa mientras miraba a la chica, que de por sí parecía despistada mirando hacia otro lado, en especial hacia donde se encontraba el Trikru traidor. Lexa frunció el ceño confundida por un instante antes de entrecerrar las cejas, de pronto molesta.

– Será mejor que vayas a prepararte – Lexa habló con calma. La chica la miró confundida por un momento y asintió. Se dirigió hacia la dirección por la cual había regresado ignorando la mirada confusa que le daba la rubia mientras ésta se alejaba.

* * *

La ceremonia de unión a los clanes era presenciada por una multitud de Arkadianos que rodeaban en un círculo a Marcus Kane, quién estaba frente a la comandante y a su flamekeeper. Una llama de fuego ardiente consumía madera en medio de la separación de ambos, el cielo estaba tornándose lentamente oscuro hasta el punto en que el ocaso estaba comenzando. Los embajadores de los doce clanes se encontraban rodeando a la Comandante justo detrás de ella. La ceremonia era iluminada solo por la gran llama que se consumía en la madera como una fogata de iniciación.

Los Arkadianos habían accedido a la petición de la Canciller de dejar que el concejal Marcus Kane fuese quién recibiera la marca, al ser el que más deseaba una armonía en el mundo. De este modo, luego de que la batalla por la paz terminara, él pasaría a ser el nuevo canciller y Abigail Griffin pasaría a ser la nueva concejal. Había sido duro de aceptar, pero lo habían hecho.

Lexa estaba de pie allí, con las llamas iluminando su rostro. Escuchaba el sonido de la noche al ponerse en el cielo, alguno que otro canto de las aves, animales que jugaban hasta que finalmente volvieran a sus hogares. Para ella, todo era nuevo, puesto que la ceremonia de unión a los clanes solo se realizaba en Polis, dentro de la torre principal y no fuera. Era una nueva perspectiva, que de hecho le gustaba mucho.

Ella levantó la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de Kane, una pequeña y confiada sonrisa humilde, sus manos en la espalda como muestra de respeto y con un atuendo muy bien preparado. Su ropa de siempre, a decir verdad, pero se veía elegante. Lexa se acercó a Titus, quién cargaba con una gran vara de fierro portada en ambas manos en forma horizontal, en una de las puntas de la vara se podía divisar con claridad el símbolo de los Trikru, el clan de los bosques. El símbolo no parecía en nada ordinario, eran tres medias lunas, puestas al revés de cada una, cosa que la espalda de la luna chocara con las espaldas de las otras dos. En medio de estas tres se podía distinguir un circulo que dentro contenía tres pequeños círculos más. La chica tomó la vara en su mano y luego la puso al fuego en un silencio eternal.

Un feroz sonido hizo que algunos levantaran la mirada, la misma Lexa frunció el ceño mirando hacia lo más lejano del bosque, pero se deshizo de cualquier idea que cruzara en su cabeza rápidamente. Cuando el metal había tomado un color rojo ardiente, ella levantó la mirada sacando el objeto del fuego y mirando a todos los presentes.

Sus palabras no fueron en trigedasleng debido a que no todos las comprendían, y como se trataba de los Skaikru decidió que usaría el tono ingles que todos ellos conocían.

– Gente del Cielo, Skaikru. Estamos aquí para permitirles un puesto en los clanes de nosotros los Trikru, convirtiéndose así en el decimotercer clan. Con esta marca, yo declaro que ustedes son oficialmente mi gente y como mi gente les otorgaré protección así como espero lo mismo de ustedes. Si aún no estamos en guerra, pronto lo estaremos y para evitarlo estamos aquí en una ceremonia que nos levante un camino hacia la paz – Su mirada era seria y calmada, su voz potente y firme. Toda la gente permanecía en silencio, algunos miraban con firmeza y acuerdo, otros, que seguramente no estaban de acuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo, miraban con desprecio y desdén. Lexa levantó la vara de metal hacia arriba, aún la punta ardiente al rojo vivo – Nuestros pueblos han vivido en paz durante cuatro meses, pero ahora alguien amenaza con destruir la paz y acabar con todos nosotros, es porque hoy, frente a todos ustedes, yo declaro que Skaikru es parte de nuestro clan, es parte de mi gente y estará resguardado por mí. De aquí hacia adelante, y por un futuro sin guerras, y paz

Dicho esto, ella miró a Kane que le asentía con firmeza. Quito las manos de las espaldas revelando que su brazo derecho se encontraba descubierto por la manga arrastrada hacia los codos. Soporto el dolor de la quemadura con fuerza, apretando los dientes en el proceso, pero sus ojos no abandonaron la marca que se le dibujaba en la piel gracias al ardiente metal con el que Lexa le estaba apoyando en su antebrazo. Cuando finalmente lo saco de su piel, Kane pudo observar la piel roja y ardiente, peligrosamente ardiendo como carne despellejada. La marca de los Trikru estaba impregnada en sí mismo.

Él retrocedió mirando a su gente con orgullo y sin esperar más levantó el puño enseñando la marca con admiración recibiendo aplausos de la gente del cielo. Lexa dio un asentimiento antes de mirar hacia donde la muchacha rubia había estado hacia dos minutos.

Había logrado divisar a Clarke en primera fila para observar la marca, pero no sabía en qué momento la chica había desaparecido. La ceremonia de juramento a la lealtad debía iniciar en seguida, es más, se suponía que apenas marcaran a Kane con el símbolo del clan de los bosques, ella debía acercarse para jurar lealtad, pero no estaba allí presente.

Ella vio a la canciller susurrarle a Raven algo mientras inconsciente estaba aplaudiendo a Kane, la muchacha, que también aplaudía, parecía confundida y negaba con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Lexa frunció el ceño, espero a que la gente no notara que algo estaba mal y se acercó a Kane esperando a que todos pensaran que era parte de la ceremonia.

– ¿Dónde está Clarke? Debemos seguir con la ceremonia, ya debería haber aparecido –

Kane parecía mirar a todos lados de pronto notando la ausencia de la chica. Él fijó la mirada en Abby antes de acercarse y luego miró a los demás.

– Tenemos que retrasar la ceremonia un momento – Lexa había alcanzado a oír. Con rabia en su interior, dio pasos fuertes y firmes mirando a los dos.

– No podemos retrasar la ceremonia. ¿Dónde está Wanheda? –

Ignoró las voces de los embajadores, quienes solo murmuraban algo sobre ignorancia, traición, cobardía y no confianza. Por lo visto ellos aún no querían que los Skaikru fueran parte de los clanes.

– Sinclair – Kane miró a un hombre. Lexa no lo había visto en su vida, pero tampoco había reparado en querer conocerlo. Lo miro de reojo notando un cabello algo blanco por la vejez, vestido elegantemente con unas camisas y una chaqueta, unos pantalones – Dime que la pulsera tiene GPS

Otro termino que en su vida había escuchado ella.

Vio al mencionado sacudir la cabeza antes de sacar una especie de tabla, no era más grande que sus dos manos juntas, una arriba de otra y era bastante delgada como para ser del ancho de la madera más fina. Supo sin duda que era tecnología de los Skaikru.

– No sé en donde se encuentre, pero… – Hizo una mueca mirando la pantalla antes de voltearla a ellos. En la pantalla, Lexa pudo identificar la imagen de Clarke con sorpresa así como a la derecha algunas palabras extrañas, barras horizontales que se movían a gran velocidad y de tres colores que eran un rosado más oscuro, un celeste más claro y un verde más brillante. Ella frunció el ceño confundida, parecía que las barras se movían sin control – sea donde se a que esté, algo la está alterando

– Vamos a buscar a Clarke – Kane dijo con firmeza antes de mirar a la Comandante – Habrá que retrasar la ceremonia hasta que aparezca

La chica asintió lentamente, miró a su gente y en trigedasleng les advirtió sobre una causa pérdida de atrasar la ceremonia hasta que el problema sea resuelto, basta con decir que nadie estaba de acuerdo a sus órdenes, pero con la mirada fiera de ella no tomaron aire ni siquiera para replicar. Lexa camino detrás de Kane quién estaba hablando con el hombre llamado Sinclair pidiéndole algo sobre maquinar algunas cosas y poder encontrar a Clarke, al poco tiempo de haberse alejado del circulo apareció Raven nuevamente y del brazo agarrado traía o arrastraba a un muchacho que Lexa no conocía del todo. El muchacho no era alto y tenía el cabello cubriéndole incluso las orejas, vestía con una extraña chaqueta que traía incluso una especie de gorro y dos cordones colgando desde el cuello, unos pantalones oscuros y zapatos a juego con la chaqueta.

– Diles – La chica habló.

El muchacho miró a todos algo tímido y suspiro de mala gana – Clarke y los demás salieron de la Arkadia cuando se escuchó el rugido. Ella creía que podría ser una bestia que intentara entrar –

– ¿Los demás? – Abby preguntó enojada.

– Octavia, Bellamy, Nathan, Bryan – Explicó el chico – Se suponía que volverían antes de que la ceremonia acabará

– Eso fue hace unos minutos. No debieron ir muy lejos – Kane dijo con seriedad – Iré a buscarlos. Sinclair, Raven, ustedes dos intenten triangular la localización de la pulsera de Clarke para encontrarlos más pronto

– Hay algo más – El muchacho dijo. Hizo una mueca escondiendo las manos en unos bolsillos del extraño abrigo que usaba, que literalmente cubría todo su cuerpo y no era como otros que había visto a los demás usar – Ellos tienen unos micrófonos. Clarke me los pidió para poder comunicarse entre ellos. Creo que puedo hackearlos para oír lo que dicen y la vez podemos comunicarnos con ellos

– Esa es una buena idea – Raven asintió mirando al muchacho antes de voltear a mirar a Abby – Será cuestión de minutos hasta que los encontremos y como dijo Kane no se habrán ido muy lejos

– Entonces en marcha – Abby asintió con firmeza.

Lexa observó al grupo de Skaikru moverse a gran velocidad, un grupo para un lado, otro para otro lado y un tercer grupo hacia otro lado. Ella se quedó parada en donde estaba, porque parecía que ellos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia pese a ser ella la Comandante. De pronto sintió como si en realidad estuviera fuera de todo siendo que debería ser la primera en enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo, desde ahora los Skaikru eran su gente y ella no debía quedar fuera de lo que sucediera y más si Clarke estaba presente en esos sucesos, pero de cierto modo, aunque nunca en voz alta, agradecía que no le tomaran en cuenta porque a pesar de no saber nada de lo que hablaban sobre triángulos y hackearlos sabía que su gente la encontraría, por otro lado tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Buscaría a la muchacha por su cuenta.

Cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con la impasible mirada de Titus, molesto por la interrupción de la ceremonia. La chica no le dio explicaciones, solo le dijo que la ceremonia se pospondría hasta que Wanheda apareciera. Se alisto con un traje liviano y con sus armas para salir de la Arkadia y con la mirada puesta en el lejano bosque dio un paso fuera.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, sé que me he tardado bastante en actualizar y que también no es día martes, pero he estado bastante ocupada y este fics no esta escrito técnicamente, es decir no lo tengo terminado en mi computador (como el otro fics que estoy subiendo que sí está escrito). No sé cuando será la siguiente actualización, así que de momento habrá que disfrutar este cap.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	19. Capítulo 19

**Vuelve el fanfics que tú y yo hemos estado esperando. Vuelve aquella historia que te hace intrigarte por tus personajes favoritos, te da deseos de querer cambiar la historia. Vuelven la preguntas de qué demonios hace está escritora con su vida, y no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Vuelve... Vuelve, aquí y ahora... INQUEBRANTABLE.**

Gracias, gracias (aplausos). Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que esperaron a que continuará el fics, y la verdad es que no creo que haya sido mucha gente por el simple hecho de que normalmente la gente suele enviarme mensajes preguntando cuando continuará, pero esté por alguna razón no...

Okey, dejándome de bromas, así es my friends and my friendas (esto es broma), he traído de regreso está seria y creo que todo el mundo sabe por qué, y si no lo sabes entonces no sé que haces con tu vida que hace casi tres semanas que The Hundred ha vuelto a la pantalla en su cuarta temporada, y joder, de pronto me he sentido inspirada para continuar con esta historia. La verdad es que una de las razones por las cuales no la continué, es porque no estaba tan inspirada como cuando vi ese último episodio de la temporada anterior dónde hay una gran batalla, donde la madre de Clarke le hace ese daño que hasta mi dolió y donde, evidentemente, el suspenso reinaba. Me he visto los dos primeros capítulos, algo atrasados porque tenía miedo de cómo iba a ser esta temporada, de como arrancaría y aunque no es lo que yo esperaba la cien por ciento, tampoco ha estado mal. Ya, ahora retomando al fanfiction, he pensado en subir esta serie nuevamente porque me sentí, no inspirada como tal, pero sí con ganas de terminar. No quiero que sea una serie que se quede a medias.

Como saben los que han leído el fics (y los que no, no sé por qué estás en este capítulos in leer los anteriores), originalmente esta serie iba a ser como una remodelación d la tercera temporada, es decir tratando los temas que hubieron de una forma diferente y a su vez cambiando varias cosas. Personajes nuevos, muerte de personas, etc, etc. Quiero seguir con eso, pero habrá un cambio bastante grande en lo que se refiere a IA, porque aparte que mi cerebro exploto con toda la explicación en la temporada 3, quiero modificar unas par de cositas tales como hacer un salto en el tiempo o algo así, pero después de pensarlo un poco el cambio que quiero hacer va a ser grande, que incluso podría o no tocar el tema de la IA.

Esto no lo hago porque la serie no me haya gustado, la serie me ha encantado aunque el tema de ALIE si me pareció interesante, la forma en como se desarrollo no tanto, pero aún así fue interesante. Normalmente esto que estoy haciendo, lo de la nueva nación que fue desterrada, yo quería ponerla justo después del final de la tercera temporada (antes de ver el último episodio y saber que el mundo terminaría en seis meses), pero no sabía como sobrellevar el tema de la radiación y como salvarlos a todos, (aunque he adivinado de suerte que una de las ideas sería construir otra arca) así que decidí que la pondría en el final de la segunda temporada.

Como sea, yo los dejo de aburrir y los dejo leer el capítulo.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
19**

Clarke sabía que salirse de la ceremonia de unión a los Clanes podía resultar en un problema después, pero cuando había visto a los hermanos Blake alejarse en silencio tras el rugido de algún animal salvaje sabía que no podía dejarlos solos, sobre todo porque cualquier cosa que pudiera alterar la ceremonia entonces crearía más problemas, con lo que no contaba es con que Nathan y Bryan los habían visto a los tres alejarse hacia el bosque.

Estaba armada con una pistola de ocho balas cuando entró al bosque y no había tenido ninguna oportunidad para usarlas. Ella casi se sentía aliviada de no encontrarse con nada aún. Volteando a mirar a los cuatro chicos que estaban allí, ella habló con calma pidiéndoles regresar antes de que notaran sus ausencias, además aún tenía que prepararse para la ceremonia de lealtad.

Otro rugido inhumano e inanimal se escuchó como estruendo desde lo más profundo del bosque. Clarke miró por el hombro sorprendida y alzó la pistola, los demás alzaron sus propias armas y caminaron en silencio en la dirección.

Si era un animal peligroso entonces acabarían con él ahora y así evitarían que algo aún peor sucediera.

Alzó las cejas sorprendida, pero su mirada aún seguía alerta. Dos antorchas estaban a cada lado de lo que parecía ser una entrada, una enorme pared de piedra aparentaba la similitud de un bunker completamente cuadrado y pequeño, parecía ser de cinco por cinco, lo que no era muy grande. El rugido provenía de dentro sin duda, pero en la oscuridad completa nada podía ser identificado, ni siquiera siluetas.

Guardo la pistola mirando a los demás con seriedad.

– Es mejor volver, cuando acabe la ceremonia vamos a investigar esto –

– No hay necesidad de esperar – Octavia tomó una antorcha y acercó la mano hacia adentro señalando unas únicas escaleras hacia abajo. Por lo demás, las escaleras estaban rodeadas de las paredes de piedra – Si lo dejamos para después entonces puede que lo perdamos, además nadie sabe que hay allá abajo

La muchacha suspiró de mala gana mirando a sus amigos, ella volteó la mirada hacia donde estaba la Arkadia con completa inseguridad en su mirada.

– Si quieres volver, hazlo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto – Bellamy se acercó hacia la otra antorcha para tomarla, luego miró a sus amigos – Ustedes también deberían ir, somos demasiados ahora mismo

La muchacha rubia miró a sus dos amigos antes de mirar a los dos chicos que se mantuvieron en silencio pensando en las palabras del chico mayor. Bellamy miró fijo a Clarke esperando a que la chica hiciera caso a sus palabras y volviera a la Arkadia en lugar de ir con él, pero cuando un rugido que provino desde dentro hizo saltar a todos supo en su mirada que ella no retrocedería y más aún cuando bajo las escaleras detrás de Octavia quién se apresuraba a saber que había dentro.

Se encontraban dentro de lo que parecía ser un viejo túnel construido hace miles de años atrás. Se veía casi intacto por lo que era de suponer que logró sobrevivir a la explosión nuclear sin problemas alguno, eso si no fue construida poco tiempo después, pero a juzgar por la forma en la que se podía ver, la cantidad de polvo y el estilo gótico de la época antigua podría ser posible que estuviera de mucho antes que la explosión nuclear, además… nadie quería admitirlo, pero era posible que la asquerosa peste que se podía oler era a causa de cadáveres que estuvieron en descomposición hace mucho tiempo.

Había un solo y estrecho pasillo, por lo que los cinco chicos caminaban uno detrás de otro con Octavia a la cabeza seguida de Clarke, de Bellamy, Nathan y Miller. El eco de los pasos que daban al caminar era bastante profundo, lo suficiente como para darles a conocer la inmensidad de la zona en la que se encontraban.

No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, pero era casi seguro que bastante tiempo como para perderse la ceremonia de unión y olvidar la ceremonia de lealtad. Clarke intentaba mirar por el hombro de Octavia hacia adelante, pero todo lo que podía ver era lo poco que alumbraba la antorcha en el camino: tierra, rocas, paredes. No había nada importante, y por suerte solo tenían que retroceder para salir de allí y no estarían perdidos, pero entonces un fuerte rugido hizo que se detuvieran de pronto.

Clarke miró a Bellamy con una expresión seria, este muchacho solo asintió una vez antes de que Octavia siguiera caminando a paso apresurado hasta que por fin habían logrado llegar hasta una pared que les bloqueaba el camino hacia adelante, sin embargo, había dos pasajes a los costados dándoles la oportunidad de avanzar hacia la izquierda o a la derecha.

– Debe ser un laberinto – Bellamy menciono caminando con cuidado hasta ponerse al lado de las dos chicas que miraban sus opciones.

– Creo que el rugido vino desde aquí – Octavia señaló el pasaje de a izquierda.

– Cierto – Clarke asintió aún mirando hacia la derecha – Vayan allí ustedes dos, Miller y Bryan vengan conmigo

– ¿Cuál es plan? – Miller preguntó mirando a la rubia con incertidumbre.

– Solo echar un vistazo – Declaró la chica con calma antes de mirar a Bellamy que le asentía con calma. El muchacho metió las manos en su bolsillo y luego saco un pequeño aparato para el oído.

– Si encuentras algo puedes decirnos con esto – Sonrió, y luego le entregó la otra antorcha. La chica asintió.

– Quince minutos – Octavia declaro – Nos veremos aquí después de eso y nos iremos. Si encontramos algo te avisaremos

La muchacha asintió por última vez y luego se adentró en el corredor de la derecha seguida de los dos muchachos, mientras a su vez los hermanos Blake se adentraban en el otro. El silencio nuevamente era roto solo por el eco de los pasos al caminar.

El camino no era tan estrecho como para que pasara solo una persona, pero sí era estrecho como para hacerlos sentirse claustrofóbico. Las paredes de piedra parecían tan antiguas que daban la sensación de colapsar en cualquier momento. Los dos muchachos caminaban en silencio detrás de la muchacha con la respiración enganchada en sus gargantas, mirando hacia las dos paredes que los rodeaban.

La mirada seria de Clarke demostraba lo determinada que estaba para llegar al final de camino, ignorante de las miradas de miedo ocultas tras una máscara sin emociones.

Siguieron caminando un par de metros más entre la poca iluminación del corredor cuando finalmente lograron divisar unas escaleras de piedra que se dirigían más abajo todavía. La muchacha rubia miro a los dos chicos que le asintieron aturdidos por un momento, no seguros de que la situación fuera tan importante como para bajar allí sin haberle dicho a nadie en la Arkadia en donde se encontraban.

El rugido nuevamente se escuchó resonar entre las paredes de piedra y se escuchaba más lejano de lo que antes se había oído, así como también parecía resonar más profundo su eco. La muchacha acerco su mano al comunicador y luego lo posiciono con fuerza en su oreja con la esperanza de poder escuchar la voz de Octavia o la de Bellamy, pero en el momento en que lo encendió podía escuchar una fuerte interferencia y todo se oía como ruidos extraños que provenían del otro lado.

– Parece que no hay señal – Murmuró quitándose el auricular y entregándoselo al muchacho a su lado.

– Quizás estamos muy abajo – Miller respondió intentando por su cuenta comunicarse con los demás –

– Hay que bajar a ver qué diablos hay allá –

– No podemos ir solos. Si nos encontramos con alguna criatura podría matarnos – Bryan sacudió la cabeza.

– Ustedes están armados – Ella dijo con calma – Yo tengo una pistola. ¿Cuál es el problema? –

– El problema es que es peligroso entrar allí sin saber a dónde nos conducirá – Replico con suavidad el muchacho nuevamente – Debemos volver, encontrar a Pike o a Kane y contarles lo que hemos encontrado. Ellos sabrán que hacer

– Pike está fuera de discusión. En cuanto a Kane, ya le diré yo – La muchacha dijo con calma volviendo la mirada hacia las escaleras, que peculiarmente, eran rodeadas por una especie de muro pequeño – cuando haya descubierto que se esconde allá abajo

– Él tiene razón, Clarke. Es peligroso ir allá abajo sin saber que podemos encontrar – Miller miró a la chica – Lo mejor ahora es buscar a Bellamy y a Octavia, salir de aquí y recién volver cuando tengamos más gente para explorar, de lo contrario estaremos entrando en territorio desconocido

La chica miró a los dos por un momento y luego hizo un chasquido con la luego, asintió con la cabeza en calma – Está bien –

– Bien – Nathan asintió antes de darse la vuelta.

– Nuevo plan. Ustedes vuelven y yo iré abajo –

– ¿Qué? – Bryan alzó la mirada a la chica sorprendido – Es peligroso. Ese no es el plan

– Esto ha estado quizás por cuanto tiempo cerca del campamento y nadie lo había notado hasta hoy. No voy a dejarlo pasar. Esto es lo mejor –

Los dos chicos resoplaron con calma. Parecía ser que el más alterado de ambos era Bryan, quién posiblemente era ajeno a la forma de ser de la muchacha rubia y su forma de inmiscuirse en lugares donde no debía.

– Lo entendemos, pero si hay algo peligroso allá abajo es mejor volver. No salvarás a nadie si te matan ahora – El muchacho habló con calma, ya acostumbrado a la actitud de líder de la chica y ese deseo de querer detener todo peligro ella sola para salvar a su gente. Miller espero una respuesta de Clarke, pero la rubia solo negó con la cabeza entregándoles la antorcha.

– Vuelvan. Yo iré luego –

Bryan sacudió la cabeza – ¿Qué pasa con la ceremonia? Pensé que era importante, ¿no? –

La chica cerró los ojos de espaldas a ambos, respiro hondo y luego sacudió la cabeza con fuerza antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón.

– La ceremonia ahora no importa. Quiero saber que hay allá abajo –

– ¿Y si es algo malo? – Replicó Miller – ¿Vas a ponerte en peligro a ti misma solo por una curiosidad?

– Solo quiero asegurarme de que no hay nada parecido a lo de Mounth Weather o un ejército de la Nación del Hielo esperando a atacar – La chica respondió al momento de bajar las escaleras y desaparecer para ambos chicos.

Sus ojos no podían ver nada y sabía que era mala idea bajar sin nada que ver. En ese momento lamentaba no tener una linterna para ver en la oscuridad el camino que había por delante, pero no iba a echarse para atrás. Seguiría hacia adelante para descubrir por qué este laberinto subterráneo se esconde justo debajo de la Arkadia o cerca de ella. Seguramente alguien lo puso allí hacía tiempo y cuando construyeron el Campamento Jaha no se habían dado cuenta de que había abajo, probablemente solo se dieron la tarea de buscar un lugar que estuviera cerca del agua, donde no hubieran animales peligrosos y pasando por alto cualquier otra cosa que no fueran esos dos, no podía culparlos cuando cien hicieron lo mismo el primer día que cayeron a la tierra. Establecieron el campamento donde cayeron, buscaron comida y agua, y sobre todo no se dieron cuenta de si la tierra ya estaba siendo ocupada por alguien o no.

De tal manera siguió caminando Clarke en la oscuridad, a pasos cautelosos y tratando de acostumbrar su visión lo mejor que podía con la intención de poder encontrar algo adentro, quizás algo más que solo penumbras.

No tenía el comunicador consigo, por lo que le era imposible verificar si allí la señal era mejor o peor, sin embargo no creía que fuera a ser mejor de lo que era allá arriba. Con seguridad podía decir que los pasillos eran más anchos que antes y parecían volverse más aún, tanto como para que cuatro personas pudieran caminar por ellos con facilidad una al lado de la otra.

Escuchaba la tierra moverse bajo sus pies y si tuviera linterna entonces le vendría bien seguir sus huellas para volver sin problemas. Tenía una mano en la fría roca la pared a su lado, a deslizaba suavemente al caminar, no solo para tener un apoyo sino porque así sabría si iba recto o había doblado sin darse cuenta.

Se detuvo un breve momento y parpadeó varias veces, paso la mano por sus ojos incluso con la esperanza de saber si estaba alucinando en la oscuridad o no. Le sorprendió ver que frente a ella, lo bastante lejos como para no saber de qué se trataba, algo estaba iluminando. El camino hacia esa luz era lejano, pero recto y al voltear atrás solo podía ver la fría oscuridad por la cual había caminado un tiempo. Ella decidió ir hacia esa luz, aunque de sobra sabía que no debía caminar nunca hacia una luz mientras estaba en un túnel, pero ella no estaba muriendo… al menos eso esperaba.

En silencio siguió caminando, de vez en cuando golpeando una que otra roca en el suelo tan pequeña como para escucharla rodar con un eco rodeándola en su acción. Su respiración estaba trabajando duro para no detenerse porque parecía que mientras más caminaba menos tenía, su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero no le pedía a gritos un descanso porque inconscientemente ya estaba acostumbrado a moverse por largos tramos sin un mero descanso o una gota de agua en sus labios. Su estómago tampoco estaba pidiendo comida y sus pies tampoco lloraban. Ella solo siguió caminando.

En su cabeza había miles de vueltas porque sus pensamientos no tenían una dirección segura. Pensaba en su madre y Kane, en lo que ambos podrían pensar al no saber dónde se encontraba la muchacha y por qué no estaba allí para la ceremonia de lealtad, tampoco es que eso fuera algo que le emocionara tanto. También pensaba en la mirada que Lexa podría haber puesto al enterarse de que la chica se había marchado y secretamente se preguntaba si la Comandante lo consideraría traición o falta de respeto. Le preocupaba que Miller y Bryan no llegaran a la salida, pero tampoco había algún peligro al cual debían enfrentarse para salir de ese laberinto. ¿Qué habrá pasado con los hermanos Blake? Quizás encontraron algo similar y estaban en la misma posición que ella, queriendo saber y contárselo. Y en un camino más lejano y distante del resto estaban las preguntas sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba en ese preciso momento. A dónde se dirigía, qué era, por qué nadie lo había visto antes, qué había allá al fondo, qué criatura estaba por encontrarse y quién lo había instalado aquí. Por supuesto que también se preguntaba si todo era obra de la Nación del Hielo o la del Salvaje Mundo.

Finalmente entre tantas preguntas arremolinándose en su mente sin un camino concreto que seguir, llegó a la luz que le había llamado desde lejos. Se encontró sorprendida con un estrecho pasillo guiado por varias antorchas intercaladas entre paredes. Sorprendida de que alguien estuviera esperándola dio con cautela el primer paso antes de oír el rugido con más potencia que antes y está vez no solo el eco le acompañaba sino un sonido metálico que la hizo estremecer. Miro las antorchas y a ciencia cierta supo que la criatura que estaban buscando estaba allí, al final del corredor, pero la pregunta que resalto en su mente era qué estaban siguiendo los hermanos Blake si la criatura estaba allí. No dudó al entrar en el corredor y a dirigirse hacia adelante. Vio varios desvíos, todos con antorchas para iluminar el corredor y en sí todo era un auténtico laberinto. Se preguntó si la criatura seguía recto o debía meterse en algunos corredores.

– Mierda – Un suave improperio se escapó de sus labios, frustrado tal vez, pero suave. Observo sus opciones, por lógica alguno de ellos iba a conducir a un camino sin salida, probablemente otro la lleve a dar vueltas por todos lados y termine uniéndose con alguno de los otros dos o la lleve al destino, quizás incluso podía terminar sin salida también, había muchas opciones.

Si el camino de la derecha la trajo recto hacía acá entonces la de la izquierda la llevaría a algún lado y si no, entonces volvería a empezar. Tiempo le sobraba, o eso esperaba.

* * *

En silencio los hermanitos Blake siguieron caminando hasta finalmente toparse con un camino sin salida. Bellamy estaba frustrado, Octavia estaba enojada. Ambos se miraron a la cara sabiendo que debían regresar. No tenían noción del tiempo, pero a ciencia cierta ya habían pasado más de quince minutos. Sabían que probablemente Clarke y los demás también habían perdido la noción del tiempo así que no les preocupaba no encontrarlos, les preocupaba si pasaba demasiado tiempo y ellos no aparecían. Regresaron en silencio, cada uno creando sus teorías de lo que significaba ese lugar o de lo que podía esconderse allí. El rugido que antes habían oído era seguro que provenía de esta dirección y de la nada había desaparecido, por otro lado debía ser una gran criatura la que se encontraba adentro de todo este lugar si el rugido se había escuchado hasta la Arkadia.

Lo mejor era volver armados, no con una pistola al hombro sino con un armamento completo.

Con cuidado lograron regresar sobre sus pasos hasta salir del laberinto, donde en la entrada se encontraron con los dos chicos acompañantes de la ex doctora de los cien. La única muchacha presente frunció el ceño preguntando por la ausencia de la otra chica.

– ¿Escaleras? – Bellamy frunció el ceño cuando había escuchado la afirmación de ambos.

– Le dijimos que no debía ir, pero insistió en hacerlo – Miller explicó – Debemos volver a la Arkadia, explicar que hemos encontrado y volver aquí a buscarla. Esa cosa, sea lo que sea que era, seguramente estaba allá abajo si ustedes llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Podría estar en peligro

Ambos hermanos parecían resoplar molestos, mientras Bellamy respiraba hondo y dejaba escapar aire como quién no le sorprende las acciones de alguien, Octavia solo sacudía la cabeza.

– Está bien. O y yo iremos allá abajo a buscarla, ustedes vuelvan a la Arkadia y avisen a los demás –

Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza antes de que una voz los hiciera voltear. Las palabras «no será necesario» en una situación como esa, no eran bonitas de escuchar. Frente a los cuatro chicos se encontraban un par de soldados de la Arkadia, la Comandante, Kane y por su puesto la madre de Clarke.

Bellamy vio en la mirada de Kane enojo y decepción, siendo el primero en caminar hasta donde estaban los cuatro, casi podía ver que su miraba estaba roja de rabia y echaba fuego por los ojos así como humo por las orejas, las demás miradas estaban casi iguales.

– Espero que lo que tengan que decirnos valga la pena o de lo contrario voy a quitarles a todos sus armas y sus placas – Habló enojoado el hombro, miro a los tres chicos y luego a la chica – Por lo menos a los tres, ya veremos que hacer contigo Octavia

Como pequeños niños regañados al ser encontrados robando una galleta de un frasco que estaba escondido, los tres intentaron evitar las miradas, pero no solo los soldados les apuntaban sino que enfrente de ellos estaban las tres máximas autoridades de la Arkadia (del momento).

– ¿Y bien? – Habló Abby enojada.

– ¿Cómo nos han encontrado? – Preguntó Octavia en un intento de mantener la guardia.

– GPS – Respondió Kane con calma.

– ¿GPS? – Octavia alzó una ceja.

Kane se cruzó de brazos y al momento de levantar una ceja inclino la cabeza en una acción bastante vaga – Estaba en la pulsera de Clarke. Ahora respondan –

Bellamy respiró hondo y señaló la entrada del laberinto – Seguimos el rugido, encontramos esto y sea lo que sea que está allá abajo es peligroso. Clarke está allá abajo –

Lexa dio unos pasos hacia el frente mirando hacia escalera abajo, luego miró a los cuatro muchachos y finalmente a Kane.

– Bajaré a buscarla – Tomó la antorcha que había sido puesta en su lugar al momento de salir del laberinto y luego con gran velocidad sacó un cuchillo.

– Iré contigo – Bellamy dio unos pasos antes de ser detenido por Kane.

– Tú te quedas con los demás. Yo iré con ella y… – No llego a terminar su oración porque en ese momento un feroz rugido se escucho provenir desde dentro, más fuerte y más feroz que antes. Parecían todos conscientes de que seguramente la criatura ya no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes.

– Unade – Murmuró Lexa antes de adentrarse a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Clarke sabía que era mala idea haber bajado desde el momento en que decidió entrar en el laberinto a ciegas, pero no estaba allí para negarlo y mucho menos para detenerse a pensar en reconsiderar la idea de crear una máquina de tiempo que la regrese a ese momento.

Escuchó el rugido detrás de ella mientras sus pies corrían por toda velocidad por los pasillos del laberinto, esquinado obstáculos como chocar con las paredes o quemarse con las antorchas. Escuchaba las rápidas pisadas pesadas de la criatura con la que se había encontrado. En algún momento llego a un callejón sin salida y por supuesto que estaba enojada ante este hecho. Un rugido no amigable la hizo estremecerse, mirar hacia arriba y captar la vista en unas rocas que sobresalían por las paredes, se posiciono para escalarlas rápidamente, pero antes de darse cuenta algo se había enganchado en su pierna. Ella grito y sin vacilar saco el arma disparando hacia abajo a la criatura de pelaje color arena. Esta cerró los ojos soltando su pierna y ella subió más rápido la pared, y una vez arriba tuvo la vista total del animal que le gruñía.

Estaba segura de que la serpiente marina, las mariposas que brillan en la oscuridad, el hermano de King Kong y el venado de dos cabezas no eran las únicas animalias que había causado la radiación en los animales. La criatura frente a ella parecía ser una mezcla asquerosa de un león y un tigre, tenía la misma melena del león con las rayas negras de un tigre, sin embargo también en su rostro había una extraña sensación de incomodidad que le provocaba mientras éste la miraba desde abajo y le rugía tan ferozmente que sus oídos dejaban de escuchar por unos pocos segundos y solo un pitido era captable.

Encontró a la criatura después de dar varias vueltas por el laberinto, encadenada a una pared desde una de sus patas, parecía que alguien la había estado alimentando no mucho tiempo antes de que ella llegara puesto que a su lado habían huesos y la sangre que se percibía era fresca. Tenía grandes colmillos como los de un tiburón y sus ojos eran verdes y penetrantes, daba miedo. En cuanto la criatura la había visto a ella empezó a forcejear contra las cadenas hasta que finalmente las había roto y comenzó a seguirla. Clarke sabía que los chicos estaban en lo cierto, había sido mala idea ir sola a ese lugar y más aún encontrarse con una criatura que no era natural en el mundo animal. Una baba blanca que tenía pinta de viscosa se escurría de entre sus colmillos y caía al suelo, la cola de este animal era doble, es decir que cuando se acercaba al extremo se dividía en dos.

La muchacha había querido vomitar su estómago desde que vio a la criatura, pero con el tiempo que tenía para correr no había tenido la oportunidad y ahora, allí arriba de las paredes del laberinto, tampoco fue capaz de vomitar su estómago cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ver la forma del laberinto. El dibujo que había a su alrededor era vagamente familiar, su cabeza daba vueltas a la imagen que forma el laberinto. Forzó la memoria y entonces recordó el símbolo de la Nación del Salvaje Mundo.

La realización se dibujó en su rostro cuando finalmente comprendió que esto podría ser territorio del Salvaje Mundo, pero no entendía cómo era posible. Si bien es cierto que muchos de ellos eran espías en las tierras de la Comandante, no estaba segura de como ellos descubrieron ese lugar y como lograron meter a una criatura como esa.

Escucho rocas caer y al mirar abajo vio que la criatura no había detenido su propósito de cazarla, pues ahora mismo se encontraba intentando escalar. Los ojos de la rubia se dispararon para abrirse de sorpresa y sin vacilar comenzó a correr por la superficie de la pared. Ella prácticamente escucho al animal subirse hacia la pared, así que salto hacia abajo tropezando consigo misma, hizo una mueca de dolor y luego comenzó a correr hacia cualquier lugar en el laberinto solo con la intención de alejarse de la criatura.

Corrió lo mejor que pudo por el corredor iluminado por las antorchas hasta que choco con alguien cayendo al suelo, o con algo. No tenía tiempo para mirar contra quién había chocado ya que comenzó a buscar en la oscuridad su pistola que se le había escapado de la mano. Las antorchas no le daban buena luz como para encontrarla.

– ¿Clarke? –

Ella se detuvo un momento, ya tenía la pistola en mano y apuntaba hacia su obstáculo, pero no esperaba encontrarse con la Comandante frente a ella con una espada blandida.

– ¿Lexa? –

La muchacha bajó la pistola con calma mirando a la chica y de pronto, casi como si lo hubiera olvidado, recordó la ceremonia de lealtad. Se preguntó un momento si la chica quería matarla por no presentarte a la ceremonia siendo ella un elemento muy importante de ésta.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cayó en cuenta de que estaban bajo tierra en un laberinto y no sabía cómo demonios la había encontrado.

– Vine a buscarte. Te perdí el rastro cuando todo comenzó a volverse más oscuro – Explicó con voz suave la muchacha morena.

El rugido de la criatura se hizo poderoso de pronto y la rubia retrocedió con temor.

– Hay que salir de aquí. Corre –

Las dos chicas se dispusieron a correr a toda velocidad por la oscuridad en el pasillo no iluminado. No hubo tiempo de fijarse si estaban siguiendo el camino correcto, pero no mucho después de empezar a correr se encontraron una luz blanca al final de todo. Se apresuraron allí encontrándose con un precipicio, y a diferencia de otra ocasión, abajo no había agua sino rocas y un frío suelo.

– Es el final del camino – Clarke murmuró mirando hacia el frente. Reviso su pistola y mascullo un improperio cuando vio solo dos balas de las ocho que tenía.

Clarke miró alarmada a la comandante a la espera de que alguna idea que pudiera salvarles el pellejo. En su cabeza miles de pensamientos arremolinados como la idea sencilla y la más obvia: saltar y esperar a que Dios quiera que ambas sobrevivan, también la idea de disparar a los dos ojos de la criatura esperando que al quedarse ciega ellas pudieran escapar, o correr nuevamente. En realidad su cabeza recorría por muchos pensamientos como para que pudiera pensar con claridad en ese momento.

Lexa parecía estar lista para morir allí de ser necesario, sostenía su espada al frente, bien empuñada y sus pies firmes en el suelo. La mirada que ambas intercambiaron les hizo saber que todo lo que podían hacer era esperar a la criatura armadas.

Con el arma apuntando enfrente a la altura de su cabeza, su codo derecho medio flexionado, su brazo izquierdo recto hacia el frente y con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia un lado mirando fijo hacia abajo, pero aún hacia el frente.

Miro en un pestañeo rápido a Lexa que sostenía su arma. El rugido de la criatura acercándose las hizo tensarse a ambas por un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

– Hay que hacer que caiga abajo – Lexa habló de pronto, Clarke apenas la miro antes de volver a posar su vista enfrente.

La muchacha asintió. Por lo visto, al menos ella no tendría que saltar, algo es algo.

Los pasos a zancadas veloces moviendo rocas hacían ecos por el laberinto. Las dos chicas se prepararon para la criatura y cuando por fin la tuvieron en frente apenas hubo tiempo de procesar la información. Mecánicamente los movimientos de ambas se ejecutaron con velocidad por todo el lugar. La espada de Lexa cortó la piel de la criatura, una bala de Clarke se le sumo al cuerpo de la criatura junto a las demás que estaban cerca de su rostro, de donde un hilo de sangre mezclado con el pelaje era evidente.

La muchacha rubia corrió por el lugar alejándose del precipicio mientras tanto la morena intentaba llamar la atención de la criatura hasta donde estaba el borde. Clarke frunció el ceño mirando a la chica, su mano se disparo hacia el único cuchillo con el cual cargaba.

Normalmente ella no era de llevar armas a un campo de batalla, expedición o lo que fuera en tierra firme, es decir no armas blancas puesto que siempre estaba acompañada de una fiel pistola con ocho balas, sino es una metralleta con más balas (por lo general en guerras), pero desde que había salido de la Arkadia para encontrar un camino que la guiara hasta la paz y lejos de la culpa se había hecho fan de llevar al menos un arma blanca y por lo general eran cuchillos y no una espada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta la criatura clavando el puñal en su pierna, le hizo rugir con más fuerza antes de otro corte de la poderosa espada de Lexa le hiciera enojarse más. Como no podía morderla, tampoco podía rasguñarla, intentó embestirla. La criatura solo seguía sus instintos y no se detenía a meditar lo que estaba haciendo. Enojada le dio un empujón peligroso a Lexa que la hizo desequilibrarse. La muchacha intentó equilibrarse, con suerte logró ponerse en cuclillas mirando hacia el frente.

La criatura había retrocedido gracias a que Clarke le había llamado la atención, pero de un momento a otro se fijo en la morena que había intentado ya levantarse para alejarse, la criatura dejo a la rubia y de un salto se dirigió hacia la morena quién con rápidos reflejos se lanzó contra el suelo lejos del barranco permitiendo así una caída libre para la criatura quién rugía al momento de caer.

Lo último que escucharon las dos chicas en el laberinto fue sus respiraciones tranquilizarse, dejar de jadear como lo estaba haciendo y luego ambas aprovecharon la situación para declararse una mirada calmada antes de acercarse a mirar hacia abajo por el barranco.

– ¿Qué era eso? –

– Una de las criaturas mutadas por la radiación. Hace años eran una especie casi extinta, no he visto una desde que era una niña – Murmuró la morena mirando hacia abajo con calma – ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

– Creo que la Nación del Salvaje Mundo está involucrada – Clarke la miró con firmeza – Este lugar, este laberinto, tiene la forma de su símbolo

Lexa levantó la mirada hacia el interior del laberinto. Empuño la espada con fuerza y luego miró a la muchacha.

– Qué estará tramando la Nación del Salvaje Mundo – Murmuró la chica sin mirar a la otra rubia.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Realmente, realmente no sé cuando será la próxima actualización, espero que sea el próximo lunes o algún día de la otra semana. Lo cierto es que desde el episodio 18 no he tocado nada del fics, es decir que no he seguido escribiendo ni nada y creo que de momento solo tengo 20 capítulos escritos, así que auch. Quiero actualizar la otra semana, pero esto dependerá de si tendré capítulos de sobra o no, intentaré escribir a lo largo de esta semana porque entre VA, la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo para Wattpad y otras cosas más, es un poco complicado. De todos modos, estoy feliz de poder subir esta historia... ¡Aun sin nadie la ve o solo tengo un lector! porque algún día la terminare de subir... y cuando este aburrida, entrare en el enlace y comenzaré a leer y diré: increíble que esta falta de ortografía se me haya pasado... increíble es decir poco... No, mentira. Algún día, cuando esté terminada esta serie, me acostaré a mi cama y comenzaré a leerla y seguro que me entretendré un buen rato, así como espero que a ustedes también les entretenga.

Por cierto, hoy lunes empezaré a subir una historia nueva a Wattpad, pueden buscarla si les interesa, mi nombre es Liraa12. Supongo que ahora sí es todo, nos veremos la próxima vez que suba el siguiente capitulo así que hasta entonces sigan leyendo y atentos.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	20. Capítulo 20

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
20**

Bellamy estaba muy seguro de que la roja mirada de Abby iba a partirlo a la mitad a él y a los demás. La mujer estaba enojada con todos ellos, sobre todo con Clarke, quién intentaba restarle importancia a lo que había sucedido en el laberinto, pero evidentemente Abby no pensaba que llegar de un laberinto subterráneo con heridas, la ropa media rasgada y sin balas en su pistola fuera algo para no darle importancia, y más aún cuando les habían contado sobre una bestia mutante a causa de la radiación.

Esa misma noche, después de la ceremonia de lealtad (la cual había consistido en que la rubia se arrodillara frente a Lexa pronunciando que Arkadia estaba totalmente de acuerdo con todo y con tener a Lexa como comandante) se había paseado un par de veces por su habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado. Todos estaban durmiendo, y él estaba allí despierto dando vueltas como si nada.

Espero un momento y escucho unos suaves golpes en su estación como si se tratase de la alarma que le salvaría de las ansias y el aburrimiento. Se acercó a gran velocidad a abrir la puerta y sonrió encontrándose con la sonrisa de Clarke. Dejó entrar a la muchacha, quién con calma se paseó por la habitación (o más bien estación) mirando todo lo que el muchacho tenía mientras éste le servía un vaso con agua.

– ¿Cómodo? – Dijo ella tomando asiento en una silla junto a una mesa de metal.

– Parece el Arca – Él dijo con calma sentándose en frente – ¿Te ha visto alguien?

– Mi madre estaba durmiendo y Kane también – Ella suspiro aliviada – Hubo un momento en que creí que se despertaría y tendría que escaparme por alguna ventana o algo

– No tenemos ventanas – Se burló el muchacho.

– Exacto – Ella bebió del agua.

Él asintió sonriendo. Jugaba con sus manos en el silencio que se había creado. Observó a la chica beber del vaso y luego, al tragar, desvanecer su sonrisa reemplazándola con una mueca seria.

– Hay algo que debemos hablar, es importante –

– Eso puedo notarlo. Me pediste que hablemos en privado, pero querías esperar a que la ceremonia terminara por completo. ¿Qué está pasando? –

– Lexa envió a sus hombres a revisar el laberinto, pero no creo que puedan hallar nada, por otro lado, quiero pedirte algo… – La chica lo miró seria – Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, ambos. Sé que lo que pasó en Mount Weather fue algo que nos marcó a ambos

– Lo sobrellevamos de maneras diferentes – Él murmuró asintiendo.

– Yo huí y tú te quedaste – Ella asintió, suspiro y sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en lo sucedido meses atrás – Escucha, creo que la Nación del Salvaje Mundo está usando a la Nación del Hielo

Él frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué lo dices? –

– No lo sé todavía – Ella sacudió la cabeza – pero creo que con dos naciones que intentan derrocar a Lexa para tener el poder podrían estar confabuladas entre sí y de paso la Nación del Salvaje Mundo parece ser más peligrosa que la del Hielo, por lo que pienso que podrían estar usando a la Reina Nia para tener un camino directo hacia nosotros. Se supone que ellos están desterrados, si cruzan las tierras los Trikru los mataran sin darles juicio, eso incluye a las otras naciones y de ahora en adelante a nosotros. Si están usando a la Nación del Hielo como pasaporte para entrar entonces tendría sentido

– ¿Por qué simplemente no entrar y ya? Si entran en manada sería difícil que los mataran –

– ¿Hombres de palabra tal vez? – Se encogió de hombros la chica – Tampoco lo sé, pero no dejo de pensar que están usando a la Nación del Hielo para uno u otro fin

Él asintió procesando la información. Tragó saliva pesado.

– ¿Crees que atacarían a la Arkadia? –

– Sé que lo harán – Ella admitió causando que él la mirara sorprendido, pero alarmado – Quieren nuestras armas. Pistolas, municiones. De uno u otro modo se enteraron de ellas, las necesitan para acabar con los Grounders debido a que ellos no pueden protegerse de ellas. Hemos matado a muchos de ellos con pistolas, incluso a los hombres de la montaña

– Somos aliados ahora, podemos darles escudos. Chalecos antibalas –

– ¿Quieres hacer eso? – Ella preguntó – Entregarles nuestras cosas a ellos

Bellamy frunció el ceño – ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quieres traicionarlos? –

– No – Respondió automáticamente ella, él levantó una ceja – A lo que me refería es que apenas tenemos gente nosotros, y sabemos usar estas armas. Ellos son de armas blancas

Él asintió con comprensión. Hizo una mueca con los labios – Tendremos guerra –

– Protegeremos a nuestra gente, eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad? A toda costa –

– No dudó de que eso importe, pero qué estamos haciendo –

– ¿Proteger? –

Él asintió – Sí, eso hacemos. Proteger a nuestra gente, prevenir muertes. ¿Quieres esto? ¿En serio quieres esto? –

– ¿Qué cosa? –

– Irnos a una guerra contra otros por el poder. Si no nos hubieras convertido en parte del clan de Lexa entonces podríamos habernos quedado fuera y no tendríamos que sufrir una guerra –

– Ellos nos harían parte de la guerra de una u otra forma. Quieren nuestras armas –

– ¡Quieren matar a Wanheda! – Él respondió bruscamente.

– Yo soy Wanheda – La muchacha lo miró fríamente – ¿Crees que quiero serlo? ¿Crees que quiero que nos metamos hasta las trancas con una guerra? ¿Qué quería jurarle lealtad a Lexa? Estamos haciendo lo posible para salvar a ambos pueblos. Estoy haciendo lo posible para lograrlo y como era de esperarse a alguien no le agrada lo que hago

– Estoy intentando entender, Clarke, lo que está pasando aquí – Bellamy intentó calmarse – pero cada vez es más difícil. Te fuiste por cuatro meses y lo primero que sucede cuando vuelves es que nos alistamos para una guerra. Puede que tengas razón y que la mejor manera de sobrellevar esto sin tener bajas es aliarnos con Lexa uniéndonos a sus clanes, puede, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que aún tenemos dos naciones a nuestras espaldas que quieren acabar con nosotros para ser dueños de la Tierra. Quizás tengas razón, quizás el único problema frente a nosotros sería la nación desterrada y no la Nación del Hielo, pero aún no sabemos nada más. Aún tenemos problemas con todo. ¡Podríamos acabar con todo lo que tenemos por delante si lanzamos una bomba encima y ya!

La muchacha hizo una mueca. Abrió la boca para poder decir algo y luego sacudió la cabeza.

– No planeo matarlos – Explicó – Solo quiero detener la guerra sin llevarme a alguien al infierno. Si por razones X logramos detener a la Nación del Hielo y a la Nación del Salvaje Mundo será sin muertes

El chico respiró hondo – No importa cuántas vueltas le demos, no llegaremos a nada – Él murmuró mirando el reloj del buro que tenía. Marcaba las dos de la mañana, y una hora llevaban conversando todo el asunto.

La muchacha suspiró – Quiero ir a la Aldea de los Sarks. Necesito algo de información y por alguna razón todos los rumores sobre los planes que tiene Unade terminan ahí. Quiero saber cómo es que la Nación del Hielo y los Salvajes se han aliado, porque desde mi punto de vista parece cómo si esto viniera desde hace tiempo. Hicimos conjeturas acerca de que era posible que tuvieran una alianza, y no la descarto para nada, pero entonces eso significaría que aparte de que pudieran usar a la Reina Nia como señuelo, también tiene que haber alguna otra razón para que tengan una alianza. Quiero saber cómo y por qué –

– Entonces es posible que encontremos respuestas – Bellamy afirmo con un asentimiento. Le hizo un ademán al muchacho y luego dejo escapar aire ferozmente – ¿Qué harás?

– ¿Además de burlar la seguridad de la Arkadia y esperar a que Raven pueda mantener mi ausencia por un tiempo? No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros – Octavia ha dicho que vendría conmigo, pero le he pedido que no lo haga y en su lugar intente mantener la paz, sobre todo con Pike cerca

– Bien pensado – Él asintió – Tal vez deba quedarme y vigilar a Pike de cerca

Una expresión sorprendida cruzo la mirada de la muchacha – Oh – Ella soltó sorprendida, trago saliva – Esperaba que fueras conmigo

– ¿En serio? –

– Sí, es decir, no lo sé, creo que pensé que querrías venir y de ser así no iba a detenerte. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos así que solo lo pensé – Se encogió de hombros.

Bellamy asintió sorprendido aún, hizo una mueca prontamente y luego sacudió la cabeza – Con Pike cerca es mejor que me quede, quién sabe lo que este tramando. Creo quiere ir en contra de todos y solo espera el momento para saltar frente a nosotros –

– Está bien, es posible que tengas toda la razón, pero… – Hizo una mueca.

– ¿No quieres ir sola? – Preguntó él.

Ella sacudió ferozmente la cabeza – No, está bien, no tengo problemas, pero esperaba poder contar con alguien en caso de que Unade se presente por alguna razón –

Alzó una ceja frunciendo el ceño – Te escapaste golpeando a todo lo que estaba a tu paso, ¿verdad? – Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la muchacha sonrió también.

– Era la única manera –

Se miraron por un instante sin decir nada, con las sonrisas poco a poco volviéndose más anchas en sus rostros finalmente rompieron en una risa tonta que los rodearía por un momento de felicidad. Comprendían los pensamientos del otro sin necesidad de expresarlos de frente, se conocían de pies a cabeza y eran capaces de aceptar siempre lo que el otro pedía puesto que entendían su forma de pensar y sabían que siempre iban a darlo el todo por el todo para proteger a los demás.

Cuando Bellamy se había dado cuenta de que Raven había logrado quitar la pulsera de Clarke con éxito sin necesidad de desactivar el sistema se sorprendió bastante, aunque no comprendía como era que funcionaba la pulsera fuera del pulso de Clarke.

– Esto nos dará tiempo, pero no mucho antes de que noten que te la haz quitado –

– ¿Cómo es que funciona esto? –

Raven miro a Bellamy enseñándole al pulsera que aún estaba encendida – Esto transmitirá los últimos signos vitales de Clarke que fueron registrados en las últimas horas, pero solo nos dará dos horas antes de que se apague por completo y Sinclair lo noté – La muchacha miro la pulsera – Veré si puedo darnos más tiempo, pero no creo que sea posible sin desconectarla por completo, por ahora solo nos queda esperar. Tienes dos horas Clarke, Octavia está en el límite del bosque con una yegua para que puedas ir más rápido, desde aquí nosotros lo mantendremos todo

– Bien – La muchacha asintió, miro al chico nuevamente con una expresión firme en su rostro – ¿Seguro que no vienes?

Él negó con la cabeza – Es mejor que me quede, alguien debe vigilar a Pike –

– Pike está metido en algo grande. Monroe me ha dicho que está ganando seguidores, quiere tomar el control de la Arkadia por las malas si Kane no entra en razón a lo que él les está contando – Raven asintió.

– Es diferente a la persona que conocimos en el Arca, él que nos daba clases –

– Nadie es igual a lo que era cuando vivíamos allá arriba. Míranos a nosotros, tratando de detener una guerra a escondidas del consejo – se burló la morena.

– Ellos por un lado, nosotros por el otro. Sabemos más que ellos y podemos lograr más aún con o sin su permiso – Bellamy afirmo mirando a las dos chicas con firmeza. Las muchachas hicieron una mueca y asintieron con firmeza, poco después de haber salido del escondite, detrás de lo que venía siendo una de las estaciones de la Arkadia, se dispusieron a separar sus caminos para que no resultara sospechoso.

– Ten cuidado – Murmuró Bellamy a la chica antes de que se marchara sin ningún testigo – Cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrirte allá solo demostrara que nos enfrentamos a peligros inimaginables

– Dos horas, mientras la pulsera aun funcione tengo dos horas para ir y venir sin drama – Pero Bellamy no creía al cien por ciento en sus palabras, si había una razón para arrancarse la pulsera y sufrir aquel dolor punzante de ella, como si estuvieran quitando algo incrustado en tu cuerpo como la piel o un hueso, era porque él sabía que la chica sufriría emociones varias, agitación, rabia, pena, alegría y otras más, era posible que la pulsera comenzara a detallar todo eso al pad de Sinclair y enseguida la buscaría para saber que estaba ocurriendo. No podían permitirse que supieran de sus planes, no solo porque estaban desobedeciendo las ordenes que se habían dictado poco después de se hiciera la ceremonia de lealtad, tras haber vuelto del laberinto tanto Kane como Abby estaban enojados y por esa misma rabia dejo a los muchachos fuera de todo, si les llamaban para pedir ayuda acudirían sino entonces no podían meterse en este drama, con algo de suerte Clarke podía enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo con la guerra, pero eso no era del todo confiable. Ellos tenían que hacer sus movimientos y los harían a escondidas si era necesario, ya les quedo claro que los consideraban niños que pensaban que era un juego, pero ellos sabían más de lo que Kane o cualquier otra persona sabría, ellos pasaron por lo mismo y ahora estaban decididos a detenerla por su cuenta.

– Solo ten cuidado – Murmuró él muchacho antes de que ella asintiera y luego diera la vuelta hacia las afuera de la Arkadia.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que ni siquiera el muchacho estaba seguro de que era más doloroso, si los saltos salvajes que estaba dando su corazón o el sonido aturdido de lo que le rodeaba. Mientras veía alejarse a la rubia se preguntó si estaban cometiendo un error al moverse por su propia cuenta en lugar de apoyarse en los adultos encargados de hacer prosperar a la Arkadia. Aunque era cierto que en tiempos pasados había odiado la idea de dejarse llevar por las órdenes de los adultos, más que nada porque sentía que cometían una injusticia con todos y solo preferían salvarse ellos mismos, pero ahora todo parecía tan diferente. La tierra era diferente y los hacía actuar diferente.

Con Clarke lejos de la Arkadia, nuevamente, Bellamy comenzó con la labor de mantener ojo sobre Pike. El hombre que se había hecho cargo de la estación granja desde hace cuatro meses sin duda era admirable, protegió a todos con valentía y había logrado salvar a mucha gente, pero a pesar de todo eso, Bellamy se preguntaba si había tanto rencor en ese hombre como para dejar de ser valeroso y honorable. No le gustaba nada como pintaba el nuevo cuadro.

Vio a Pike no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, trago saliva contrayendo las mejillas desde el interior mientras observaba al hombre que con la mirada fija en las grandes puertas del pueblo parecía querer hacer algún movimiento. De momento no era capaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera ese hombre, si el plan de Clarke resultaba entonces bien, él por otro lado no se preocuparía por la muchacha sino por el profesor proveniente del arca.

Vio que con una expresión seria comenzaba a alejarse en camino hasta una de las estaciones y no queriendo ir tras él, solo para no ser sorprendido, decidió mantener la distancia. La garganta aclarándose de Raven le hizo darse cuenta de que el sonido que estaba aturdido y los feroces latidos de su corazón se habían desvanecido poco a poco trayendo consigo un centenar de diversos sonidos.

– Pienso que deberíamos haberle dicho a Abby sobre lo que estamos haciendo –

– Ellos no nos escuchan, no consideran nuestras ideas. Tenemos una alianza, es lo único en lo que están de acuerdo con nosotros y después del paseo por el laberinto nos han prohibido siquiera salir sin supervisión de algún soldado. Aún nos tratan como niños – Bellamy le frunció el ceño – No podemos contarles nuestros planes si queremos lograr llevarlos a cabo

– Solo espero que no te equivoques con esto – Murmuró ella – Parece arriesgado

Él sonrió torcido – Casi tanto como volar un puente –

La chica lo miro con una extraña sonrisa y luego rió ligeramente – Creo que llevaré esto a donde Sinclair no lo pueda ver – Explicó ella – Esperemos que Clarke esté aquí en dos horas como máximo o de lo contrario tendremos explicaciones que dar

– Se nos ocurrirá algo para cubrirla – Él dijo con seriedad – Veré que es lo que está tramando Pike, desde hace días que lo noto extraño

– Buena idea – Ella asintió.

Tal y como Raven había dicho anteriormente, Monroe le había asegurado a Bellamy que Pike estaba tratando de formar algún ejército para irse contra el sistema, la muchacha seriamente estaba considerándolo pues le parecía bien la idea de hacerse con las tierras por las que tanto habían luchado y perdido a más de cincuenta de los cien que bajaron a la tierra por primera vez, y por lo visto no era la única persona que estaba considerando la idea. Le molestaba de momento todo lo que veía, a su gente queriendo hacer algo imprudente y es que de pronto de sentía algo hipócrita cuando él mismo en tiempos pasados había querido ir contra los grounders por querer matarlos a todos ellos, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no había mucho más que perder que solo a cien jóvenes delincuentes, esta vez podrían perder a toda la gente del cielo, los habitantes del arca y la Arkadia. Esta vez niños recién nacidos, niños de cinco años y ancianos estaban en peligro y él no iba a ser quién les diera el paso a los grounder salvajes para acabar con ellos, mucho menos iba a irse a sangre fría contra ellos porque a diferencia de Pike, él tenía mucha más experiencia en la tierra y tenía una razón real para luchar.

Con la mirada en alto camino por la Arkadia en dirección de Pike, que aparentemente había salido hacia un tiempo de la estación y se encontraba hablando con Nathan. Se preguntaba de qué hablaban ellos y en realidad no le sorprendía si hablaban sobre un golpe de estado.

Apretó ambas manos detrás de su espalda, frente en alto, hombros rectos y respirando hondo. Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de ambos hombres que le miraron con seriedad, Pike parecía que de pronto algo diferente llamó su atención, por otro lado Nathan parecía confundido.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Pike con seriedad.

Bellamy sonrió ligeramente, torcido como ya era su costumbre y su signo característico – Sí, de hecho, sí. Necesito hablar con Miller –

El muchacho mencionado frunció el ceño ligeramente. Era sorprendente el cambio del chico que había llegado a la tierra con ellos siendo parte de los cien. En esos días había vestido con una camiseta de mangas largas color gris y unos jeans gastados, no usaba zapatillas sino un tipo de botas que les habían dado a los cien cuando los habían metido a la nave para ser enviada a la tierra, también algo característico de aquel muchacho había sido la gorra que siempre usaba en su cabeza, pero ahora, con los nuevos cambios cuando el arca bajo se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en el antiguo Miller. El muchacho de ahora, vestía de negro por completo, al igual que un soldado de la armada de la Arkadia, aunque no uno de los de primer plano, es decir, aquellos que se les encargaban labores difíciles y riesgosas como lo eran las guerras, aquel chico uniformado en realidad solo era uno más de los menores que se les permitió formar parte de la armada como soldados, pero su única labor eran tareas pequeñas como búsqueda de comida, agua, proteger el fuerte.

Una vez que se habían alejado de Pike, por fin Bellamy dejo escapar aire que estaba conteniendo sin darse cuenta, resoplando y mirando por su hombro para ver a Pike mirándole con firmeza.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó algo molesto.

– Pike quería hablar sobre la anarquía que tenemos en la Arkadia – El chico también parecía molesto – Si no fuera porque ya quedo claro que odia a los grounders diría que piensa acabar con todos ellos

– Sí, así parece – Bellamy se cruzó de brazos al caminar – ¿Qué harás? ¿Estás de su lado?

– No lo sé. Ellos hicieron cosas malas a todos, ¿no? Mataron a muchos de nuestros amigos, compañeros. No creo que lo que piense esté mal –

– Creo que quiere llevarnos a una guerra a sangre fría. Acabar con todos ellos y tener poder – Él se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Tus palabras o las de Kane? – El muchacho frunció el ceño – Para nadie es sorpresa que Kane quiere mantener la paz con los grounders solo porque él anhela un mundo lleno de luz, esperanza y calma, pero los tiempos cambian y estamos en guerra. Tal vez, no lo sé, es posible, que la guerra sea la única respuesta y Pike esté bien en sus pensamientos –

– ¿Matar inocentes? –

– Nuestra gente también era inocente cuando llegamos aquí – Él gruñó – Masacraron a muchos de nosotros

– Tienes razón y también estoy enojado, pero ahora estamos en paz con los grounders y nuevamente tenemos un enemigo en común – Él habló con calma – Tenemos que trabajar con ellos para acabar con los enemigos, porque esta vez podemos perder mucho más de lo que antes pudimos perder

– Es una pena que no haya una niebla toxica que podamos soltar, ¿verdad? – Parecía ironía. Bellamy sacudió la cabeza – Mira, no creo que Pike esté bien encaminado, pero tampoco está tan fuera del camino. Es cierto que quizás podemos perder más que antes, pero no sabemos nada de esta gente contra la que vamos a pelear, _si es que lo hacemos,_ y tampoco sabemos nada de lo que está pasando, a duras penas sabemos que hay gente allá afuera que quiere acabar con todos nosotros

– Clarke está en ello. La idea es no pelear, sino buscar una alternativa para detener al enemigo –

– Estupendo, ahora cuando sepas que va a suceder realmente puedes decirme. No quiero elegir bando, pero estamos siendo presionados por ello –

– Supongo que tienes razón – Asintió Bellamy.

Una mueca amarga en su rostro le recordó la realidad que estaban viviendo, y Miller tenía razón porque ellos estaban siendo presionados a elegir un bando.

Después de la conversación con Miller, a pesar de que no logro obtener nada nuevo para saber que más tramaba Pike, se decidió por ir hacia la armería esperando poder encontrar alguna pistola para practicar sus tiros.

La sala de armas no era muy grande, pero tenía todo lo que era importante, armas de fuego, municiones y entre otras cosas más que eran de prioridad para proteger la vida de los demás. No busco un arma demasiado grande, algo sencillo como un revolver.

Dio la vuelta para salir de la armaría cuando vio a Pike en la entrada, cruzado de brazos con una expresión seria y una mirada de superioridad en su rostro. Él estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y antes de que Bellamy pudiera formar algunas palabras en su boca, el hombre habló.

– Necesitamos hablar –

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Las cosas comienzan a calentarse, ¿o no? Ya sé que los capítulos no son muy largos, pero la verdad es que los prefiero así porque siempre después siento que verdaderamente son continuaciones de la escena del capitulo anterior. Ya sé que dije que no sabía si actualizaría hoy, pero la verdad es que me han dado ganas de actualizar. He estado escribiendo los capítulos, y tengo asegurado hasta el 22 y quiero seguir aún más adelante. Tengo un par de ideas como para calentar el aire, después un poco de drama, pero un final no lo tengo pensado y eso me gusta porque entonces puedo moldear la historia a mi antojo.

Después de este capitulo, es posible que actualice el otro lunes si es que escribo más capítulos, yo honestamente creo que sí. Ya sé que en su momento dije que no me importaba si tenía un solo lector, porque esta historia la estoy escribiendo más que nada por mí porque algún día quiero revisar mi perfil y sonreír a esta historia y comenzar a leerla, pero hombre... si hay más de un lector tampoco le hago un feo así que dejen sus comentarios sobre como les pareció la historia.

Probablemente no lo recuerden, pero cuando comencé a subir la serie tenía series dudas sobre si hacerla Bellarke o Clexa, principalmente porque yo estaba haciendo como una reconstrucción de la tercera temporada a mí antojo (aunque no significa que la tercera temporada no me gusto), ahora ya sé que tipo de giro romántico quiero que tenga, aunque evidentemente con el romance de segundo plano, esto lo dije en su momento y lo seguiré diciendo, el romance va en segundo plano _sí o sí_. He estado pensando en si cambiarlo en la parte del fics, donde tiene la información y te sale los personajes participes, y yo creo que lo haré pero más adelante porque ahora como que paso. En un principio era como una reconstrucción, como dije hace un momento, pero ahora sé que quiero hacer algo totalmente diferente, quizá sí tocar el tema de ALIE, la muerte de Lexa, incluso-incluso cuando Monty mata a su propia madre, quiero tocar esos temas, pero quiero darle un giro diferente a lo que fue el final de la tercera temporada, aun no estoy segura de como lo haré, pero ya veré porque mi cerebro, aunque lento, ya comienza a trabajar en las escenas como si fueran una imagen y solo eso me basta para crear una historia a su alrededor.

Esta historia me tiene algo entusiasmada, no lo niego y espero de corazón que les guste. Ya sé que dije que era principalmente por mí, porque yo quería poder leerla algún día, pero también espero que ustedes la puedan disfrutar como yo.

Dicho todo esto, nos veremos el siguiente lunes con más.

 _Se despide Lira12.  
_ _Dejen Reviews._


	21. Capítulo 21

**Aviso:** Lunes siguiente no habrá capítulo.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
21**

Dos horas podrían no ser suficiente si no se apresuraba. La yegua trotaba a toda prisa en la dirección por la cual la joven jinete la estaba guiando. Al paso al que iban, probablemente no le llevaría más de media hora en llegar a la Aldea de los Sark. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, parecía que le faltaba todavía una millonada de millas para poder llegar, y se sentía contra el tiempo. Cargaba ella con un bolso que contenía algunas cosas que podían serle útiles en su travesía: agua, algo de comida (pues no había desayunado), evidentemente municiones, y un cronometro que le indicaría cuando se le acabará el tiempo.

En su cabeza los recuerdos de la conversación con Bellamy en la madrugada de aquel día aún daban vueltas lentamente. Ambos dejaron claros sus puntos de vista ante la situación, y ella entendía que aunque él siempre la iba a apoyar, también tenía su perspectiva de la situación y eso era lo que en ese momento le molestaba. Si lo pensaba bien, ambos querían proteger a su gente, como todo el mundo, y querían lo mejor, aun si lo mejor eran dos caminos diferentes. Sin duda, ella consideraba que tal vez mantenerse al margen de los Trikru como sugirió Bellamy era una buena idea, de hecho si hubieran seguido ese camino ahora mismo estarían preparándose para protegerse de cualquier daño colateral. Estarían a la defensiva. Eso no estaba mal, pero tampoco podía ignorar que aún a la defensiva su gente iba a ser obligada a luchar, a la fuerza frente a los Salvajes y a los Azgedas. Como ella lo viera, la ofensiva era lo mejor. Quería quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que le rodeaba.

Hubo un momento de paz y tranquilidad en el cual podía sentir el viento golpear en su rostro cuando la yegua trotaba más y más rápido. Se sentía bien poder sentir el aire fresco del reciente invierno que ha llegado hasta ella. La nieve ya era un gran manto que cubría cada centímetro del suelo, lo que era la razón por la cual estaba retrasándose más en llegar a la Aldea. No era fácil para el animal moverse entre la fina capa de nieve. Se sentía cómoda de saber que después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar durante esos agobiantes meses en la soledad de su consciencia al fin podía montar una yegua, sinónimo de libertad.

No había llegado tan lejos cuando detuvo a la yegua para que pudiera descansar. Mientras ésta tomaba un poco de agua que ella le había proporcionado, no se atrevió a mirar el cronometro en su bolsa por miedo a que el tiempo haya avanzado más de lo previsto. Respiró hondo mirando el entorno que la rodeaba y se sentía bien poder ver los árboles vestidos de blancos, el sol arriba en el cielo y aún con su intenso calor incapaz de convertir la nieve en agua. La brisa leve que jugaba con su cabello y el silencio total.

Hace unos días atrás le habría encantado seguir siendo una nómada, si con ello tenía la oportunidad de preocuparse solo de sobrevivir al clima del día siguiente. No más guerras. No más problemas. No más nada que la pusiera en un estrés de alto rango en peligro. Aunque también era cierto que según las posibilidades que tenía antes, hubiera muerto antes de lo que esperaba. Estaba hambrienta, tenía la ropa hecha jirones, no tenía un lugar estable para el pasar las noches y no había que mencionar las tormentas de nieve que había habido hace unas noches. Por alguna razón, en la Arkadia, la nieve no era tanta como en donde se encontraba, quizá por la zona o quizá porque era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la fina capa de nieve cayera sobre aquel pueblo. Imaginarse a sí misma hace unos días atrás le era bastante fácil, y aún se preguntaba como habrían resultado las cosas si no hubiera caído en la Aldea Sarks o lo que habría pasado si no se hubiera regresado al búnker para buscar la pistola que delataría a su pueblo. Pensar en el pasado no cambiaría el presente, solo haría que los malos recuerdos volvieran a rondar en su cabeza.

Y siguió su camino hasta el límite. Entrar en el territorio Salvaje no era difícil, lo difícil era que no la reconocieran. Debía mantener a la yegua lejos de la vista de cualquiera que pudiera ver, pero para su desgracia hacerlo significaba que ella tendría que caminar al menos unos dos kilómetros hasta la aldea, debido a que en el recorrido de dónde se encontraba hasta la Aldea no habían árboles cercanos o algunas vallas. No había nada. A diferencia del otro lugar de donde escapó, que estaba rodeado de árboles.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al pensar en la prisión de Unade y todas las torturas que tuvo que soportar. Era un mágico milagro que estuviera viva. Ni siquiera quería pensar que habría sucedido si no se hubiera encontrado con Octavia cuando huía. Y ella no quería admitir que la situación con Unade la había manejado bastante mal, porque ella era Clarke Griffin, sabía manejar las malas situaciones para que todo estuviera de su parte. Ya sea a la fuerza o no. Tenía que admitir, para ella misma y no para los demás, que la escapada de la prisión de Unade… fue suerte.

Y, ahí frente a sus ojos, después de tanto caminar, estaba la famosa Aldea Sarks, donde los traidores de la Nación del Salvaje Mundo (Salvaje como ella prefería llamarles, para acortar un poco) vivían con miedo de su propia gente. Esto no le gustaba, ella no se imaginaba temerle a su propia gente, aunque si no apresuraban sus planes quién sabe lo que Pike o cualquier otro podría hacer.

La primera vez que había puesto un pie en la Aldea, ella no imaginaba que sería el comienzo de algo grande para sí misma y su gente. Inicialmente había aparecido en la Aldea, con un aspecto casi de méndigo y cargando un pequeño conejo muerto a su costado. Recordaba a la perfección el camino que debía recorrer hasta la casa del viejo que (a pesar de tener sus intenciones) había sido amable con ella. En su momento, Selamir le había hablado sobre los Salvajes, pero poca cosa y ella necesitaba saber, o más bien, necesitaba corroborar que entre los Salvajes y los Azgeda hay una unión. Sea lo que fuera: alianza o no, ella debía saberlo.

– ¡Mami, mami! –

Se detuvo torciendo los labios. Frente a ella se encontraba la familia con la que casi pasaba el invierno. Se preguntó mentalmente cómo serían las cosas ahora tras haber escapado de la prisión Sarks. Seguramente ella estaría haciendo algo de caza, no solo para sí misma sino para la familia aquella.

La mujer cruzó sus ojos con los de la chica, y parecía más que sorprendida, estupefacta. Sus labios se movieron en silencio, o al menos fue lo que Clarke sintió, y fue entonces cuando dos personas salieron de la casa. La pequeña niña seguía hablando en silencio con su madre antes de correr hacia la chica rubia, su madre observando la imagen frente a ella como si se tratase de un fantasma y en la entrada un hombre anciano con una sonrisa calmada como si hubiera esperado este momento.

Fue difícil para Clarke darse cuenta de que se había quedado paralizada por un momento, porque ella no tenía intención de regresar con esa familia por una amistad sino que estaba en la búsqueda del conocimiento, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien volver a verlos a todos reunidos, incluso con el muchacho que habían ido a rescatar.

– Debo decir, que el amarillo te queda mejor que el rojo – El anciano dijo con un tono suave mientras caminaba desde lo que parecía ser la cocina hasta la mesa.

– Gracias. Mi gente prefiere llamar _rubio_ al cabello amarillo – No sabía por qué estaba diciendo eso, pero lo dijo. Seguramente para la familia lo que les sorprendía más, no era encontrarse a la chica con vida sino con un vestuario diferente a los harapos que traía la última vez. No se imaginaba lo que era ver a una chica vestida con ropa bastante desaliñada, su cabello claro manchado de rojo y que de un momento para otro apareciera nuevamente frente a ellos vistiendo con una cazadora de cuero azul, una camiseta sencilla, pantalones negros y botas. Su cabello claro y bien limpio, y un bolso colgando de un hombro hasta su otro extremo.

El hombre anciano asintió y luego miró a sus hijos antes de regresar a la chica nuevamente.

– Nos alegra que hayas vuelto. Por lo que puedo imaginar, no fue fácil. No te imaginas lo agradecidos, y en deuda, que estamos contigo. Cuando Aren nos contó lo que sucedió… me sentí culpable por haber enviado a una niña a hacer el trabajo de adultos, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ibas a estar bien –

Ella torció los labios – No soy una niña. De hecho no fue fácil escapar, supongo que tuve suerte –

– Ilesa. Por lo que puedo ver la suerte te sonrió – Aren, el hijo mayor del anciano sonrió.

– Yo diría que más bien me gruñó – Clarke sacudió la cabeza. No iba a entrar en detalles sobre cómo casi muere allí y sobre como aún ahora, después de varios días, su cuerpo seguía adolorido, y no mencionar tampoco las vendas que se escondían en su cuerpo – En fin, he venido porque necesito algunas respuestas

– Pensamos que habías vuelto a causa del trato que hicimos – La mujer de Aren dijo con un tono sorprendido – Espera, ¿no es por eso que has vuelto?

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza – Necesito saber algo sobre la Nación del Salvaje Mundo –

El anciano frunció el ceño ligeramente. Los cuatro adultos se quedaron mirando a la joven intrigados, pero asintieron y tras haber sacado a la chica solo tres personas Sarks se quedaron con Clarke en la mesa.

– Después de escapar de Unade me encontré con mi gente. He estado con ellos hasta hoy y hay unos problemas grandes. Selamir, tú dijiste que Unade tiene gente del otro lado de los límites – El hombre asintió. – ¿Qué sabes sobre Azgeda?

Ella lo vio en sus ojos. Aquel hombre sabía algo, y por la forma en como se había erguido su espalda estaba más que claro. Espero un momento, en un fragmento de silencio que permitió que una corriente de aire rozara su mejilla.

– Azgeda. Ese es un nombre que no he oído en años –

– Pero sabes algo –

– Es posible que sepa algo. Se trata de la Nación del Hielo. Ellos se rigen por un rey o una reina, en estos momentos me parece que el poder recae en una reina, la Reina Nia –

– Exacto. Escucha, tú dijiste que los Sarks son conocidos como traidores porque se levantaron contra los antepasados de Unade, que intentaban controlar el mundo entero. Ustedes eran como los _Rebeldes_ –

– ¿Los qué? – Aren frunció el ceño ante el termino desconocido.

– Hace años, antes de que la radiación invadiera la tierra… mierda, no, hace mucho-mucho antes de eso. Probablemente mil años, o incluso poco menos. La tierra se dividía en países, y cada uno gobernado por un Presidente, el hombre tras el poder. La cosa es que hay momentos en la historia en que las personas que se levantaban contra estos hombres eran conocidos como los Rebeldes. La Rebelión – Explicó Clarke lo que había leído en los tantos libros cuando estaba arriba en el arca.

– Suena interesante – Aren asintió.

– Sí. Fueron desterrados por el comandante anterior y condenados por su propia gente. Dijiste que Unade tiene gente del otro lado, y ustedes se levantaron una vez. No vengo a pedirte que tu gente se levante una segunda vez, vengo a pedirte información sobre Azgeda y la nación del salvaje mundo, porque del otro lado del límite nos preparamos para una guerra contra Azgeda... una guerra de la que Unade podría estar detrás

* * *

Raven respiró hondo mientras dejaba caer la pulsera en uno de sus cajones y luego lo cerraba. No había sido fácil entrar en su habitación con la pulsera a escondidas. No podía negar que se sentía como si todas las miradas estuvieran sobre ella, esperando a que la pulsera estuviera a la vista para así tener una razón por la cual debían culparla. Se sentía paranoica, pero quién podía culparla después de todo lo que había pasado.

Necesitaba vacaciones.

Fijo que las necesitaba.

Octavia le había informado hacia unos minutos los movimientos que estaban realizando Abby y Kane. Si tenía que admitir que se sentía culpable, era de engañar a Abby. La mujer siempre había sido buena con ella, y la cuidaba como a una hija más, por lo que ocultarle en dónde estaba su verdadera hija era algo difícil.

Solo podía pensar en que si la chica no llegaba pronto, iba a matarla ella antes de que los demás la mataran. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para darse cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa tonta y despreocupada.

Recordaba que Bellamy estaba vigilando a Pike para evitar que las cosas se le salieran de control, pero había pasado un rato desde la última vez que lo vio acechando al hombre aquel. Respiró hondo y luego salió de la habitación. Tenía hambre, y eso que aún no era la hora de comer algo, pero ella atribuía el hambre a los nervios.

A veces, odiaba haberse metido en el centro de operaciones de los cien, aunque no podía negar que la adrenalina era en dosis grande.

– Hey – Se detuvo un momento cuando alguien parecía haberle llamado. Se dio la vuelta con calma, intentando que su rostro no demostrara que sus músculos se habían tensado. ¡Alguien la descubrió!

Frente a ella, Jasper le sonría despreocupado mientras con una mano escondida en el bolsillo se acercaba a ella. Respiró hondo y se calmo, porque no había forma alguna de que él tuviera idea alguna de lo que estaba sucediendo. Por lo que sabía, en tiempos pasados, era muy posible que Jasper formara parte de "el plan para salvar al mundo", pero ahora el muchacho no estaba en condiciones de salvarse ni a sí mismo. Sentía algo de pena de ver que el equipo principal se había dividido de tal forma, cada uno por su lado luchando por confiar entre ellos mismos. Por un lado Bellamy y Clarke, por otro lado Octavia y Lincoln, luego estaba ella y Monty por separado y finalmente Jasper siguiendo su rumbo. Cada uno estaba encaminado en la dirección contraria y a ella, aunque no tuviera mucho de que hablar, le molestaba un poco porque recordaba como eran las cosas cuando llego a la tierra por primera vez. Había peleas entre ellos, había drama y odio, pero los cien sabían sobre llevar las cosas con Bellamy y Clarke alrededor, Finn intentando mantener la paz en el grupo, Monty y Jasper ayudando en todo lo posible y logrando en gran medida sus propósitos, Octavia… Octavia en sus propios asuntos, pero no menos importantes y ella recién integrándose en el grupo.

– Hey – Murmuró ella con suavidad.

– Hey – Repitió nuevamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hizo un chasquido con los labios y luego le miro con una sonrisa – ¿Has visto a Clarke?

Se tensó enseguida. Por supuesto que alguien preguntaría por Clarke, pero ella no esperaba que fuera Jasper y mucho menos que fuera tan pronto. Había preparado su excusa con detalle, cosa de no tener problemas con nadie, pero en ese momento parecía haber olvidado que tenía que decirle que la chica estaba en su habitación (cual fue asegurada por Monty para que nadie entrara) pensando en cómo detener a la Nación del Salvaje Mundo.

– Ella… ella… ¿para qué quieres saber? –

– Por nada – Su sonrisa se alzó más – Solo quería saber. Estoy seguro de que sería un desastre que ella hubiera salido de la Arkadia después de que les prohibieron salir, ¿no?

– ¿Qué estás insinuando? – Algo no le estaba gustando en su forma de actuar. Aquel chico… estaba destruido por dentro, lo que se veía por fuera era solo un caparazón vacío sin esperanzas y sin sentimientos. Todos habían perdido a alguien que querían. Ella perdió a Finn. Sabía cómo él se sentía y aún no entendía cómo era capaz de superarlo, de avanzar hacia adelante en lugar de quedarse atrapado en el pasado. Lo necesitaban de regreso, pero era terco y no tenía deseos de nada más que vivir como si no hubiera un mañana.

– Nada. Solo decía – Se alejó de allí dejando a la chica molesta.

Cuando disponía a moverse hacia el comedor se encontró con Bellamy que se alejaba de Pike. Por primera vez en un rato lo había visto y no le agradaba mucho saber que estuvo hablando en privado con él. Se acercó al joven y sin esperar a que él le dijera algo ella habló bruscamente.

– Jasper sabe que Clarke se ha ido –

– ¿Él te lo dijo? – Frunció el ceño.

– Lo insinuó – Ella resopló – Va a ser más difícil ocultar la ausencia de Clarke si alguien más lo sabe

– No dejaremos que alguien más se entere – Él aseguró con seriedad.

Ella frunció el ceño asintiendo lentamente, y respiro hondo – ¿Qué hacías con Pike? –

– Hablábamos – Dijo con seriedad mientras se ponía en camino hacia el comedor – Intentaba convencerme de ponerme de su lado. Pike es un problema, pero sus ideales no son descabellados

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Frunció el ceño Rave. Tomó al chico del brazo y se puso entre él y la entrada – No puedes considerar hacerlo. Pike matara a inocentes. Irá a por todas con los Grounders, con aquellos que tanto esfuerzo nos costó conseguir una alianza. Si tenemos problemas ahora con la Nación del Hielo y con esa nueva nación de la que Clarke habló, Pike es un movimiento incorrecto en el plan

– No dije que iría con él. Pienso que tiene algo de razón en lo que quiere. Acabar con todos ellos y está listo. La tierra es nuestra, pero no para gobernar sino para vivir en paz – Él dijo con tono serio.

– A Clarke no le gustaría eso. Ella no quiere ir contra los Trikru, mucho menos después de la alianza – Ella dijo.

– Lo sé – Asintió – Vamos a comer. Hablaremos de esto luego

Ella asintió

* * *

Bajo la fija mirada de Selamir, Clarke no había dudado ni un solo momento de contarle todo lo que sabía hasta el momento. Quizá había omitido una que otra cosa, pero necesitaba la información que ella esperaba tener con tanto deseo. Necesitaba encontrar una conexión entre Azgeda y los Salvajes, y no dudaba de que el viejo sabía algo.

– Ciertamente, no sabía que las cosas estaban tan mal – Dijo con suavidad el anciano – Conque una guerra movida por Unade

– Creo que está usando a la Reina Nia, pero también siento que hay una conexión más –

– Ahora que lo pienso, puede no ser tan descabellado tu deducción –

– Es bueno saberlo –

– Pero francamente no estoy seguro de que haya alguna relación, aunque si ambas se conocen es posible que la haya – Torció los labios. Los dos chicos, sus hijos, habían salido y dejado a los dos solos – Nuestra nación lleva mucho tiempo desterrada, y por desgracia para nosotros, eso significa que no tenemos relaciones con aquellos que vienen de los límites. Los soldados que se han logrado infiltrar al otro lado del límite conocen las consecuencias si los descubren. Han cortado cabezas de muchos de ellos, solo la semana pasada cuatro de ellos murieron a manos de los Trikru al ser descubiertos. Si de verdad existe una forma en que la Reina Nia y Unade se han estado comunicando, sin que ni siquiera los soldados lo sepan no estoy seguro. Conexiones entre ellas, no puede haber así que todo lo que queda es que ambas tienen un enemigo en común: ustedes. De alguna manera tienen que haberse conectado

– Usando los túneles, ¿no? –

– ¿Túneles? –

– Mi gente y yo encontramos unos túneles, los cuales llevaban a un laberinto que curiosamente tenía el símbolo de su nación – Clarke explicó – Dentro había una criatura peligrosa. Casi no salimos con vida de allí

– Te gusta vivir al límite, eh – Sonrió el anciano – Sí. Sé lo de los túneles. Alguno de nosotros nos infiltramos entre los soldados de Unade con la intención de robar algo de información, solo para saber en qué nos afectará. Por lo visto, los guardias los hicieron para cruzar a los límites. De esa manera entrar a sus tierras sin ser vistos, y bueno, los que son encontrados es por otra razón

– La comandante ya sabe la existencia de los túneles, aunque me resulta bastante difícil creer que ellos los ocuparan para ocultarse, ya que estos tienen una salida sobre la tierra algo fácil de ver. Es más, si no fuera por los rugidos de la criatura quizás aún estarían allí hasta que alguien los encontrara de casualidad –

– Exacto – Él asintió – Solo si los buscan los encuentran, mientras tanto no. Aunque si me lo preguntas, tal vez debieron haber sido más discretos al construirlos

Ella asintió – Entonces la posibilidad se reduce a mínima –

Selamir asintió – ¿Qué tienes en mente? Sobre ellos –

– Pelear – Respondió con simpleza. Ella aspiro una buena bocanada de aire – Tras llegar a mi pueblo con mi gente descubrí que habían hilos moviéndose. Al parecer, ya que ambas se pusieron en contra de la comandante, nos atacaran como daño colateral, así que hemos repasado las opciones y quizá lo mejor es pelear para defendernos, ya que de otra manera no sé cómo vamos a sobrevivir

– Tal vez ese es el problema – Él dijo con calma – Tal vez no tienes que pelear sino encontrar otra solución factible

– ¿Cómo cuál? –

– No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros – Porque no piensas en lo que te llevo a lo que eres ahora y que harías si pudieras cambiar algo. Tal vez encuentres una respuesta mejor que pelear

Ella bufo una sonrisa y luego suspiró – ¿Crees que puedes conseguir algo de información? –

El anciano pensó un poco – Información como aquella, no lo creo, pero puedo intentar descubrir hacia donde se mueven los hilos –

– Gracias –

Él asintió – Lo digo en serio, la solución a este problema está en otro camino. Mi gente hizo lo que pudo en su tiempo, y ya ves cómo están las cosas. Si pudiera cambiar algo… quizás lo haría –

– ¿Te pondrías de su lado? – Preguntó Clarke, levantándose de la silla sin dejar de mirar al hombre, quién con una expresión pensativa sacudió la cabeza – Eso pensé…

Respiro hondo cuando se preparaba para caminar el largo tramo hasta la yegua. Como tonta, se había dejado el cronometro en con la yegua por lo que no tenía ni idea de si estaba o no a tiempo para llegar antes de las dos horas. El sistema de Raven era sencillo, si ella no aparecía en dos horas para ponerse la tonta pulsera de nuevo, ésta se desconectaría y Sinclair la buscaría hasta dar con su ausencia. Debía apresurarse, sobre todo, ir a los límites porque si se encontraba con alguno de los Seskin de los Salvajes. Apresuró el paso y casi se le paró el corazón cuando al mirar el cielo pudo ver el sol escondiéndose. No podía llevar tanto tiempo allí, si apenas le parecieron unos minutos. En definitiva que estaba contra el tiempo y si no se apresuraba, sería un gran problema.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** He estado leyendo los comentarios, evidentemente, aunque la historia casi recibe uno por capitulo, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no los lea. La cosa es que hubo un comentario de alguien que me dijo que la historia va demasiado lenta y que los personajes no se mueven. La cosa es esta... yo tengo ya muchas escenas planeadas en la cabeza, el final no lo tengo claro del todo, solo una mínima parte y sí, he estado retrasando lo importante, pero no porque no sepa que hacer, sino que es aposta ya que quiero tomarme mi tiempo. Esta parte de la historia es lenta, porque quiero ir poco a poco construyendo algo, aunque ustedes probablemente pueden pensar que no va ningún sitió y hay muchos que sí o que no, pero para mí hay una estructura aunque ustedes no la vean. Originalmente, esta historia iba a tener cuarenta capítulos, y cuando la retome estuve pensando en cambiarlos de cuarenta a treinta y hacer tres partes de la historia, que tendrían títulos similares a este. La cosa es que aún lo estoy pensando. Si la historia se queda en 40 (que es el mínimo que yo quería) y un máximo de 45, creo que me quedaré corta porque como la estoy escribiendo probablemente de para más. Si la hago en tres partes no estaría nada mal, pero tendría que ver bien porque estamos hablando de una historia que yo dije que la estaba subiendo por mí, porque quería poder leerla algún día (ya subida a internet) y aparte compartirla con ustedes, por lo tanto es algo que no puedo, ni quiero dejar a la mitad, pero todo puede pasar. Así que estoy considerando aún.

La historia va lenta, porque está hecho a posta. Normalmente soy de las personas que le gusta que la acción comience rápido, osea en el capítulo 1, a más tardar en el 2, pero con esta historia quería tomarme mi tiempo para moldearla lentamente. Ya sé que en un momento hay personajes que piensan una cosa, y en el siguiente piensan otra, eso también está hecho aposta porque (no sé yo si todas las personas, pero hay gente que sí) que un momento tiene una idea y al siguiente cambia, pero cuando vuelve a pensar en la primera comienza a tener dudas. Eso es algo que quería crear en este ambiente (y aparte estoy cubriendo unas cosas que he olvidado y al tiempo dps me doy cuenta). La historia está estancada en el sentido de qué aún no se sabe nada. Nada de nada. No se sabe si es real o no la alianza con las dos naciones, si la Reina Nia está siendo utilizada, el cómo van a detenerla, cuál es el movimiento que deben hacer, ect, etc y eso es más que nada porque yo lo estoy tomando lento. Suena repetitivo, pero es que es así. Lo siento si hay personas a quienes no le gusta.

Mi intención no es ofender ese comentario, ni regañarle o parecer enojada con ese comentario, solo era algo que quería destacar en caso de que alguien más pensara así. De todos modos, a la persona que dejo este comentario, aunque no sé quién es porque lo hizo anónimo (como Guest) espero que esto no te molestará y pueda ayudarte a entender por que va lenta.

Ahora, hay una cosa que quiero decir y es que... hay algo que escribí en la historia, que tenía que ver con las naciones, pero... no recuerdo quién lo dijo jeje, así que si ven por ahí una contradicción es porque al final no supe quién lo dijo y tuve que agregar ese sentimiento a otra persona. No les diré lo que era, al menos no de momento porque no sé si eso ya está subido en capítulos anteriores o es del capítulo 22... no lo recuerdo, y me molesta bastante pero es lo que hay, por desgracia.

Retomando una idea que dije arriba. Creo que lo ideal serían tres partes, como una saga, pero no estoy segura del todo. Aún lo pienso.

En cuanto a la historia, si alguien se pregunta por los fantasmas de Clarke... tranquilos que eso no es algo que haya quedado olvidado. Quiero crear un ambiente de dudas, de desesperación y a la vez de suspenso, pero ese escenario no ha llegado aún ya que quiero hacer algo más antes de implementarlo nuevamente.

Y bueno, después de toooda está platica (ya sé que odian cuando abro mi boca, o mis dedos teclean mis pensamientos... no es el primer fics en donde mi comentario es extenso y no será el último), quiero recordarles el aviso al inicio del fics que es que el próximo lunes no habrá capítulo, esto porque ya estoy a tope. No pude terminar el capítulo 23 como prometí, porque me distraía mucho, pero prometí subir este cap aún si no tenía escrito el 23 así que mi palabra es promesa cumplida. También quiero decirles que planeo volver a responder comentarios, aquí, como lo hacía en los capítulos anteriores al breake que tome así que en el número 22 ya estaré respondiendo a sus preguntas y agradeciendo por su tiempo para leer.

Bueno, esto es todo y si quieren leer mis historias, tienen en mi perfil de fanfiction las historias que he estado subiendo (las cuales, algunas parecen escritas por niños porque era más o menos pequeña cuando la escribí) y aparte en wattpad he subido una historia hace unas dos semanas, pueden buscarme en Wattpad para leerla, mi usuario es Liraa12 (sí, con dos "a") y si les gusta esa historia espero que dejen un comentario diciéndome que les parece, eso ayudará muchísimo a que no la deje tirada.

Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	22. Capítulo 22

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
22**

Bellamy no se fiaba de nada cuando Pike le pidió hablar, y menos cuando le pidió hablar en privado. Él muchacho había aceptado, por la curiosidad que podía más con él y su instinto de negarse a ir. Camino detrás de él con cuidado, sosteniendo su arma a su costado y rogando no tener que usarla contra el hombre en caso de que las cosas se pongan mal.

– Desearía poder decir que eres bienvenido a mi gran morada, pero esto es solo una habitación más en todo el lugar – Dijo él mientras extendía los brazos hacia el pequeño espacio compuesto por una cama, una mesa y una silla, una estantería y lo que parecía ser una ventana. No todas las habitaciones tenían ventanas, por lo que para algunos era casi un lujo tener una de ellas.

Bellamy se negó a responder a su comentario, que con una sonrisa para él no sonaba como algo para reír. Pike hizo una mueca mirando al chico, y sonrió torcido.

– Supongo que no estás de humor –

– ¿Qué pretendes? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

– Nada. Nunca he hecho nada oculto y detrás de mis ideas – Pike sacudió la cabeza ofreciendo un asiento al muchacho. Después de dudar un momento, Bellamy aceptó sentarse y observó a Pike sentarse frente a él.

– Quieres ser canciller, ¿por qué? – Lo sabía, pero necesitaba oírlo una vez más y está vez que sea convincente.

Pike tardo un momento, respiró hondo mientras su mente viajaba a un lugar lejano, dónde nadie más que él podía llegar. Recuerdos dolorosos y recuerdos felices se mezclaban en su memoria, causando que el triste fantasma de una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro dibujada vagamente sobre él. Miro al chico, y luego resopló suavemente.

Su ronca voz, habló despacio y entrecortado – Es difícil de creer… que mientras nosotros estábamos arriba en el espacio... mucha gente estaba aquí en la tierra – Sacudió la cabeza – Teníamos sueños, ilusiones. Ganas de vivir. Cuando enviaron a los cien, no buscaban solo castigarlos por lo que hicieron sino que les estaban dando una oportunidad de vida. Admito que fue difícil aceptarlo, pero si el plan iba como creíamos entonces todas las vidas iban a ser salvadas. Yo no sabía de nada de este plan hasta que me obligaron a darles clases a los cien, ni siquiera me dieron razones por las cuales debía hacerlo hasta poco después. Quería que sobrevivieran, por nosotros. Por ellos. Por todos

Bellamy hizo una mueca. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué él le estaba contando todo aquello, pero esperaba con ansias saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

– Pasaron muchas cosas antes de saber que la tierra era habitable. Muchas personas sufrieron. Y cuando decidimos que era momento de regresar a nuestro hogar… más cosas sucedieron. Mucha gente murió. Muchas e incontables vida. Y cuando creíamos perdido todo, hubo una oportunidad más de vivir. Tuvimos la oportunidad de venir hacia la tierra, con ustedes, con nuestros seres amados. Sin embargo, todo fue diferente a como esperábamos. Nosotros, la estación granja, nos separamos y tuvimos que valernos por nuestra cuenta. – Pike murmuró – Yo tenía conocimientos previos sobre la supervivencia en la tierra, y gracias a ustedes también sabíamos sobre los Grounders. Me sentía orgulloso de poder cuidar y proteger a mi gente, pero yo no esperaba que la situación fuera tan cruel y tan desgarradora como lo fue cuando lo vivimos de primera mano.

– No tienes que decírmelo –

– Tienes razón. Ustedes lo vivieron mucho peor que nosotros – Pike asintió lentamente – Sufrimos mucho cuando llegamos aquí, muchos murieron y muchos otros salieron lastimados. Nosotros no aprendimos a llevarnos bien con los Grounders, sino que aprendimos a odiarlos y a cuidarnos entre nosotros. Nada más que eso. ¿Tienes idea de cuantos tuvieron que morir para poder sobrevivir?

Bellamy rió. Rió de forma sarcástica y seca. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Pike – Así son las cosas ahora. Nosotros también matamos a mucha gente. Clarke. Raven. Octavia. Yo. Todos matamos a mucha gente, gente buena y gente mala. ¿Crees… crees que por qué las cosas no eran como tú querías puedes simplemente crear un levantamiento para acabar con todos los grounders? –

– La tierra nos debería pertenecer. Ustedes, ustedes hicieron lo que no debieron, se unieron a ellos después de que arrebataron tantas vidas. Lo hicieron como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Esto no está mal. Lo que hacen está mal. Y para rematar todo lo que sucede, hay una guerra de camino. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir contra ellos ahora que podemos. Que sea sorpresa. Y una vez que acabemos con ellos, la tierra nos pertenecerá. Tal vez, ni siquiera hay que acabar con todos, solo con el líder y los soldados

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza – Cuando decidí venir, lo hice porque me había enterado de que enviarían a cien adolescentes, entre los cuales estaba mi hermana. Estaba enojado. Cuando pude ver la tierra tan nueva y viva me sentí emocionado y contento. Pero las cosas no iban bien. Muchos de los cien murieron y muchos más. Pero aún así, aún con tantas mueres… tú nunca, _nunca sentirás lo que nosotros sentimos cuando estuvimos aquí por primera vez_. Nunca vivirás lo que hemos vivido. La gente que murió a manos mías, a manos de Clarke, de Octavia… de todos nosotros. Nunca lo harás. No puedes comparar tu dolor con el nuestro. Ustedes ya sabían sobre los Grounders, pero para nosotros fue una sorpresa total cuando supimos que ellos existían – Se rió secamente – Y que me digas, que porque algunas personas murieron, todos deben morir es lo más gracioso que he oído. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás contra todos ellos si nosotros, no solo no pudimos, sino que no lo intentamos más?

– Motivación – Murmuró con una sonrisa confiada – Es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Ellos los traicionaron, ¿no? Delante de una guerra, los traicionar, ¿por qué piensas que no lo harán de nuevo?

Guardo silencio. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Él no podía asegurar que no lo harían, pero confiaba en Clarke y si la chica seguía de pie frente a este plan, él la apoyaría.

– Esperanza –

– ¿Esperanza? – Pike se burló – Esperanza. Está bien. Esperanza

Bellamy cerró el entrecejo con cuidado – ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? –

– Nada. Nada. Pero, no es normal esperar algo cuando ya has visto lo que pueden hacer –

– Puede que sí, pero si no nos regimos por la esperanza entonces estamos perdidos. Yo creo en Clarke y en su plan de salvar a la gente, creo en mis amigos que ponen todo su esfuerzo para participar del plan y protegernos los unos a los otros. Tú solo crees que la violencia ayudara a la situación cuando solo lo empeorara. Y si por alguna casualidad de la vida tienes razón en decir que la mejor manera de detener esto es con un ataque sorpresa a los Grounder para demostrar quién es más fuerte, entonces solo vas a caer en el poder y en las guerras. Justo como ellos están ahora –

Pike agachó la mirada un momento. Una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, y Bellamy no supo cómo interpretarla, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que él no entendía aún nada de lo que trataba de decirle. Pike y Bellamy tenían sus diferentes ideas, sus principios y sus razones. El había aprendido de Clarke que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde así como ella había aprendido de él a ser un líder duro. Sabía que la chica no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la alianza con los grounders, y dentro de Bellamy algo le decía que era más que solo por la traición que sufrieron a las orillas de la entrada de Mounth Weather, pero ella llevaría a cabo cada misión suicida para sí misma con tal de proteger a su gente. Justo como él lo haría por los demás. Eso era lo que hacía que Pike y Bellamy fueran diferentes, él pensaba en su propia gente mientras que Pike pensaba en _venganza_.

Venganza.

Qué tan sencillo como eso. Si fuera por la venganza, probablemente todos los Grounders estarían muertos ahora, ¡y no era mentira! Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, los cien, todos tenían razones para acabar con los grounders, puesto que habían causado más muertes en su gente de la que nadie podía contar. Si fuera por él, hacía tiempo que los Grounders se habrían extinguido, pero había logrado entender que se podía tener paz con ellos aun cuando pareciera imposible. Eso lo hacía diferente de Pike, que él podía ver más allá de las barreras de la rabia y podía ver un mundo en el que trabajaran juntos, aun si no le gustaba.

Esperanza.

Eso era lo que él veía y sentía.

Pike solo podía ver la muralla roja de la rabia. Él no veía más allá de eso.

Sin esperar una respuesta terca de Pike, siguiendo de pie con su ideal, el muchacho se levanto de la silla y con una dura mirada decidió moverse hacia la salida. Si algo tenía que aceptar y admitir, era que Pike era demasiado terco y quizá era bueno tener a alguien así estos días, alguien que no se detuviera sin importar lo que los demás le dijesen, pero también tenía que admitir que no sabía si su ideal era bueno o no, aun cuando aseguraba que ayudaría con la paz y a derrotar a la Reina Nia y a la Nación del Salvaje Mundo.

Todo sea por su gente.

Todo sea por él mismo.

Al salir de la estación de dormitorios, tardo un momento en dar un pie hacia el terreno de la Arkadia. Respiró hondo y respiró duro. Intentó quitarse la mosca que le perseguía a causa de las ideas de Pike y luego cuando abrió los ojos con la intención de avanzar, escucho su estómago rugir, pero no de hambre sino de un trago. Fue entonces, que al dar unos pasos, diviso a Raven que se encaminaba hacia él con una expresión que no sugería nada bueno.

La idea de que algo le pudiera suceder a Clarke lo asalto un momento. Quizá Kane y Abby ya se habían enterado y habían salido en busca de ella, y él no había tenido tiempo de evitarlo. Sabía que Octavia y Raven estaban vigilando a ambos, protegiendo la ausencia de la chica rubia y aunque podía contar con ellas, le asustaba un poco.

– Jasper sabe que Clarke se ha ido –

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para luego fruncir el ceño, en señal de haber captado cada una de las palabras que Raven le dijo. Debía admitir que estaba sorprendido por la información, y también preocupado.

En tiempos pasados, seguramente que Jasper supiera algo no significaría nada de nada, pero ahora el chico estaba roto y quién sabe de lo que era capaz de hacer con dicha información.

– ¿Él te lo dijo? – Preguntó con un tono serio.

– Lo insinuó – La chica resopló, y Bellamy pudo notar que ella estaba preocupada ante esta nueva piedra en el camino – Va a ser más difícil ocultar la ausencia de Clarke si alguien más lo sabe

– No dejaremos que alguien más se entere – Por Cristo que no sucedería. Así él tenga que amordazarlos a todos, nadie va a irrumpir el plan de Clarke de ir a la aldea en las sombras para descubrir si Azgeda y la Nación del Salvaje Mundo estaban vinculadas de alguna forma más allá de una alianza contra una guerra.

– ¿Qué hacías con Pike? –

– Hablábamos – Respondió él con sinceridad sin entrar en detalles. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor, donde esperaba poder tomar un trago de algún tipo de alcohol. Nada fuerte y nada pesado. Solo quería algo que le quitase el sabor amargo que quedo en su boca por la conversación con Pike. Necesitaba estar sobrio para poder centrarse en vigilar a Pike y si bebía más de la cuenta, entonces rompería con su única misión del día – Intentaba convencerme de ponerme de su lado. Pike es un problema, pero sus ideales no son descabellados

Y se sorprendió de admitirlo en voz alta por primera vez.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Frunció el ceño Raven. Él pudo sentir como ella lo tomaba del brazo impidiendo que entrara en el comedor. Al ver su mirada, casi se sintió avergonzado y como un niño regañado por decir lo que dijo, pero al mismo tiempo una ola de poder corría por su cuerpo y sentía rabia de lo que sus propias palabras le dieron a entender a la morena. – No puedes considerar hacerlo. Pike matara a inocentes. Irá a por todas con los Groundes, con aquellos que tanto esfuerzo nos costó conseguir una alianza. Si tenemos problemas con la nación del hielo y con esa nueva nación de la que Clarke habló, Pike es un movimiento incorrecto en el plan

Él asintió y habló con un tono duro – No dije que iría con él. Pienso que tiene algo de razón en lo que quiere. Acabar con todos ellos y está listo. La tierra es nuestra, pero no para gobernar sino para vivir en paz –

Ni siquiera sabía por qué de pronto lo estaba apoyando. Con horror pensó en que los ideales de Pike eran tan fuertes que si los escuchabas eran una locura, pero si los decías entonces parecían tomar cierto control y cierta verdad en las palabras.

– A Clarke no le gustaría. Ella no quiere ir contra los Trikru, mucho menos después de la alianza –

…y le dolió. Le dolieron las palabras de Raven que, con sorpresa, tuvo que admitir que era cierto. Aún cuando Clarke odiaba la idea de la alianza, ella estaba de acuerdo solo por proteger a su gente. Ellos intentaban evitar una guerra encontrando el centro de la alianza de Azgeda. La idea de Clarke era no pelear, sino evitarla (y ya en el peor de los casos pelearían); la idea de Pike era ir a por todas.

– Lo sé – Asintió con culpabilidad – Vamos a comer. Hablaremos de esto luego

Intenciones no tenía, eso era claro. Volver a tocar el tema, escucharse a sí mismo defender a Pike y otras mierdas más era lo que lo aterraba. Secretamente esperaba con ansias el momento de estar solo, sin un alma que lo viera, para así poder golpearse la cabeza contra un bloque de cemento o contra un árbol.

Bebió y comió, aún sin tener hambre y sin tener sed. Necesitaba llenar su estómago y no podía negar que fue oportuno porque desde su asiento tenía una vista clara de Pike hablando con Bryan y con otro chico que él desconocía. Podía mantener un ojo sobre él sin parecer sospechoso.

Raven a duras penas estaba comiendo, de vez en cuando untaba una rebanada de pan en una especie de salsa que habían preparado y se lo llevaba a la boca para luego revolver la comida con un tenedor.

Él no podía negar que la comida de la tierra tenía un sabor más o menos interesante. En el Arca la comida era seca, básicamente comida de astronauta, pero en la tierra la mayoría de los alimentos fueron plantados y otros fueron recolectados de árboles y lagos. Eran como los campesinos de los libros que había leído en sus tiempos libres cuando no cuidaba de Octavia o cuando no trabaja, cuando podía decir con una sonrisa: este tiempo es mío. Aunque por desgracia para todos, la comida a pesar de ser fresca la mayor parte del tiempo y bien cultivada, las manos de obra no eran el fuerte de los Arkadianos. Muchos hombres aprendieron nuevas cosas como cómo cortar leña, cómo encender una fogata, cómo cocinar una buena carne, cómo cultivar tomates y patatas. No estaba mal, pero la mano de obra tras la cocina… aún estaba mejorando, poco a poco.

Un golpe en la mesa hizo saltar a los dos e hizo que las tazas que contenían agua se volcaran sobre la mesa. La rebanada de pan de la mano de Raven se resbalo por completo cayendo en la salsa y cubriéndose de ésta. Por otro lado, Bellamy lamentó que su comida no tuviera mejor sabor, porque si lo tuviera quizás habría podido llorar la perdida de los frijoles que saltaron de su plato a causa del golpe en la mesa.

Alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, pero lo relajó cuando vio a Octavia entre los dos. Una mano sostenida en la mesa y la otra acomodada justo en el mango de un cuchillo envainado a su cadera.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Adivinó lo peor Raven. Porque Octavia no sonreía traviesamente por lo que hizo, sino que tenía una expresión fría en su rostro.

– He encerrado a Abby en su dormitorio –

– ¿Qué? – Ambos parpadearon confusos. Sus voces se elevaron una octava y la gran mayoría de las personas se había volteado a verlos. Cuando lograron disipar las miradas, Bellamy se puso en pie.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –

– Hice un reloj de sol en la tierra cuando Clarke se fue. El tiempo límite se le está agotando y Abby no desiste de buscarla. Prácticamente le hice un corte a un chico para que ella lo atendiera y se olvidara de Clarke, pero no fue así y siguió buscándola. Tuve que encerrarla, porque parece ser que _tu_ _princesita_ no ha vuelto –

– Es _nuestra_ princesa – Bellamy espetó con calma. A menudo le gustaba bromear diciendo que Clarke era la princesa de la Arkadia, principalmente había empezado diciéndolo debido a que la chica era una privilegiada en el arca, aunque él tenía que admitir que antes tenía curiosidad de saber por qué un privilegiado estaría encerrado. ¿Qué había hecho ella? ¿Se había robado la rebanada de pan de alguien? Nop, había sido algo realmente grande. Cuando Finn la llamaba princesa también, básicamente le dijo que se buscara otro apodo y él podía hacerlo o no, prefirió no hacerlo. Debido a la naturalidad con la que se refería a Clarke como princesa, en burla o en seriedad, a la mayoría se le había quedado pegado y con un tono casi sarcástico y de burla (igual a que él usaba) solían llamarla, y a ella no le molesta siempre cuando no fuera tratada como tal.

– Ya debería haber llegado. La pulsera se apagará y cuando Sinclair lo noté se lo dirá a Abby, quién ya debe de sospechar debido a que la dejase encerrada – Raven frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué hay de Sinclair? – Bellamy preguntó.

– No pude quitarle el pad con el seguimiento de Clarke, así que le pedí que hiciera un par de cosas para mantenerlo alejado de la pantalla – Raven murmuró – Monty hizo está con Sinclair en todo momento, intentando quitarle el pad para ver si puede hacer un hackeo en el y que no se dé cuenta

– Solo iba a preguntar si había relación o no. ¿En qué se pudo haber metido ahora? – Octavia se dejó caer en el asiento.

– Quizá la Nación la encontró. No sería extraño, ella escapó d ellos una vez – Raven murmuró. Se le revolvió el estómago y recordó las palabras de Clarke cuando les dijo a todos los que estaban con ella en la enfermería que la razón de estar tan lastimada había sido porque se había metido en medio de una nación desterrada. Todas las heridas que tenía, eran métodos de tortura que la habían llevado a su límite.

– Liberaremos a Abby primero – Bellamy dijo con seriedad – Buscaremos una excusa para que la hayas encerrado. Raven, ve por Monty y busquen la forma de hackearlo rápido y de mantenerlo encendido hasta que ella regrese. O, tú vigila a Jasper

– ¿Qué hay con Jasper? –

– Él lo sabe. Sabe que Clarke se ha ido – Raven respondió con seriedad – No sé cómo se ha enterado

– ¿Qué hay de Pike? –

– Nos olvidaremos de Pike de momento – Bellamy dijo con seriedad – Necesitamos que Clarke regrese sin que nadie sepa de su ausencia

– La sabrán luego, porque ella seguramente les dirá lo que sabe – Raven dijo.

– No lo hará. La conozco y sé que no lo hará – Bellamy dijo con un tono serio.

– Tiene razón. Ella seguramente intentará seguir adelante sin la ayuda de Kane y de Abby –

– Está bien. Vamos a encargarnos de lo demás – Raven dijo con seriedad.

Bellamy asintió y salió con las dos chicas rápidamente del comedor, sin notar la mirada de Pike sobre él y la sonrisa en sus labios.

Una vez fuera del comedor, los tres chicos se dividieron en tres caminos diferentes. Bellamy liberaría a Abby y necesitaba una excusa para que la mujer no sospechara nada. Primero considero en decirle que había hecho una apuesta con Octavia, sobre quién era capaz de encerrar a Abby, poniendo así a prueba sus reflejos. Sonaba tonto, demasiado tonto, así que prefirió no hacerlo.

Se dirigió hacia los dormitorios y entonces escucho unos fuertes golpes contra las puertas de metal. Se estremeció un poco ya que si no fuera que sabía que Abby estaba del otro lado, pensaría que se trata de un oso. Se preguntó en dónde estaba Kane, pero al no estar cera entonces tal vez era algo bueno. Abrió la puerta y hacia el frente, Abby tropezó con sus pies hasta caer de rodillas en el suelo. Él sonrió nervioso cuando la mujer lo miro y dejo escapar un resoplido.

– Gracias a Dios. Octavia me ha encerrado. ¿Dónde está ella? – Sonaba enojada.

– ¿O? No lo sé – Mintió – ¿Por qué ella te ha encerrado?

– Dímelo tú – Dijo con un tono serio – Algo está sucediendo. Lo puedo ver entre ustedes. No has dejado de mirar a Pike todo el día, Raven parece tensa y Octavia me ha encerrado. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí y no quiero mentiras?

– Nosotros… –

– ¿Dónde está Clarke? – Por supuesto que ella preguntaría por su hija. Si los había visto a los tres, pero no a ella, era evidente que algo estaba sucediendo.

– Ella… – Tragó saliva y se maldijo por ser impulsivo en lugar de pensar en una idea que pudiera ayudarla – Ella está… en el comedor

– ¿En el comedor? – No parecía creerle, y seguramente él se veía como tonto sonriendo nervioso.

– Sí –

– No sé que está sucediendo aquí, pero basta de juegos. Les dije que ya no quería que estuvieran metidos en esto. Hicieron lo que pudieron cuando hicimos la alianza contra los grounders, y estoy agradecida, pero de ahí en adelante no deberían seguir metiéndose en el tema – La mujer comenzó a camianr.

Bellamy sintió rabia, mientras apretaba sus puños y seguía a la mujer.

– No puedes echarnos, Abby. Nosotros sabemos con son las cosas aquí –

– Y yo también lo sé – Habló la voz de la experiencia. Abby lo miro de pies a cabeza, y Bellamy pudo ver en sus ojos que no era la misma mujer inocente que había bajado del espacio a la tierra con poco conocimiento de la brutalidad de los groundes. La mujer que tenía enfrente, ya conocía los peligros y tenía experiencia en el campo de batalla, no peleando, sino sanando las heridas – Pero esto ya es demasiado. Clarke casi muere allá afuera, ustedes podrían morir también. No voy a arriesgarme a perder a mi hija, o a cualquiera de ustedes

Familia.

Antes de bajar a la tierra, su madre era su familia. Luego nació Octavia y cuando descubrieron a la chica, su madre fue flotada, por lo que Octavia era su única familia.

Octavia y él. Nadie más en el cuadro.

Pero había aprendido varias cosas, si bien en un inicio Clarke y él tenían sus disputas, él aprendió a considerarla su familia, así como consideraba a Octavia, a Raven, a Monty y aunque lo odiara: a Jasper.

Se encontró de pronto que pensaba mucho en ese grupo durante ese día. En la conversación con Pike, en sus propios pensamientos y ahora en la conversación con Abby. Debía entender, que los muchachos no eran su única familia. También tenía a Kane y a Abby. Y entendía como se sentía Abby al no saber nada sobre su hija, puesto que él se sentía igual cuando Octavia fue llevada a las celdas.

– Por lo mismo – Dijo con un tono más suave – No puedes dejarnos afuera. Nosotros hemos combatido. Conocemos la situación y los riesgos, y queremos ayudar

¿En realidad estaba pidiendo permiso para poder ayudar a evitar que masacraran a su gente? De momento, no lo entendía, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger a su gente, y si no lo dejaban entonces haría lo único que jamás espero hacer: pedir permiso.

Abby no respondió, en su lugar se detuvo y miró al chico de pies a cabeza. En su cabeza, él pudo ver los engranajes girar, seguramente considerando todo hasta el día de hoy y espero a que ella accediera de una vez.

– Hay mucho caos hoy. Pike, la guerra, la alianza. No podemos permitir un paso en falso, y Dios sabe, que cuando ustedes están a cargo muchas cosas suceden. Sé que tienen buenas intenciones, sé que quieren proteger a su gente porque desde que cayeron en la tierra por primera vez eso es lo que han hecho, lo sé y lo entiendo. Han tomado malas decisiones y nos han salvado a todos, pero lo que tú no quieres entender es que ahora es todo o nada. No puedo permitir que se arriesguen a tal punto –

– Abby… nosotros no somos niños. Dejamos de serlo cuando la nave salió disparada – Bellamy dijo con calma – Tienes que confiar en nosotros. Yo confió en Clarke, y sé que ella hará todo para protegernos así como ella confía en que yo haré lo mismo. Ahora mismo eres la Canciller y tienes el poder de creer en nosotros, hazlo ahora antes de que sea tarde y Pike salga elegido como Canciller en lugar de Kane, porque sé que Kane creerá en ti de la misma manera en que yo creo en Clarke

Con un rostro serio, Abby observó los ojos del muchacho. Él no pudo saber que cruzaba por su cabeza, pero pudo ver que su sonrisa era sincera cuando se dibujó en sus labios. Sus palabras llegaron a ella, de la misma manera en la que las palabras de Finn siempre llegaban a Clarke, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la violencia no es la respuesta porque las palabras eran más poderosas que un arma. Hablar, antes le resultaba tonto, porque para él los grounder solo conocían el lenguaje de la violencia, pero que más necesitaba hablar sus palabras estaban funcionando como quería y eso le gustaba. Le hacía sentir un calor en el pecho que pocas veces era capaz de experimentar.

– No la viste – Dijo suavemente Abby – Cuando llego

– No. No lo hice. Y no te envidio por hacerlo. Es por eso que tienes que confiar, nada más que eso – Bellamy dijo con suavidad – Esperanza

Ella casi rió. Estaba por decir algo más cuando la voz de Clarke se hizo presente con un eco. Aliviado, Bellamy dejó escapar aire cuando Abby se había volteado, y alzó la mirada para mirar a Clarke pero su rostro perdió el color cuando vio a la muchacha ahí parada.

– ¿Mamá? –

Una pieza. Ropa arreglada, algo de polvo pero no destrozada. Pistola en una vaina en su pierna. Cabello bien arreglado. Todo bien, todo perfectamente bien… salvo por ese maldito corte que tenía en su frente y dejaba caer un delgado hilo de sangre por su rostro.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero a ver, ya era hora de volver y terminar esta saga que a mí me ha gustado. Tengo un par de cosas que decir con respecto a esto y espero que sean capaces de entenderlo.

Primero es el apoyo de la saga, tengo que decir que una parte de mí se quedo sorprendida por la cantidad de gente a la que le ha gustado este fics, sé que no es mucho, no tanto como en otras sagas que he hecho, pero sí me ha sorprendido porque ese no es un fics que abarque romance o temas triviales en momentos calmados, ni siquiera graciosos, pero me gusto que les alegrara, de hecho pensé que tendría mucho menos del apoyo y que tendría menos de diez comentarios a esta altura, pero no. Sé igual que hay personas a la que no le ha gustado debido a la actitud de los personajes o a la trama que es bastante lenta, pero bueno, allá ellos y yo acá. Gracias a los que la han leído y han esperado pacientemente.

Actualizaciones:

Lunes: _Leyendo el Pasado IV: Blood Promise._  
Miércoles: _Fairy Tail Returns._  
Viernes: _Inquebrantable._

Este fics se comenzó a actualizar los días lunes, pero yo desde el principio tenía pensado en moverlo más adelante cuando comenzara VA porque los lunes los tenía destinado a va, solo que pensaba moverlo a los miércoles pero comencé Fairy Tail y finalmente decidí dejarlo los días viernes, por qué quién no necesita algo de emoción y tensión los viernes? Yo sé que sí... en especial ahora que mi serie favorita terminó está semana... no saben el dolor que tengo en mi pecho ahora mismo... ¡Eso no importa! Me voy del tema.

Hubo una ocasión que dije que tenía planeado muchos capítulos para esta historia, de hecho quería dividirla en 3 partes, hasta había pensado ya los títulos para esa trilogía, pero he decidido finalmente no hacerlo y dejarlo en 30 cap como originalmente tenía planeado (en realidad eran 40 originales, pero tenía un mínimo de 30 o 35) y para el momento en que suba este fics, osea hoy viernes, es probable que ya tenga los 30 caps terminados. Actualmente es sábado, normalmente yo dejo todo listo días antes, o incluso la noche antes de subirlo así no tener problemas dps y en este momento tengo 25 caps terminado, ya estoy terminando el 26 así que especulo que cuando este actualizando este es probable que tenga los 30 terminados. Tengo mucho que decir sobre los siguientes 8 caps, pero lo dejaré para el próximo viernes.

Gracias nuevamente a los que han apoyado la historia, son mucho más de lo que yo pensaba, y me refiero a que empece a subirla porque quería que en algún momento cuando estuviera aburrida abrir mi pagina de fanfiction, entrar en la historia y leerla, en otras palabras la subí por mí más que nada, pero me ha sorprendido que les gustara.

Una razón por la cual deje el final en cap 30 es porque quiero terminar pronto todas las historias que estoy subiendo para poder empezar a subir otras historias que tengo en mente, pero no he empezado a escribir para no desviarme del final de estas. En cuanto a este fics, sé que muchos pensaran que 30 es exageradamente poco siendo que aún no sucede nada importante, pero he de decir que no, no lo es, porque aún cuando yo pensaba hacer 3 partes, esto iba a terminar sí o sí en el 3 caps antes del final iba a agarrar la carrerilla hacia el momento critico de la historia. De hecho hay alguien, en algún capítulo, que piensa cómo todo había sido tan tranquilo y tan planeado para que de pronto todo fuera critico, ¡no diré que personaje, qué capítulo y en qué momento porque eso lo verán cuando llegue el momento! La única diferencia con lo que yo tenía planeado a esto, es que este final será definitivo y no el paso a una segunda parte. Por cierto, si hacia esa segunda parte iba a ser igual, tranquilo y planificado al inicio, suave para que al final en el momento critico sea tenso... por lo menos yo me siento tensa cuando lo escribo, probablemente porque estoy escribiendo a toda marcha lo que mi mente se imagina, no lo niego.

Eso sería todo lo que tengo que decirles, ya lo otro lo diré más adelante. Sé que he escrito mucho y me he explayado, pero es que no me gusta subir "caps" apartes que digan _nota de autor_ explicando todo, prefiero subirlo todo con un cap real y al final explicarlo todo, así ustedes no se ilusionan y yo puedo verborrear todo lo que quiera sin sentirme hateada... lo que sea.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
23**

Una herida tonta por tropezarse con los pies y golpearse con una piedra. A Abby le parecía la peor excusa que había escuchado en su vida, y más cuando se suponía que ella debía estar en el comedor como Bellamy le dijo, pero Clarke aseguraba que fue un accidente y nada de qué preocuparse.

Mentía.

Miente con todos los dientes, y a Abby le dolía escucharlo porque aparte de que para ella era fácil saber cuándo su hija decía la verdad y cuando no, no estaba que tuviera el descaro de mentirle a la cara.

Estaba enojada, pero también estaba algo aliviada de ver que ella estaba a salvo. Eso significaba que ella no había estado afuera de la muralla… o sí lo estuvo y fue demasiado discreta.

No, la realidad es que ella no tenía idea de que creer.

Había curado la herida de Clarke con cuidado para que no se infectara. Bien sabía ella que en tierra firme era más fácil que una herida se infectara.

– Estoy bien – Clarke dijo por enésima vez – Solo es un tonto corte por una tonta piedra

– Con mayor razón – Abby asintió. Guardó silencio y luego miró a su madre.

– En realidad te estaba buscando cuando me lastime – Dijo con un tono inocente – Uhmg, estaba preguntándome cuándo puedo quitarme esto

Abby observó la pulsera en su muñeca. La chica la había alzado dejando ver un brillante punto amarillo que advertía a Abby que algo no estaba bien, y considerando el corte era normal. La mujer resopló y se le revolvió el estómago mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

– ¿Estás bien? –

– Sí –

– ¿Estás segura? –

– Por supuesto – Ella respiró – Sé qué piensas que no soy mentalmente estable, pero la verdad es que sí estaba hablando sola… conmigo misma. Es normal que las personas se hablen a sí mismos cuando están alterados y a mí me habían encerrado en una prisión cuando acababa de salir de una

– Clarke, estoy preocupada por todo. Has pasado por mucho más de lo que alguien puede siquiera llegar a imaginar y luego… luego me preguntó qué está mal –

– Nada está mal. Así son las cosas aquí – Clarke dijo con suavidad – Quítame esta pulsera para que dejen de mirarme raro o me la quitaré yo. Lo he hecho antes y lo volveré a hacer

Hizo una mueca ante las palabras de su hija. No eran bruscas, no eran amenazas y tampoco eran advertencia, eran simplemente palabras suaves que intentaban proteger los sentimientos fríos que ella tenía en ese momento.

– No – Sacudió la cabeza. Le molestó un poco que ella le frunciera el ceño, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño consentido al que le negaban algo por primera vez en la vida. Un niño ricachón que por una vez no obtenía lo que quería. La mirada molesta en su rostro, le recordaba todas esas noches en que la chica hablaba sola en su habitación, creyendo que nadie la observaba, pero Abby siempre estaba ahí observando.

Frases como «¿No tienes otro lugar al que ir a molestar?» o «Puede que no te guste lo que hago, pero así son las cosas ahora» y «Ya déjame sola, haces que sea incomodo dormir contigo mirándome todo el rato», a menudo las escucha por la noche. Evidentemente, Clarke se quedaba con ella en la Estación D, en uno de los dormitorios. Lo usual hubiera sido que se quedara sola, pero debido al maltrato de su cuerpo, y que apenas había salido de la enfermería, necesitaba a alguien que pusiera ojo sobre ella constantemente, sobre todo por las noches cuando tiene control y conocimientos de bruscos movimientos en al dormir. Aunque Abby ya podía ver que la chica estaba mucho mejor que hace días, aún le preocupaba un poco su bienestar. Las heridas aún cicatrizaban, y por suerte no le ardían. Tenía uno que otro problema al caminar, a veces incluso cojeaba, pero ella aseguraba que estaba bien y quizá era cierto. Pero frente a todo esto, lo que a Abby le preocupaba más que su salud física, era su salud mental. En un principio había atribuido que se trababa de pesadillas nocturnas, pero después de la forma en como ataco a Lexa días atrás y la forma en cómo de vez en cuando parecía que hablaba con alguien, le habían hecho estremecerse del miedo. Algo no estaba bien con ella.

– ¿En serio? – Sonaba cansada.

– Quiero saber qué está mal contigo –

– ¿Y si no hay nada malo conmigo? –

– Puedo ver que es mentira. No quieres hablar de ello, que es muy diferente –

La muchacha resopló. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Abby al ver la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha. Tanto le recordaba a esa pequeña niña que solía hacer travesuras en el arca.

– Lo siento, Clarke –

– Sí, lo que tú digas – Respondió la muchacha despreocupada. Desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, y casi provocaba que Abby quisiera arrancarle la pulsera en ese instante, abrazarla con fuerza y prometerle que juntas averiguarían que estaba mal con ella, lo resolverían… pero nuevamente entraba en razón, y con pesar debía aceptar que Clarke jamás se permitiría a sí misma volver a ser la misma chica que era cuando estaban en el arca.

Tras observar una que otra herida cicatrizando en los brazos de la chica, Abby salió de la enfermería dejándola sola. ¿Desde cuándo tener una conversación con su hija se volvía algo tan agotador? Si hace un año atrás, alguien le hubiera dicho que esto sucedería, ella no solo sonreiría con ignorancia sino que le pediría a esa persona que descansara un poco, porque sabría que sería imposible. Hoy en día, seguramente iría donde esa persona y le diría que tiene razón, y que lamentara no haberle creído; sin embargo, eso jamás sucedió y solo le quedaba apoyarse en Kane como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora. Al menos… al menos tenía un hombro en donde descansar.

* * *

Soltó un suspiró pesado mientras caminaba lejos de la Estación Médica. Comenzaba a sentir escalofrío cada vez que estaba cerca de allí y no le agradaba. Suavemente tocó la pequeña y delgada venda en su frente. Había argumentado que no era necesario que le revisaran, pues solo era un tonto corte y ella tenía que admitir que era un tonto corte.

No la habían atacado, simplemente se había tropezado mientras buscaba a Raven antes de que el tiempo se le acabará, y claro, no había visto una trampa en el suelo que unos chiquillos habían creado y se terminó cortando con una roca. No era la gran cosa, y le avergonzaba admitir que había conseguido una herida tan tonta. Pero escapó. Logro liberar las dudas de su madre y había logrado ir y venir sin que nadie lo supiera.

– ¿Y bien? – Bellamy la miró.

– Salvada – Dijo ella con calma mientras caminaban lejos de la Estación Médica.

– Tuvimos suerte esta vez. Creo que estamos corriendo con suerte todos los días – Sacudió la cabeza lentamente – ¿Y bien, qué pasó?

– Nada. No obtuve nada – Dijo entre dientes enojada.

Bellamy guardó silencio unos segundos. Observó a la chica que caminaba con una mirada frustrada – ¿Entonces qué? –

– Entonces esperamos a que exista un Dios piadoso – Gruñó.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta donde dos chicas parecían estar esperando. Clarke pudo divisar a las dos chicas y con calma, bajo la mirada de unas pocas personas, se dirigió hasta ambas y tras echar un vistazo a quienes la observaban decidió desaparecer de la vista tras unos muros.

– Cómo que no has conseguido nada. ¿Para qué fuiste allá entonces? – Gruñó Raven.

– Tiempo perdido – Apretó ambas manos en un puño sobre la mesa. Estaba enojada. Mantenía los brazos extendidos y la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo. Podía oír con fuerza los pasos de una de las dos chicas, moviéndose de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Sacudió la cabeza ella y al levantarla se encontró con la vista de Bellamy, cruzado de brazos contra la pared, Octavia con una mirada dura, apretando con fuerza el mango de su espada hasta que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos y a Raven caminando sin control de un lado a otro. Se alejó de la mesa, para poder enderezarse y luego fijo la vista en el mapa que estaba en el centro, todo hecho a escala de manera que fuera más sencillo encontrar defectos en sus planes.

– ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó Octavia después de un tiempo

– El único plan solido que tengo es que si vamos a pelear va a ser sin matar a nadie y sin arriesgarnos demasiado – Clarke sacudió la cabeza – No quiero tener más bajas de las que ya hemos tenido

– Entonces necesitaremos más que un plan, un milagro – Raven gruñó.

– El problema más grande no es ese – Bellamy dijo dando un paso hacia adelante – Las elecciones serán dentro de poco. Pike podría ganar. Necesitamos tener un plan, no para realizar de momento, sino para evitar que Pike gane

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Octavia frunció el ceño.

– Harán una especie de debate, como sucedía antes de la radiación. Cada uno dará sus puntos sobre la situación y explicarán lo que harán para proteger a nuestra gente. De momento, todo lo que Kane tiene en mente es no más guerras, sino paz, pero ese no es un plan solido que nuestra gente apoyará a no ser que tuviera algo más fuerte. Si en estos momentos Pike les dice que irá a por todas, con garras y dientes para deshacerse de los Grounders. Él no tendrá miedo de decirles que se avecina una guerra, y que la mejor manera de detenerla es ir contra ellos. Kane solo dirá que si hablamos con la Reina Nia, quizá, solo quizá, podemos detenerla

– Después de todo lo que han sufrido, es normal querer seguir a Pike si da un discurso como ese – Octavia asintió con un gruñido – Necesitamos un plan sólido, o Pike ganará y no podremos hacer nada

Clarke sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo enfrentarse a algo qué ni siquiera sabía cómo había iniciado? ¿Cómo crear un plan con tan poca información? Ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba todo eso de la guerra. Estaba especulando nada más, haciendo conjeturas a falta de información real. La Nación del Salvaje mundo, La Nación del Hielo, ¿y si en realidad se equivocaba y no estaban en una alianza, sino que era cada una por su lado en la guerra? No sabía cómo categorizar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía a sus amigos para apoyarse, pero ya era el momento de actuar.

Viendo los rostros de sus compañeros, pudo ver que en realidad estaban preocupados por el destino de la Arkadia si Pike ganaba las elecciones. Respiró hondo y comenzó a maquinar un plan que le diera tiempo. Solo eso necesitaba, tiempo. Las elecciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y si Pike ganaba entonces sería como si el infierno hubiera subido a la tierra.

– Está bien, vamos a intentar algo – Clarke murmuró. Miró el mapa y luego a los demás – Digamos que la Reina Nia y Unade están trabajando juntas, pero no tenemos idea de si esto es cierto o no, ¿verdad? Fui a la Aldea Sarks, los traidores que se levantaron contra un antepasado de Unade para que dejara de esparcir el caos, y ellos no tenían ni idea de qué estaba sucediendo realmente, solo saben lo que nosotros… Unade quiere gobernar. Mi idea es la siguiente: que Kane cuente la verdad sobre lo que está sucediendo, no sobre la Reina Nia sino sobre Unade. Si hacemos que nuestra gente adquiera conocimiento entonces los haremos participe. No estarán en nuestra contra.

– No será suficiente – Dijo Raven sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Entonces es ahí cuando les dirá el plan – Octavia dijo llamando la atención – Entraremos en las tierras de la Nación del Hielo a conseguir información por nuestra cuenta

Clarke parpadeó – Es peligroso –

– Tú fuiste a una nación donde querían tu cabeza – Octavia se cruzó de brazos – No veo la diferencia de peligro. Podría ser nuestra mejor opción

– ¿Y si tampoco encuentras nada? – Clarke preguntó.

– Algo debe de haber, y si no encuentro nada entonces nos prepararemos. Ve con Lexa, habla con ella y haz que te diga toda la verdad. No me creo que la Reina Nia y Unade no tengan una relación. Si existe esta alianza entonces debe existir una relación, dudo mucho que ella le haya prometido la mitad de las Tierras y luego planeara matarla, como tú dices que están usando a la Nación del Hielo –

– Deben conocerse de algo más – Bellamy dijo – Ellos sabían sobre nuestras armas. Dijiste que tenían un amplio conocimiento sobre ellas y que el hecho de que supieran tanto de nosotros como de Wanheda es bastante intrigante. Aún con soldados infiltrados en estas tierras, jamás lo habrían sabido de una forma tan fácil

– Lincoln y yo iremos hasta la Nación del Hielo, nos infiltraremos y descubriremos que está sucediendo realmente aquí –

– Creí que no debía salir de aquí –

– Iremos a escondidas – Octavia explicó.

– Las elecciones están fijada para dentro de dos días. Solo tenemos dos días para evitar que la Arkadia caiga en manos de Pike – Bellamy dijo – Dos días para poner a nuestra gente en un buen camino. Sé que dijiste que quieres detener lo que está sucediendo sin matar a nadie, y lo entiendo, pero va a ser imposible que alguien no muera en el proceso

La muchacha bajó la mirada lentamente y luego dejo escapar un suspiro. Él tenía razón en ese aspecto, y era lo que más le molestaba.

– Lo haremos – Dijo con un tono serio – Kane les dirá la razón. Nos pondremos en marcha con un plan para evitar que algo malo suceda. Pero primero, antes de movernos, debemos ir con Kane y ponerlo al tanto

– No estará contento. Eso es seguro –

– No me importa. Si Kane sigue adelante con sus tontos ideales de mantener la paz como si todo fuera tan fácil, van a matarnos a todos; y si Pike sigue adelante con _su plan_ de matar a los Grounders también van a matarnos a todos. Como sea, de una u otra forma perdemos. Nosotros debemos tomar las riendas y evitarlo. Hemos salido de muchas cosas aún peores – Octavia dijo con un tono serio.

– Ella tiene razón –

– Se acabó el trato de niños que nos dan. Hemos pasado por cosas que ellos. ¿Creen que llegar a la tierra y enterarse de que sus hijos, a quienes por cierto ellos enviaron a morir aquí, es algo realmente malo? Entonces no tienen ni idea de que lo que sentimos nosotros al llegar a la tierra y encontrarnos con los Grounders – Octavia dijo con un tono firme.

La chica sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que Octavia tenía razón, pero necesitaban un argumento aún más fuerte para derribar a Pike. Ellos habían vivido más de lo que los Arkadianos habían vivido en la tierra. Los cien se enfrentaron a peligros inimaginables, y sabían cuidarse.

– Lincoln y tú irán a la Nación del Hielo a conseguir información relevante – Clarke dijo en un tono serio – Cualquier cosa servirá. El por qué la unión, si hay unión, lo que sea. No importa que tan vago puede ser. Bellamy, nosotros nos encargaremos de que Kane salga electo y no Pike. Raven, necesitaremos todo tipo de ayuda. GPS, Micrófonos. Radio. Lo que sea necesario para lo que venga después de las elecciones. Hay que prepararse. Tengo un plan para intentar evitar la guerra, pero no creo que vaya a ser del todo efectivo, sin embargo hay que intentarlo, en el caso contrario de que no resulte todo como lo planeamos hay que prepararnos para lo peor y de ser necesario… necesito bombas

El silencio se hizo en la habitación tras la palabra «bombas» que había sido pronunciada por la chica rubia, que con una mirada seria no permitía el paso a sus amigos hacia el interior de sus pensamientos. Los tres la observaron casi como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza, puesto que las bombas eran algo que ya no ocupaban.

– ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó, con un toque de miedo en su voz, la morena.

– No creo que las vayamos a ocupar para matar a alguien, pero pueden sernos útiles –

La morena alzó ambas manos al aire y agachó la cabeza mientras la sacudía de forma despreocupada. No pelearía con la chica rubia, porque era terca y nunca se rendía.

– Preparare el cacharro para que se vayan en ruedas y no en patas – Raven dijo a Octavia, quién negó con la cabeza, era evidente que prefería montar la yegua para marcharse.

– ¿Qué va a pasar con "no pueden marcharse sin un soldado"? – Bellamy preguntó.

– Eso se acaba hoy – Octavia dijo – No voy a dejar que me encubran. Más vale que hables con ellos

– Lo haré – Clarke asintió.

* * *

Bellamy estaba seguro de que el plan no podía fallar, pero tenía ciertas dudas de la forma en cómo se estaban moviendo. Siguió a Clarke a lo largo de toda la Arkadia en busca de Kane, justo después de haberse peleado con unos soldados que no pertenecían a la sección juvenil. Los soldados seguían las órdenes de Abby, evitando así que tanto Octavia como Lincoln pudieran salir, pero ni siquiera él era capaz de contradecir una mirada fría en el rostro de Clarke si pedía algo.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Abby corriera a ella, no solo por permitir que Octavia se fuera sino porque la muchacha no había dudado ni un solo segundo cuando se quitó la pulsera y la destruyo en una fogata para evitar que se la volvieran a poner. Caminaba a paso firme y con la mirada en alto. Él, por su parte, caminaba a su lado también a paso firme, jugando con el gatillo de su metralleta, sin disparar, y haciendo lo posible por demostrar que no tenía miedo. Porque no lo tenía, pero estaba nervioso.

Podía sentir la mirada de Pike clavándose en su espalda, quizá una sonrisa que hacía recorrer un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna vertebral, y con esfuerzo tuvo que ignorarlo para seguir a Clarke.

Por fin encontraron a Kane. El muchacho pudo ver al adulto con unos niños, parecía que jugaban con una pelota que habían tomado de Mount Weather. Tenía el cabello más o menos largo y despeinado por lo mucho que se movía, la barba le estaba creciendo nuevamente. Se veía torpe moviendo los pies, por lo que los niños no tenían problemas en quitársela y anotar un punto en los arcos improvisados con unas latas.

Alzó la mirada a su alrededor en busca de Abby, pero la mujer no estaba cerca y probablemente aún no era consciente de lo ocurrido. Seguramente Sinclair ya lo sabía, y Bellamy sabía que Raven se negaría a hablar si el hombre le preguntará algo. Ella no solo negaría saber algo sobre ello, sino que no le detendría de avisar a Abby.

Era momento de moverse. No más retenimientos. No más esperar. Moverse y actuar.

Se aclaró la garganta la joven, llamando la atención de Kane que permitió a los chicos robar la pelota en su estado de distracción y anotar otro gol en el arco improvisado. Reían. No debían tener más de siete años.

Kane se aclaró la garganta, llevando sus manos a la cintura y luego señalando a los niños para que siguieran jugando sin él. Se acercó a la pareja, que lo miraba con seriedad.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Tenemos que hablar – Bellamy dijo con seriedad – En privado

Kane frunció el ceño ligeramente. Sus ojos en ningún momento abandonaron los suyos, por lo que Bellamy jamás desvió la mirada o mostró debilidad. Solo fuerza y seriedad. Se alejaron de donde se encontraban y se dirigieron a la sala en donde habían estado anteriormente. La sala no era grande, y el aire dentro era denso, le hizo pensar a Bellamy que era evidente su presencia hacia unos momentos dentro de ella. El aire no se volvía más liviano y era difícil respirar en un lugar tan encerrado. Rodeo la mesa con el mapa a escala y se paró frente a Kane, con el mapa en medio, mientras Clarke revisaba el mapa escaneándolo con la mirada.

– ¿Entonces…? –

– Tenemos una idea para evitar que Pike salga elegido Canciller – Clarke alzó la mirada. Se notaba diferente a la chica de hace unos momentos. No había frialdad o seriedad, sino que casi parecía inocencia.

Kane sacudió la cabeza, pasó su mano por la boca y respiro entre dientes. Bellamy pudo notar la negativa en sus labios antes de que siguiera pudiera hablar, así que decidió adelantarse.

– Si ni siquiera intentes en evitarlo. Abby dejará el puesto como Canciller, y tanto tú como Pike están en esta pelea. Pike está resentido contra los grounders, por lo que no será difícil para él convencer a todos de que la mejor manera de sobrevivir es deshaciéndose de ellos, sobre todo cuando hemos pasado por muchas cosas por ellos. En cambio, tú solo tienes que decir que deseas la paz, cual Jesús en persona – Sacudió la cabeza, sin poder evitar un bufido de burla que se escapó de sus labios – Tenemos un plan para que salgas electo y evitar que toda la Arkadia se venga abajo

Kane sacudió la cabeza. Murmuraba varias veces la palabra «no», luego se dio una vuelta y apoyo las dos manos en el mapa mirándolos con seriedad.

– Lo que sea que tienen en mente pueden olvidarlo. Esto ya no es asunto suyo. Hicieron su parte, ahora dejen que nosotros nos hagamos cargo –

– No – Dijo con simpleza Clarke. Apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y frunció el ceño – Si dejamos que ustedes se hagan cargo, Pike gana. No vamos a permitirlo

Bellamy asintió con fuerza. Se recargo contra la pared y cruzó los brazos observando con una sonrisa la mirada calmada de Clarke y la mirada molesta de Kane. El intercambio de ideas hacia que el aire se volviera aún más pesado, y tenía problemas para respirar, incluso sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

– Está bien – Kane sacudió la cabeza – No me hagan hacer algo de lo que pueden arrepentirse

– No señor – Se burló Bellamy – Escucha, creo que es momento de que dejes atrás la tonta idea de que puedes hacerte cargo de esto. Nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos

– ¿Sí? – Dudó él – ¿Cómo cuando decidieron marcharse de la ceremonia y se adentraron a un peligro?

– Es normal – Bellamy se encontró con la mirada pacifica de la chica, que se encogía de hombros. Ella tenía razón al decir que era normal, porque ellos estaban acostumbrados a que mientras su objetivo es uno, terminan haciendo otra cosa – Había una bestia. Todos la ignoraron

– ¿Y debo creer que esa simpleza con la que me hablas? –

– Es que no hay más. Intente volver, no quería que los chicos se metieran en problemas, pero tampoco puedes negar que la curiosidad me gano también y por esa razón baje – Clarke asintió – Hay cosas que no puedes controlar

– Como el hecho de que ustedes se metan en todo esto – Hizo un gesto con la mano.

– Como el hecho de que nosotros _somos parte de esto_ – Bellamy dijo con una sonrisa. Miro a Clarke, que tenía la mirada suave y calmada, pero jugaba con el dedo índice dando golpecitos en la mesa como si estuviera inquieta.

– Está bien – Kane alzo ambas manos y las posiciono en sus caderas. Infló el pecho al respirar y luego los miro serio – Díganme, que tienen en mente

Bellamu torció los labios preguntándose cómo iba a reaccionar ante lo que le iban a contar.

– Octavia y Lincoln se han ido para infiltrarse en la Nación del Hielo y ver si obtiene respuestas – Declaró el muchacho con calma – Clarke fue a la Nación del Salvaje Mundo, a una aldea de unos traidores, para ver si obtenía respuestas pero no encontró nada así que por eso Octavia y Lincoln se han ido

Se preparó para escuchar gritar a Kane, se preparó para cerrar los ojos al instante y para sujetar con más fuerza su arma en caso de que las cosas se salieron de control, claro que no pensaba en dispararle a él.

Lo escuchó gruñir y cuando lo miro pudo ver que estaba controlando sus ganas de gritar y de atraer atención a aquella habitación. Eso lo agradecía.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó reprimiendo la rabia.

– Porque tú no movías un dedo – Clarke dijo con seriedad – Y nosotros estamos cansados de que nos dejes fueras. Me convertí en la embajadora de Lexa, aún cuando no quería, pero ya estoy cansada de quedarme de brazos cruzados. El plan es este. Cuando la gente pregunte qué harás para protegernos les dirás la verdad. La Nación del Hielo está declarando la guerra a Lexa, nosotros somos parte de la colisión, y aparte existe otra Nación que podría o no tener una alianza contra la Nación del Hielo. Les dirás también que estamos buscando pistas sobre por qué es posible que estás dos naciones estén juntas, y que la idea no entrar en una guerra sino encontrar una alternativa que nos favorezca a todos

– Como hablar con la Reina Nia – Kane sonrió.

– No. No la conoces. Esa mujer es despiadada y se reirá de ti si le pides qué no nos ataque a nosotros o a Lexa – Explicó la rubia – Quiere poder, es por eso que le declaró la guerra a Lexa

Kane frunció el ceño.

– Si encontramos la debilidad de la Reina Nia entonces detendremos la guerra. Clarke hablara con Lexa sobre este movimiento que tenemos pensado hacer. Funcionara. La detendremos y no habrá una guerra. En cuanto a la Nación del Salvaje Mundo será un poco más difícil, pero si detenemos a la Reina Nia entonces podríamos tener una oportunidad de detener al líder de esa nación.

La mirada de Kane se volvió sombría mientras estudiaba con detalle los planos que se encontraban en la mesa, sin prestar atención a los jóvenes que lo miraban expectantes a una respuesta que por parte del candidato a canciller ambos sabían que sería negativa. Y finalmente, tras varios momentos de dudas y consideraciones, el hombre mayor los miró con seriedad antes de dar golpes en la mesa con su dedo índice mientras hablaba.

– No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo decirle a la gente que su vida corre peligro, y no darle una respuesta para salvarlos, va a hacer que Pike no gane las elecciones? –

Bellamy sonrió, ansioso de escuchar la pregunta y luego señaló con el mentón hacia las puertas que mantenían a su gente del otro lado.

– Sencillo. A la gente no le gusta estar en oscuridad – Recargó su cuerpo en uno de sus pies mientras aún se mantenía contra la pared – Si les cuentas lo que está sucediendo, puede que te sorprendan; si no lo haces, se moverán hacía quien lo ha hecho. Es cuestión de confianza, y en este momento, quien tenga el valor de decir la verdad frente a todos, es quien se llevará la confianza de todos

– Es temporal. Cuando Octavia vuelva nos pondremos en marcha a ejecutar un nuevo plan. No estamos seguros aún – La muchacha miró a su compañero que se encogía de hombros – pero es probable que la opción más fiable para detener a Unade sea ir con ella directamente. Tal vez…

– Un combate uno a uno a muerte – Bellamy terminó por ella. En realidad no lo habían considerado completamente cuando revisaron su plan, puesto que era muy probable que cada uno de ellos pensará que _tenía_ que existir una forma más sencilla de llevar a cabo el final de esta guerra, pero era evidente que si Bellamy pensaba lo mismo que ella, entonces los demás –Octavia, Monty y Raven– tenían el mismo pensamiento, aunque este no fuese dicho en voz alta.

– Es demasiado peligroso y arriesgado – Dijo entre dientes Kane, inclinando la cabeza con la intención de mostrarse severo. El asunto era severo. Demasiado peligroso. Frente a él, dos jóvenes se paraban y le contaban un plan que desde un punto de vista lejano parecía que había sido detallado con cuidado. Incluso le sorprendió cuando Bellamy le advirtió que en el caso en que todo fallara, y se movieran a una guerra, la idea era movilizar a la gente cuanto antes y alejarla de a Arkadia, posiblemente llevarlos lo más lejos posible a un improvisado campamento. Sin embargo, frente a todo esto, no dejaba de significar que un par de jóvenes adultos habían ideado un plan como este. Era lo que le hacía estremecer, y en realidad no sabía si temblar por la calma y la sonrisa burlona o enfadarse por el poco interés que mostraban.

– No te preocupes. Vivimos por el peligro – Dijo Bellamy con aires calmados mientras se burlaba. – ¿Lo harás o no? Ya sabes, da igual si no lo haces porque entonces nosotros lo haremos. Les contaremos la verdad.

Fugazmente Clarke frunció el ceño. Ella en realidad esperaba que Kane se viera acorralado y aceptara sin rechistar, pero jamás había considerado en qué harían sí no sucedía aquello, por lo tanto la respuesta de Bellamy sí que le sorprendió, aunque intentó disimularlo bien.

– Lo siento, pero no – Sacudió la cabeza Kane mientras agachaba la mirada – Demasiado peligroso. Ustedes están jugando con fuego. Octavia ahora podría estar en peligro. Debemos traerla de regreso. Enviaré un grupo a buscarla, luego veremos qué hacer con ustedes por desobedecernos.

Un golpe en la mesa lo hizo saltar y al alzar la mirada, se encontró con una fiera mirada de hija de la mujer que amaba. Nunca, en los años que la conocía, –ni siquiera desde que habían llegado a la tierra– había visto una mirada tan peligrosa y tan imponente como aquella mirada. Sus cabellos dorados se balanceaban lentamente, sus labios apretados en una fina línea, sus ojos parecían los de un depredador, su mano en un puño contra la mesa mientras la otra se agarraba del borde. Ella estaba allí, con el cuerpo algo inclinado hacia el frente, mirándolo con desaprobación y firmeza, algo que no le hizo sentir otra cosa más que un escalofrío.

– Deja de pensar en nosotros como unos niños. Dejamos de serlo cuando nos enviaron aquí y nos dejaron por nuestra cuenta. ¿Crees que fue divertido ver cómo llegaban ustedes y tomaban el control de todo lo que les rodeaba cuando éramos nosotros quienes debían mandarlos? Tenemos consciencia, sabíamos que dependían de nosotros para sobrevivir, ya que por algo nos enviaron a la tierra –porque fueron cobardes para bajar ustedes mismos– y tuvimos la opción de no haber dicho nada. Pudimos evitar que Raven mandará la señal… de hecho, casi no la enviamos, pero lo hicimos al final porque queríamos ayudarles, protegerlos y salvarlos. Esto, esto que está pasando ahora, no es más que la misma mierda de antes. Nosotros a la cabeza, conociendo los peligros y queriendo protegerlos a todos – Dijo con un tono frío la chica mientras no despegaba la vista de Kane – No sé ni siquiera por qué pedimos permiso para salvarlos a ustedes, pero lo hacemos, deberías agradecerlo.

»Escucha, Kane, queremos ayudar en serio. Conoces a la gente, conocemos a nuestros compañeros y sabemos cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Si nos mantienes en la oscuridad, a ellos y a nosotros, entonces lo lamentaras. No es una amenaza, es una advertencia. Deja de fingir que lo sabes todo. Aquí todos tenemos miedo, todos estamos jugándonos el cuello para proteger a los demás.

Kane observó la mirada de Clarke que casi lo hizo temblar y luego volteó a mirar a Bellamy, que amablemente había dejado a hablar a la chica permitiendo que descargara parte de la rabia y el rencor que la consumía desde el momento en que puso un pie la tierra.

– ¿Cuándo irán con Lexa? – Suspiró él pesadamente.

– De inmediato – Respondió el joven con calma – Primero debemos ir con Raven

– ¿Y qué es lo que piensan obtener con ella? –

– No lo sé. Lo que sea será mejor que la ignorancia que ya tenemos – Bellamy se encogió de hombros – ¿Y bien? ¿Nos apoyaras o no?

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y luego las apoyó nuevamente en la mesa mirando a los dos jóvenes con seriedad.

– Tengo una condición –

– ¿Cuál? – Pidió Clarke.

– Si hay que luchar con Unade, ninguno de ustedes lo hará, y me refiero a todos los jóvenes, en especial los cien – Dijo con seriedad.

– No tiene sentido, ¿quién luchará sino nosotros? – Bellamy frunció el ceño.

– Yo –

– ¿Tú? – Clarke alzó las cejas aguantando la risa – No te ofendas, pero incluso Jasper con tres botellas de alcohol en su sistema podría taclearte

– Entonces quien sea, pero no ustedes. Ya han hecho bastante –

Finalmente, Bellamy por fin se irguió y se acercó hacia la mesa extendiendo la mano – hecho – Por el rabillo del ojo, mientras Kane le extendía la mano para estrecharla, Clarke podía ver como con su otra mano, oculta de la mirada de Kane, Bellamy cruzaba los dedos en señal de que en cualquier momento rompería la promesa de no luchar en una batalla mano a mano contra Unade.

Continuará...

* * *

 **N/A:** Eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, ha sido un capítulo de planear, cosas así, interesante, pero lo mejor está por llegar. Estamos a siete capítulos del final, siete semanas del final de este fics así que espero que puedan disfrutar de los siguientes capítulos porque serán los últimos.

~ Comentarios:

\- Nadie: Ya sé que son cortos, pero no podía seguir alargando porque... las ideas que tenía no eran muy buenas y no quería meter la pata, además, a mí me pareció bien 30 capítulos. Los siguientes capítulos espero que los disfrutes, aun queda mucho y al mismo tiempo poco para el final.

\- Guest: Lo sé, Pike es estresante. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer los 40 aunque quisiera porque ya tengo los capítulos terminados y alargar capítulos es imposible, literalmente, no sin arruinar el transcurso de la historia. Sé que es difícil encontrar una historia, pero ya no puedo hacer más que esperar al final, lo siento.

\- Maria: Lo de Pike no es la gran cosa, realmente, solo es un personaje que está ahí para causar los nervios. Madre mía el personaje ese. Aunque igual tiene su participación en el final. Sí, lo sé, cada capítulo con una herida nueva. Me causa gracia, si he de ser sincera.

\- Guest: Me alegró que te esté gustando la historia.

\- Guest: Sí, solo siete capítulos más.

\- Dennise: Lo parece, ¿verdad? Pero no, yo llevo el conteo de las palabras cuando estoy escribiendo una nota. FF me pone el conteo de la cantidad de palabras por archivo y word también. Así que solo lo parece...

A ver, ahora sí ladys and gentleman, este ha sido el capítulo número 23 y a solo pocos capítulos del final. Tengo cosas que decir sobre el final, pero no lo diré ahora sino que lo diré cuando llegue el momento, supongo que lo escribiré como una nota al principio del capítulo, ahí veré. De otro modo, me alegró que les esté gustado el capítulo y nos veremos la otra semana, el otro viernes y en el otro capítulo.

 **Dejen reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
24**

Raven no se molestó en voltear a mirar a Abby por segunda vez, ni siquiera cuando la escuchó maldecir varias veces en un tono bajo para que nadie a su alrededor la escuchará. Ella estaba metida en su proyecto personal, que era revisar los planos para crear unas bombas como Clarke había sugerido, y en su cabeza, tal vez una bomba –que estallara con fuego y pólvora– no era la idea más aceptable, sin embargo sí era capaz de descubrir cómo hacer una bomba que pudiera electrocutar, lanzar humo o incluso dormir a quienes estuvieran cerca de la explosión, entonces estaría dando el primer paso hacia la primera guerra pacifica en la historia. En realidad no le molestaba si su nombre figuraba en los libros de historia años más adelante.

Ella no creía que nada iba a ser peor que escuchar a Abby quejarse con Sinclair por lo sucedido, pero se equivocó porque cuando Kane apareció de la nada y en un rincón donde nadie los escuchase, incluida ella misma, le hablaba de algo la escuchó exclamar y gritar. Astutamente ella supuso que le estaba contando sobre el plan que habían ideado.

Hacia solo unos minutos que se había encontrado con Bellamy y con Clarke para entregarle los radios que les permitirían estar en contacto a distancia. En cuanto los recibieron ellos le contaron como fue la reunión con Kane, siendo de resultado positivo aunque había un par de cosas que salieron fuera del protocolo que tenían en mente. Cosas que ellos dijeron, cosas que Kane pidió. A veces Raven se preguntaba si ellos disfrutaban tanto como ella estos improvistos –en un pensamiento sarcástico.

– ¿Tú lo sabías? –

Alzó la mirada de su proyecto para encontrarse con la mirada de Abby. Ella, con calma, asintió y luego bajó la mirada de regreso a los planos.

Regla número 1: Mantente en calma y despreocupada.

Eso era algo a lo que los cinco jóvenes habían llegado como acuerdo mutuo, ya que de tal manera no entrarían en pánico ni harían a los que estuvieran a su alrededor dudar. No enfadarse, no llorar, no gritar. Solo calma absoluta, por muy difícil que fuera a veces.

– Entonces los estabas ayudando. ¿Qué digo? Por supuesto que los estabas ayudando – Abby dijo enojada mientras daba unos pasos al frente. Kane la siguió, sosteniéndola del brazo y Sinclair desviaba la mirada queriendo que la tierra lo tragase, probablemente porque se sentía fuera de lugar.

Raven, con calma, tomó un marcador negro y comenzó a escribir algo junto al diseño base de la bomba, que sería una esfera.

– También hackeamos el monitoreo de la pulsera de Clarke – Habló de más y con calma.

– Sí, de eso me di cuenta – Sinclair dijo mientras torcía los labios con amargura – Muy inteligente, pero no estuvo nada bien

– Gracias –

– Raven, esto es serio. Ustedes están fuera de control –

– O tú intentes detener demasiado control –

Alzó la mirada hacia los ojos oscuros de Abby luego de trazar una flecha en el dibujo y luego se encogió de hombros – Nosotros intentamos protegerlos a todos. ¿Por qué estás tan reacia a que te ayude? –

– Porque no es la manera en la que se deben hacer las cosas –

– ¿Cómo lo es entonces, Abby? ¿Siguiendo el plan de Kane y esperar a que la gente acepte que la paz llegará luego de firmar un tratado? – Raven preguntó con calma antes de bajar la mirada – A veces tienes que hacer movimientos que no quieres, si lo que quieres es ganar

– ¿Quién dejó que Clarke y Bellamy escaparán a Polis? – Preguntó con seriedad – ¿Ella se ha escapado en otras ocasiones, es por eso el corte que tenía?

– No sé nada de ese corte, pero en lo demás sí y seguramente Kane los dejó – La muchacha señaló con el marcador al hombre que alzaba las manos en defensa propia – Necesitábamos que Clarke buscará un poco de información para nosotros, así que la ayudamos a salir del campamento en algunas ocasiones

– ¿Algunas? –

– No es una prisionera, Abby. Es tu hija – Raven dijo rodando los ojos – y es sorprendente cómo está más dispuesta a jugarse el cuello que ustedes. Es decir, míralo bien, hay un precio por su cabeza y una nación la está buscando. En lo que a mí respecta, me sorprende

– No creo que tu comentario ayude en esta situación – Kane dijo con calma.

– Eso es porque no lo has entendido entonces – Ella dijo despreocupada mientras volvía a trazar otras líneas – En otras palabras, lo que quiero decir es que aún con tantos riesgos sobre ella misma, ella sigue en pie intentando proteger a nuestra gente y nosotros le ayudamos, no porque confiemos en ella, sino porque sabemos que está dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario para proteger a quienes considera amigos, familia, compañeros. Básicamente a toda la Arkadia.

– Eso no cambia el hecho de que siguen metiéndose donde no deberían – Abby dijo con un tono poco convincente.

– Mira, no quiero entrar en una pelea sin sentido porque sabes que tengo razón. Abby, está bien que quieras tener el mando, pero no puedes dejar a todos afuera, sobre todo si son quienes pueden controlar la situación – Se expresó con calma la joven.

– Eso no está bien – Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Raven? – Kane dio un paso enfrente mirando hacia la joven que se encontraba todavía marcando los planos.

– Solo estoy ocupada con mi próximo proyecto – Ella respondió sin levantar la mirada de los planos.

– ¿Próximo proyecto? – Abby frunció el ceño.

– Bombas – Ella dijo con tal calma que parecía que hablaba del clima.

– ¿Bombas? – No los miro, pero por el sonido que provoco ambas voces ella sabía que estaban sorprendidos.

– Sí, bombas – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada – Creo que Clarke está pensando en usarlas si nos metemos en problemas

– ¿Bombas? – Abby sonaba poco convencida y su expresión no ayudaba en nada a dar un paso para estar de acuerdo – ¿En serio, bombas?

– Es lo que tu hija pidió – Sonrió Raven – Normalmente me quejaría, pero es un proyecto interesante así que me quedó con ello

– ¡Raven! – Jadeó Kane sorprendido – Están planeando lanzarles bombas al enemigo

– No le veo el drama – Ella se encogió de hombros.

Tras un intercambio de miradas, Kane estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Abby no estaba de acuerdo con esto y si no fuera porque la probabilidad de que Clarke y Bellamy estuvieran en el campamento se viera reducida a cero, él no dudaba de que ella ya habría salido corriendo detrás de los dos jóvenes para intentar convencerlos de la locura que no eran capaces de ver. Por otro lado, si lo pensaba bien, quizá solo estaban tomando medidas de precaución, tal vez no era del todo grave.

Como Raven no volvió a hablar y siguió trabajando en su proyecto personal con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como si el desafió fuera tal como para ponerla de buen humor, él decidió salir de la estación seguido de Abby, quien no dejaba de mascullar enfadada por lo que acababa de enterarse.

Tardó un momento en despejar su propia mente de todo lo que se había enterado y parte de él se sentía traicionado por los chicos, como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en la espalda cuando estaba durmiendo. Pasó las manos por su cabeza, dejando escapar todo el aire que había contenido y luego volteó a mirar hacia Abby que seguía enojada, la agarró de los brazos y luego asintió.

– Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón de estar enojada. Pero ahora mismo no veo cómo salir de este problema. Ellos lo han ideado todo para que no podamos negarnos o dejarlos fuera, de tal manera que participen sí o sí en la línea de fuego. No podemos hacer nada más que seguir sus planes – Dijo frustrado.

– Oh, por lo tanto, ¿el plan es dejar de chicos de dieciocho años terminen dos guerras por delante? – Abby lo miró molesta – ¿Tienes idea de lo loco que suena eso?

– Creo que pueden hacerse cargo. Han pasado por más cosas – Kane asintió con la cabeza – No hay otra que hacer. Solo confiar en ellos. Esto es todo, Abby… nada más que eso…

La mujer torció los labios con disgusto. No, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo ser la marioneta de jóvenes, incluso peor aún, saber que ellos orquestaron todo a sus espaldas de tal manera que fuera imposible negarse a aceptar su ayuda. Ahora solo le quedaba seguir adelante y ayudar a Kane en lo que fuera a necesitar para ganarse el apoyo de los demás.

* * *

Bellamy no esperaba que el carro que habían robado de la Arkadia para salir de allí, con guardias siguiéndolos detrás como perros a la carne disparando sus pistolas contra las llantas del auto para evitar que siguieran avanzando, pudiera entrar en Polis sin llamar la atención, sobre todo por el caos que ya habían causado en Arkadia. En realidad él no tenía la intención de robarlo, pero dado que uno de los guardias se negaba a darle una llave, no había podido evitar que sus instintos se movieran antes que él y lo noquearan, advirtiéndole a Clarke entrar en el asiento del copiloto rápidamente porque ya los habían pillado.

No eran fugitivos, simplemente eran unos tontos por actuar sin pensar.

– Espero que esto funcione – Murmuró Clarke indecisa.

– Tiene que hacerlo – Bellamy apoyó – De lo contrario estaremos en serios problemas

Ella asintió.

Condujeron un par de horas antes de por fin ver la entrada a Polis. Bellamy se preguntó si era seguro para ellos entrar en Polis con semejante auto de batalla, complemente blindado para las balas, con una pintura de guerra y sobre todo con ellos dos dentro. La última vez que vio a Lexa la reunión no fue muy bien y aunque sabía que Clarke había arreglado ese "malentendido" aún no dejaba de preocuparse por ello. Además, lo que sucedió en el laberinto subterráneo era algo que casi había olvidado por completo.

Con cuidado, sosteniendo unas pistolas a sus costados, entro en Polis bajo la atenta mirada de la gente de Trikru, algunos armados y listos para atacarlos, probablemente con la ignorancia sobre lo que estaba sucediendo o sobre lo que había sucedido en el campamento cuando Clarke habló con Lexa por segunda vez.

Bajaron del auto y se aseguró de mantenerlo lejos del alcance de la gente ya que no quería que fueran a destruirlo o a robarlo, tampoco creía que fueran capaces de hacerlo pero quién sabía a esa altura.

– Me siento como si tuviéramos algo sobre la cabeza que llamase la atención de todos – Dijo él mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de la joven – Una flecha tal vez que diga _Arkadiano aquí_

Clarke rió suavemente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bellamy agradecía la risa ya que eran raras las veces en las que era capaces de escucharlas. Ella dio unos suaves golpes en su pecho mientras le indicaba seguir adelante con la cabeza. No parecía tensa, o si lo estaba era buena demostrándolo, algo que casi le daba envidia a él, porque cada vez que por el rabillo de su ojo captaba algún movimiento brusco movía sus manos con velocidad hacia su pistola preparado para defenderse.

Los guardias intentaron impedir su paso, a lo que con firmeza y una extraña calma, Clarke habló en su idioma y ellos le dieron el paso aunque las miradas que les daban no eran reconfortante. Siguió a Clarke por una escalinata hacia arriba preguntándose si no estaban cayendo en una trampa o algo, porque todo parecía tan silencioso que era extraño. Jamás había estado allí, por lo menos no en el interior, y ahora que lo estaba, aquella calma le resultaba inquietante y surrealista.

– Le diremos a Lexa que el plan más sano es tener una batalla contra la reina Nia y contra Unade. Un uno a uno – Murmuró Clarke con calma – y mientras eso se lleva a clavo, ejecutaremos el plan de reserva para evitar problemas

– Ella no se enterara de ese plan, ¿verdad? –

– La Arkadia es el principal objetivo debido a nuestras armas, así que lo mejor es mantenerlo para nosotros, además no quiero un error como lo que sucedió en Mount Weather –

– Bien pensado – Él sonrió – Solo esperemos no desviarnos del plan

– No sucederá – Dijo Clarke con seriedad – o eso espero en realidad

Bellamy asintió. Finalmente después de tanto subir escaleras llegaron a unas grandes puertas, donde especulo que del otro lado se encontraba la comandante de los terrícolas. Apretó los puños a sus costados y fijo la vista en frente con la cabeza en alto, agudizando su oído y preparando su guardia en alto para estar listo en caso de que los atacaran. No creía que Lexa diera esa orden, pero quería prevenir los errores, como bien dijo su amiga. En el momento en que las puertas se abrieron y fue capaz de ver a Lexa sentada en lo que parecía ser un trono al fondo de la habitación con la vista a toda la ciudad, él supo que vuelta atrás no había y en su cabeza pedía que Octavia corriera con la misma suerte afortunada que ellos planeaban tener.

* * *

Escondida detrás de unos barriles, Octavia tenía que admitir que la ciudad de Azgeda era todo lo que ella había pensado que sería: un lugar peligroso. Eso era todo lo que le bastaba para categorizarla. Oculto su rostro bajo una capucha y camino junto a Lincoln aparentando calma absoluta mientras se dirigía hacia una vieja y maloliente taberna. Por suerte, ella había aprendido el idioma de los terrícolas gracias a Lincoln, de lo contrario estaba segura de que cuando el hombre a cargo les preguntó que beberían y ella no supiera cómo responder los habrían descubierto al instante.

El plan era simplemente reunir información sobre Azgeda conspirando contra Trikru, nada más que eso y la mejor manera, había aprendido ella, era con los borrachos del pueblo. Sabía que no tendrían ni idea de que hablaban a la mañana siguiente por lo tanto el peligro era menor y ella no quería meterse en más problemas de los necesarios.

– Y entonces le dije: ¡Si tanto te gusta ese maldito bastardo criado en las calles, vete con él – Alguien golpeó la mesa junto a la suya y al voltear la cabeza ella vio a un grupo de hombres bebiendo sin descansar. Sus rostros rojos por el veneno que ingerían como si de agua se tratase y sus miradas ya extrañas, ojos medio cerrados, sonrisas estúpidas, babas sucias, probablemente un aliento apestoso. – pero, nena, no vengas a mí cuando ese idiota te deje tirada por algo mejor!

Unos aplausos de alegría y unas risas causaron a Octavia náuseas y ganas de vomitar. Sabía que en el mundo había toda clase de idiota, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra cosa era verlos. Dos jarras metálicas, sucias evidentemente, se dejaron caer con un líquido espumoso. El hombre azgeda, con la marca en su rostro, se rió despreocupado revelando una sonrisa desdentada y luego volvió a su lugar con tal alegría que era extraño preguntarse por qué.

Ella dudó un momento de si beber, pero Lincoln tomó la jarra con calma y en el idioma de los terrícolas, le dijo que no era tan malo como lo parecía. Ella tuvo que reprimir su bufido y bebió de aquella bebida que quemó su garganta. No quería terminar como uno de los viejos hombres que estaban allí, así que se dedicó a beber en pequeñas cantidades.

Estuvieron un rato allí en ese bar, preguntándose cuando sucedería algo importante, pero nada sucedía. Había seguido bebiendo con calma, bajo la mirada sospechosa del hombre tras la barra que la estudiaba como si tuviera idea de qué algo tramaba. Hubo un momento en que se bebió la jarra de golpe, casi la mitad, para que él dejara de sospechar y pidió otra rápidamente.

Fue entonces, que después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, un hombre vestido con ropa abrigada se acercó corriendo desde la entrada hacia una mesa en lo más recóndito. Ella observó con seriedad mientras Lincoln siguió bebiendo, simplemente para aparentar y luego le preguntó qué es lo que veía.

– Está armado – Dijo ella en el idioma de los terrícolas. Un intercambio de miradas hizo que ambos supieran los pensamientos del otro y asintieran con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Cuando aquel hombre se llevó consigo a tres de los que estaban en el bar, ella y su acompañante pagaron sus bebidas y salieron a toda prisa de allí buscando a aquellos hombres. Ella no estaba segura de sí estaban siguiendo a las personas correctas, pero esperaba que así fuera o de lo contrario habrían perdido una gran oportunidad.

Corrieron detrás de ellos hacia ellos, que en realidad no corrían sino que caminaban a paso rápido, y sin querer choco contra alguien permitiendo así que su capucha se cayera hacia atrás. El hombre con quien choco, ni siquiera parecía contento con ayudarla, se había puesto en pie primero y espetó un montón de groserías antes de fijarse en su rostro y comenzar a gritar.

– ¡Espías, espías! – Apuntó con una mano el hombre mientras ella rápidamente se ponía la capucha bajo la mirada de los que les rodeaban – ¡Trikru envía a sus espías!

Los hombres que ellos habían seguido, los habían mirado con sorpresa mientras sacaban sus espadas preparados para atacar.

– ¡Corre, Octavia! – Lincoln dijo rápidamente, pero no le dio tiempo de moverse porque ya estaban rodeado de gente armada.

– ¡Los Trikru no son bienvenidos aquí! – Alguien dijo, confundiéndolos a ambos con terrícolas. Por un momento Octavia pensó que era mejor así, ya que de tal manera quitaba toda atención de ellos sobre su verdadero campamento. Saco su espada rápidamente y se defendió cuando alguien intentó golpearla.

– ¡Ataquen! – Alguien alerto a todos y ambos se vieron envueltos en una batalla antes de siquiera darse cuenta.

Octavia no reparó a preguntarse si debían o no matarlos, simplemente agito su espada y cualquiera que se viera afectado permanente por ella, sabría que su lamento jamás será escuchado. Ella saltó sobre algunas cosas para ganar un poco de altura, dio unas volteretas, pateó todo lo que tenía en frente y finalmente acabó con ellos, pero cada vez que derribaba a uno, dos más aparecían de la nada preparados para la batalla.

Supo enseguida que Azgeda tenía un plan para atacar a los Trikru y robarle el trono a Lexa, de lo contrario ellos respetarían los acuerdos de paz y no los habrían atacado o llamado espías. Aquellas paredes que rodeaban la ciudad de hielo ocultaban la verdad para los de afuera. Octavia no dudo en acabar contra cuantos pudiera y de espaldas a Lincoln cubriendo las suyas y él las de ellas, lograron deshacerse de muchos de ellos.

– Atáquenlos. Tráiganlos. Amordácenlos. Llévenselos a la reina Nia – Era capaz de escuchar entre tanto bullicio y su propia respiración. Ella agito su espada sobre las cabezas de algunos y luego corrió junto a Lincoln hacia las yeguas que se encontraban pastando fuera de la ciudad. Si podían llegar aunque sea a una sola, ambos estarían lejos de las puertas de la muerte y a salvo.

Sin embargo, no fue sencillo ya que alguien le hizo una zancadilla y cayó de bruces contra el suelo golpeándose el mentón. Ignoró el ardor y la sangre mientras se daba la vuelta para defender su cuerpo de lo que parecía ser un martillo. La hoja de su espada la saltó de quedar como puré de papas, pero eso no significaba que estaba del todo libre. Sintió su cuerpo arrastrarse por el suelo y lo último que supo fue el cruces de miradas con Lincoln, quien ya había sido apresado por los Azgedas mucho antes de que ella cayera inconsciente.

* * *

A Bellamy no le gustó la mirada que Lexa le daba a Clarke, le parecía incómodo y molesto. Tenía la mirada de alguien que con desesperación pedía que no lo miraran con odio sino con amor. No menciono nada, sobre todo porque Clarke parecía ajena a esa mirada y porque él no sabía que se removía en su interior por ello mismo.

– Suena arriesgado – Le dijo Lexa a la rubia cuando ella hubo terminado de contar su plan.

– ¿Tienes algo mejor? – Pidió con brusquedad mientras algunos guardias alzaban sus armas preparados para lastimarla por haberle hablado así a su líder. Clarke apenas se inmuto a ellos, simplemente miró hacia Lexa – Si no detenemos esta guerra entonces lo que vendrá será algo peor

– Un apocalipsis – Él no tenía ni idea de por qué dijo aquello, pero le gusto la mirada confundida que le dieron los guardias de Lexa ante la desconocida palabra. Se sintió superior por unos instantes.

– Si la Reina Nia jura delante de su gente y de las alianzas que todo terminara y no harán movimientos entonces estaremos del otro lado. Aunque sea alguien cruel, también tiene palabra de honor – Clarke explicó con cuidado – En cuando a Unade, sé que no se negará ante la oportunidad de poder pelear por tener derecho sobre estas tierras. Entrar sin límite de nada

– Unade es muy peligrosa. Nadie podría ganarle –

– Encontraremos a alguien. Lo sé – Dijo con calma la muchacha – Nosotros tenemos a buenos luchadores. Octavia, Lincoln… incluso con nuestras armas podemos luchar, aunque no lo parezca. Bellamy es un buen francotirador

– Ese no es el punto. Lincoln es un traidor –

– Para ti. Para mí es mi gente y no es considerado fuera de mis planes – Espetó ella.

– Aun así podría ser peligroso – Lexa considero unos momentos antes de mirar la intensa expresión en el rostro de la rubia – ¿Y si algo sale mal?

– Llevaremos ejércitos. Una parte del nuestro y otra del tuyo. Si algo sale mal, en definitiva que se dará inicio a una pelea múltiple – Bellamy explicó con calma.

Lexa torció los labios pensando y Bellamy casi podía ver esos engranajes soltar humo de lo mucho que giraban al considerar el plan. Era lo más arriesgado que habían planeado hasta entonces, por no decir que estaban confiando en la suerte y no en la batalla, pero era lo mejor que podían idear para proteger a todos.

– ¿Qué si ella gana? Entonces podrá entrar en nuestras tierras y todo habrá acabado – Lexa dijo de pronto.

– Lo sé, pero no solo nosotros tenemos buenos guerreros. Tú también – Clarke pensó un momento – Es un riesgo que debemos correr

– Si ella gana y no cumple parte del trato, entrar en paz y no atacar a nadie, entonces habrá que defenderse – Bellamy dijo de pronto – Y todos sabemos que no lo hará así que de un modo u otro habrá que luchar. No nos queda de otra

Lexa asintió con la cabeza – Lo entiendo y tal vez tengan razón, tal vez sea la mejor opción que tenemos por ahora. Si seguimos retrasando todo esto entonces nos quedaremos sin opciones. Sin embargo, si algo sale mal y tu gente y la mía resultan atacadas… – Miró hacia Clarke que le asintió.

– Protegeremos a mi gente y tú a la tuya. De eso no hay duda siempre cuando no haya traiciones hacia los bandos – Clarke aclaró con calma. Lexa asintió extendiendo la mano que fue recibida por la chica.

Bellamy, literalmente, dejo escapar aire mientras el sudor le corría por la nuca. Hubo un momento en que creyó que no lo lograrían, pero ahora que habían pasado por la parte 1 del plan, estaba seguro que no habían llegado a lo peor. Intercambio una sonrisa con Clarke, sintiendo su interior revolverse y no sabía si era por la sonrisa o porque aún estaba nervioso por lo que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, fue poco lo que le duro la felicidad porque alguien irrumpió en la sala y parecían dos hombres cargando a alguien que estaba casi inconsciente. Sangraba desde el rostro, tenía los pies arrastrando en el suelo, sus manos atacadas y en cuanto vio a los tres de ellos él se rió antes de ser golpeado por el mango de una espada.

– Lo hemos encontrado dentro de la ciudad. Estaba atacando a uno de nuestros soldados – Bellamy frunció el ceño cuando escucho a uno de los dos hombres hablar. Por qué alguien atacaría a propósito a los soldados, a no ser que quiera llamar la atención. El otro de ellos arrojo una espada al suelo provocando que el metal de la hoja resonara en toda la habitación. El hombre rió fuertemente, casi atragantándose con su propia sangre.

– Azgeda – Su voz era ronca y dificultaba un poco entenderle – manda su mensaje de guerra

Y el interior de Bellamy estallo en ira. Su cuerpo casi deja desvanecer a su alma y su respiración se cortó enseguida. Él no necesito mirar el arma dos veces, sabía lo que estaba pasando en seguida.

– Octavia – Dijo con dolor en su voz mientras pensaba en que los habían descubierto.

Continuara…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de Inquebrantable con más.

 **Dejen Reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	25. Capítulo 25

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
25**

No supo nada durante unos minutos, probablemente debieron ser horas porque cada vez que dormía se sentían como minutos o segundos. Le dolió abrir sus ojos e intentar mover su cuerpo, pero ese dolor no fue nada comparado con la oscuridad que la rodeaba por unos momentos.

Tardó bastante en poder ajustar su vista en la oscuridad y ser capaz de ver que se encontraba tirada en una esquina de una habitación completamente vacía. Con dolor intentó mover sus manos, pero estas fueron raspadas por unas fuertes sogas que la sujetaban tras su espalda. A su lado, Lincoln estaba inconsciente y al igual que ella tenía una mordaza en la boca, lo que le hacía imposible intentar despertarle. Se dio cuenta de que no contaba con ninguna arma y que en aquella habitación solitaria había mucho eco proveniente desde afuera que chocaba en estas paredes dado que la única entrada estaba abierta y libre de guardias.

Se movió por el suelo, arrastrándose sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pierna derecha y luego intento sacudir al hombre que tirado estaba usando sus codos. Aquel hombre se removió en el suelo, pero no despertó y entonces el inconfundible sonido de unas pisadas se hizo resonar dentro de la habitación junto a unas voces.

Octavia apretó los dientes tras la venda en su boca y esperó a ver quién acababa de entrar. Primero solo vio una sombra negra y cuando la luz de una vela ilumino toda la habitación se encontró con una mujer frente a ella. Era pelirroja, o tal vez eso le pareció por el brillo tenue de la vela, por otro lado la mujer vestía de manera elegante y con unos harapos viejos. Tenía una mirada peligrosa y atractiva que solo avecinaba peligro. Supo de inmediato que no se trataba de la Reina Nia, ya que por lo que sabía, esa mujer jamás dejaría engañar a nadie a través de la belleza natural de su rostro.

– Entonces, estos dos son los que encontraron – Dijo aquella mujer con un tono seductor mientras se acercaba hasta ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos heladas y ásperas, Octavia tuvo que reprimir una mueca cuando movió su cabeza. La mujer se rió y luego se alejó para mirar hacia Lincoln – ¿Está vivo?

Octavia se preguntó si le hablaba a ella, pero otra persona entro en el salón vacío y por la vestimenta de ella y por la mirada fiera y fría, supo enseguida que se traba de la verdadera Reina Nia.

– Eso espero, o de lo contrario estaría estorbando aquí. Mi gente los ha encontrado en mis territorios, aparentemente espiando nuestros planes – Ella los miró con desdén – ¿Qué te parecen?

– Trikru – La mujer resopló – Supongo que es lo mejor que podré conseguir ahora, sobre después de que esa rata se escapara antes de que yo pudiera descubrir dónde se encuentra ese tonto campamento

– Descubriremos pronto donde se encuentra Skaikru, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo – La mujer espetó despreocupada – Pero primero, vamos a ver qué es lo que la comandante Lexa tiene planeado

Octavia estaba casi segura de que si la venda no estuviera en su boca, ella estaría mordiendo su labio con tanta fuerza como para romperlo y dejar correr sangre. Apretó los puños mientras intenta quitarse las sogas de sus manos, pero solo lograba quemarse más y más. Volteó a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Lincoln deseando que él despertara pronto porque si iban a escapar de allí, necesitaban algo más que solo suerte.

Intuyó que la rata de quién había hablado aquella mujer se trataba de Clarke, quién había logrado escapar de la Nación del Salvaje Mundo a duras penas y gracias a ese comentario ella pudo asegurarse de que sus pensamientos más profundos estaban en lo correcto. En frente suyo estaba Unade.

La reina Nia gritó mientras sacaba una espada, su espada, y el soldado que acababa de entrar le miró con temor y al mismo tiempo con firmeza. La mujer lanzó la espada al suelo y luego habló mirándola a ella y no al hombre.

– Necesito que entregues un mensaje. Dile a Lexa que la guerra ha comenzado –

Por supuesto, Octavia se sintió como una estúpida ya que se había dejado capturar en lugar de haber logrado escapar. Ahora por su culpa los planes para detener a estas dos naciones, dirigidas por dos mujeres que con una mirada gélida, no iban a resultar nada bien. Hizo una mueca mientras las miraba con firmeza. El hombre detrás de ellas se volvió borroso para ella, tanto que ella solo vio un borrón que se inclinaba hacia la espada y salía a toda velocidad de la sala.

– Por otro lado, qué hacer con ellos – Dijo la Reina con una mueca enojada.

– Dejarlos aquí – Dijo la otra mujer con una sonrisa despreocupada – Que se mueran en esta pocilga. Dudo que ellos sepan lo que buscamos. Además, aquel mensaje alertara a Lexa y eso es lo que necesitamos. Cuando Trikru caiga también lo harán las demás naciones

Era oficial, y Octavia no sabía cómo alertarle a los demás que estuvieron en lo cierto en todo momento. Los Salvajes y los Azgedas estaban trabajando juntos para derrocar a Lexa y a todo los demás. Nuevamente la mujer tomo su mentón entre sus manos y la sonrisa seductora mostró los dientes más peligrosos que los de un tiburón. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y por un momento se preguntó cómo era posible que Clarke sobreviviera a tanto tiempo con esa sonrisa que parecía clavar dagas en su espina dorsal.

– Como me gustaría que fueran parte de Skaikru – Dijo ella con un tono cargado de tristeza fingida – pero sus armas, su vestuario, todo lo de ustedes me hace ver que no lo son. Si lo fueran, entonces los planes para ti y tu hombre cambiarían…

Sintió las uñas de la mujer rasgar su mejilla y en poco tiempo la sangre caliente corriendo por ella. Octavia gruñó detrás de la venda y luego observo como ambas mujeres comenzaban a abandonar la salida, apenas logrando escucharles.

– Tengo a mis soldados en los límites. En cuanto tu gente comience a atacar daré la señal para que entren también. No podrá ser detenido, no mientras haya tanto caos

Y finalmente se quedó sola en aquella en habitación. Las mujeres habían salido y Lincoln estaba inconsciente también. Ellos iban a morir allí, probablemente de hambre o deshidratados, incluso por las heridas. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría eso, quizá estén allí atrapados por varios días antes de dar su último respiro, pero tampoco estaba planeando su propio funeral. Ella lograría escapar de aquí y alertar a todos. Maldita sea, si tan solo fuera capaz de lograr quitarse las sogas o hacer algo.

Pero una cosa estaba segura, a pesar de su situación ella lo sabía, si Clarke logró escapar de una situación aún peor ella escaparía también. No iba a darse por vencida, no cuando la necesitarían en la línea de fuego o incluso para luchar contra el uno a uno contra la Nación del Hielo y la Nación del Salvaje Mundo.

* * *

La mente de Clarke no dejo de correr a gran velocidad mientras ella y Bellamy se subían al carro rápidamente. Él no dejaba de gruñir y en ocasiones golpear lo que estaba rodeándole. Sabía que estaba enojado, sabía que se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber ido con su hermana a un sitio tan peligroso y sabía que si él se encontraba al volante mientras la ira era desatada entonces ninguno de los dos lograría llegar a la Arkadia para advertir a los demás. Estaba por tomar ella el volante cuando Polis fue invadido por los Azgedas que cargando armas y escudos atacaron a todos los que se encontraban allí.

Sin vacilar, Clarke saco su pistola y apunto a uno de los hombres que se encontraba intentando atacar a una mujer y a su hijo. Los hombres de Lexa corrieron a defender Polis mientras Bellamy aún no asimilaba la situación en la que se encontraban. Ella cargó su arma apuntando en el pecho de alguien y le disparo una sola vez, confiando en su puntería y luego corrió a tomar el brazo de Bellamy.

– ¡Tenemos que irnos! –

– Voy a matarlos – Dijo Bellamy enojado mientras apuntaba en la cabeza de uno de los Azgedas – ¡No nos iremos de aquí!

Clarke sacudió la cabeza varias veces mientras lo miraba preocupada. Podía ver el fuego en sus ojos y la mirada insatisfecha cada vez que uno de los hombres de azgeda caía muerto al suelo. Él quería más. Quería la sangre de todos los que pudieron o no atreverse a lastimar a su hermana. Estaba enfadado, arremetía contra todos los que podía y defendía Polis en busca de venganza y no paz. No le importaría acabar con todo el escuadrón de Azgeda que estaba atacando, si con eso era capaz de tener un camino libre hacia Octavia.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Lexa atacar y defender su propio pueblo, ella tuvo que admitir que estaba esperando a que la comandante saliera a atacar, aunque se sentiría culpable si escapaba ahora con Bellamy. Apuntó con su arma a otro de Azgeda y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Bellamy para cubrir sus espaldas, peleando como un equipo.

Tenía que admitir que lo que acababa de pasar estaba fuera del plan, esto estaba muy pero que muy mal. Ella no podía creer que todo el plan se viniera abajo solo porque Octavia y Lincoln habían sido descubiertos. A ver, sí, existía la posibilidad de que esto sucedería si eran descubiertos, pero jamás imagino una invasión a Polis. Y entonces el sudor frío la hizo temblar. ¿Qué tal si se dirigían hacia Arkadia también?

En la mirada de Bellamy vio que el muchacho no estaba preocupado por Arkadia, aún. Por lo que era ella quien tuvo que tomar las riendas y correr hacia el auto mientras disparaba a los que se encontraban en su camino. Se metió dentro de la bestia de cuatro ruedas y a través de la ventanilla abajo disparo a alguien que corría hacia ella. Tomó la radio rápidamente mientras el auto se inclinaba hacia un lado y con una mueca se fijo que frente a ella había un arquero. Había disparado a una de las ruedas y seguramente la siguiente flecha atravesaría el vidrio hasta su cabeza. Sin vacilar, saco la pistola por la ventanilla y le disparo tres veces, fallando una de ellas. Cuando aquel hombre dejo de ser un problema, ella siguió con su llamada por radio a la Arkadia.

– ¡Polis está bajo ataque por Azgeda! Prepárense para defender en caso de que Arkadia sea atacada – Dijo ella en el momento en que escuchó una voz del toro lado. Disparo nuevamente hacia otros que intentaban acercarse.

– _¿Hola? Clarke, ¿eres tú?_ –

– ¿Monty? – Ella lo llamó, pero la mala señal se lo impidió. Repitió su mensaje nuevamente, pero parecía ser que del otro lado no podían escucharla. Clarke gruñó con fuerza y busco en aquel auto algo que pudiera funcionar como advertencia, encontró una bengala y se preguntó si sería vista desde la Arkadia. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer para alertarlos de estar en guardia así que salió del auto y mientras consideraba la idea de subir hasta el último piso de la torre central de Polis recibió un golpe en su costado. Ella gimió y apunto con su arma a la frente de quien le había atacado. Dudo un momento y luego apretó el gatillo provocando que el soldado cayera de espaldas.

– ¡BELLAMY! – Ella lo llamó con desesperación en su voz, pero entre tanto caos era imposible de encontrar, pero sí era capaz de escuchar los disparos. Pateó a alguien que intento atacarla con su espada y tras arrebatársela se abrió paso entre la gente buscando a Bellamy. Necesitaba ayuda subir a la torre, ese era el lugar más seguro para que la bengala fuera a ser vista de todos lados y sabía que tras aquella llamada fallida alguien en la Arkadia haría las conexiones y se prepararían para defender.

Cuando no fue capaz de encontrar a Bellamy decidió dejarlo y correr hacia el interior. Eventualmente fue derribada por algunos Azgedas y cuando ella intentaba atacarlos alguien los detuvo de golpe. Una lanza les atravesó el pecho y aunque trago saliva, no fue por miedo sino por sorpresa y porque su boca se comenzaba a quedar seca. Volteó la mirada hacia atrás encontrándose con Lexa que le indicaba con la cabeza seguir adelante. Ella asintió y corrió nuevamente.

Intentó hacer el recorrido más corto, sin detenerse, saltándose escalones, subiendo de dos en dos, incluso había probado saltar los barandales de las escaleras hacia arriba para tardar menos, pero el tiempo no fue menos. Ella gimió un momento, pero finalmente llego a lo más alto y sin dudarlo más disparo la bengala que tardo unos momentos en salir puesto que el gatillo estaba atorado. Mientras le daba algunos golpes, escucho a alguien entrar y con su otra pistola le disparo a alguien. Suspiró en paz y luego disparo la bengala por segunda vez, en esta ocasión consiguiendo lo que quería.

Por la ventana pudo ver el caos que reinaba abajo, mucha gente caída y muchos soldados en pie. Logró por fin divisar a Bellamy, sorprendentemente, entre el mar de gente que luchaba abajo y tras aprenderse la ubicación comenzó a bajar de golpe las escaleras.

Corrió hacia donde esperaba que Bellamy siguiera, sosteniendo una espada en mano y atacando todo lo que se interponía en su camino y finalmente logró divisarlo luchando contra algunos azgedas. Sostenía su metralleta como si se tratara de una espada y los golpeaba con la fuerza suficiente para noquearlos. Al parecer se había quedado sin balas.

– ¡Bellamy! – Ella lo llamó, esperando a que la furia hubiera pasado y él fuera capaz de pensar con claridad. Su voz debió haberse abierto paso entre la bulla de los demás, porque el volteó a mirarla, con miedo y preocupación. Corrió a él sin dudarlo y tras un breve abrazo lo miro preocupada – Tenemos que irnos, podrían atacar la Arkadia

– No podemos dejar este lugar así. ¡Y Octavia! – Él dijo con seriedad – Ella nos necesita

– Ella puede escapar, confió en que puede –

– Ella necesita ayuda, Clarke. No voy a dejarla allá – Dijo Bellamy entre dientes.

Lo vio en su mirada él no lo dejaría pasar y ella debía aceptarlo, pero una parte de ella quería ir corriendo hacia la Arkadia para proteger a su gente; sin embargo, acepto. Decidió ir con él hacia la ciudad de los Azgedas para poder salvar a Octavia; sin embargo, primero era lo primero: debían acabar con los soldados que estaban atacando Polis.

* * *

Le había tomado unas horas, pero por fin Raven tenía el orgullo de tomar en sus manos una esfera metálica que en el momento en que fuera lanzada soltaría una descarga eléctrica a los que la rodeaban. Esto era bueno. Ya tenía cinco de estas esferas de humo y una eléctrica, evidentemente hacerlas de humo le fue más fácil ya que cada vez que usaba la electricidad para sobrecargar la esfera ella recibía una descarga momentánea. Le fue difícil y peligroso, pero por fin lo logró. Ahora debía hacer otras más.

Había mucha bulla fuera de la estación, algo que en realidad le molestaba porque no la dejaba trabajar así que decidió salir a ver qué demonios estaba sucediendo. La gente estaba mirando el cielo, hablaba en voz alta preocupada y confundida y cuando ella alzó la mirada lo vio. Parecía ser que algo se había elevado hasta lo más alto del cielo, desde lo más lejano, sorpréndete de que fuera capaz de verlo, y había dejado un rastro de humo rojo y ahora baja lentamente como una brillante luz roja. Ella supo que se trataba de una bengala, pero no sabía de dónde provenía ni por qué había sido lanzada.

– ¡Raven! – Escuchó la voz de Monty, cargada de pánico y terror. El muchacho corrió a ella con el cabello sacudiéndosele desordenadamente y su respiración agitada – Tenemos problemas, graves problemas

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó ella, preguntándose si tenía que ver con la bengala que provocaba que toda la Arkadia a mirara hacia arriba.

– Algo está pasando en Polis. Clarke llamó, pero había una mala conexión y había mucho ruido – Explicó el joven – y luego esa bengala salió disparada

– Es un ataque – Kane dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos, armado y protegido – Deben estar atacando Polis

– Eso mismo pensé, pero eso no es todo. He intentado contactarme con Octavia que iría a la Nación del Hielo, pero no he conseguido nada – Monty dijo preocupado – No sé qué esté pasando, pero si la Arkadia va a ser atacada es mejor mover el plan de respaldo ahora

– No tengo todas las bombas preparadas – Dijo sorprendida ella.

– Tampoco hay tiempo de sacar a toda la gente. Tenemos que refugiar a todos y prepararnos para lo peor – Monty dijo con seriedad.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió mientras le quitaba una pistola a alguien que pasaba por al lado suyo. Señaló hacia su taller.

– No he hecho muchas bombas, pero al menos hice algunas de humo. Nos harán ganar tiempo si es que atacan – Dijo ella con seriedad – ¿Qué demonios está pasando allá afuera?

– Es lo que todos quisiéramos saber – Kane dijo con seriedad – Refugiaremos a todos. Mantendré al menos tres guardias fuera del refugio y todos los demás estarán aquí esperando. Podre a los francotiradores en lo alto. Monty, necesito que intentes contáctate con Clarke para averiguar qué ha pasado

– La radio está muerta del otro lado. Lo que sea que sucedió, es imposible saberlo a menos que ellos nos lo digan en persona – Él sacudió la cabeza con seriedad.

– ¿Por qué cada vez que tenemos un plan algo tiene que salir mal? – Gruñó Raven.

– Vamos – Kane dijo con seriedad mientras los dos jóvenes asentían.

Como Kane ordenó, Raven vio a toda la gente moverse e intentar mantener la calma, pero era difícil cuando estaban bajo un posible ataque. Ella misma se obligó a correr hacia su taller mientras mascullaba maldiciendo a Octavia y a Clarke por estar desaparecidas, se preguntó si algo malo les sucedió pero ella no tenía tiempo para llorar si estaban muertas. Tenía que ayudar a proteger a los demás, lloraría más tarde cuando se confirmaran sus muertes, si es que estaban muertas, porque algo le decía que no era así.

Termino de guardar todo lo que tenía a la mano y corrió hacia donde estaban Monty y Harper sosteniendo sus armas, listos para atacar en caso de ser necesario. A lo lejos vio a un guardia arrastrando a la fuerza a Jasper hasta el bunke de refugio, mientras éste no dejaba de cantar a todo pulmón una muy desafinada canción. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras pensaba en esos días antes de que Mount Weather los capturara y tuvieran un giro en sus vidas que los cambiaría permanentemente. Él siendo uno de los afectados que se negaba a recuperarse.

– ¿Abby? – Ella frunció el ceño cuando vio a la doctora del campamento caminar hasta ellos con una pistola en la mano. Lo primero que notó Raven es que si no era su primera vez con un arma en las manos entonces estaba cerca de serlo, porque la traía mal agarrada y lo segundo que notó fue que ella se les estaba uniendo en lo alto de una de las torres para vigilar y advertir de la posible invasión. Ella no sabía mucho más de lo que Abby sabía sobre las pistolas, por lo menos no sabía tanto como sabía de mecánica, pero al menos sabía como sostener el arma en sus manos sin que ésta le temblara, algo que Abby por lo visto no estaba acostumbrada.

La mujer no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y luego a mirar hacia la bengala que aún estaba cayendo lentamente del cielo. Monty estaba jugando con la radio, intentando contactar a sus amigas que estaban desaparecidas y Harper usaba la mirilla de su arma para avistar soldados del enemigo a lo lejos.

– No hay nada – Dijo él algo molesto – Probablemente estarán desconectadas hasta que lleguen aquí

– Qué demonios ha pasado – Raven masculló molesta. Tomó una de las armas de fuego y observó por la mirilla a lo lejos con la esperanza de no encontrarse con nadie. Ojalá todo esto fuera una falsa alarma, porque su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por dentro de solo pensar que estaban por recibir un ataque.

– No veo que venga nadie. Tal vez no es nada grave – Harper dijo suavemente.

– No puede ser una coincidencia que no tengamos a las chicas en la radio y la bengala. Lo que sea que ha pasado, puede que sí sea grave – Monty dijo mientras intentaba usar la radio – Uhg. Raven, ¿podrías revisar esto tú? Yo vigilaré

La chica asintió mientras le entregaba el arma al muchacho y comenzaba a revisar la radio. Intentó buscar canales limpios, luego intento contactar con alguna de las chicas y finalmente se decidió por revisar que su propia caja estuviera en orden. Con algo de suerte, sería su radio el problema y no las chicas.

– ¿Crees que puedes contactar con Clarke? – Abby le preguntó preocupada.

– Eso creo – Tardó unos momentos y luego resopló antes de mirarla – ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con los demás en el refugio o con Kane

– Pensé que necesitaban ayuda –

– Sabemos cuidarnos solos – Ella no quiso parecer mal agradecida, pero en ese momento el menor de sus problemas era un adulto metiéndose en sus asuntos mientras le estaba preguntando cada dos segundos por la señal en la radio. Y es que ella sabía qué la verdadera razón por la que Abby estaba allí era esa, no otra. Abby estaba preocupada por su hija y quería tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella, para eso necesitaba estar donde esa radio estuviera. Seguramente tenía las mejores intenciones también, Raven no dudaba que Abby quisiera ayudarlos también a defender desde las torres, pero le parecía un poco excesivo que fueran cuatro personas considerando que las demás torres tenían a tres personas como máximo y dos como mínimo.

– Lo sé – Pudo ver la mirada de dolor ante el rechazo de ella, pero Raven no estaba preparada para hacerle frente a eso. Se tuvo que recordar nuevamente que Abby no era su madre, sino la de Clarke y quizá era su amiga, pero por lo mismo Clarke era primero. Ella agradecía extraña relación de amistad que tenía con Abby, ya había pensado en otras ocasiones en aquella mujer como una madre preocupada por su hija, pero siempre terminaba recordándose que la verdadera hija de aquella mujer estaba allá afuera con pistola en mano atacando todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Ni quién la vio, ni quién la viera.

Raven jamás habría pensado que la hija de un médico, alguien que salvaba vidas, estaría portando un arma como la muerte en persona arrebatando las vidas en lugar de salvarlas.

– ¡Algo viene! – Dijo Monty de pronto, haciendo que Raven pegara un salto nerviosa. Olvido sus pensamientos egoístas y se posiciono al lado de Monty. Todos se encontraban algo inclinados, con la esperanza de apenas ser detectados por el enemigo. Tomo una de las grandes armas de repuesto que tenían a un lado y observó por la mirilla lamentándose no tener unos prismáticos consigo misma.

Ella vio a un grupo de personas alineadas formando un cuadrado desde lo alto, encabezados por alguien que iba armado hasta el cuello con protección de metal. Hizo una mueca recordándose las fotos que había visto en unos libros de historia cuando estaba en la escuela en el arca. Hablaban sobre la edad media, muchos, pero muchos, años antes de la radiación que afecto a todo el mundo y al planeta en general. Ella recordaba que las personas allí, los soldados en general, iban hasta el cuello de metal para protegerse a sí mismos en una armadura completa, pero en este entonces ellos iban al descubierto, sin importarles mucho ya que confiaban en sus habilidades de batalla, pero aquel hombre sí estaba repleto de armadura, lo que fácilmente lo salvaría de unas balas.

– No vienen en son de paz – Dijo Harper con seriedad mientras cargaba su arma para defender su pueblo.

– ¡Arkadia! – El hombre alzó la voz – ¡Líder de Arkadia, tienes dos segundos para aparecer frente a nosotros ahora mismo o arremeteremos contra todo tu pueblo

– Te llaman a ti – Monty dijo mirando a Abby quién parecía dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

– Espera – Dijo Harper. Raven dirigió la mirada hacia donde la muchacha estaba viendo y se sorprendió de encontrarse las puertas de la Arkadia abriéndose para dejar salir a un hombre. Por suerte para ella, y para los demás jóvenes a sus lados, no se trataba de Pike sino de Kane. Las puertas se cerraron rápidamente para impedir que alguien pasara, eso sí dejaba a Kane al descubierto allá afuera.

– No – Abby murmuró sorprendida.

Los soldados estaban a unos pocos metros y aun desde la altura era una suerte que no necesitaran usar la mirilla de las armas, y mejor aún, no necesitaban estar allá abajo para escuchar lo que hablaban ya que se gritaban de un lado a otro debido a la distancia que los separaba.

– ¡Polis, la ciudad de los Trikru ha caído a manos de Azgeda! – Dijo el hombre con un tono fuerte y alto – ¡Entreguen sus armas sin resistencia y Skaikru no correrá con el mismo destino que Trikru!

– Oh, Clarke – Suavemente, Abby parecía lamentar lo que estaba escuchando.

Raven fijo la mirada en Kane, no era capaz de ver su rostro, pero imaginaba que la mirada era similar a la de Abby. Ella seriamente se preguntó si Clarke y Bellamy se encontraban a salvo, si es que era cierto que Polis había caído. Lo mismo aquel hombre les estaba mintiendo para asustarlos.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Kane pregunto con un tono alto y al mismo tiempo calmado.

– ¡Entreguen sus armas ahora! – Repitió el hombre.

– Dije: ¿quiénes son ustedes? – El tono usado por Kane casi le dio miedo. Por mucho que él intentara mantenerse pasivo y no dar una señal de ataque o arremeter contra aquel hombre ahí mismo, golpeándolo y preguntándole por Clarke y Bellamy, Raven sabía que se estaba obligando a sí mismo a mantener la calma, pero su tono de voz comenzaba a asustarla un poco.

– Nosotros, la Nación del Salvaje Mundo, estamos aquí en busca de sus armas. La alianza entre Azgeda y los Salvajes ha derrotado a Trikru y Skaikru se les unirá en el infierno si no entregan sus armas – Dijo nuevamente el hombre.

– ¿Salvaje Mundo? – Monty dijo sorprendido – Pensé que no sabían nuestra ubicación

Raven no tuvo tiempo de voltear a mirar a otras torres que estaban escuchando, esperando ver sus rostros llenos de sorpresa y confusión ya que el aviso de la bengala no pudo dar tiempo a que Kane pudiera contar a toda la gente lo que estaba sucediendo. No eran muchos los que sabían sobre las naciones, incluso algunos soldados estaban en blanco sobre ellos, por lo que eso hacía que todo el plan que les tomó trabajo realizar se viniera abajo en un segundo y Raven pudo darse cuenta de lo débil y frágil que había sido su plan desde el inicio si no se concretaba como tal. Como fuera que ellos encontraron su ubicación solo podía significar dos cosas, y no, ninguna tenía que ver con las cuatro personas desaparecidas. Uno, estaban en grave problema y dos, debían proteger a la gente que estaba refugiada a toda costa.

– ¿Unade te ha enviado? – Kane parecía atónito. Ellos estaban desterrados, era normal que estuviera desconcertado, se recordó Raven a sí misma.

Monty se arrastró hacia un costado y comenzó a hacerle señales hacia una de las torres donde la mirada de algunos francotiradores fue difícil de captar. Cuando lograron su objetivo, les informó algo a ellos por medio de otras señales y Raven vio que asintió la cabeza.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Están advertidos a disparar enseguida si intentan entrar. La idea es abrirle paso a Kane para que pueda escapar, por desgracia no podemos abrir las puertas.

– Va a ser una masacre si logran entrar – Harper asintió con la cabeza.

– ¡Última oportunidad, Skaikru! ¡Mis fuerzas entraran a tu pueblo y destrozaran todo a su paso matando a todo hombre, mujer y niño que se encuentren. Destruiremos y robaremos sus armas si no las entregan por voluntad! – Dijo aquel hombre – Si lo hacen, es probable que nuestra señora Unade tenga compasión con su gente y los proteja durante la guerra

Fue en cámara lenta que Raven lo vio. Alguien disparo y el sonido se escuchó sordo para ella. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, alguien del otro bando cayó contra el suelo y eso hizo que todos los soldados corrieran a la fuerza sosteniendo espadas para atacar, el líder de ellos fue el primero en moverse y con tantos hombres viniendo hacia ellos Kane apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su arma. Alguien grito, otro sonido sordo para Raven, pero lo siguiente que sabía era que incluso ella estaba apretando el gatillo de su arma dejando salir una infinidad de balas contra todo lo que se movía abajo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, esto ha sido todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ya nos veremos la otra semana con los últimos cinco capítulos. Joder, esta por acabarse este fics, jamás pensé que lo llegaría a terminar si les soy sincera. Solo cinco semanas más para conocer el final, ¿quién más se siente nervioso? Como dije anteriormente, hace unas semanas, tengo algunas cosas que decir sobre el final, pero no lo haré ahora sino que lo haré en su momento, cuando nos toque subir el final y lo escribiré como una nota o una advertencia antes de iniciar la lectura del capítulo, porque es un final... diferente, no es lo que ustedes piensan que será... o lo que creen que debería ser un final (no lo digo por todos, seguro que alguien entenderá cuando llegue el momento, pero en fin)

~ Comentarios:

\- Nadie: La verdad es que también voy a extrañar subir Inquebrantable, pero prefiero terminarla ahora que seguir alargando capítulos y joderla en grande.

\- ArkadiaPrincess: Antes de responder a tu comentario, voy a decir: gracias. No es el típico: "gracias por tu comentario" sino un "gracias, en serio me necesitaba oír (leer) esto." Me ha encantado el comentario que haz hecho y me ha ayudado a decidir el final de otra historia que estoy subiendo, lo cual también me ha recordado algo sobre mí que casi había olvidado. Entonces, empecemos a responder: Me alegró que te haya gustado la historia, de principio a fin (fin no porque no hemos terminado, pero tú entiendes... creo) y no te preocupes por los comentarios, la verdad es que de vez en cuando recibo comentarios así de gente que solo ha leído sin comentar y cuando llega un momento de quiebre por decirlo, me dejan una review contándome lo mucho que les ha gustado y cosas por ese estilo, me imagino que este ha sido tu momento de quiebre. En cuanto al tema de la tercera temporada de The 100, eso lo dejaré para después, tengo mi propia opinión que si bien no es mala tampoco es del todo buena, es neutra por decirlo. Voy a decir, que cuando leí la palabra retorcido en tu comentario, me reí porque había escrito unos capítulos, no recuerdo sí en Inquebrantable o en otra historia que estoy por subir en la cual escribí muchas veces la palabra retorcido, ya sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero me reí cuando lo vi por que fue gracioso para mí. En cuanto al tema de la oscuridad que mencionas, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, la verdad es que a veces siento que se me da muy mal escribir cosas así, pero luego cuando veo los comentarios y existen comentarios como los tuyos en donde lo resaltan explicándome que les ha encantado, me hace sentir mejor. Siempre me ha gustado poner un poco de tono oscuro en las cosas, porque así se vuelven un poco más realista sobre todo dependiendo de la situación, por ejemplo aquí estamos hablando de guerras, proteger a la gente y la indiferencia de algunos con el simple hecho de arrebatar una vida, eso me pareció ideal resaltarlo mucho en este fics y es que hay varias formas de resaltar los temas oscuros y al mismo tiempo de quebrarlos obligandolos a ver un camino de luz, me gusta tomar el camino difícil y ver como puedo jugar con ello hasta crear algo que me complazca a mí y a los que la leen. No escribir el típico: "su amor me salvo de la oscuridad, porque era mi roca, etc." Eso se ve en muchos libros, e incluso historias creadas por fans y a mí, en lo personal si bien me parece tierno, al mismo tiempo me parece trillado y molesto. Gracias por leer y me alegró que te haya gustado.

Antes de irme, quiero decirles que tengo planeado subir otra historia después de esta, ya lo he mencionado muchas veces, que es una de Percy Jackson, hago spam (porque se me da la gana xd), solo que aún no sé si subirla a la semana después de terminar esta o después de terminar Fairy Tail Returns, porque lo ideal para mí sería subirla los miércoles y no los viernes. Si es ha gustado este fics de inquebrantable, les invito a leer mis anteriores historia si es que les interesa un poco, pero antes de leerla deben saber algo... la mala ortografía es enorme, incluso hay diálogos que a mí me molestan. El tema es mala ortografía es brutal tanto que te hace preguntante, ¿es la misma escritora? Sí, vpy a decirles que sí y es horrible admitirlo, pero es que la razón de que haya un cambio radical entre las historias que he subido hace años y las de ahora es más que nada porque hubo un momento, un lapso de tiempo de dos años más o menos, en los cuales deje de escribir para fanfiction, escribía solo para mí sin publicar nada y evidentemente mi ortografía y mi percepción de las cosas fue cambiando, por eso Inquebrantable tiene una perspectiva diferente a la que tienen las demás historias, incluso en la narración. Todo se lo debo a esos dos años en blanco en los cuales tuve tiempo de crecer como escritora, la verdad es que se ve muy reflejado en mi escritura si comparas las historias de antes con las de ahora, (no en los temas sino en la forma de escribir).

Bien, eso es todo, demasiado spam por hoy, jeje, nos veremos la otra semana con el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	26. Capítulo 26

_**N/A:**_ Lamento no haber podido actualizar la semana anterior, pero hubo un problema personal y de hecho no pude actualizar ninguna de mis historias. Probablemente a muchos les molesto, sobre todo cuando ya estamos literalmente en la recta final, lo lamento, pero hey, el fics durara una semana más, yay!

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
26**

Le tomó bastante tiempo, pero por fin logró quitarse las cuerdas que la sostenían y luego de despertar a Lincoln, encontrándolo desorientado, ella decidió que era momento de abandonar aquel lugar. Con cuidado comenzaron a salir de aquella habitación, prácticamente echando abajo la puerta que se había cerrado cuando las dos mujeres salieron y se dispusieron a correr lejos. Lincoln era capaz de luchar aun sin una espada, lo que estaba bien para ella cuando él logró derribar a dos hombres y robarles sus armas. Cuando se sintió protegida, comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia la salida del castillo donde se encontraban, pero logró encontrarse con un camino un tanto peligroso.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí pronto – Lincoln dijo con calma mientras miraba hacia los demás – Algo no anda bien. Hay muy pocos soldados

– ¿Eso te parece poco? – Ella alzó una ceja.

– Demasiado – Asintió.

– Pues para mí es todo un ejército – Ella dijo sosteniendo su espada en alto. – Tenemos que llegar a la Arkadia pronto. Si ellos enviaron un mensaje de guerra es mejor asegurarnos que la Arkadia no salga lastimada

– Ella no conoce la ubicación, ¿o sí? –

– No. Me ha confundido con un Trikru, supongo que sí han atacado Polis sería mi culpa, pero dudo que conmigo o sin mí ella no hubiera lanzado un ataque. De todos modos, es mejor aventajarnos y proteger la Arkadia antes de que descubran su ubicación –

– Uhm, tal vez, su ejército ha invadido Polis y no la Arkadia – Hizo una mueca.

Él asintió con la cabeza y ambos se movieron rápidamente y en sincronización arremetiendo con todo lo que estaba en el camino, golpeando a todo y a todos. No fue tan difícil salir de Azgeda como ella pensaba que sería, pero el problema más grande iba a ser llegar a Arkadia sin que los vean.

Estaba por correr hacia las yeguas cuando alguien la golpeo por la espalda. Maldijo a los cielos por el golpe tras haberse caído y luego volteo la mirada hacia atrás donde vio a alguien que la sostenía con fuerza del pie. Ella bufó antes de darle una patada en el rostro, logrando que soltara su pie y fue trabajo de Lincoln acabar con él fácilmente. Antes de que ambos pudieran darse cuenta estaban rodeados de Azgedas armados, menos que la última vez, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaban en la misma situación.

Se puso en pie rápidamente y con más decisión que antes de esquivar a duras penas el siguiente ataque le estaban por atizar. Ella gruñó con fuerza y luego blandió la espada que había recogido de uno de los guardias y se aventuró a intentar atacar a sus oponentes que le impedían el paso fuera de la ciudad. Retrocedió cuanto pudo para evitar salir lastimada y a su vez había dejado un gran camino de gente que necesitaba con urgencia atención médica, pudo ver la mirada feroz en el rostro de Lincoln, lo que le recordaba que no era la única jugándose el cuello en ese sitio tan peligroso.

Durante un momento se preguntó qué estaría pasando fuera de esas puertas, aunque en realidad mucho tiempo para pensar no tenía. Solo tenía en su mano una espada, un rostro demacrado por los golpes y sangre corriendo de su mejilla. En el cielo, sorprendentemente, ella pudo divisar el brillo de algo rojo caer lentamente y su cuerpo se tensó enseguida. No tenía idea de qué significaba, pero probablemente se trataba de una señal de Azgeda para pedir refuerzos en dónde sea que estuvieran invadiendo. Ella sabía que era oficial que estaban en guerra y con desesperación necesitaban salir de allí, volver donde su gente y prestar ayuda, pero no era capaz de lograrlo si no la dejaban siquiera moverse un centímetro.

Además, tenía que advertirles, ¡tenía que decirle a Skaikru! Ella no podía olvidarlo, tenía que decirles que las dos naciones estaban confabulando. Lo que más temían era real y eso era alertador.

Intentó zafarse de los que la atacaban, pero seguía sin poder lograrlo. Gruñó enfadada, muy mal, pero siguió luchando. Recibió uno que otros golpes, pero dejaron de importarle tan pronto como su espada tomó la vida de muchos.

Corrió por el lugar esquivando, saltando obstáculos y atravesando cajas torácicas mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero y novio luchar por su propia vida. Estaba casi segura de que las dos líderes de ambas naciones se encontraban en lo más alto del castillo, probablemente observándolos a ello como si se tratase de algún tipo de espectáculo, riéndose a cargadas mientras comían hogazas de pan o se daban el mejor festín con una copa de vino.

Reprimió las náuseas que le causaba imaginarse a esas dos mujeres sentadas en tronos de plata mientras observaban la escena y siguió combatiendo con todo lo que tenía. No fue tan complicado deshacerse de todos los luchadores que se ponían en su camino, y ella en realidad esperaba muchos más problemas dado que se trataba de la Nación del Hielo, pero supuso que los más peligrosos y fuertes estaban comandando un ataque o eran parte del ataque.

Alzó la mirada, con asco y repulsión, y aunque ella no pudo ver a Unade y a Nia eso no significa que el asco por la imagen en su cabeza cediera. Echó un vistazo a Lincoln que acababa de terminar contra el último que lo había atacado y luego la miro asintiendo con seriedad. Su cuerpo luchaba por aire, pero mantenía esa aura tan pacifica que era característica suya.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos corrieron hacia las yeguas que se encontraban pastando fuera, pero la sorpresa fue no haberlas encontrado en ningún lado. Maldijo por ser idiota y por pensar que no se la habrían llevado para que no pudieran escapar de allí.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Gruñó ella.

– Caminar. Caminar es todo lo que podemos hacer – Dijo Lincoln con un tono duro. Alzó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba aquel punto brillante de color rojo y luego volteó hacia otro lado – Podemos volver a la Arkadia o seguir esa señal

– ¿Y si es de Azgeda? – Octavia pregunto, aunque tenía la sensación de que no se trataba de Azgeda ya que parecía más una bengala, algo que sería más típico de su gente.

– Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Además, no quiero arriesgarnos a volver a la Arkadia y que ellos descubran su ubicación –

– Entonces vamos – Octavia dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la señal – Algo me dice que será una larga caminata

* * *

Con el sudor pegado en su frente, las manos le temblaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, su corazón latiendo ferozmente como si en cualquier momento fuera a ser desprendido de su cuerpo por la fuerza en la que bombardeaba. El aroma metálico a sangre era intenso y el color rojo en su cuerpo era difícil de diferenciar sobre si pertenecía a la víctima o a él mismo.

Realmente no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, solo recordaba que sin darse cuenta estaba empuñando una espada contra el terrícola que también le apuntaba con una pistola.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar como si fuesen de gelatina y sus manos se apretaban en un puño tan fuerte y tembloroso que la única gota de sangre derramada por él provenía desde las palmas de sus manos al ser perforadas por sus cortas uñas. Alzó la mirada contra el amanecer que le esperaba frente a él por la cruda batalla que había desempañado. El campo lleno de cuerpos, no de su gente sino de su enemigo, aquellos a los que tanto había temido. Otros miembros que estaban cerca suyo lo miraban con una expresión sin lastima hacia los cuerpos que se encontraban tirados, armados y con las única sangre que tenía sus cuerpos que no era de ellos.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y él volteó hacia atrás encontrándose con una compasiva mirada de su compañera que no dudo en abrazarle para reconfortarle todo aquel mal sentimiento amargo que se había quedado en su boca. Por un momento se preguntó cómo lo hacía ella, cómo era capaz de matar nuevamente cuando era obvio para todos que su integridad mental era puesta en dudas a causa de múltiples pesadillas. No, Bellamy no lo sabía, pero ella había estado allí luchando y matando a todo aquel que estaba en el camino.

Polis había sido limpiado del ejercito de Azgeda, pero algo le decía a Bellamy que eso no era todo, que había algo más que no habían notado y lo hizo preocuparse.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó con la voz atorada en la garganta mientras jadeaba con fuerza.

Vio a Clarke sacudir la cabeza mientras pensaba en qué responder, pero fue Lexa quien respondió a su pregunta o al menos parecía tener la intención de hacerlo ya que ella estaba mirando por sí misma. La mujer se acercó a ellos sosteniendo sus armas en sus manos, con un rostro frío.

– Azgeda ha contraatacado antes de que pudiéramos hacer un movimiento. Esto significa guerra para mí y para mi gente – Dijo con firmeza – Nos dirigiremos directo hacia el fuerte de la Nación del Hielo. La Reina Nia ha cometido traición. ¿Qué harán ustedes?

– Voy a buscar a Octavia. Ella me necesita – Bellamy apretó sus puños.

– ¿Clarke? –

– Iré con él. Octavia es mi amiga, nuestra gente y la hemos metido en un problema muy gordo al enviarla con Lincoln. Si nos dirigimos al mismo lugar entonces iremos juntos, pero nos dividiremos en cuanto estemos reunidos allá –

Lexa apretó la mandíbula mientras asentía – Entonces prepare a los caballos para dirigirnos a toda marcha. Tu medio de transporte – Echó una mirada hacia el gran carro de metal que había sido destruido por completo durante la batalla, parecía que aquel carro de guerra había perdido su batalla – no creo que sea muy confiable

– Sí, yo también lo creo – Dijo Bellamy asintiendo. Tomó la mano de Clarke en la suya, sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras se preguntaba si ella también buscaba algo de confort después de lo que había tenido que pasar. Ignoró la mirada peligrosa que Lexa le estaba dando a él y comenzó a caminar sin soltar su mano, más que nada porque él mismo necesitaba saber que estaba vivo y que lo que acababa de suceder debía superarlo, sobretodo no estaba solo.

Como Lexa llamó a su gente para la batalla, fue en el momento en que llegaron los caballos, cada uno de ellos montó a uno y luego comenzaron a trotar en dirección de la ciudad de la Nación del Hielo encabezados por Lexa quien parecía conocer la dirección. Los soldados Trikru mencionaban un grito de guerra mientras seguían a su comandante y la palabra _Traición_ fue algo que resonó en los oídos de Bellamy varias veces. Azgeda los había atacado y por mucho que una parte de él estuviera hirviendo en cólera de la rabia que sentía también había una parte suya que estaba preocupado por su propio campamento.

Solo podía tener un pensamiento y era lo único que quería permitirse: encontrar a su hermana. Quería confiar en que la bengala que Clarke había disparado era suficiente para alertar a su gente, por último si no eran capaces de notar que era una señal de advertencia entonces él deseaba que un miedo inexplicable les hiciera comprender y alertarse.

Recorrieron un buen tramo del camino a trote, pero los caballos también tenían su límite por lo que por mucho que él quisiera seguir adelante era imposible. Gruñó internamente antes de fijar su mirada en Clarke, que parecía estar hablando con Lexa.

Intentó fingir que eso no le molestaba y se centró solo en su hermana, por lo que cuando se reanudo el camino, él no se molestó en esperar a los demás, casi podía ver la ciudad desde donde se encontraba así que no dudo en correr de los primeros a ella.

Estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían, cuando de pronto él diviso algo, parecían dos personas que estaban caminando en su dirección. Parecían lastimados, y eran evidentemente un chico y una chica. Siguió adelantándose, escuchó a Clarke gritarle por advertencia, pero su corazón ya había dado un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad, se trataba de ellos: Octavia y Lincoln.

Grito sus nombres y vio como reaccionaron con sorpresa ante su voz, efectivamente eran ellos. Cuando se acercó lo más rápido no le importó casi caerse de cara en el suelo del caballo para correr hacia la muchacha y tomarla en sus brazos con fuerza. El miedo corría por sus venas y un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante le invadió llevándolo hacia los recuerdos antiguos del primer momento en que había tomado en brazos a su hermanita. En aquel momento no importaba si estaban preparados para la batalla o si la batalla ya había dado comienzo, solo importaba que ella estaba de regreso en sus brazos.

* * *

Francamente, a Monty no le sorprendió ni un poco cuando Raven dejó caer una esfera de metal bajo sus pies en la entrada del campamento y una nube de humo blanco arrasó con todo a su paso. En realidad, jamás había tenido razones para dudar de Raven así que cuando ella lanzó la esfera él lo vio como a oportunidad de guiar a Kane lejos de allí para salvarlo. Pero no todo iba de rosas, porque cuando el humo se hubiera disipado, los soldados enemigos cargaban con un troco a sus espaldas intentado derribar la puerta. Él siguió disparando, dando a todo lo que podía, pero no podía negar que la mitad de sus balas fallaban a causa de sus armaduras.

Él sabía que necesitaban detener a los soldados pronto o de lo contrario ellos entrarían en el campamento y francamente a él no le hacía ninguna gracia que entraran. No es que fuera a ser un problema, su gente estaba bajo refugio, pero eso no significa que le agradara que gente enemiga entrara en sus tierras por las fuerzas.

– ¡Tenemos que evitar que entren! – Alguien grito desde otra torre.

 _Dime algo que no sepa_ , pensó Monty con amargura mientras seguía intentando disparar. Se quejó en voz alta debido a que estaba cansado de desperdiciar balas.

– ¿Qué haremos para evitar esto? – Preguntó Harper preocupada mientras cargaba la munición.

– No lo sé – Monty sacudió la cabeza preocupado. Mostraba un rostro serio aparte de preocupado mientras miraba hacia donde estaban ellos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente la puerta cediera y ellos entraran a toda velocidad. Su gente se preparó rápidamente para proteger el campamento.

– ¡Tenemos que detenerlos ahora mismo! – Raven dijo con seriedad mientras revisaba las esferas de humo – Solo me quedan cuatro. Hay que usarlas sabiamente – Le entregó una a cada uno de los presentes y ella misma se quedo con dos. Esto le dejo en claro a Monty que iban a separarse, pero él no iría solo por ahí, seguiría a Harper porque ni loco la dejaría sola. Le entregó la esfera a Raven de regreso y luego se dispuso a bajar de la torre junto a Harper y a Abby, dejando a la muchacha arriba sola.

Apunto con su pistola a los soldados que los avistaron y siendo resguardado tanto por Abby como por Harper. Él volteó a mirar hacia donde se encontraban los demás soldados de la Arkadia luchando con armas de fuego y blanca, protegiendo a su gente. Abby dijo algo que él no alzó a escuchar, pero Harper lo hizo porque le asintió con la cabeza y la mujer se alejó de ellos. Corrió sosteniendo su pistola contra todo lo que había. Golpeo a los soldados con su pistola de tal manera que el dolor de la pistola contra su armadura los noqueara unos momentos.

Le dio unos golpes a algunos soldados mientras corría por la Arkadia derribando a algunos de los enemigos. Su novia y él lograron derribar a unos pocos antes de que la batalla. Era capaz de escuchar a los francotiradores atacar, pero no capaz de verlos por lo que sabía que estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que no estaba preocupado. Vio a los soldados atacar la Arkadia, literalmente, estaban golpeando algunas paredes o derribando mesas a su paso. Era un caos total.

Lo único que tenía en mente Monty era que debía defender su hogar, nada más que eso. No importaba como. Apuntó con la pistola a algunos hombres y luego se permitió a sí mismo sonreír de satisfacción cuando logró evitar que algunos intentaran avanzar hacia el refugio. Alguien soltó la esfera de humo y él pensó que se trataba de Harper, pero cuando alzó la mirada y vio a Raven hacer un movimiento brusco hacia otro lado se imagino que fue ella en realidad. Agradeció mentalmente ya que la capa de humo comenzaba a bloquearles la visión, probablemente a él también lo que no era bueno, pero mientras los hombres que los atacaban no fueran capaces de ver todo estaba bien.

Sintió un corte en la tela de su traje justo en el brazo, pero él no vacilo. Golpeó con el mango de su pistola a quien le hizo el corte y luego vio a duras penas a Harper disparar. Las cosas no estaban nada bien y él comenzaba a preocuparse, fue entonces cuando dos personas se hicieron destacar frente a la nube de humo desvaneciéndose lentamente.

Lo que él vio lo dejó atónito y confuso. Dos mujeres acababan de entrar y solo su presencia había bastado para que la Arkadia se sumiera en un silencio. Podía ver a unos soldados Arkadianos sostener a uno de los enemigos por el cuello, a otros soldados sobre otro enemigo y de tal manera podía ver a los enemigos sometiendo a sus compañeros. Por otro lado, vio a Abby y a Kane, quien parecía tener dificultad para estar de pie y se apoyaba en Abby.

Las dos mujeres parecían seguras de sí mismas. Nunca las había visto en su vida. Una de ellas era hermosa, tenía el cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos preciosos, pero su aura destellaba peligro y eso le hacía estremecer pese a su rostro. La otra mujer tenía mucho más edad que la primera y al contrario que ella, Monty estaba seguro de que hermosa no era la definición que él le daría, además su vestimenta… ¡ESTABAN A MÁS DE TREINTA GRADOS! Solo de verla se sintió sofocado. Entonces, ignorando a la gente que se había quedado tranquila, la mujer pelirroja se dirigió hacia la otra mujer.

– Te dije que la encontraríamos tarde o temprano – Dijo ella con un tono suave y seductor que causo en él un escalofrío – solo había que someter a alguien en Polis y descubriríamos fácilmente en dónde se escondían. Por suerte, los Trikrus son tan predecibles. Amenaza sus vidas y los más cobardes cantaran como un canario

La mujer a su lado hizo una mueca con desdén mientras miraba a unos soldados, ignorando las palabras de la pelirroja que dio un paso enfrente.

– Me gusta lo que veo – Ella se dirigió hacia un soldado muerto. Monty tuvo que apartar la mirada momentáneamente mientras se fijaba en que aquel hombre había sido un Arkadiano. Ella recogió un revolver y lo observo con asombro e interés – Estas son las dichosas armas. Me gustan. Aprenderemos a usarlas

Chasqueó los dedos, e ignorando a todo hombre y mujer, se dirigió a su ejército – Quiero que saqueen el lugar. Obtengan todo esto y maten a quien se interponga en su camino – Dijo ella.

Monty sintió cólera en ese momento. No sabía quiénes eran esas mujeres, pero le enojaba que les ignoraran, sobre todo porque ellos eran los dueños de ese lugar. En un tonto arrebato de valor, estuvo a punto de dar un paso en frente para defender a su gente cuando alguien disparo desde una de las torres y la bala rozó la mejilla de la mujer, causando que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor y al mismo tiempo de rabia.

– ¿Quién se ha atrevido…? – Volteó a mirar hacia atrás, pero ella no reparo en mirar las torres.

– Tú… Tú eres Unade – Kane dijo de pronto, causando que ambas mujeres le miraran – ¿Me equivoco?

Pero por su tono de voz, Monty sabía que no lo hacía. Kane estaba seguro de lo que decía.

– Y tú eres una escoria – Dijo con desdén ella – Imagino que eres el rey, comandante, líder, como quieras llamarle. Si lo eres o no, no me interesa, vengo aquí por el premio mayor

– Ni creas que dejaré que sigas lastimando a mi gente – Kane dijo con valor – Tú y tu amiga, y tu gente, pueden largarse de aquí. No nos interesa entregarles nada y no les entregaremos nada sin luchar

– Eso ya lo veremos – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa. Miro a todos los que la rodeaban y alzó ambas manos hacia los costados – ¡Yo soy Unade, líder de las tierras salvajes, aliada a la Nación del Hielo. Ustedes no son nada comparados con mi gente, nada más que escoria! – Sus palabras lo hicieron temblar. Vio a Harper por el rabillo del ojo y la vio enojada, probablemente se sentía igual que él – ¡Ustedes, Skaikru, han sido elegidos personalmente por mí. Voy a darles algo que nadie les ha dado antes, una oportunidad! – Comenzó a caminar con calma – ¡Únanse a mí y a la Nación del Hielo, juntos derrocaremos a la Comandante Lexa y a su gente. Juntos crearemos un nuevo mundo en dónde nosotros reinaremos y no estaremos a merced de una mocosa!

Kane frunció el ceño y Monty temió por un momento que fuese a hacer algo estúpido que causara su muerte instantánea.

– ¡Lexa ha gobernado por mucho tiempo. Ella los trató como enemigos, ha matado a mucha de su gente y los ha traicionado una vez, lo hará de nuevo. Yo les ofrezco la oportunidad de vengarse y para ello, simplemente, deben aliarse a mí y entregar sus armas. Solo eso basta!

Fue convincente, eso es seguro. Si no fuera porque aun con toda la rabia, Monty aún era capaz de pelear con la cabeza bien fría, él habría caído bajo el hechizo hipnótico de sus palabras y su promesa vacía. No culpaba a nadie si aceptaba, pero él no iba a dejarse engañar. Vio a Kane dudar, él alzó su arma, preparado para atacar y seguir con esta guerra cuando otro disparo, pero no dirigido hacia la mujer aquella sino hacia un hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, le causó la muerte instantánea. Las miradas se volvieron hacia atrás y en ese momento él jamás había estado más feliz de lo que estaba ahora.

– Eh, Unade, este es mi pueblo y si piensas por un segundo que nos vamos a rendir ante ti estás muy equivocada – Las palabras eran frías, pero tenían dureza y firmeza, tanto como para despertar de su ensueño a todos los que cayeron bajo el poder de las palabras de la mujer.

– Tú – Unade sonrió mientras la Reina Nia torcía los labios en una sonrisa macabra. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras la otra mujer sostenía un cuchillo – Te recuerdo, eras mi prisionera. He de decir que es difícil reconocerte sin el cabello rojo bañado en sangre o las múltiples heridas

Monty tragó saliva. Vio la mirada dura de Clarke hacia la mujer, sin una expresión que diera conocimiento a lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo. Junto a ella, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy y Lexa se posicionaban sosteniendo sus armas como si se tratasen de algunos héroes destinados a salvar a toda la tierra. Le pareció irónico, ya que eran ellos quienes generalmente se marchaban a la guerra o la provocaban, pero no en esta ocasión. Sudo frío. La realidad lo golpe con tanta fuerza que casi lo hizo tambalear.

Ella era la dichosa Unade –no es que no lo supiera, solo que no lo había asimilado de la manera correcta–, quien había planeado todo esto, quien se había aliado con la otra nación, quien había torturado a Clarke… Ella era la Salvaje Unade, una de las personas más crueles que haya pisado el planeta.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿A qué no adivinarán qué hice...? Así es, termine de ver la temporada cuatro de The 100. Ya sé que es algo pasado del tiempo, pero la razón por la que no la vi antes, es decir, me faltaban solo 4 caps para terminarla, es algo enredada el por qué y ahorrando dolores de cabeza no lo diré ¿Lo importante de esto? Es que ya vi toda la temporada y si les soy sincera tengo ganas de ver la temporada 5 y espero, en realidad espero, que no sea como las anteriores sino que sea como la primera temporada que era tener a los 100 trabajando juntos, defendiéndose, tenían sus disputas y todo, pero a ver... era mejor que todo el caos de antes. Yo una vez dije que jamás he dado mi sincera opinión del tema de la temporada 3, que por si muchos no saben, debido a la temporada 3 yo escribí este fics.

Al principio quería reconstruir la temporada, lo típico que hace un escritor que quería más de algo, pero no lo tuvo, en especial en el tema del fandom, pero cuando iba a la mitad de este fics escribiendo, no mentira fue más tarde, como en el capitulo 22 por ahí me di cuenta de que no quiero reescribirla sino hacer algo más como "momento perdido" como quieran llamarle y en lo personal me gusto más así, una creación propia a una reconstrucción. Evidentemente mi fics tomaba algunas bases de la serie original y eso se notó, pero no importa.

Probablemente no les importe mi opinión de la tercera temporada, pero quiero darla. Yo sé que a mucha gente no le gusto, lo he viso en comentarios de este fics, en comentarios de algunos vídeos de youtube y muchas cosas más, pero en mi humilde opinión... a mí me gusto. En realidad no me disgusto, pero tampoco me encanto, pero sí me gusto lo que era la trama en realidad, porque The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y hasta el momento solo habían pasado tema de supervivencia y sobreviviente, pero no sobre la ciencia ficción, la cual murió en la primera temporada con el tema de las mariposas que brillaban y el ciervo de dos caras o el gorila gigante, y en esta temporada le dieron mucha importa importancia a eso y en realidad me gusto aquello. Todo el tema de la tecnología mezclada con lo terrestre, eso es lo que me gusto, que le sacaran partido a ello. Lo que no me gusto fue el como trataron a los personajes en realidad, Bellamy cargado de rabia, Clarke siguiendo a Lexa a todos lados y dejando a su gente, Pike... creyendo que la tierra le pertenece (a ver, esto se veía venir de cualquier personaje que proviniera del arca, sobretodo los adultos), el tema de Octavia y Lincoln, el tema de Jasper, que sinceramente yo esperaba que Jasper se recuperara, pero... ya vi que no fue así... En mi opinión la temporada estuvo interesante y cada capítulo hacía saltar mi corazón esperando con ansias al siguiente, no lo niego y eso es lo que me gusta de The 100 en general, que en cada capítulo salen de un problema para entrar en otro y no te deja a respirar en calma. No es una opinión relativamente solida, porque si fuera así no terminaría nunca, pero en fin, a mí me ha gustado y si es vrd que espera poco más de lo que se vio y tal vez menos del tema de Pike, eso no lo encontré de más, sino que encontré de más la forma en cómo lo presentaron.

En cuanto a la cuarta temporada, me gusto, aunque al principio, después de los primeros dos cap, fue un poco tedioso y molesto, al menos para mí, dps del incendio en la Arkadia a causa de Ilian, ahí, por lo menos para mí, se pusieron a full las cosas, mucho más interesante y todo... y el final... quiero ver la quinta y como dije, espero que sea un poco más parecida a la primera, lo cual lo dudo porque han pasado 6 años, cada grupo por su cuenta... difícil. Además, lo que sí resaltaré y por si no lo han visto ustedes, no sé si fue en la comic on, pero el video esta en youtube, soltaron un video de 5 min que recapitula todas las temporadas... si no lo han visto yo les digo que tienen que verlo porque la forma en cómo lo recapitulan, las escenas que muestran y la presentación... es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida en cuanto a los típicos capítulos que hacen recapitulando temporadas, normalmente siempre son en un cap de 40 min, pero esto.. es lo mejor. A mí me ha encantado.

~ Comentarios.

\- Nadie: Hey, Nadie, (no lo he dicho, pero tu nombre me recuerda al nombre que usa Odiseo contra el cíclope en la odisea. Me saca un par de risitas). Sip, cada vez más cerca del final, lo cual una parte de mí tiene muchos nervios de soltar el final porque existe una parte de mí (repetitivo) que piensa que no les va a gustar. ¿Puedo mejorarlo? No lo sé, ¿quiero hacerlo? No. Eso es todo lo que sé y todo lo que diré en cuanto al final. Básicamente estamos a nada del final.

Bien, eso es todo por hoy y antes de que alguien diga " _Tu nota es mucho más larga que el capítulo"_ no me jodas, que yo sé que no es así porque tengo un conteo de palabras... ¿vale? No saben la cantidad de veces que recibo un comentario como ese. En fin, solo 4 capítulos más para el gran final, no sé si les gustará, no sé tampoco si les gustaran los tres capítulos antes del final, es decir antes del 30, pero solo sé que si pudiera cambiarlo, y en realidad puedo, no lo haré por qué para mí... es perfecto.

Nos veremos dentro una semana más.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	27. Capítulo 27

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
27**

Llevaban un buen rato caminando, no estaba segura de sí eran horas o no, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo o de lo contrario sus piernas cederían y ella caería cansada. Lincoln apenas había hecho una parada, comida y agua espontanea, reanudaron su camino apenas terminaron. Tenían que dirigirse hacia donde estaba la casi ya desaparecida luz roja, descubrir que estaba sucediendo y en el mejor de los casos orar para que la guerra no haya llegado a las puertas de la Arkadia.

Durante el camino sus pensamientos volaron hacia miles de momentos en los cuales había logrado disfrutar junto a su novio sin la necesidad de estar bajo las alas de una lucha sangrienta. Momentos en los que había estado con su hermano compartiendo un simple almuerzo o momentos en los que incluso había tenido la oportunidad de recostarse sobre el césped y mirar al cielo con calma mientras descansa.

Todo aquello le parecía tan lejano en ese momento. Solo podía ver su visión roja y peligrosa, podía encontrarse con la sangre marchada en sus manos. No quería admitir que era incomodo, tampoco que era molesto, pero no le quedaba nada más que admitir que una vez que terminara la batalla, si ganaban, ella se tomaría unas vacaciones eternas de la lucha. En ese momento, vivir un tiempo entre los árboles y la naturaleza no le sonaba mal.

El sol estaba poniéndose al horizonte, ella podía ver como la luna comenzaba a tomar su lugar en el cielo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo les tomaría llegar a algún lugar. Ellos sin duda tenían que apresurar su paso, pero estaba demasiada cansada como para caminar, más aún como para luchar. Efectivamente, esto no lo podía ver con claridad.

Entonces sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando a lo lejos vio tres caballos corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella y no venían solos, traían un ejército detrás de ellos. Alzó su espada preparada para gastar su último aliento contra ellos, cuando uno de los caballos comenzó a apresurarse hacia ellos. Vio a Lincoln dar un paso primero, sosteniendo su espada y dejándola atrás.

– Alerta – Dijo él con seriedad.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el jinete le era familiar. Tenía el cabello rizado, algo abultado que necesitaba obligatoriamente un corte. Vestía con un uniforme de la Arkadia y cargaba con un arma de fuego en la espalda.

– ¡Octavia! – Su voz resonó con fuerza y desesperación. Le apreció por un momento que él había dicho su nombre completo, simplemente por el hecho de no querer perder de vista ninguna de las letras que conformaban su nombre. En lugar de llamarla simplemente por su inicial como acostumbraba a hacerlo con cariño, parecía que decir su nombre completo le aliviaba la mirada desesperada.

– ¿Bellamy? – Parpadeó atónita por un instante.

Lo vio saltar del caballo y tropezarse contra el suelo, tuvo que usar sus manos para evitar que su rostro se diera contra la tierra y luego lo vio correr hacia donde se encontraba ella apretándola en un fuerte abrazo. En ese momento fue que ella se dio cuenta de las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo también. No es que haya estado al borde de la muerte, pero se sintió casi real.

– Clarke – Escuchó a su novio hablar y los caballos con sus jinetes se detuvieron cerca de ellos. Vio a la chica rubia bajar del caballo y abrazarlo a él antes de abrazarla a ella.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Octavia confundida por un momento. Se fijó en la mirada de su acompañante, Lexa y se tensó un momento.

– Polis ha sido atacado. Nos enteramos de que te tenían como rehén – Bellamy la miro con seriedad.

– Lo imagine – Asintió Lincoln con seriedad – ¿Qué hacen aquí, por cierto?

– ¿Venganza? – Bellamy murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza – Vine a rescatarte. No fue fácil, pero en cuanto acabamos con los azgedas en Polis vinimos de inmediato

– No hacía falta – Asintió Octavia, aunque estaba agradecida con él – Ellos no están aquí y si tampoco en Polis…

– Tenemos que volver a la Arkadia ahora mismo – Dijo Clarke con seriedad – Esto no me gusta

– A esta altura la Arkadia ya debe haber sido invadida – Lexa dijo con seriedad causando que los Arkadianos la miraran con seriedad por un instante. Intercambiaron miradas antes de que Clarke diera un paso en frente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? Ellos no saben dónde está nuestro campamento –

– Lo saben – Dijo Lexa con seriedad – Alguien les ha delatado. Mi gente se está encargando del traidor

– Se la han chivado – Octavia dijo con rabia antes de dar un paso enfrente y mirar a la mujer enojada – ¿Cómo es qué permitiste esto, _de nuevo_? Otra traición por parte de ti y de tu gente

– ¿Por qué no nos dijiste cuando estábamos allá? –

– Estabas decidida a venir aquí a salvar a tu amiga. Imagine que acá o allá no habría servido de nada. Lo siento, Clarke – Dijo Lexa con firmeza – Pero también vine para hacerle cara a Unade y a Nia

– No, no lo has hecho. Solo viniste a asegurarte de que no partiera de cabeza contra tu gente – Ella dio un paso con firmeza – Vamos a volver a la Arkadia y tú no vienes con nosotros. Ya has hecho suficiente

– Esto no fue mi culpa, no del todo – Lexa dijo con seriedad.

– Si alguien muere allá – Bellamy dijo con firmeza – se acabó esta alianza. No los atacaremos, pero no habrá manera de que volvamos a confiar en ustedes

Lexa observó con frialdad al joven antes de dar un paso frente a él. Ella estaba decidida a decirle qué no tenía derecho de decidir nada cuando Octavia dio un paso más colocando su mano en el pecho de Lexa y obligándola a retroceder.

– Basta – Dijo con seriedad – Ahora mismo necesitamos volver. Todos. No me gusta más que a ti, Bell, pero no podemos hacer nada. El daño ya está hecho

– Ella tiene razón – Lexa dijo con seriedad – El traidor pagará por lo que ha hecho, pero no podemos dividirnos, no ahora. Es probable que Unade ya esté allá

Clarke gruñó mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los caballos, le extendió la mano a Bellamy que la miro sorprendido antes de asentir y subir al caballo. Estuvo a punto de ofrecerse a tomar las riendas, pero al ver el fuego en la mirada de la chica prefirió no hacerlo. Octavia y Lincoln tomaron el caballo que había llevado a Clarke hacia donde se encontraban actualmente y la carrera hacia la Arkadia comenzó.

La joven pelinegra desviaba la mirada de vez en cuando, vigilando a su hermano y observando esa peligrosa mirada cargada de tristeza, como si algo lo estuviera perturbando. Se obligó a sí misma a no pensar en ello en esta situación.

Llegar a la Arkadia había tomado más tiempo del que ella había querido, para entonces la luna dominaba los cielos y mientras más se acercaban a la zona de guerra más fuerte era el sonido de las balas escapar del arma, los gritos de terror y los gritos de guerras. Ella era capaz de ver la Arkadia bañada bajo la luz de la luna a varios metros de donde se encontraban. Estaba preparada para arremeter contra todo lo que veía cuando hubo un silencio que cubrió toda el área. La sangre se le helo por un segundo, no quería ni siquiera pensar en qué significaba ese silencio.

Se acercaron a la entrada cuando lo vio. Dos mujeres estaban allí en el centro de la Arkadia, rodeada de mucha gente, tanto Arkadianos como otros hombres armados. Algunos de los Arkadianos le apuntaban con sus pistolas mientras que los hombres de ellas parecían listos para saltar en medio de la bala. No pudo ver sus rostros puesto que estaban de espalda, pero era capaz de reconocerlas aún así: Unade y Nia.

Entonces, cuando se bajaba del caballo, escuchó el sonido de una explosión y probablemente de una bala cortando el aire hacia su destino. Se volvió rápidamente, sorprendida, porque el sonido casi no le reventó el oído de lo cerca que se encontraba y entonces la vio.

Con la mirada de una fiera, cargada de fuego y odio, Clarke sostenía su pistola con una mano mientras se encontraba parada de costado, su brazo extendido y su mandíbula ligeramente apretada. No le dio tiempo de procesar nada antes de ver a alguien caer hacia el infierno de espaldas en el suelo por lo que enseguida saco su espada.

Hubo un intercambio de palabras, Unade estaba dejándole claro a Clarke que la recordaba perfectamente y por su expresión, Octavia supo que la mujer no tenía problemas con repetir la sesión de tortura que le habían aplicado a la joven. Debió pensar que Clarke era muy valiente o muy tonta, porque ni siquiera flaqueo con ese tono frío con el cual le hablaba. Hubo una ocasión en la que fue capaz de ver a la rubia sucumbir ante sus pesadillas, a veces en la Arkadia, a veces cuando tenían reuniones secretas para planear todo, pero a pesar de ello, ella seguía manteniéndose en pie. Esta vez, a pesar de esa mirada carga de fuego y hielo, Octavia juraría que pudo ver los fantasmas que amenazaban la mente de su compañera desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. La acompañaban a su lado, o tal vez ella ya estaba delirando por todos los golpes que había recibido y la larga caminata que había dado, pero juraría que los fantasmas de todas las vidas que habían sido arrebatadas por las manos de ella estaban ahí, atormentándola una última vez antes de dirigirse hacia su destino final, presumiblemente su muerte.

Y Octavia no dudo ni un momento cuando la mujer sonrió. Ella fue la primera en moverse y en noquear a quienes estaban en el camino, aquello fue como si todo se encendiera de nuevo. La gente volvió a luchar, como si nunca se hubieran detenido y ahí parada en el centro, las dos mujeres se encontraban sonriendo.

– Me haré cargo de la Reina Nia – Pudo oír vagamente a Lexa mientras desaparecía en la multitud.

Octavia se resguardó junto a Lincoln mientras luchaba y se abría paso hacia donde se encontraban Abby y Kane. Ni siquiera logró ver a su hermano y a su compañera dirigirse hacia la batalla, pero no importaba. Sabía que ambos estarían bien mientras estén juntos.

– Te ves más viejo que la última vez que te vi – Ella no pudo evitar comentarlo. Escuchó una risa seca por parte de aquel hombre, adolorido y lastimado por la batalla que había desafiado él mismo y luego volteó a golpear a alguien que intentaba acercársele. – Deberías resguardarte. Lejos de todo esto

– Está bien. Puedo seguir – Aseguró él mientras los miraba – ¿Dónde estaban?

Lincoln se abrió paso rápidamente, empujando a todos hasta poder encontrar un lugar en donde esconderse entre estación y estación. Kane se dejó caer contra el muro y luego hacia el suelo mientras Abby lo miraba preocupado.

– Es una larga historia – Ella dijo con calma mientras apretaba con fuerza la espada en su mano – Pero te diré que nuestro plan se vino abajo tan fácil como una pluma en el aire

Y no estaba contenta. Habían trabajado durante días con cautela, planeando todo con sumo cuidado y asegurando cada improvisto que pudiera salir, pero jamás se imaginaría que el rumbo de los acontecimientos los llevaría a esto. Todo su trabajo había sido para nada, todo lo que pasaron, las reglas que rompieron, los regaños que recibieron. ¡NADA HABÍA VALIDO LA PENA!

…y nada lo valdría si no ganaban esta batalla.

Kane señalo con el mentón – Ellos no son Azgedas. Son más peligrosos y sanguinarios. Acabado de ver como desgarraban a uno de los nuestros con sus propias manos. Ten cuidado –

– Lo tendré – Dijo con aires despreocupada, como si fuese algo que le sucediera cada día y a cada rato. Quizá era así, pero ella jamás había enfrentado a un salvaje antes.

Estaba por marcharse cuando sintió que alguien la sostuvo de su mano con fuerza.

– Octavia – Abby la miraba con ojos intensos y un rostro serio – Es en serio, ten cuidado. No hagas nada innecesario

Asintió, esta vez con timidez y luego se marchó. No estaba segura de qué demonios había sucedido, ella ya había prometido que tendría cuidado por lo que Abby no necesitaba repetírselo. Supuso que se trataba nada más y nada menos del lado maternal de la mujer aflorando y queriendo que ella estuviera a salvo, nada más que eso, y aun así ella no podía olvidar esa mirada mientras se dirigía hacia el campo de batalla.

Sobreviviría. Protegería. Ganaría.

Su espada atravesó algunos cuerpos, la mayoría de ellos eran soldados que estaban despistados, lo que en realidad le valió un punto a su favor. Siguió arremetiendo contra todo cuerpo que ella veía hasta que alguien la hizo caer. Gruñó, en serio, en serio, enfada porque ya estaba cansada del mismo truco y cuando volteó a ver se encontró con una mujer.

Ella tenía el cuerpo fornido, músculos bien marcados que daban miedo incluso, tenía el cabello corto de color negro y parecía cortado con una espada porque se encontraba desdentado, por otro lado tenía una intensa mirada negra y le hizo sentir a Octavia que ella media el doble que ella. Sostenía dos espadas en sus manos. Vestía con una ropa parecida a la de los militares, lo que le no le intereso en lo absoluto.

Con fuerza apuntó su espada posicionándose lista para luchar con la mujer que acababa de aparecer. Ella gruñó y se aventó con un rápido movimiento hacia ella, dándole a duras penas tiempo de saltar lejos del camino. Se sorprendió de la velocidad de la mujer, pero Octavia no se quedaría de pie observando con asombro. Corrió hacia la mujer intentando atacarla, pero en su lugar ella se protegió cruzando las dos espadas por su pecho y luego le dio un rodillazo en las costillas.

Por un momento, Octavia sintió el aire abandonarle su cuerpo y estaba segura de que si sobrevivía a ese golpe al amanecer tendría un moretón del tamaño de todo su torso. Retrocedió buscando aire con desesperación antes de que el puño con el mango de la espada le diera le diera en la mejilla con tanta fuerza como para reventarle una encía. Con el sabor metálico en su boca, Octavia gruñó, seguramente enseñando unos dientes rojos teñidos de sangre, y atravesó con su espada el brazo de la mujer, quien a pesar de gruñir con dolor no se inmutó más allá de eso.

Quitar la espada del hombro de ella, no fue nada fácil, pero lo había logrado. Retrocedió preocupada mientras la miraba y en un movimiento estúpido de instinto corrió hacia ella. Cuando la vio agitar las dos espadas, Octavia quiso confiar en su instinto por muy estúpido que haya sido, se deslizo por el suelo levantando el polvo a su alrededor y uso su espada para crear un corte en las piernas de la mujer logrando que cayera de rodillas. Se puso en pie rápidamente y le dio una patada en la espalda antes de mirarla con seriedad. Intentó clavarle la espada en el pecho, pero la mujer esquiva el ataque con facilidad y luego le dio otro puñetazo en las costillas, a lo que Octavia casi lloró.

* * *

Seguida de Bellamy, Clarke se abrió paso hacia donde se encontraban sus enemigos golpeando todo lo que veía a su paso. Ella no les prestó la menor atención dado que en su mirada solo había un túnel negro que se dirigía hacia Unade, hacia nadie más. La mujer ni siquiera se movía, no derraba la sangre de nadie, se encontraba parada ahí en medio mirando hacia donde ella se encontraba. Muy a diferencia de la Reina Nia que ya se había enfrascado en una batalla contra Lexa.

– ¡CLARKE! – Pese a ser un gran grito, ella apenas escucho y estaba segura de que si no fuera porque Bellamy la tomó del brazo cuando ella estuvo a punto de correr detrás de Unade, jamás se habría dado cuenta de que Raven se acercaba a ella cojeando a gran velocidad.

– Bien hecho, chicos. En serio se han pasado – Ella dijo molesta.

– Esto no es nuestra culpa. Algunas cosas salieron mal en el plan – Bellamy dijo con seriedad – No esperamos un ataque en Polis

– Eso no es lo importante ahora – Raven asintió mientras sacaba una esfera de metal de su bolso – Ten, solo tienes una oportunidad

– ¿Qué es esto? – Clarke la tomó en sus manos confundida.

– La bomba que me pediste, pero no es de fuego. – Raven dijo con seriedad – Solo he podido hacer una sola por lo que tienes una oportunidad. Es eléctrica, probablemente freirá todo lo que esté a su alcance, pero no sabría decirte el ratio así que mantente lejos para cuando la vayas a lanzar. Es probable que no mate a nadie, pero lo noqueara, claro a menos que la uses con agua lo cual podría duplicar su fuerza

– Gracias, Raven – Ella dijo mientras guardaba la esfera en los bolsillos de su chaqueta – Voy tras Unade, Bellamy, quédate con ella y defiendan la Arkadia

– Ten cuidado – Bellamy asintió.

– Mantente con vida, o no te lo perdonaré – Raven le sonrió mientras comenzaba a dar zancadas hacia atrás para alejarse. Clarke asintió y entonces comenzó a correr en busca de Unade.

Vio a la mujer moverse con calma, caminando como si se encontrase en una feria y no en un campo de batalla y Clarke la siguió sorprendiéndose mucho cuando los salvajes no la atacaron pese a que pasaba por al lado suyo. Imagino que era cosa de Unade, pero eso no significaba que ella bajo la guardia.

Persiguió a Unade sin detenerse a mirar el campo de batalla, aunque por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a gente de ambos bandos caer. Una parte de ella quería olvidarse de Unade y arremeter contra Lexa, perforarle el corazón con una bala de plomo y luego acabar con Unade, pero sabía que no era culpa de Lexa tener un traidor dentro de los suyos, por mucho que la odiara en ese momento no podía dejar que ese pensamiento la desviara de su objetivo principal.

Podía sentir la oscuridad nublando su juicio poco a poco, la visión roja estaba volviendo y los fantasmas de su pasado se encontraban allí observándola mientras se acomodaban a ambos lados para permitirle el camino. No sabía si se trataba del camino hacia ellos, después de morir, o el camino hacia la muerte de Unade, pero no le prestó atención. Su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada. Las recientes muertes que había tenido que causar, la batalla sin vacilar en Polis y el guardia muerto en las Tierras de Unade habían causado que su mente desplegara todo lo que tenía oculto y por mucho que intentaba ignorarlo en momentos como este no entendía por qué no podía lograrlo.

Finalmente, llegó a Unade, encontrándola en la parte trasera de la Arkadia admirando el campo de batalla con satisfacción. Clarke acarició el gatillo apuntando hacia ella y luego apretó la mandíbula.

– ¿Últimas palabras? –

La mujer se rió despreocupada, bajo la mirada y luego la alzó rápidamente – Solo tres… Te estaba esperando –

– Y ya he llegado – Apretó el gatillo y la bala salió disparada hacia su objetivo. El sonido de la explosión se perdió en el bullicio de los gritos de dolor de su gente que había luchado, las perdidas y las almas abandonadas de aquellos que jamás volverán con sus familias. El odio y la visión roja.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que le haya gustado. Normalmente dejaría una largaaaa nota final, pero... no lo haré, al menos no hoy, lo que si tengo que decirles es que en el capítulo 29 todo el mundo tiene que estar atento a la nota final porque diré algo importante... normalmente lo haría en el 30, pero ya que es el final digamos que no quiero agregar esa nota a este cap. Lo del 29 es un anuncio importante que tengo que decir acerca del capítulo final.

~ Comentarios:

\- Nadie: Tengo un severo caso de verborrea, pero en el teclado... Que bueno que la hayas leído, la verdad es que siempre pienso que nadie las lee, pero me siento bien conmigo misma escribiéndola (hasta que tengo que leerla para saber que no he escrito algo de más o que no debería decir de momento... ugh). El final no es extremadamente bueno, pero tiene sus cosillas porque no es el típico final que todo el mundo está esperando. ¡Sí! Creo que es una de las cosas que más quiero saber de la quinta temporada, sobre todo la reunión entre todos los personajes, porque se supone que Clarke está muerta y Abby probablemente ni siquiera sabe que ella no subió al espacio y... tengo ganas de ver esa reunión entre todos los personajes. En cuanto a la tercera temporada, la muerte de Lexa me molesto al principio porque ella merecía morir en batalla, pero después entendí por qué le dieron esa muerte, al final de cuenta nadie es invencible y una simple bala puede matar hasta el guerrero más peligroso, ellos no son inmortales, lo vimos con Roan y Luna, que son guerreros también y las muertes que le dieron fueron bastante simples por decirlo. Lo de Jasper... también me di cuenta de otra cosa, pero eso no lo voy a explicar aquí, sino en los siguientes capítulos porque... he escrito algo sobre Jasper (este es el único spoiler que van a tener) que puede ser interesante a responder y de todos modos planeaba explicar lo que tenía en mente sobre él.

Bueno, dejando todo lo demás de lado, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no ha sido muy largo comparado con otros capítulos, pero ha tenido sus cositas interesantes. Nos veremos el otro viernes con los últimos capítulos, solo 3 más para terminarlo (contando el final).

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	28. Capítulo 28

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
28**

Pues claro, era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿no? Esa era la típica frase que alguien respondía cuando le pedían hacer lo imposible, y para Bellamy esto no fue la excepción. Le había tocado correr directo hacia el refugio porque desde donde se encontraba luchando con Raven pudo ver como los hombres enemigos habían logrado acabar con los guardianes del refugio y planeaban entrar a arrasar con la gente inocente que no tenía nada que ver con esta guerra. Había Recibido puñetazos en el rostro, en las costillas, su cabeza se había estrellado contra el pavimento y aun así estaba ahí de pie luchando contra dos enemigos con la intención de evitar que cruzaran por esa puerta.

Su pistola sin municiones no era más que una carga pesada para él, la usaba como si se tratase de una espada, pero eso le daba la ventaba contra ellos. Raven se había quedado donde estaba anteriormente.

– No te atreverás – Golpeo con la pistola el rostro del hombre antes de recibir otro golpe que lo derribo contra el suelo con tanta fuerza como para desorientarlo unos momentos. Bellamny gruñó mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Se giró, pero jamás llegó a levantarse porque sintió el pie de alguien en su espalda – Mierda…

– Vas a morir – Se burló quien lo sometía contra el suelo – Debieron rendirse cuando les dieron la oportunidad. Ustedes no valen nada

– Te equivocas – Bellamy dijo con dificultad mientras se ponía en pie – Tú eres quien no vale nada si tienes que pasar por encima de los demás para hacerte notar

Instintivamente se giró tomando el pie del hombre y sin vacilar le dio un giro rompiendo su tobillo y luego lo hizo caer de espaldas.

– Este es nuestro hogar y no voy a permitir que tú o alguien más nos lo arrebate. No tocaras a mi gente – Se arrodillo contra el hombre a horcajadas y comenzó a aventarle puñetazos, todos de manera desaliñada y sin un patrón especifico. Sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, pero Bellamy no sabía si se trataba de su sangre o la del hombre. Poco a poco veía como él comenzaba a desfallecer en sus manos y luego, cuando vio que éste no se movía más, paso su mano derecha bajo su nariz y luego se levantó lentamente mirando a aquel hombre con el rostro desfigurado y sin vida.

Escuchó un golpe detrás de él y el sonido de otro ahogado. Se volteó alzando los puños aturdido, preparado para defenderse, pero se sorprendió de ver al otro soldado tirado en el suelo inconsciente. No, en realidad los sorpréndete era ver a Jasper sosteniendo su pistola contra los hombros y sonriendo tontamente.

– Te lo dije, la vida está hecha para ser vivida – Dijo con calma – Todos moriremos alguna vez

No supo cómo tomarse su comentario, si para bien o para mal, pero al menos habían impedido que aquellos hombres entraran al refugio. Bajo la sonrisa tonta y despreocupada de Jasper, Bellamy intercambio un incómodo saludo antes de dirigir su mirada hacia donde se encontraban otras personas luchando a mano armada o a puñetazos.

* * *

Dio un salto rápidamente, esquivando a la mujer que se encontraba luchando contra ella. Octavia en serio estaba cansada de recibir golpes y cada vez se hacía más difícil moverse en sus condiciones. Se dio cuenta entonces por qué Kane estaba tan preocupado por ella, pero no admitiría ni por un segundo la derrota. Buscaría la manera de vencerla, y tras haberle advertido a Lincoln que la dejará sola porque debía hacerlo por su cuenta, sabía con seguridad que en realidad estaba sola luchando contra aquella mastodonte que le estaba propinando una buena paliza.

Después de volver a caer al suelo y retorcerse de dolor, Octavia pensó que sería su fin cuando la mujer alzó las espadas por sobre su cabeza. El movimiento que hizo fue lento, lo que le dio tiempo a negarse a morir, reaccionar rápido para recoger su espada y cuando la mujer se inclinó hacia ella para matarla… la hoja de Octavia le atravesó el pecho, más directamente el corazón.

Y juraría por un momento en que vio como la vida se le arrebataba del cuerpo lentamente, sus ojos volviéndose completamente blancos, lechosos, lágrimas de rabia inconscientes escapaban de sus ojos y la boca abierta dejando caer un hilo de saliva. Ella estaba muerta, literalmente muerta e inclinada hacia Octavia, quien la sostenía únicamente con su espada. Tardo un momento en decidir qué hacer, los brazos de la mujer colgaban a sus costados como el peso muerto que eran y cuando Octavia decidió que quería vivir y por eso la había matado, quito la espada bruscamente del pecho de la mujer y se arrastró fuera cuando el cuerpo cayó de golpe contra el suelo.

Tardó un tiempo en reaccionar después de ello, pero cuando lo hizo apretó su espada con fuerza y se dirigió jacia donde se encontraban los demás. Buscaba otro oponente par aluchar, quería seguir atacando a lo que se atrevían a lastimar a su familia, lo haría con gusto a decir verdad, porque ella quería vivir.

Viviría por un nuevo amanecer.

Entonces, el blanco perfecto apareció.

Vio a Lexa luchando con una lanza contra la Reina Nia, quien en realidad mostraba destreza luchando. La parte trasera de su mente le dijo que lo olvidara, Lexa no era importante sino detener a los enemigos, pero la parte consciente y delantera de ella la obligó a dar unos pasos enfrente para correr hacia la Reina Nia.

Sabía que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las técnicas de batalla de Lexa, por algo era la Comandante aunque no la había visto en acción todavía, pero lo que ya veía era impresionante. Pero si ella logró acabar con una mujer musculosa que casi la mataba, entonces la joven comandante no tendría problemas con patear el trasero de un viejo saco de huesos.

Algo cayó al suelo y una especie de manto blanco comenzó a llenar el campo de batalla ella se preocupo pensando que se trataba de algo que intentaba matarla, pero en su lugar solo logró ver una espesa capa de niebla blanca que prohibía a los guerreros encontrar a sus enemigos. Ella se movió entre la niebla descubriendo que era fácil atacar a sus enemigos, probablemente porque estaban distraídos y no comprendían lo que sucedía más de lo que ella lo hacía.

Intentó ignorar a Lexa, pero no pudo. El premió mayor era la Reina Nia. Corrió hacia donde se encontraban ambas mujeres luchando y luego alzó la espada para proteger a la comandante de un golpe ciego que le estaban por dar.

La mirada de Lexa parecía un poema, uno que Octavia se negaba a apreciar puesto que cualquiera estaría enojado y sorprendido si alguien se metiera en su batalla, incluso ella misma.

– Esta es mi batalla –

– Y este mi pueblo –

No bastó ninguna otra línea para que ambas supieran que lucharían juntas, ya sea que lo quieran o no, porque ambas estaban allí luchando por la misma causa, ya sea noble o egoísta: derrotar a Nia.

* * *

La luz de la luna estaba bañando los campos de trigo que se encontraban rodeando la aldea _._ Los rumores se habían extendido hacia aquel poblado de traidores que intentaban vivir en armonía, incluso intentando ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de los límites, pero la mirada de un hombre que no dejaba de preguntar a la luna y orar a ella era suficiente como para que muchos entendieran lo grave que era estar fuera de ese pueblo.

– Padre – Escuchó detrás de él – Si nosotros vamos…

– Es demasiado arriesgado – Dijo aquel hombre anciano con calma, las manos en su espalda y el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mirar a su hijo – No hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarlos. No sabemos dónde es el campo de batalla y no podemos compararnos a los hombres de Unade

– Aun así… – Aquel hombre fornido dijo con preocupación.

– Además, tengo la sensación, de que si ella no puede vencer a Unade entonces nadie puede hacerlo – Dijo aquel hombre volteando a mirar la una nuevamente. El hombre resoplo y decidió marcharse hacia el interior de su casa nuevamente dejándolo solo – Wanheda, quiero decir Clarke…

Y con ese último pensamiento, aquel hombre entró en el interior de la casa, sonriendo ante las probabilidades altas de ganar. Conoció a la chica, vio su fortaleza y el fuego en su mirada. Sabía que ganaría, protegería a su gente y acabaría con Unade y su terror. Él confiaba en ella ciegamente pese a que apenas conocía el nombre de ella, un nombre que esperaba fuera recordado tanto en su gente como en la de ella.

* * *

La compañía de Octavia era lo último que Lexa esperaba para la batalla. No necesitaba tener a esa chica especialmente luchando a su lado, pero no podía negar que hacían un buen trabajo juntas. La Reina Nia se había jactado frente a ambas que un ejército entero podía atacarla directamente, pero acabaría con todos, y dos chicas como ellas sería como jugar con niños. Oh, cuanto esperaba Lexa que se equivocara.

Esquivar los golpes de aquella mujer no era nada fácil, pero tampoco era difícil, solo tenía que tener cuidado. Sostenía su espada con firmeza, dando giros, principalmente manteniéndose agachada en el suelo para esquivar grandes ataques. Una parte de ella corría con más ventaja de la que la Reina Nia pensaba, y era que Lexa no vestía con tantas pieles y era joven, por lo tanto tenía facilidad para moverse ágilmente sin tropezar con sus propios pies mientras que la Reina Naia daba fuertes golpes, pero no era muy buena para moverse, además cargaba con tantas ropas que seguramente le era incómodo.

Lexa esquivo rápidamente fácilmente otro ataque y fue Octavia quien aprovechó la distracción para poder desarmarla. Cuando la reina por fin se quedó desarmada, hubo algo que corrió por las venas de Lexa, probablemente ella estaba lista para acabar con ella de un solo golpe. Estaba indefensa y no baja la mirada rabiosa que tenía en su rostro, Lexa podía acabar con todo.

Podía demostrarle a la Arkadia que la alianza era real, podía mostrarle lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por aquella gente. Podía mostrarle a Clarke que no se equivocó en volver a confiar en ella.

Y tardó tanto en vacilar que alguien lo aprovechó para derribarla. Lexa rodó por el suelo rápidamente cuando alguien clavo la espada en el suelo, justo a la altura en donde se encontraba su cabeza, y aun tirada en el suelo le dio una patada al guerrero y luego de derribarlo ella lo noqueó. Recupero la espada que estaba clavada y la que tenía en sus manos y volvió a mirar hacia la Reina Nia.

– No es necesario defenderlos – Dijo ella con un tono frío – Podemos pelear juntas contra todos ellos. ¿No quieres proteger a tu gente? Apuesto a que sí y la mejor manera es esta

– He cometido errores en mi vida, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera me arrepiento – Lexa dijo con seriedad mientras miraba hacia Nia – pero no me arrepiento de luchar al lado de Skaikru

– Claro que no – Lexa asintió mientras la miraba enojada – Estás equivocada si piensan que tienen una oportunidad

– Creo que en realidad te equivocas si piensas que Unade te cederá algo de autoridad. Ella te acabará fácilmente – Lexa dijo mientras sostenía las espadas – Y vas a lamentarlo

– Quien lo lamentará eres tú –

– Ya lo verás – Lexa dijo mientras se movía chocando las espadas contra ella – Si no caes aquí, caerás con Unade

Lexa siguió sosteniendo su espada con fuerza, chocando y esquivando las de Nia. Cortó parte de su ropa y ella sintió algunos cortes en su propio cuerpo por culpa de Unade. Finalmente, decidió acabar con ella. Fue desarmada, lo que la hizo enfadar bastante. No muy lejos vio a Octavia luchando contra dos salvajes, probablemente alejándolos de Lexa para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de acabar con Nia, algo que agradeció mentalmente, pero estaba desarmada. Volteó a mirar a Nia y luego asintió.

– Vas a pagar – Dijo con seriedad – y vas a arrepentirte

* * *

Todo era un enorme caos del que era imposible escapar. Raven deseaba estar acostada en su cama mirando planos de sus próximos proyectos o incluso mantenerse alejada de la batalla y en el escritorio, pero ella no era capaz de ir más allá de sus sueños en ese momento. Camino a zancadas por el campo de batalla, horrorizada por la cantidad de cuerpos que caían, los muros de la Arkadia eran golpeados de tal manera en que ella sentía que arreglarlos le iba a tomar una eternidad. Gimió de dolor, pero no por los pocos cortes que tenía su cuerpo sino por el esfuerzo de su pierna al mantenerse tanto tiempo luchando.

Tenía todos los bolsillos cargados con municiones para cuando se le acabarán, estaba cansada y solo quería dejarse caer al suelo y descansar, pero no podía hacerlo porque eso significaría que acabaría con su vida.

Su mirada se movió por todos los lados buscando a sus amigos esperando que todos estén bien, peor era incapaz de encontrarlos. No le sorprendía dado que todos estaban luchando, pero en realidad esperaba encontrar a alguien que la necesitase. Entonces, vio a Bellamy cerca de los refugios. Se veía de pena. Lastimado, sangrando, sucio por la tierra y tenía una mirada igual de horrorizada que la suya. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia él tan rápido como pudo y se sorprendió de encontrar a Jasper a su lado.

Parecía que estaban conversando algo, pero el muchacho decidió marcharse y volver a entrar en el refugio.

– …demasiado trabajo – Había alcanzado a escuchar Raven antes de que desapareciera por las puertas. Miro a Bellamy con seriedad.

– Hey, siento haberte dejado – Él se disculpó mientras cambiaba las municiones de sus balas – Necesito encontrar a Clarke. Creo que puede necesitar mi ayuda

– Ella estará bien – Dijo Raven con calma – Necesitamos sacar a todos de aquí. Despejar la Arkadia

– Bien. ¿Tienes un plan? Porque a mí me parece imposible – Él murmuró con calma y preocupado.

– Solo uno – Raven dijo con seriedad – Pero necesitamos un vehículo y un altavoz. Y un milagro para no morir en el intento

– Estupendo – Asintió Bellamy con emoción fingida, una sonrisa engreída – Esa es mi razón de vivir. La adrenalina de un milagro

– Vamos – Raven asintió mientras comenzaba a correr en otra dirección.

* * *

Abby apretó el gatillo varias veces, sus balas volaron y algunas fallaron pero otras lograron dar en el blanco. Sus manos temblaban más de lo que ella quería admitir, pero no iba a detenerse para llorar. Tenía que seguir defendiendo su hogar junto a su compañero. No tenía en donde estaban los jóvenes a los que tanto apreció y cariño les tenía, pero solo podía rogar que todos estuvieran a salvo.

Kane no podía caminar, así que Abby se encargaba de ayudarle a moverse, pero eso solo hacía que fueran más lento. Ella estaba cansada de eso porque no le daba el tiempo de disparar bien –considerando que ya de por sí no era muy buena– y esquivar golpes, pero no lo iba a abandonar allí jamás, por mucho que él se lo pidiera.

Siguieron avanzando de camino hacia el refugio. Tal vez allí podían tomar un descanso y él se encontraría a salvo, pero lograr llegar allá iba a ser todo un desafío. Gimió cansada mientras seguía corriendo junto a Kane, ambos disparando a todo lo que veían mientras que por el rabillo del ojo veía a su gente luchar.

– Necesitamos llegar rápido – Kane dijo con seriedad.

– Necesitaremos un milagro para ganar – Ella escuchó el sonido chirriante del metal y volteo la mirada hacia atrás con sorpresa. Vio unos postes caer al suelo, estaban intentando derrumbar toda la Arkadia. Sintió rabia en su interior al ver como estaban lastimando su hogar, aquello por lo que tanto había trabajado.

– Maldición – Kane dijo con rabia.

– Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos –

Unos hombres aparecieron para bloquear su camino y ambos alzaron sus pistolas para atacar a sus enemigos, pero jamás llegaron a disparar cuando dos balas atravesaron la cabeza de ambos hombres. Cayeron de espaldas contra el suelo y tanto Abby como Kane alzaron la mirada sorprendidos.

– Tú – Abby dijo con seriedad.

– Estamos en guerra – Se trataba de Pike, mirándolos con seriedad– No hay momento para dudar. Les dije que debíamos atacar primero, un ataque sorpresa, pero prefirieron quedarse de brazos cruzados

– No sé qué ha sucedido, pero nuestro plan no pudo concretarse. La guerra no es la solución – Kane dijo con seriedad – ¿Acaso quieres esto? Nuestra gente muriendo, la Arkadia cayendo… ¿eso querías?

– Quería proteger a nuestra gente. Si hubiéramos atacado primero, todos habríamos sobrevivido – Pike dijo con seriedad.

– Te equivocas, Pike – Abby dijo con seriedad – Luchando allá o acá es lo mismos. Las muertes no pueden ser prevenidas en la guerra

– ¡Es lo único que podemos hacer! – Él gruñó mientras le apuntaba con la pistola – ¡Ustedes debían protegernos, pero no lo han hecho por dudar!

– ¡No te atrevas a dispararnos, Pike! – Kane dio un paso enfrente apuntando su pistola – Porque como le dispares te disparo

– ¡Basta los dos! – Abby se puso en medio mirando a sus compañeros – Necesitamos apoyarnos mutuamente para acabar con ellos, no acabarnos entre nosotros

Vio la mirada de Kane pasearse entre ella y luego entre él, Abby sabía que esto no le gustaba más de lo que a ella le gustaba, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo. Finalmente ambos aceptaron por la mala. Debían trabajar unidos para vencer a la nación enemiga, no podían hacer otra cosa más.

* * *

Octavia no pudo aguantar más, siguió luchando hasta el tope de sus fuerzas y cuando estaba por caer, Lincoln apareció para salvarla, algo que agradeció más que odiar. Sintió como su brazo la rodeaba por la cintura mientras con su espada la protegía de los que aún estaban en pie mientras la sostenía para no caer.

– Justo a tiempo – Ella murmuró mientras le sonreía.

– Eso me alegra – Lincoln sonrió mientras miraba hacia sus enemigos – Tenemos que salir de aquí. Se está poniendo peligroso

– Cada vez aparecen más. Vamos a perder si seguimos así – Octavia apretó los dientes.

– Hay que hacer algo – Lincoln asintió con seriedad.

– ¡Eso es todo! – Escuchó detrás de ella y ambos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba Lexa retrocediendo de un choque de espadas contra Nia. Ella vio a la mujer jactarse de ser mucho mejor y de tener el control en todo. Quiso hacer algo para acallar su risa asquerosa, pero un punzante dolor en su muslo la hizo sorprenderse.

Con la adrenalina mientras luchaba era normal que no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquel corte que parecía impedirle apoyarse en su pierna izquierda y entendía por qué Lincoln la estaba sujetando, no era por cansancio sino porque le era imposible apoyarse a sí misma. Él lo sabía, había librado múltiples combates y guerras, estaba claro que era un experto en la materia.

– ¡Ustedes no pueden hacer nada! – Sintió impotencia. Ella no quería ayudar a Lexa, que se encontraba en el suelo retrocediendo lentamente, pero quería sin duda detener a Nia.

– Tenemos que ayudarla – Dijo Octavia con dureza – La espada. Tírale la espada

Lincoln la miro intrigado y luego sacudió la cabeza – Para hacerlo tendría que soltarte –

– Solo hazlo. Lexa no tiene un arma y vámonos de aquí. Yo estaré bien – Dijo la muchacha con simpleza.

Lincoln asintió. La soltó por un momento y luego le arrojó la espada a Lexa mientras ella se ponía en cuclillas para evitar que la atacaran más de lo que ya estaba.

– ¡Se acabó Nia! – Lexa dijo con seriedad. Mientras Lincoln la ayudaba a levantarse, Octavia vio como Lexa pasó por encima de su cabeza la espada sujetándola con dos manos y luego la aventó hacia el frente logrando atravesarle la cabeza a la mujer.

En un silencio momentáneo, ignorado por todos los que luchaban, Octavia vio como el rostro de la mujer salpicaba sangre y cubría toda su cara hasta caer de espaldas contra el suelo. Algunos lo vieron, otros lo ignoraron, Octavia estaba segura de que aquella muerte no significaría anda comparada con la de Unade.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer, se supone que lo haría en el siguiente capítulo, pero... meh, ¿a quién le importa, cierto? Bien... ahí va... Cuando dije el total de los capítulos, porque ya los tenía escrito por completo, incluyendo el capítulo final, muchas personas me pidieron agregar diez más porque se supone que iba a ser lo original, pero al final lo reduje a 30. La cosa es, y esto es importante, he estado leyendo los comentarios y lo he estado considerando y además como me vi los últimos cuatro capítulos de la 4 temporada en una sola noche... tenía hype.

Normalmente no suelo escribir fics de algo que no se ha estrenado todavía porque siempre puede ser que en un momento alguna de mis ideas coincida con la serie o película o termine desilusionada si no es lo que me imaginaba en mi cabeza, pero no voy a negar que en mi cabeza han habido ya varias ideas de lo que podría haber en la siguiente temporada de the 100 o lo que me gustaría ver y olvidarlo ha sido difícil así que entre ideas e ideas encontré un trama principal e importante que me ha gustado y adivinen qué... he escrito otro fics de the 100 el cual tengo bastante avanzado, solo diré que más de 10 capítulos han sido escritos ya.

Ahora, presten atención qué esto es importante. Muchos me dijeron que les gustaría seguir leyendo Inquebrantable o un fics mío de The 100 y yo en su momento dije que no sería posible, pero claro con lo mencionado anteriormente no pude resistirme a escribir otro. No es algo ambientado en el final de la cuarta temporada, sino mucho antes y la idea principal del fics me pareció interesante y retorcida... típico de mí, el problema es... no sé si les vaya a gustar porque a su vez tiene ciertas alusiones o guiños hacia la segunda y tercera temporada, es casi como una mezcla de ambas en apariencia física porque en trama profunda es lo contrario. Tengo algunos problemas con la escritura, no lo voy a negar ahora, pero me ha parecido interesante la idea y es algo, que si les soy sincera tengo deseos de subirla, al igual que con esta, que la subí sin importarme si a ustedes les gustaba o no, sino porque quise, pero al final termine la historia por ambos bandos, por ustedes y por mí.

No voy a decir nada más, me gustaría saber su opinión, pero los únicos adelantos que puedo hacerles son: habrá guerra y pensamientos oscuros...

Me ha costado mucho encajar el tema de oscuridad dentro del segundo fics y aún no lo he hecho del todo bien, pero sé que más adelante lo puedo cargar sin problemas porque hay una escena que no he escrito todavía y esa tiene todo aquello.

Como dije, quiero saber su opinión sobre un posible segundo fics, si lo quisieran leer y... digan lo que quieran. La siguiente semana voy a corroborar si lo subiré o no, (basandome en sus opiniones y en lo que yo quiera) y en la fecha en la que lo subiré que tengo pensado en hacerlo bastante pronto. Si no resulta, bueno, supongo que lo subiré cuando se haya estrenado la quinta temporada, a ver si ahí sube la emoción de mí misma y de ustedes para leerlo.

Iba a decir algo sobre Jasper, pero no lo haré porque creo que con esto estamos bien, me refiero a de información.

~ Comentarios:

\- Nadie: Considerando que los capítulos no son largo, sino que son del promedio de cualquier otro capítulo... la verdad es que muchas veces me pasa lo mismo, me quedo con las ganas de leer más. Y hablando del final, solo espero que no haya nadie decepcionado, en lo personal no es un final extremadamente bueno, pienso que todavía se puede mejorar, pero no lo quiero hacer porque para mí ese final simboliza algo especial que no diré que es sino hasta el capítulo 30, y tengo la sensación de que a muchos probablemente no les va a gustar.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	29. Capítulo 29

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
29**

El plan de Raven era una locura absoluta, pero Bellamy no tenía tiempo para pensar en otro mejor. Corrió a toda prisa ayudando a la chica para no tropezar con el suelo hasta llegar a un especie de bunker. Con su pistola en mano empezó a disparar a todos los que intentaban acercársele mientras Raven abría una pequeña puerta para poder entrar. Apenas escuchó la voz de Raven anunciando que estaba abierta la cerradura para poder entrar, Bellamy pateó a alguien para alejarlo y luego corrió hacia la puerta cerrándola tras de sí con el seguro y ya de paso con una mesa cercana para evitar que ellos pudiera romperla a golpes.

Hubo un momento en que por fin fue capaz de respirar y se sentía tan bien hacerlo ya que normalmente en situaciones como esas, respirar era casi un privilegio, sin embargo a causa de su respiración agitada le era imposible escuchar todo el griterió que se encontraba fuera de ese bunker. Tardó un momento en recuperar el control de su cuerpo y cuando lo hizo comenzó a caminar detrás de la chica lentamente.

– Esto es una locura – Dijo él mientras la seguía. La vio acercar unas cajas hacia un todoterreno y señalarlo – Si no funciona estaremos fritos

– Funcionara, o por lo menos tenemos que intentar que funcione – Ella dijo con seriedad – Ellos no tienen que saber que no están las armas allí. Solo tienen que ver nuestras pistolas y creer que tenemos todas las armas

– No lo decía por eso, lo decía porque librarnos de ellos va a ser lo complicado – Bellamy dijo con seriedad – Habrá que perderlos en el camino y volver aquí antes que ellos, de tal manera en que estemos listos para volver a atacar cuando regresen

– Ya veremos que hacer –

– O tal vez… – Subió una caja vacía a la parte trasera del todoterreno mientras hacía una mueca con el rostro. Raven lo interpretó como una idea realmente loca – Tal vez deberíamos tirar el vehiculo a un barranco

– ¿Qué? –

– Eso es… – Él dijo con un destello en los ojos – El puente…

– ¿Qué puente? –

– Hay un puente a unos cuantos kilómetros. Si pasamos con el todoterreno allí y esperamos a que todos crucen entonces estarán del otro lado, luego volvemos a cruzar y cortamos el puente – Dijo el muchacho.

– ¿Y qué arrojamos al barranco? –

– El vehículo… – Bellamy dijo con seriedad – Si lo ponemos en el medio del puente ellos correrán a él, se olvidaran de nosotros y cuando lo hagan… con algo de suerte algunos caerán al barranco. Después de que se hayan "perdido" todas las armas no tendrán razones para volver. Para entonces, ya habremos acabado con Unade

– Es arriesgado. ¿Perder el todoterreno? –

– Es el todoterreno o nuestra gente. Creo que sabes cuál quiero elegir y sé cuál es la que tú quieres elegir también –

– Está bien – Raven asintió con seriedad mientras ajustaba una lona para cubrir las cajas dejando a la vista solo dos armas, dos pistolas, de esa manera los demás caerían en la trampa – Esperemos sobrevivir

– Yo también lo espero – Él asintió mientras se subía al piloto. Encendió el motor y luego la vio a ella subirse al copiloto. Una parte de él quería que Raven se quedase aquí, no solo para explicar el plana los demás cuando la mayoría de los soldados se hayan ido, sino porque de al manera estaría a salvo, pero la parte egoísta de él quería que fueran juntos.

El motor rugió varias veces, listo para salir de golpe y el portón comenzaba a elevarse. Bellamy vio a quienes estaban allí, esperando a por ellos y él acelero enseguida atropellando a los pocos que no consiguieron moverse del medio antes de que saliera todo el vehículo. Con una cuchilla que había encontrado dentro del vehículo intentó atacar a quienes intentaban sacarlo de dentro, luego de que la puerta del bunker se cerrara él hizo rugir el motor aún más y volteo la mirada a Kane y a Abby. Sonrió.

– ¡Kane, voy a sacar las armas de aquí! – Dijo, logrando llamar la atención de muchos guerreros – Me las llevo todas conmigo

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces, Bellamy? – Él no se detuvo a escuchar, una parte suya esperaba a que él entendiera que se trataba de una trampa. Aceleró a máxima velocidad y huyo de donde se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia la salida, arrollando a cuantos pudiera. – ¡BELLAMY, VUELVE!

Funcionó el plan. Funcionó mejor de lo que él esperaba, porque gran parte de los soldados corrieron detrás de él. Intento mantener una distancia entre ellos para que pudieran ver el coche, pero no para que pudieran llegar a él. Mientras tanto, Raven parecía demasiado tensa como para decir algo más.

* * *

Dentro de la Arkadia el número de guerreros había disminuido y Monty no estaba seguro de la razón por la que ha sucedido, pero no paró a buscar una respuesta. Siguió luchando contra aquellos que se habían quedado y se dio cuenta de que era mucho más sencillo que sin tener a tantos de los detrás de él.

– Esto es raro – Harper comentó disparando a distancia.

– Lo sé – Él asintió golpeando a alguien con la pistola. Se encontraban de espalda a espalda. Volteó a mirar hacia la torre y luego le habló a Harper – Vamos, tenemos que subir a la torre

– ¿Por qué? La batalla está acá – Ella dijo con seriedad.

– Un todoterreno acaba de salir, ¿no? Quiero contactar con la radio y saber quién se lo ha llevado – Dijo él con seriedad. Esperaba que se tratara de un plan, puesto que muchos guerreros salieron detrás del vehículo, pero él no estaba seguro de la razón.

Harper asintió y se abrió camino a su lado para correr hasta la torre donde habían dejado la radio anteriormente cuando intentaban contactar con sus amigas que se encontraban lejos. Subirla no fue un problema, porque una vez que estaban a una buena cantidad de altura era imposible para ellos tocarlos con las espadas, el problema fueron los arqueros que casi lo matan. Una vez arriba, fue Harper quién se encargo de disparar a todo movimiento de abajo evitando que ellos subieran por las escaleras.

Él, por su parte, comenzó a jugar con las estaciones de la radio encontrando a del vehículo. Tardó unos minutos y finalmente, con un alivio, escuchó la voz de Raven. No quería admitirlo, pero una parte suya tenía miedo de que se la hubieran llevado algunos salvajes.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – Preguntó con la voz temblorosa mientras veía a Harper disparar sin parar.

– _Tenemos un plan_ – Su voz se escuchó nerviosa – _Hemos sacado a la mayoría de los enemigos. Encárguense de los que están allá_

– Raven, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó Monty. Se asustó cuando empezó a oír interferencia y grito cuando la voz de Raven no volvió a escucharse. Debían estar lejos del rango, lo que le molestaba demasiado. Apretó el gatillo de su arma disparando a aquellos que estaban allá abajo, sin preocuparle nada más que disparar a diestra y siniestra.

– Confía en Raven – Dijo Harper asintiendo.

Él asintió. Se dio cuenta de que había estado disparando a lo loco, casi lastimando a su propia gente. Cuando recupero el control de sus emociones, fue capaz de seguir disparando a lo que veía. Necesitaba defender a su gente y Raven tenía un plan, no quedaban muchas personas allí, lo que le hacía sentir un ligero alivio.

* * *

Raven tragó saliva. No había podido explicarle su plan a Monty, lo que en realidad la tenía bastante enojada porque si hubiera considerado el rango y además hubiera hablado pronto que planeaban hacer entonces no se habría quedado corta. Bellamy conducía y ella, al verlo de perfil, pudo darse cuenta de que aunque ya no se encontraban dentro de la Arkadia luchando por sus vidas, aún tenían gran responsabilidad detrás de ellos.

Sinceramente, se escuchaba mejor que allá en el campo de batalla. Era capaz de oír el motor con calma, algo que siempre la había tranquilizado debido a que era una mecánica, el rugir del motor era su canción de cuna. Además, el viento soplaba fresco y si tenía que ser sincera, ella no se culpaba por sentirse tranquila.

– Vamos a lograrlo. Ya estamos llegando – Dijo Bellamy con seriedad.

– No te detengas cuando crucemos el puente o se darán cuenta de que es una trampa – Dijo Raven con seriedad. Torció los labios y luego algo la golpeó – Bellamy, ¿este cacharro… cruzara el puente sin caerse con nosotros?

– Es lo que estamos por averiguar – Lo vio sonreír con emoción mientras pisaba más fuerte y más afondo el acelerador. Ella tuvo que agarrarse de las paredes del auto y del frente mientras respiraba hondo. De nuevo comenzó a sentir ansias y miedo, lo que le molestaba dado que apenas había logrado tranquilizarse luego de que saliera de la batalla. Gimió preocupada y entonces lo vio.

No muy a lo lejos podía ver un gran risco, de unos metros de distancia, un puente de madera colgaba allí y aunque no parecía muy estable tampoco era muy débil. Cerró los ojos con miedo. Detrás del vehículo podía escuchar a los soldados enemigos gritar algo parecido a:

– ¡Ya casi llegamos, no pueden cruzar el puente! –

Lo que significaba que no estaban al tanto de la trampa, punto a su favor, pero tenía miedo. Entonces se sintió como si el vehículo estuviera sobre rocas o incluso sobre el agua. Ella tenía ganas de vomitar. Estaban cruzando el puente y abrir los ojos para mirar no era una opción, solo conseguiría asustarse más de lo que ya estaba.

– Ya casi, Raven. Aguanta un poco más – Dijo con una voz forzosa Bellamy – Vamos, solo un poco más. Ya casi llegamos…

Comenzó a orar, aunque no tenía ni idea de a quién le estaba orando, pero no importaba. Esas podían ser sus últimas palabras, su último aliento. Tragó saliva con miedo y entonces escuchó un grito de felicidad de Bellamy.

– ¿Estamos muertos? – Ella preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

– Pasamos la parte más complicada lo difícil será perderlos a ellos. – Bellamy respondió con alivio – Abre los ojos

Al hacerlo se encontró entre árboles. Ella se sorprendió porque él no había dejado de avanzar, podía escuchar a la gente todavía gritar por lo que siguieron avanzando hasta que por fin volvieron al puente. Tragó saliva con miedo, pero cuando llegaron a la mitad del puente y ambos bajaron del auto, Bellamy se apresuró a sacar sus armas del vehículo y corrieron hacia el otro lado. Ella pudo por fin ver que estaban a muchos pies de altura, tanto como para matarla si caía desde allí, es especial porque abajo no había agua sino rocas. Tragó saliva y luego lo miró.

– ¿Listo para que reciba el valle de la muerte? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa mientras recibía una cuchilla.

– Siempre listo –

Se posicionaron a ambos lados de las cuerdas y esperaron a que los hombres aparecieran. Ella frunció el ceño cuando no aparecieron, pero entones vo a alguien detrás de Bellamy y lo alertó rápidamente.

– ¡Allá están! – Grito alguien del otro lado del puente. Raven lo vio y luego a Bellamy que estaba luchando contra dos guerreros que no cruzaron.

– ¡Córtalo, Raven! – Dijo él con dificultad mientras mantenía a esos dos guerreros lejos de ella.

Con el cuchillo rápidamente comenzó a cortar un extremo de la soga, lo que provoco que el puente comenzó a inclinarse hacia abajo. Algunos se sujetaron de las tablas. Podía escuchar a los hombres del otro lado darse cuenta por fin de que se trataba de una trampa. Corrió hacia el otro extremo y comenzó a cortar esa soga, pero no terminó de hacerlo cuando alguien la golpeo. Gimió en el suelo, cerrando los ojos preguntándose cuándo podrían volver a dormir y a pasar una noche en paz, pero al abrirlos se encontró contra alguien que cargaba con una espada frente a ella.

– ¡Eh, tú, cruza el puente al otro lado. Hay que movernos o moriremos aquí! – Uno de los que colgaba de una de las tablas habló. Entonces algo se escuchó, muy similar a una explosión que distrajo al hombre que la estaba por matar. Ella vio por el rabillo del ojo hacia abajo como una nube roja comenzaba a salir del vehículo que había colisionado. Se imaginó que era a causa de la gasolina.

Tragó saliva ella, intento moverse de donde estaba pero cuando el hombre había se recuperado de shock intentó atacarla a ella, por suerte alguien corrió hasta el hombre y le dio un empujón arrojándolo hacia abajo con un grito de miedo. Vio a Bellamy tambalearse en el borde y luego lo vio recoger un cuchillo para que de un movimiento brusco cortara la cuerda que sostenía lo que quedaba del puente y los hombres que estaban en él cayeran con varios gritos. Del otro lado aún había gente que los miraba con impotencia, gritándoles que las pagarían, pero por lo que ella pudo apreciar, el puente era el único método de ida y vuelta.

– ¿Estás bien? – Jadeó Bellamy mientras le extendía la mano.

– Me has salvado – Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

– Ah – Él respiró hondo y jadeante – ¿Eso? No ha sido nada. No cuidamos las espaldas – Él sonrió.

Ambos voltearon a mirar a los hombres que intentaban buscar una manera de cruzar el puente y la qué más le dio escalofrío a ella fue que se les ocurriera lanzar un árbol y usar su tronco como superficie, por suerte aquellos arboles no eran de tronco largo y no lo conseguirían. Les tomaría mucho tiempo encontrar una solución viable.

Se dio la vuelta, sintiendo el corazón latir a mil, y luego señaló el camino por el cual llegaron hasta allí.

– Apuesto a que no tienes una forma de regresar pronto – Ella dijo con un ligero jadeo al pensar que debían caminar muchos kilómetros.

– Este ha sido tu plan – Él trago el exceso de saliva por la batalla, limpió su labio roto y luego comenzó a caminar – Yo solo lo he realizado. Vamos, mientras más pronto nos pongamos en marcha más pronto llegaremos

– Al menos es mejor que estar allá – Dijo ella con una mueca – Y con algo de suerte, encontraremos un caballo

Él asintió. No le importaba caminar –aunque no le haría un feo a un caballo– porque habían logrado sacar a la mayoría de los enemigos de allí y eso ya era bueno. Lo mejor que habían podido realizar. Solo esperaba que a Kane no le importase la perdida de dos vehículos en un día.

* * *

Sintió un golpe en las costillas gimió mientras retrocedía. Alzó la mirada hacia la mujer que se encontraba sonriendo frente a ella mientras empuñaba una espada y un revolver. Clarke supo que estaba en problemas porque 1, no tenía mucha munición y ella había logrado esquivar su bala –¿quién esquiva una bala desde tan corta distancia, de todos modos? – y 2, no había podido encontrar el momento de ponerla a ella en problemas.

– Parece que algo ha sucedido – La mujer dijo con calma mientras miraba por encima del hombro de ella – Mis soldados no están y veo a la pequeña comandante sacudir la cabeza de la Reina Nia. No me importa en lo absoluto, a decir verdad, tarde o temprano ella moriría. Si te soy sincera, esperaba a que por sus manos que por la mía

– Eres una sádica – Escupió sangre al suelo mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuchillo – ¿Qué quieres realmente?

– ¿Armas? Tus armas – Ella dijo con claridad mientras admiraba el revolver – Había oído de estas armas. Algunos de mis parientes las vieron antes de que fueran desterrados. Son asombrosas, mejores que una flecha

– Tienes razón. ¡Pero son nuestras! – Clarke corrió hacia ella e intentó golpearla, pero la mujer lo esquivo con facilidad y luego apretó el gatillo logrando dispararle en la piernaa. Gimió sorprendida y luego la miro apretando los dientes.

– Cuándo aprenderás que no puedes ganarme – Dijo ella con seriedad – Aunque debo admitir que tu escape me ha sorprendido mucho. Estaba atónita cuando supe que habías escapado. Te ganaste mis respetos, y te aseguro que aún los tendrás después de la muerte

– No sucederá – Dijo Clarke empuñando la cuchilla – Voy a acabar contigo

– ¿Vas a matarme? – Sonrió ella – ¿Vas a conseguir más muertes para tu mano? Comienzo a preguntarme quién es la sanguinaria ahora. Debo decir, que cuando le hiciste aquello al guardia de la prisión, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Willis? ¿Bob? No me importa, Bob será. Cuando lo mataste de tantas puñaladas, estaba impresionada, pero no por lo que hiciste sino porque lo hiciste. Estuviste mucho tiempo bajo mi prisión, aguante muchos dolorosos castigos y las torturas más increíbles y veo que sanaste rápido, demasiado rápido… – Ella entrecerró los ojos – Lo que tienen acá es interesante y creo que lo quiero todo, no solo las armas y cuando Lexa caiga todo me pertenecerá a mí

– No mientras yo viva – Dijo Clarke esquivando otro golpe y provocando un corte en su muñeca. Desgraciadamente, Unade no soltó la espada, pero sí hizo una mueca de dolor.

– Ese es el punto, querida, no vivirás para verlo ni contarlo y yo lo haré, porque no puedes matarme. Como dije, estuviste mucho tiempo allá en mi prisión. Gritabas por la noche y aunque al principio pensé que era por la tortura, me di cuenta de que eran pesadillas. No solo eso, creo que en un estado de consciente e inconsciente, luchando por tu vida, hablabas con alguien, sola y enojada. Parecías… como si fueras a tener un ataque ahí mismo y morirías al instante, pero seguías con vida. Esos son los síntomas de alguien que ha arrebatado vidas y no disfruta de ellos. Es por eso que sé que no me quitaras la mía

– He matado a mucha gente para proteger a la mía, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo haré contigo? –

– Eso, precisamente. El miedo en tus ojos – Ella sonrió despreocupada – No puedes matar a alguien cuando tu mano tiembla y aunque me mates más gente vendrá. No soy la única que quiere el poder absoluto

– No me interesa – Clarke dijo con seriedad – Esos serán problemas para después. Hoy es hoy y ahora es ahora, te mataré si tengo que hacerlo. Hoy y ahora. Ya mañana será otro día para el cual prepararnos

– Te subestime, supongo – Ella se rió.

– Adelante, Unade – Clarke se posiciono alzando la cuchilla – Dame tu mejor golpe

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, me alegró saber que están dispuestos a leer otro fics relacionado con The 100, la verdad es que me gustó escribir Inquebrantable y le tengo un cariño especial porque fue un fics en que escribí en tercera persona desde el punto de vista de todos, o al menos de la gran mayoría de los personas y en lo personal me encantó hacerlo. Normalmente no lo suelo hacer porque se me hace complicado escribir sobre personajes que no son mis favoritos, pero en The 100 me encantan todos los personajes, incluso los villanos. Esto quizá ya lo mencione antes así que no lo repetiré.

En cuanto al siguiente fics, creo que debo dejar algo en claro porque no lo dije creo y quizá algunos pensaron en eso y no lo dijeron, creo que sí alguien lo menciono o lo insinuo así quelo diré ahora. El siguiente fics, es una continuación de Inquebrantable, pero no sobre la trama de Inquebrantable, sino que tiene una trama completamente diferente, podemos decir que es como el mismo universo, por decirle nada más. No les diré de qué trata o en que momento de The 100 está ubicado, así que tendrán que esperarse.

~ Comentarios:

\- Guest: Me alegra que te animara, pero... ¿por qué te desanimo también?un

\- Guest: Sí, nuevo fics.

\- inugami: Todos los viernes y ya estamos terminando, nuevo fics, sí habrá.

\- Nadie: A ver, más oscuro quizá al inicio no tanto, pero tengo una escena en mente que aun no la he escrito y tengo muchas ganas de llegar a escribirla, pero me he tomado mi tiempo para prepararla bien. La verdad es que esta historia, si soy sincera, tenía ganas de incluirla en inquebrantable, pero cuando se me ocurrió ya tenía el final de este fics y agregarla solo iba a empeorar el final, así que decidí no hacerlo y cuando termine de ver la serie me anime a escribirla como una segunda parte en un fics diferente. Tengo todo preparado, primer capitulo, portada, resumen, aunque le primer capitulo requiere pulir unos detalles porque hace unos días cambie la primera escena y no la he ajustado bien todavía, pero lo haré luego. Tú estarás semana tras semana leyendo y yo estaré semana tras semanas actualizando. Al menos los primeros 10 capítulos porque ya están escrito, de ahí en adelante tengo hasta el 15, pero si no tengo una diferencia de diez capítulos entre lo que subo y escribo, no suelo actualizar hasta tener esa diferencia y más.

\- Guest: Va a estar interesante, y sí, vamos a full aunque ya me quede trabada en una escena kajskasj

Como saben, la otra semana ya es el final de Inquebrantable, me da pena terminarlo pero al mismo tiempo me emociona que conozcan el final. He dicho que el final no es la gran cosa, sí tengo algo que decir y lo diré en su momento en una nota antes de comenzar el capítulo, seguramente lo resalte también al final. Responderé sus comentarios de este capítulo y los del capítulo final no podre responderlos, pero los leeré y estaré ansiosa de leerlos. También ese mismo capítulo tengo planeado darles la fecha para el estreno del siguiente fics, tengo todo listo: portada, nombre, resumen, capítulo uno, aunque necesito pulir detalles en el capítulo 1, pero eso lo haré luego, aún tengo un tiempo antes de estrenar el siguiente fics. Así que la otra semana, creo que esto lo mencione ya y si no bien, les daré la fecha para el siguiente fics que será pronto, pero con poco de tiempo para mí. Lo sabrán cuando vean el capítulo.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	30. Capítulo 30

_**Resumen:**_ _Tras haber abandonado el Campamento Jaha, Clarke ha salido en busca de olvido. Tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo: la culpa y el miedo, ha terminado donde menos se lo esperaban. Con una nueva nación levantándose, nuevos enemigos salen acecho, no solo su gente y los Terrícolas están en peligro sino que su propia mente está en juego. Clarke intentará llevar la paz a toda costa ya sea aumentando los fantasmas del pasado o sin ellos. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar y vidas caerán._

 **N/A:** Bueno, finalmente hemos terminado este fics y quiero que sepan que el apoyo que recibió de parte suya fue algo que me gusto bastante, si les soy sincera no creí que llegase a tener tanto apoyo, literalmente, lo digo en serio nunca lo pensé sobre todo porque en un inicio fui algo brusca diciendo que la única razón por la que subía este fics era por mí, porque quería tenerlo en mi página, y si les soy sincera una de las razones por la que lo acabe fue por ustedes también. En serio. Como he dicho ya varias veces, el final no es la gran cosa, pero para mí es importante. No es el típico final de guerras, sino algo más... bueno, no sé cómo describirlo sin soltar spoiler. Espero que les guste el final y en realidad espero que no se enfaden con el final, porque sé que hay gente que no le gustará, pero en lo parsonal para mí es perfecto.

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ INQUEBRANTABLE ~  
30**

Les había tomado mucho tiempo caminando, pero por fin encontraron un caballo salvaje para poder volver cabalgando. Desde luego no iban ni tan rápido como en la camioneta, pero tampoco iba tan lento como lo hacían al caminar. Llamémosle: intermedio.

Una cosa era segura después de que el plan de Raven funcionara, Bellamy sentía que la batalla en Arkadia no había llegado a su final. Tenía que apresurarse, encontrar a Octavia, ver a sus amigos, saber que Clarke estaba a salvo. El caballo trotaba lo más rápido que podía y cargando a Bellamy y a Raven, pero él no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa más que ir más rápido. Sostenía la crin del caballo con fuerza entre los dedos y alzaba la mirada al cielo de vez en cuando. Estaba claro, cerca del amanecer, pero aún faltaba mucho para que llegara. La batalla había tenido lugar en una noche, muy típico si recordaba los libros que leía cuando estaba en el Arca.

Vio la Arkadia por fin y cuando entraron en ella, aun había gente luchando, lo que era sorprendente, pero el número disminuía cada vez más para ambos bandos. Él en realidad esperaba que se tratara de heridos por parte suya y no de muertos. Raven bajó del caballo luego de haberlo hecho él y el pobre animal relinchó de miedo y corrió lejos, preguntándose por qué esos dos muchachos lo habían llevado hacia una zona tan peligrosa como aquella. Con una cuchilla en mano, Bellamy intentó abrirse paso entre la gente en busca de Kane o de algún rostro conocido y amigable, pero en su lugar se encontró con Pike que acababa de, literalmente, reventarle el cráneo a alguien.

Respiró pesado y tomó de la mano a Raven manteniéndola detrás de él.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó enojado – Se suponía que estarías allá adentro y no aquí

– Estoy protegiendo a nuestra gente – Dijo él con seriedad – Debieron haberme dejado pelear cuando se los dije antes. Ahora, muchos han muerto y ha sido por su culpa

– Tú no eres nuestro salvador. Nos salvamos a nosotros mismos – Dijo con seriedad él.

– Oh, tienes razón – Pike se burló y le disparó a alguien – Escucha, Bellamy, no voy a seguir diciendo cómo yo tenía la razón en atacar primero, pero sí te diré que no dudes ahora. Tenemos que defender la Arkadia

– Esto no cambia nada – Dijo con seriedad Bellamy con frialdad – No serás el líder de nuestra gente cuando todo acabe

– Por el contrario, Bellamy, lo seré porque allá adentro, mientras tú estabas ausente, la gente me ha elegido para que salga a protegerlos. Ellos creen en mí y no en ustedes –

– Ni siquiera lo intentes, Pike – Raven dijo con firmeza – Hay una diferencia entre nosotros y tú y es que la venganza que buscas no es la paz que nosotros queremos

Pike se burló mientras arrasaba contra alguien dejando a los muchachos solos. Él hizo una mueca y luego miró a Raven agradeciendo. Ella le inclinó la cabeza con un guiño y luego soltó su mano mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien, pero entonces vio a un soldado que corría hacia ella caer al suelo y alzó la mirada hacia una de las torres divisando a un francotirador.

– Dos veces en un día. Hoy soy la princesa que hay que proteger – Ella se burló con ironía.

– Vamos, encontremos a los demás – Bellamy dijo ignorando su comentario.

El alivio corrió por sus venas cuando vio a Octavia y a Lincoln, ambos presentaban muchas heridas y ella ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie por su cuenta, pero al menos estaba viva y eso es lo que Bellamy apreciaba más que nada a esta altura. Corrió hacia ellos y tras un intercambio de palabras supo que la Reina Nia estaba muerta y Unade estaba en algún lugar de la Arkadia con Clarke.

– Ya cada vez quedan menos – Dijo Raven mirando hacia los guerreros enemigos – Nosotros nos hemos encargado de más de la mitad

– No sé qué han hecho, pero esa es una hazaña de la que quiero oír más tarde – Octavia dijo con una sonrisa mientras le apuntaba con su espada.

– Buscaré a Clarke, los demás reúnanse todos en grupo y ayuden a los heridos, heridos de gravedad – Dijo Bellamy asintiendo a la mirada molesta de Octavia al referirse a los que estaban lastimados – Si Unade está viva aún, necesitará toda la ayuda posible para derrotarla

– Los soldados eran malos, no quiero ni pensar cómo será ella – Raven dijo con un estremecimiento.

– Exacto – Lincoln asintió.

– Hey – Bellamy le dio un apretón en el hombro y luego unas palmadas en el pecho – Gracias por cuidar de ella

Lincoln asintió y luego lo vio desaparecer entre las personas que estaban cerca. Octavia sonrió ligeramente mientras se apoyaba en su novio para comenzar a caminar en busca de su gente.

* * *

Escupió la sangre mientras reía sorprendida, Unade estaba frente a ella encorvada mientras alababa que le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la boca rompiendo sus encías. Clarke se preguntó si ella sentiría dolor o placer por cada golpe que recibía. No le gustaba pensar que estaba luchando contra alguien que gemía de placer con cada corte o cada golpe que le aventaban, la hacía estremecer.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir adelante, buscar la manera de acabar con ella, pero aunque no sabía cómo vencerla aún podía noquearla. Quizá la respuesta a eso era no usando su cuerpo o sus armas sino usando a Raven. Durante una caída se golpeó con fuerza y la esfera de metal en su bolsillo se clavó hacia donde se encontraban en su cintura con fuerza. Hasta ese momento había olvidado que la tenía, pero ahora que era consciente de que tenía la bomba de Raven, quizá sí tenía una oportunidad para ganar esta batalla. Solo tenía que lanzarla al suelo y correr lo más pronto posible para no salir lastimada por la bomba.

Pero primero necesitaba encontrar el momento para lanzar la bomba o de lo contrario no lograría más que retrasar su muerte.

– Esto es tan fácil – Unade dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Sí? – Clarke bufó mientras sostenía el cuchillo. – pues ya no lo será

Arremetió contra la mujer aquella y comenzó a golpearla con la cuchilla, causó unos cuantos rasguños antes de levantarse al recibir un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Todo comenzó a girar y cuando se dio cuenta recibió unos cuantos golpes en el estómago.

Le costó un poco recuperar el aire y cuando lo hizo se fijó detrás de Unade una charca de agua. Era una poza a decir verdad, que habían creado los más jóvenes de la Arkadia un día cuando estaban aburridos. Era algo parecido a una piscina, pero en su lugar la usaban para hacer competencia de barcos. Cada uno de los participantes construía su barco con los elementos dignos de la naturaleza: ramas, hojas, piedras –no recomendables– y otras cosas más que pudieran encontrar y luego los ponían en una línea de salida hasta la línea de meta. Clarke había probado este charco esa noche en que hicieron la fiesta para conmemorar la alianza de Trikru y Skaikru, ella misma había participado en la competencia y quien perdía debía tomar un trago por cada cabeza que participaba, todos de golpe, lo cual fue bastante emocionante animar a unos barcos hechos de ramas mal puestas por un montón de adolescentes borrachos.

Esa noche no pudo evitar sentirse libre. Se sentía joven y despreocupada, bueno era joven, pero no despreocupada, siempre estaba al acecho de un nuevo problema, pero esa noche fue la libertad absoluta. Beber sin parar, tararear y cantar con desafino la canción que resonaba por toda la Arkadia, hacer competencias que involucren alcohol con sus amigos. Se sintió en paz consigo misma y se sentía como la primera fiesta que habían hecho en el campamento de los cien, antes de que la guerra contra los Grounders comenzara, antes de que los adultos bajaran a gobernar, antes de que siquiera descubriera la existencia de los Hombres de la Montaña. Todo era felicidad esa noche y también eran aquellas hierbas impresionantes que Jasper y Monty habían conseguido, aunque ella se había resignado a probarlas luego de la experiencia estremecedora que tuvo la primera vez.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo importante al ver aquel charco de agua y al recordar sus momentos de felicidad. Todas las guerras que habían librado las habían ganado y esta no sería la excepción. La razón era sencilla, mucho más sencilla y obvia de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. Unade no pensaba. Ella saltaba de cabeza hacia el peligro con fuerza bruta, soportando con placer el dolor de los ataques, es por eso que era sanguinaria y por eso siempre ganaba, porque no le importaba nada. En cambio Clarke… ella siempre pensaba en una estrategia para ganar, siempre habían ganado porque ideaban un plan, no se lanzaba de cabeza al peligro y a ciegas, siempre con un plan, y cuando el plan fallaba era rápida para pensar en un plan b que pudiera funcionar.

Así ganaría. Con un plan.

Y ese plan, estaba allí enfrente, reluciendo con un color café debido al lodo que le rodeaba. Aquella fuente que habían creado los niños de la Arkadia, los más jóvenes y pequeños, podía tener lodo, podía tener trozos de barco hundido o incluso piedras en el fondo, pero seguía siendo agua; sucia, pero agua en fin de cuentas y eso es lo que dijo Raven. La bomba era poderosa, tanto como para noquear a alguien, pero si quería un efecto más poderoso debía mezclarla con agua y ahí estaba el agua que necesitaba para ganar. Tenía que arrojar a Unade al agua y luego lanzar la bomba.

– Mierda – Gruñó Clarke. Era más difícil hacerlo que decirlo, de eso no hay duda pero ella no retrocedería ahora por un simple y pequeño detalle. Ella vencería a Unade de una vez por todas.

– ¿Qué sucede? Te has dado cuenta de que no puedes vencerme –

– Tienes razón. No puedo vencerte – Ella admitió, pero sonrió – No con la fuerza bruta como tú lo haces

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –

– Hay una razón por la que estoy viva. Yo pienso, Unade. Creo estrategias y planes para ganar, no me tiro a ciegas al campo de batalla como lo haces tú y es así como te ganaré – Sonrió Clarke.

* * *

Le pareció de mal gusto todos los cuerpos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo de la Arkadia, tanto Skaikrus como Trikrus. Abby tuvo que reprimir las arcadas cuando vio lo feroz que había sido la batalla y tenía que admitir que estaba viva solo porque lograron evitar la mayor parte de los problemas y guerreros, por otro lado, ver a sus jóvenes le hacía sentir mejor, aunque no estuvieran todos presentes.

– Tenemos que decidir qué hacer con ellos – Dijo Monty con seriedad mientras terminaba de bajar el último escalón de la torre. Él pareció observar al grupo de amigos y compañeros con el cual siempre trabajaba mientras a lo lejos podía ver a los guerreros sobrevivientes que formaban parte de su gente.

– Los tiraremos lejos – Kane dijo con seriedad mientras apuntaba a un guerrero del enemigo – Mientras que a los nuestros, los quemaremos y les haremos un memorial. Estas muertes no serán en vano, porque la Arkadia sigue en pie

– No del todo – Octavia dijo con seriedad. Se encontraba en el suelo recostada contra una pared mientras los miraba, la muchacha había luchado tan duro que ni en pie podía mantenerse.

Abby no podía ni siquiera imaginar a cuantos tenía que atender una vez que todo acabara por fin. Su rostro ensombreció, porque sabía que la batalla no había acabado. Unade estaba libre, se encontraba en algún lugar de la Arkadia y Clarke y Bellamy estaban con ella. Le frustraba, pero debía mantener un semblante calmado pese a que quería romper a gritos y desesperación.

– Lo lograrán – Raven aseguró – Bellamy está con ella y entre los dos van acabar con Unade

– Eso es lo que me preocupa – Abby murmuró solo para ella. Tenía miedo de que su hija pudiera matar a alguien más. Es cierto que ella ya había matado a varias personas, y era evidente que no se había recuperado de nada de eso, pero una muerte más podría hacerla colapsar enseguida. Eso le asustaba.

Sintió los brazos reconfortantes de Kane antes de que él se dirigiera hacia todos.

– Por el momento vamos a estar alerta. Raven y Bellamy se deshicieron de la mayoría de ellos, pero esto no significa que haya terminado todo. Octavia tiene razón, la Arkadia sigue en pie pero hasta no detener a Unade nada habrá terminado

– Ya ha terminado – Aseguró Lexa, quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos. Presentaba múltiples heridas, pero no parecía importarles.

Abby sabía que la chica había luchado por Clarke, porque de otro modo no encontraba explicación alguna para que se lanzara de cabeza hacia una guerra. Quizá se trataba de la alianza, pero sentía, como una madre más que líder o médico, que había algo más allí que no podía ver solo con sus ojos. Había una razón mucho más importante por la que Lexa fue a luchar allá, algo más lejano a la traición de la Reina Nia y más lejano a detener a Unade, algo que no tenía nombre para ella. Por otro lado, era cierto que su gente había sido atacada así como también era cierto que había un traidor entre su pueblo (al menos lo que ella pudo entender cuando se lo contaron durante la batalla), pero por lo que ella conocía de primera mano, podía asegurar que la joven comandante hubiera preferido quedarse con su gente, atender a los heridos y no saltar hacia una batalla con algunos pocos guerreros, por lo tanto, definitivamente había algo más allá de una simple venganza contra quienes se opusieron a ella o justicia ante los que desafiaron sus leyes. Lo que la comandante sentía iba más allá de lo que Abby comprendía, pero ella era una madre y una madre siempre sabe... Algo le susurraba en la parte posterior de su mente que todo estaba relacionado a su hija.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pike, con bastante desconfianza, le preguntó. Parecía que en cualquier momento sacaría su arma y le dispararía a ella.

Lexa sonrió y apuntó con el mentón hacia un lado. Al igual que todos, Abby volteó la mirada hacia una de las estaciones de la Arkadia en donde pudo ver dos figuras de pie sobre el techo de esta. No tardó en reconocerlas, se trataban de Bellamy y de Clarke y aunque parecían mirar hacia el horizonte, Abby tuvo serias dudas de que lo hicieran con una mirada preparada para los problemas, preparándose para seguir defendiendo. Le pareció que más bien… admiraban el amanecer.

Solo eso.

El amanecer de un nuevo día.

* * *

Detener a Unade no era tan sencillo como ella quisiera que fuera. La idea en su mente estaba fresca, solo necesitaba el momento indicado para llevarla a cabo, pero hasta entonces debía seguir resistiendo golpe tras otro hasta lograr dar con aquel paso en falso que necesitaba para lograr vencer. Su cuerpo comenzaba a cansarse más pronto de lo que ella esperaba, tenía ligeras contusiones, algunos moratones y mientras ella sufría los ataques de aquella sádica mujer, su oponente reía y la miraba con superioridad, casi como si le dijera que lo que estaba haciendo era en vano.

Sentir asco de aquella persona era una sensación con la que Clarke comenzaba a familiarizarse poco a poco. Vencer a Unade nunca había sido un plan fácil, y ahora más que nunca comenzaba a desesperarse por no lograr lo que ella quería.

Durante la batalla, intentando esquivar los ataques, ella no pudo evitar sentirse forzada a quedar bajo el firme agarre de la mano de aquella mujer. Unade la sostenía con fuerza del brazo, clavando sin piedad sus largas uñas en su piel y perforandola levemente. Ella se negó a gruñir o a gemir por el dolor, se negó a mostrar que estaba cansada y así mismo se negó a demostrarle a Unade que ella era más fuerte.

La mente de Clarke se movía a toda velocidad mientras su cuerpo forcejeaba contra el firme agarre. Necesitaba soltarse y si la inercia o un mecanismo de defensa no iban a lograr liberarla entonces su mente tendría que hacerlo. Pero fue una suerte para ella cuando el sonido de un disparo la dejó congelada por unos minutos. Lo que le rodeaba no se movía en cámara lenta, pero el tiempo y el espacio se habían detenido por un breve momento en que ni siquiera supo si el disparo, la bala más bien, fue contra ella o contra Unade. Cuando todo recuperó su color y su movimiento, sintió a Unade soltarla bruscamente causando que cayera contra el suelo mientras la mujer cubría su hombro con una mano.

Había una sonrisa en su rostro, pero se encontraba también enojada por lo que había sucedido. Con sorpresa, Clarke volteó hacia atrás en donde encontró a Bellamy sosteniendo una pistola. Una parte de ella sintió alivio al ver que estaba con vida, la otra sabía que no iba a morir tan fácilmente y sabiendo que él estaba con vida, también sabía que sus amigos también lo estaban. Eso le valía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

– ¡Hazlo ahora! – Dijo él con fuerza y ella no supo a qué se refería.

Parpadeando confundida por un momento, se volteó nuevamente hacia Unade que se encontraba todavía sujetando su hombro mientras su mano se llenaba de sangre. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo es que Bellamy sabía que tenía un plan, pero no iba a detenerse a preguntarle y perder la oportunidad. Rápidamente rodó hacia una espada que se encontraba en el suelo y la alzó rápidamente solo para encontrar que su oponente poseía en sus manos su pistola negra y la alzaba contra ella, lista para hacer volar su cabeza con un estallido. Apretó los dientes y a su alrededor todo comenzó a volverse extraño. Otro disparo rozó por su lado y automáticamente Unade soltó la pistola. Sin pensárselo más tiempo la chica alzó la espada por su cabeza y la lanzó incrustándola en el hombro de Unade.

La mujer se rió mientras intentaba quitarse la espada del hombro, a lo que con horror Clarke se le quedó mirando unos minutos antes de arremeter contra ella y lanzar a la charca de agua. Retrocedió lentamente al ver a al mujer tirada en la charca, más bien sentada con la ropa manchada de café y el cuerpo ensangrentado.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – La mujer dijo mirándola con una sonrisa – ¿Agua?

– Sí –

Su tono de voz había sonado tan vacío porque mientras miraba a Unade tirada en el agua, a su alrededor sus viejos compañeros de cuarto, que siempre la miraban con tristeza y seriedad en sus rostros, aparecieron para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro al comité. Si bien una parte de ella sabía que esos fantasmas no eran más que un producto de su imaginación, de su mente lastimada por tantas batallas y pérdidas, quería gritarles que se marcharan y la dejaran sola, que no los necesitaba. Literalmente tuvo que recordarse que solo estaban allí porque su mente los había traido al campo de batalla en el momento más inoportuno.

– No están aquí realmente – Se repitió a sí misma – Es un juego de mi cabeza, nada más

Era muy posible que Unade no la hubiera escuchado murmurar o quizá la ignoraba, pero como fuera la mujer no le había comentado nada con respecto a lo que decía.

Fue el simple hecho de mirar a Unade tirada en el suelo, mojada hasta las trancas, que ella comprendió el porque su mente inconscientemente trajo a los fantasmas que habían muerto por su mano y a causa de ella. Las vidas que había quitado, las razones por las que las había arrebatado, los sentimientos que había sentido cuando sucedió. Después de tanto tiempo sufriendo las visitas de los fantasmas, sabiendo que su propia madre la había catalogado como mentalmente inestable, por fin comprendía por qué su mente traía a la vida a aquellas personas que ya no se encontraban con vida.

Había causado tantas muertes, siempre caminaba sola por un sendero manchado de la sangre de aquellos que murieron por su mano. Ella no era Dios, no podía decidir quien vive o quien muere, pero sin duda ella intentaba mantener la paz entre el bando enemigo y el suyo, intentando llegar a un acuerdo con ellos para que nadie tuviera que salir herido y en última instancia, cuando jamás hacen caso de sus palabras y deciden ignorarla, Clarke se lanzaba en picada a causar tantas muertes como pueda. Siempre para proteger a su gente.

Menuda cosa.

Proteger a su gente.

Desde luego había mejores opciones, pero ellos no las aceptaban y ella nunca era capaz de pensar en algo mejor. Se tenía bien merecido el apodo _Wanheda_ , por mucho que lo odiara. Los fantasmas no estaban allí para atormentarla, solo eran un recuerdo que su mente había creado para recordarle que otra vez iba a causar una muerte más para proteger a su gente, y no se irían hasta que esta muerte se realizara. La miraban con dolor, su dolor, porque ella no quería hacerlo, pero no le quedaba de otra. Estaba atada de manos con ello.

Había soportado mucho por parte de Unade, y no le importó la tortura que tuvo que pasar, no le habría importado tampoco si la mujer hubiera desistido cuando ella se escapó del calabozo, si tan solo Unade hubiera entendido que podían conseguir un acuerdo de paz.

Ese era su problema, estaba tan acostumbrada a causar la muerte de alguien cuando los planes que tiene para preservar la paz no van como quiere que su mente realmente se había vuelto inestable. Esto ya le había sucedido una vez, y cuando ella creyó que lo había superado, el fantasma de Finn jamás volvió a aparecersele nuevamente hasta ahora. Este debía ser su punto de quiebre, el hecho de que su mente trajera a los fantasmas solo le recordaba que ella era Wanheda, la comandante de la muerte y como tal, allí se encontraba a punto de hacerle honor a su propio apodo.

Sacó la esfera de Raven lentamente de su bolsillo y la observo. Era plateada y tenía el tamaño de la palma de su mano, en el centro tenía un pequeño botón con el símbolo de "encendido" por lo que Clarke supo por qué cada vez que caía al suelo no había reventado en una explosión electrizante y francamente agradeció mentalmente a Raven por poner un botón de encendido porque si la esfera se activara por golpes... ella habría muerto ocho veces. Volvió a mirar a Unade y presionó el botón.

– Tenías razón cuando dijiste aquello sobre el miedo y sobre matar a alguien más... Tengo conciencia y gracias a ella puedo lamentar las muertes que causo. No quiero matarte, pero no tengo opción porque de lo contrario... todo esto, defender nuestro hogar, habrá sido en vano ya que seguirás adelante intentando conseguir nuestras armas, derrocar a Lexa, hacerte con todas las tierras – Admitió sin soltar la esfera que había comenzado a emitir un sonido similar a _beep, beep, beep_. Una máscara de total seriedad estaba adornando su rostro – He causado muchas muertes en mi vida para proteger a mi gente así que tú y yo tenemos algo en común

Unade le sonrió con arrogancia mientras se ponía en pie sin salir del charco de agua – ¿Y qué es? –

– Nos veremos en el infierno – Sin más explicación, porque le hacía sentir que no necesitaba dárselas ya que Unade comprendía sus palabras, lanzó la bomba al agua y en cuanto la lanzó retrocedió a toda prisa porque esta se activó. Vio el agua estallar con la electricidad, el cuerpo de Unade se sacudió ferozmente mientras sus ojos se volvían blanco. Cayó nuevamente a la charca y siguió sacudiéndose con violencia, salpicando agua a todos lados y Clarke no quiso tocar esa agua, ni aunque sea una gota, porque podía resultar peligroso para ella misma aunque sea algo tan pequeño como una gota electrificada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso antes de que el cuerpo de Unade dejara de dar descargas eléctricas y quedara flotando en el agua. Clarke conocía muchas cosas del mundo antes de la radiación y aun estando en el espacio se había podido permitir muchos de esos lujos con los que ellos contaban. Tecnología de calidad, dibujos animados, viejos partidos, libros. En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo carbonizado de Unade, flotando en el agua, tenía un aspecto parecido a las caricaturas que solía ver desde niña, donde los personajes podían pasar por un sufrimiento parecido a ese y a los dos segundos estaban como nuevos. Era exageradamente lo mismo, nada era diferente a lo que mostraban en las caricaturas, solo que… más brutal, no apto para la mirada de unos niños. Y en esta ocasión, ella sabía sin duda alguna de que el cuerpo de Unade, ella misma, no se levantaría como si nada hubiera sucedido o como lo haría una caricatura... se quedaría allí, porque es allí en donde todo había terminado para ella.

Sentía el aire pesado a su alrededor y los fantasmas que la rodeaban la miraban con la promesa en sus rostros de que volverían a atormentarla cuando menos se lo esperara, esta vez integrando la cruel sonrisa de Unade entre sus rostros serios. Ella sabía que si tenía que decirlo en voz alta, incluso para ella misma, sin duda sonaría tan loco y extraño que si esto le estuviera sucediendo a otra persona, Clarke no dudaría en ponerle una camisa de fuerza. Pero le estaba sucediendo a ella. Ella era la chica mentalmente inestable que debía vivir con todo lo que había hecho, ella era la que vería todas esas caras en vida luego de que su tiempo en la Tierra terminara. Y allá abajo, donde el hombre de los cachos y la cola la esperaba, se encontraría con las personas que más la odiaban en ese mundo: los que habían muerto a causa de ella.

– ¿Se acabó? – Escuchó la voz de Bellamy cerca suyo y ella asintió lentamente, mientras observaba el cuerpo carbonizado – Eso fue intenso

– Jamás le habría ganado de no ser por Raven – Dijo Clarke con calma. Ante las siguientes palabras que se escaparon de sus labios en un suave susurro, su ceño comenzó a fruncirse levemente ante la verdad que no le costaba nada asimilar, pero sí se le hacía extraño decirla en voz alta – Me habría matado antes de haber pensado en un buen plan

– Pero no lo hizo –

– ¿Cómo sabías lo que haría? –

– No lo sabía, pero tenía esperanzas de que tuvieras un plan. Siempre tienes un plan –

Ella le sonrió a Bellamy mientras alzaba la mirada. El cielo estaba más claro que antes y con interés corrió hacia una de las estaciones, fijo su mirada en la escalera y luego comenzó a subir por ella.

– ¿Qué haces? – Bellamy preguntó sorprendido.

Ella sonreía y reía como si no acabara de carbonizar a un peligroso enemigo, algo que a él lo desconcertó. Subió las escaleras hasta el techo y entonces sonrió ampliamente encontrándose con un bello amanecer. A lo lejos, aquellos rayos de sol que estaban desplegándose por las tierras, hacían que el campo de batalla que había sido brutalmente masacrado por ambos bandos no luciera tan espantoso como debía lucir, probablemente porque el aire ya no era pesado sino suave y fresco y los rayos de sol estaban allí para calmar ese sentimiento que revolvía dentro de ella.

Era el sentimiento de la victoria en su interior.

Había muchas muertes, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento porque ella estaba viva; la mayoría de las personas estaban vivos; sus amigos y familia estaban vivos.

– Un nuevo amanecer – Murmuró ella con suavidad. Podía ver a la gente reuniéndose poco a poco para tomar un descanso, no miraba las caras o reparaba a mirar en sus heridas, simplemente le bastaba con saber que estaban vivos. Ya tendría tiempo para ver quiénes eran y quiénes no.

– Estamos vivos – Recordó Bellamy con un sonrisa – Heridos, pero vivos

– Espero que la paz dure… –

– No durará – Se burló él mirándola – ¿Y qué harás ahora?

Ella cruzó los brazos por el pecho mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Los rayos de sol bañaron su rostro mientras éste le sonreía y le hacía saber que la paz iba a ser duradera, al menos hasta que alguien volviera a alzarse sobre los demás, hasta entonces ella podía dejar de cargar con un revolver en sus bolsillos.

– Creo que… alguien tiene que ayudar a mantener a Pike a raya – Dijo ella con calma mirando hacia un grupo de personas que se reunían cerca de una de las torres de defensa. No le tenía problemas para identificar el rostro de Pike sobresaliendo de entre los demás. Ella ni siquiera sabía que aquel hombre había participado de la batalla, pero ahí estaba. Sabía que él era un problema que debían mantener bajo vigilancia, pero no podía evitar sentir envidia de los más jóvenes de la Arkadia que jugaban junto a una charca de agua con barquitos de ramas. Una pequeña sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios y sabía en ese momento que lo quería con toda su alma, desesperadamente lo necesitaba y hasta que no se alzará alguien sediento de poder que intentara lastimarla a ella y a su gente, ella lo iba a disfrutar con ganas – Además, ya quiero comenzar a disfrutar de las tierras por las que he luchado

– Nunca mejor dicho – Bellamy sonrió – Será un placer que te quedes, Clarke

– El placer será que me recibas, sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado – Ella casi rió ligeramente mientras alzaba nuevamente la mirada hacia el horizonte – Alguien más vendrá. La paz nunca dura tanto, pero hasta entonces, vendría bien un descanso…

Su compañero asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente, satisfecho con el resultado final de la batalla y no con el desarrollo de ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podían respirar en calma y aliviados, mañana ya era otro día para preocuparse por los daños de la guerra. Hoy, solo había que disfrutar de ese nuevo amanecer que estaba surgiendo para darles la bienvenida a la sobrevivencia.

* * *

El hombre lo miró nervioso, sus manos jugaban sobre la mesa tamborileando con impaciencia mientras él solo lo miraba con calma y una sonrisa en sus labios. Hizo un gesto hacia lo que se encontraba en la mesa y luego asintió con la cabeza.

– Es difícil de creer lo que acabas de decirme – Dijo aquel hombre nervioso mientras acariciaba su barba – Lo siento, pero no correré ningún riesgo

– Lo entiendo, amigo mío, pero ¿qué puedes perder? – Preguntó el hombre moreno con una sonrisa – Acabas de perder a tu esposa y a tus hijos, tu casa, tu vida, todo. Confía en mí, esto aliviará el dolor

– Lo único que aliviara mi dolor, es venganza contra Azgeda – Dijo el hombre dándole un puñetazo a la mesa.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero esto es mucho más efectivo – Él acercó el pequeño artefacto hacia él con una sonrisa – pruébalo. Confía en mí, esto te salvará del dolor

El hombre lo miro nervioso y luego tomó el pequeño artefacto parecido a una tarjeta que se encontraba ahora en sus manos.

– Si esto alivia mi dolor, entonces te estaré agradecido, pero solo la venganza lo hará – Dijo aquel hombre – ¿Dices que tengo que tragarlo?

– Basta con ponerlo en tu lengua – Sonrió el hombre y el terrícola hizo caso de lo que él le dijo. Metió el objeto en su lengua y entonces su cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear y entonces, la mirada satisfecha de una mujer con vestido rojo que se encontraba detrás de aquel extraño fue lo último que vio antes de que una sonrisa pareciera en su propio rostro.

– Ahora, ¿cómo te sientes? –

– Me siento… bien – Admitió aquel hombre – de maravilla. Tenías razón

– Así es. Ahora ve, amigo mío, compártelo con todos y salvemos a todos del dolor y la pena – Sonrió el hombre moreno.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Y con esto, acaba INQUEBRANTABLE...

Me gusto mucho este fics, es decir, por el tema de The 100, que jamás había escrito algo parecido, me refiero a algo parecido a este fics. He escrito muchas cosas, muchos fics, pero en lo personal, en referencia a este fics, me pareció importante para mí y personal por la manera en como lo escribí, no tanto sobre la trama, sino sobre los personajes, los tiempos dentro de la historia y así mismo la narración (la cual, siento que es algo básica, lo que facilita la lectura). Como bien saben he preparado una segunda parte, creo que podemos llamarla así porque de una forma u otra estará ligada a este fics, pero... cuando vean el primer capítulo probablemente no sentirán que se trate de una segunda parte. Aún así, he decidido escribir continuará, en negrilla, como bien se lee arriba, porque la siguiente de un modo u otro será una segunda parte. Yo sé que muchos tienen dudas sobre lo que he dicho, sobre que es diferente, y la verdad es que... diferente, diferente no es, sino que... uhg no sé como explicar, yo creo que la mejor manera de decirlo sin revelar nada es decir que tiene un poco más de ciencia ficción de lo que este fics tenía, dejemoslo ahí. Evidentemente habrá una guerra fijo.

En cuanto al final de este fics, ya lo dije antes de comenzar el capítulo y lo he estado diciendo desde hace varias semanas atrás, pero es probable que a muchos no les haya gustado, personalmente creo que es perfecto como está, no porque no involucre una super y épica batalla, sino por los sentimientos y pensamientos que tiene Clarke sobre esta oscuridad que la rodeaba. El fics empieza con un tono oscuro y terminará con un tono oscuro. He dicho una vez que se puede mejorar, no lo niego, de hecho en mi cabeza había otras ideas para mejorarlo, pero no quise hacerlo porque no me sentiría bien conmigo misma después al leerlo. Cuando empece a escribir los últimos capítulos, antes de escribirlos de hecho, el final ya estaba en mi mente y no lo iba a cambiar por nada. Esa escena entre Clarke y Unade, luego la escena con Bellamy y finalmente la de... creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, Jaha y Alie. Esta escena era definitiva en el final, porque se suponía que así iba a unir mi trama con la trama de la serie original, para mí era importante que esta escena estuviera escrita por mi puño y letra (teclado y tecleo).

Ahora, sin más dilación, lo que todo el mundo ha estado esperando... ¿cuándo se sube el primer capítulo del siguiente fics? Voy a subirlo el día 22, que son dos semanas después del final, para mí esas dos semanas puedo remontar desde donde me quede trabada y si no, bueno, ya veré qué hacer aunque tengo una idea y para no alargarlo no lo diré. No les diré el título del fics, solo la fecha, porque cuando llegue ese viernes 22 pueden entrar en fanfiction y buscar las actualizaciones... les aseguro que aparte de mi nombre de usuario, encontrarán el fics fácilmente por la portada y por el nombre también. Hay una similitud.

Voy a ser sincera antes de pasar a los comentarios... no tengo ni al reverenda idea de que decir sobre los comentarios, no era lo que esperaba cuando los leí, pero tampoco diré que no los esperaba porque sabía que iba a suceder, aunque en mi mente esto sucedía en el capítulo final, that's weird...

~ Comentarios:

\- Nadie: No sé, quizá es un poco apagado, pero a mí me pareció importante e interesante.

\- Guest: Eso no puedo explicarlo a fondo, pero creo que con decir que es diferente basta... al menos para mí. Lo verás en el primer capítulo, tranquilo... bueno, no, en el capítulo no... en el resumen... sí, ahí lo verás.

\- Guest: En primera... nunca dije que eran 29 sino 30, y en segunda si hubiera terminado allí... a mí me habría gustado porque deja con la intriga para una segunda parte. Cuando dije que no tenía nada que ver con la primera no significa que no sea una segunda parte, puede ser una segunda parte, quizá nada que ver con la primera, pero de algún modo entrelazada a ella, ¿me explicó? Este capítulo fue el final, yo sé que a muchos no les iba a gustar, quizá estuviste dentro de esos muchos que en mi cabeza se formaron. Lamento si perdiste tu tiempo, pero si te soy sincera prefiero que me guste a mí a hacer algo forzado para que les guste a los demás, porque después me molesta cuando los leo. Esto es una opinión personal y calmada, no estoy reprochando nada ni trato de ser brusca, solo decía... De todos modos, aquí tienes el final.

Bueno... esos han sido los tres comentarios que en mi vida habría sabido responder, normalmente leo los comentarios, pienso sobre lo que me dicen y cuando lo respondo lo hago de manera improvisada, pero estos tres llevaban dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante una semana. En fin, ignorando este tema, nos veremos en ¿tres semanas contando al del viernes 22? Diremos que nos veremos dentro de poco, mejor, así suena mejor. Gracias por leer Inquebrantable y espero de vrd que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


End file.
